Rewritten
by LizzeXX
Summary: 9/OC –Time Lady- Time can be rewritten, the Doctor always says. One small change in the timelines leaves the 9th Doctor discovering an old friend much earlier than before. How will this affect his travels with Rose? What will change? What will happen? An AU story based on my Academic Series.
1. Rose

A/N: Howdy! This is an AU revision of Series 1 based on my Academic Series, a set of stories that include my OC the Professor, a very close friend (and something more) of the Doctor. In my original series, the 10th Doctor finds her being tortured and used by the Krillitanes during School Reunion and rescues her. This story will be a 'what-if' where the 9th Doctor found her first. Here, he never comes back to tell Rose the TARDIS also travels in time which will alter most of the first Series, however Rose _will_ be in a few chapters.

I would recommend reading the Academic Series (Reunion to Remembrance) for more background on the Professor. I will try to write this as though this is the first we learn of the Professor and explain more about her as it goes on, some things that appear in the first few chapters should be explained by later chapters (if not at first) with the reader learning more about her as the story goes on.

Some notes:

~8~ is a scene break

~/~\~ is a flashback (three per story)

'_italics_' is the Doctor/Professor speaking telepathically.

This story will be based around the Doctor and Professor's POV, so some scenes might be missing, and since we're all fans of DW I'm hoping we've all seen the episodes and know what's going on in those scenes :)

This story should be updated every day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Doctor Who...if I did, more of the good Time Lords would have survived like the Daleks did...

~8~

Rose

The TARDIS set down in a little alleyway, Mickey scrambling out of it as soon as it had stabilized, falling over, terrified of the box that was so much bigger on the inside. Today had been a messed up day, first Rose nearly got blown up, then he got eaten by some plastic thing, and then ther was that box. He backed up against a wall as Rose stepped out, her attention focused on her phone, "Rose!" her mother answered, "Rose! Don't go out of the house, it's not safe!" Rose laughed, so relieved to hear she was alright, that the plastic shop dummies hadn't harmed her, "There were all of these things! And they were shooting! And they…" she clicked off the phone, smiling, before running over to Mickey.

"A fat lot of good you were!" she laughed, but Mickey could only whimper, thoroughly freaked out about everything that had happened, everything he'd seen.

The Doctor leaned in the doorway of the TARDIS, grinning, "Nestene Consciousness?" he snapped his fingers, "Easy."

"You were useless in there," Rose teased, "You'd be dead if it wasn't for me."

"Yes, I would," he admitted, looking at the blonde girl who had gotten him out of trouble...much like another blonde woman he knew from so long ago, "Thank you. Right then! I'll be off! Unless, uh...I don't know..." he glanced at Rose, "You could come with me?" Rose looked at him, putting her hands in her pockets, hesitant, "This box isn't just a London hopper, you know, it goes anywhere in the Universe free of charge."

"Don't!" Mickey shouted, "He's an alien! He's a thing!"

"He's NOT invited," the Doctor glanced at Mickey before focusing on Rose, "What do you think? You could stay here and fill your life with work and food and sleep, or you could go, uh...anywhere."

"Is it always this dangerous?" Rose asked.

He nodded, "Yeah."

Mickey put his arms around her legs, clinging to her, more afraid for her wellbeing than that she might run off. After what had happened today, just because that Doctor fellow showed up…Rose would be in terrible danger if she went with him.

"Yeah, I can't..." Rose shook her head, though she looked reluctant to give up the adventure, "I've um...gotta go and find my mum and um...someone's gotta look after this stupid lump..." she gave a small laugh and patted Mickey on the back, "So..."

"Okay," the Doctor shrugged, though Rose could see he was disappointed, "See you around," he eyed her a moment longer, she didn't seem to have truly made up her mind yet, there was still hope…but she didn't move. He nodded and stepped into the box, closing the door behind him. He rested his back against the doors a moment, feeling quite a bit disheartened that the Rose girl had said no. He'd…he'd been lonely, very lonely actually…it would have been nice to have someone to travel with again…just like he'd planned to do with a very special woman when he'd been younger.

Still…some company would have been nice…even if no one could take her place…maybe he ought to tell Rose the box also travelled in time?

Before he could even turn around, the engines started up. He looked up, startled, having been nowhere near the controls, and ran for them as the TARDIS began dematerializing. He pulled a lever, trying to stop the box, but it didn't work. He dashed around to the monitor, watching as the TARDIS entered the Vortex, hurtling through it. He frowned, having no idea where it was headed, but watching.

A moment later the TARDIS flew out of the Vortex, heading for a small purplish planet with soft blue clouds. He squinted, watching as the TARDIS approached a small area on a little peninsula, zeroing in on a rather large building, before it appeared in the middle of an advanced sort of laboratory. He paused, looking at the door and back to the monitor a moment before dashing out.

He stepped cautiously out of the box, looking around at the darkened room. There were quite a few test tubes bubbling away, a small tube being fed through the bottom of a door at the side of the room and over to a two barrels in the corner. He walked over to them, sonicing the stopper of the barrel without the tube in it to open it before scanning inside. He looked at the results on the sonic, frowning, Krillitane Oil. He glanced at the tube running out of the second barrel, clearly they were mixing the oil with a secondary substance.

He glanced at the tube running out of it, under the door, a small amount of clear liquid dripping through it every so often. He crouched down and sonicing the tube. He eyed the results but was getting a rather odd reading, cerebral fluid. But why would Krillitanes need to mix such substance with their oil? What was the point? What's more…whose cerebral fluid was it?

He stood up and walked along the tubing to a very heavy-duty door. He frowned, pressing his ear against it and listening intently, there was a vague noise coming from behind it, the door being so thick that it muffled the noise quite a bit. He stepped back and soniced the lock, pushing the door open, only to stop dead.

There, strapped to an examination board with some sort of light above it, was a woman in a hospital-like gown, her arms and legs tethered to the board, needles sticking out of her shaved head, crying. He ran forward, not needing more than that image to kick him into motion.

"Hold on," he told the woman as he tried to unstrap her, straining with the bonds.

A moment later a computerized voice asked, "What is 1,364 times 585?"

He looked over his shoulder to see a small computer set up, asking a series of questions, before he felt the woman tense and scream in pain. He spun back around to see the telltale signs of electrocution in play.

"797,940!" she shouted after a moment of enduring the jolt's increasing voltage.

He watched in horror as the needles sucked the clear fluid, the cerebral fluid, from her head and shook his head. He quickly pulled out the sonic, flashing it at the computer, shorting it out…the light above her head as well as it appeared to be connected to the computer.

The woman groaned, her eyes closing tightly as the light shut off, the suppressing rays allowing her mind, her brainwaves, to flow outwards again.

His eyes widened, "Kata," he breathed, reaching out to her, his hand cupping her cheek hesitantly, unwilling to believe she was really before him, a Time Lady, the Professor, his best friend, the woman…the woman he loved…his hands hit flesh and he gasped.

She looked up, startled, possibly having believed the same, that he was a figment of her imagination and squinted through her tears, "Theta?"

He started to smile, "Yes, it's me," he nodded, cupping both her cheeks in his hands.

She gave a watery smile, "You found me…"

He nodded, stepping closer to rest his forehead against hers, "I will always find you…I promised didn't I?"

She groaned again, closing her eyes tightly at a very different pain. He stepped back, quickly sonicing the restraints, catching her as she fell out, holding her tightly in his arm. His breath caught in his throat as he saw the faint orange-gold light start to wrap around her. His jaw tensed as he scooped her up in his arms, carrying her bridal style back through the door and into the TARDIS, the only safe place for her to regenerate amidst the chemicals in the rooms.

He gently placed her on the floor of the control room, kneeling beside her to squeeze her hand, "I'm here," he whispered to her, before stepping back as she arched, the energy exploding out of her as she screamed.

As soon as the glow had disappeared, he was at her side again, gently picking her up into his arms as he looked at her. Her hair was blonde, as blonde as it had been when he'd first met her, she was pale, and she appeared to be a bit taller...which made the gown she was wearing seem a bit smaller than before...exposing more of her legs, which, admittedly, he'd always tried to trick her into skirts to see when they'd been on Gallifrey centuries ago...he shook his head, now was _not_ the time to be noticing that...

She shifted slightly in his arms, her eyes, now a warm brown, fluttering open as she looked up at him, "Theta?" she breathed, reaching out a hand to touch his face, tears coming to her eyes as she met flesh, "It's really you…"

He nodded, "It's really me."

She started nodding along with him before her eyes fluttered closed again, the regeneration being too much for her. He laughed a bit, scooping her up more into his arms and standing. He stepped towards the console, gently placing her on the captain's chair, curled up. He moved to step away but she shifted, letting out a pained noise that broke his hearts. He slid off his jacket, draping it over her, watching with a small smile as she gripped the collar of it, bringing it closer as she turned slightly onto her side.

He reached out, brushing a hair behind her ear, feeling his hearts nearly bursting…she was back, she was alive, she'd survived the war. She was here!

She was here…

He blinked and looked out the doors of the TARDIS, still open from where he'd kicked them open.

She was _here_.

Here, where she'd been tortured. Where they'd been harvesting her cerebral fluid, a fluid that Time Lords produced when they thought. Where she'd been held captive with a brainwave suppressant keeping her from calling out for help…

His expression darkened as his hands clenched into fists...they'd _hurt_ her...

~8~

Alarms were blaring as the Krillitanes raced into the lab, the security having been triggered, someone was snooping around where they shouldn't be. They burst into the lab, their bat-like personas out in full force as they hissed at the intruder.

The Doctor, leaning against the corner of the TARDIS, his arms crossed, switched off the sonic, the alarms turning off as he eyed them. He aimed it at them, clicking it, locking the door behind the aliens. He simply stood there, a hard look in his eyes before he simply turned, stepping into the TARDIS. He stormed over to the console, bringing up the monitor as he watched the Krillitanes searching the room, wanting to make sure he hadn't tampered with anything. They started screeching when they discovered the Time Lady was missing.

And then he pulled a lever.

Explosions blasted outside the TARDIS, the walls of the box keeping them safe even as he sent her off into the Vortex.

"You stopped them?" a weak voice called.

He looked over, the hardness in his eyes fading as he saw she was awake again. He walked over to her side, kneeling down before her on the captain's chair. He nodded, stroking her hair as she looked at him, tears and thankfulness in her eyes.

"Thank you," she whispered, reaching out to touch his face, stroking his cheek as she eyed him, "We're both at nine," she told him, taking in his appearance, which body he was on, "You saved me…" she smiled at him, an exhaustion in her eyes as she fought to remain awake, "You always save me."

He reached out and took her hand, pressing the back of it to the center of his chest, letting her feel his hearts beating, "You saved me first," he told her, "You saved so many of us during the war."

She shook her head, her eyes starting to flutter closed, "You saved me first," her words started to slur, "The moment...I met you..."

He watched as she fell asleep again, tears in his eyes at being reunited with her once more. He laughed a bit under his breath as he moved to pick her up again, they always seemed to find each other no matter what, no matter the odds or the circumstances…they'd promised after all, promised never to leave one another, to always find their ways back to each other if they were ever forced apart.

He walked through the halls of the TARDIS, stopping before a door as the TARDIS brought it up. He smiled, "Thanks," he called to the box as the door opened before him. He stepped in, smiling at the room beyond, decorated in light golds and blues. He moved over to the rather large bed, gently placing her down on it.

He moved to step away but she reached out quickly and grabbed his hand, even half asleep her reflexes were sharp as ever, "Stay…" she mumbled.

He laughed at the pout on her face, it was amazing, truly, to be able to laugh at that again…having thought it was gone forever…he helped move her a bit more to the side, crawling onto the bed beside her, holding her in his arms, much like they had done as children in the Academy, as he too drifted off to sleep…

~8~

He woke up to the feeling of something on his face, gently moving along it. He blinked a bit, looking over to see the Professor had awoken and had been lightly tracing the contours of his face, as though trying to memorize it.

"It wasn't a dream," he breathed, looking into her eyes, grinning, "It wasn't a dream!" and pulled her into his arms, hugging her tightly as he laughed.

"Have you been dreaming about this often then?" she asked, laughing as well, with tears in her eyes.

"Every night," he admitted, whispering in her ear, still holding her close, in fact, he doubted he would ever let her go. He was being honest, not a night passed that he hadn't dreamed of doing something different. Of finding her on the battlefields and spiriting her away. Of following her when she'd been extracted from where his platoon had been stationed. Of somehow ending the war and saving her in the process. Losing her had been the most devestating thing to happen to him during the war. And if he were _truly_ being _completely_ honest...not even the death of the family he'd formed with his 'ex-wife,' his son and granddaughter, had broken him as completely as learning she had supposedly fallen in battle.

She was the Professor, his best friend on Gallifrey, the woman he loved, the woman he had fought in the war for. They had always promised to never leave each other, to always find their way back to each other. Even now, even after their planet had been destroyed, they'd still managed to keep the promise despite the near impossible circumstances.

He pulled away, thinking on that, "Kata…how did you survive?"

He needed to know. He'd been the one to Time Lock the planet, he'd thought she died before he had done it, but now, to find out that he'd nearly locked the planet away while she'd been alive, that he'd nearly trapped her in it...

She looked at him, tears in her eyes and he squeezed her hand, knowing how much she hated the war, what she had done, what she had become. She was an Academic, a student of the Academy who returned for more schooling, learning finer details of space and time. When the war began, all Academics were taken to a training facility, forced through intense regiments of weapons/combat/strategic training before they were forced to regenerate. An aftereffect of that had led to a new breed of elite Time Lord soldiers to fight on the front lines. She had been the best of the best, the last one to make it, the things she'd done…he'd seen millions of Daleks destroyed in a single go, their burning flesh raining down on the Time Lords, at her hand. And that hadn't been the worst of it, the utter destruction she had been able to bring upon the Daleks just by herself, the missions to assassinate sympathizers of the Daleks, the masterful traps she'd laid for their enemies…she had been a force to be reckoned with, a hardened soldier whose only mission had been to destroy the Daleks and anyone who joined them…and she'd hated it.

"I regenerated," she said, her voice a whisper.

"You?" his eyes widened, not expecting that.

She'd managed to outsmart the Daleks as they began to target other Academics, drawing them out and into traps. She'd adapted her weapons when they began to mutate and change their shared DNA. He'd heard stories of her blowing up scores of Dalek ships, or her tearing out the throats of the genetically manipulated beasts the Daleks had created to help them fight with her_ bare hands_…to think of _her_, that soldier, regenerating, being hurt to that point…he couldn't see it happening. In fact, when he'd learned that the last Academic had fallen in battle, that _she'd_ died entirely with no regeneration, something he now knew to be a ruse of the Daleks…he'd been heartbroken and truly stunned. At first he hadn't believed it was possible, actually leaving the battles and heading to the Citadel, barging into the High Council, demanding the truth…the Time Lords hadn't denied it.

It had been the last straw for him, he _had_ to end the war once and for all. Just before he'd barged in, he'd heard the council discussing the 'Final Sanction,' destroying Gallifrey and the rest of the Universe by tearing apart the Time Vortex, and decided _no more death_. Traveling the Universe had been their plan since they were children, he was not about to let them destroy that too, not after that stupid war had taken her. He'd stolen an invention of hers, 'The Moment', the first Time Lock, and trapped the planet just after it destroyed itself. He could have tried to end the war another way, gone back in time and truly destroyed Davros before the Daleks grew in power, taken out the President and reclaimed the position, in the end he could have set the Time Lock to activate before the Final Sanction went into effect, but he'd wanted them to pay, he'd wanted the entire planet to pay for what they'd done to her, what they'd made her, for taking her from him.

"I heard you'd been in the Archives," she continued, pulling him from his thoughts, he looked over to see her giving him an understanding smile, she'd heard his thoughts, she knew what he'd done...and there she was, smiling at him, forgiving him, they'd both done terrible things during the war, "That no one saw you after that and I…I thought…" her voice cracked, "I thought you died, that the Daleks had gotten you and I…snapped…I went after them," she let out a soft chuckle, "Anger is always the shortest distance to a mistake…that proved it. I couldn't think, I just went there, to the Archives, and they were there and I was distracted looking for you and they surrounded me…"

"How'd you get away?" he asked, his arms tightening around her.

"Emergency teleporter. I got out and regenerated. That next body…I saw what I'd become, what our people were becoming…and I couldn't bear it. I wanted the war over. So I stole a shuttle," she nudged him, "Just like we used to do, and tried to go to the Eternals for help…but…I heard them dying and turned around. I was distracted and the Krillitanes attacked…they shot me and I started to regenerate…again," she scoffed a bit, "I was only her for 20 hours before I was someone else," she looked at him, "You can guess what happened next."

"They won't ever hurt you again," he promised her, looking her in the eyes, "I made sure of that."

She sighed a bit, "They had other barrels of Oil. Two had already been mixed with cerebral fluid and kept in another location. They wanted to mix the cerebral fluid of a Time Lady to their Oil to increase the mental capabilities of whoever ingested the Oil. They would talk, when they came to see my progress, they wanted to give it to children, they wanted to try and crack the Skasis Paradigm. Those barrels in the lab were the ones they intended to mix next. And I doubt ALL the Krillitanes came to investigate…"

His grip tightened, "I won't let them anywhere near you if they did survive. If we ever see them again, I'll destroy them too. No one is ever going to hurt you again Kata."

She smiled, hearing him call her by her true name, seeing the promise in his eyes, it was such a terrible thing to promise, to destroy others, but…she couldn't help but feel protected and safe at his words, "Thank you Theta."

He gave her a grin, "Now!" he cheered, getting up and pulling her up too, "Let's get you cleaned up. We've got the whole wide Universe to see!"

She laughed and let him pull her out of the room by the hand and towards the wardrobe.

~8~

The Doctor was leaning against the wall just outside the wardrobe, waiting for the Professor to finish picking out an outfit, when the door opened. He looked up, his eyes widening as he started to smile at the Professor as she stepped out. He couldn't help but look her over. Her hair was parted on the left, but hung over her right shoulder. She had on a gray dress that went down to just above her knees, buttoned up in the front, with sleeves that folded on the cuff just above her elbow. Over that she had a buttoned up black vest. She also had black boots that were just a few inches shorter than her knees.

"What do you think?" she asked, gesturing to herself and her clothes.

"It suits you," he smiled.

"You think?" she frowned, looking down at herself. It always took her a bit of getting used to after she regenerated.

He walked over, "I know something that'll help."

"What?"

He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small bracelet that seemed to be like braided metal with a small white diamond-like gem in the middle of it, "This."

Her eyes widened, "My bracelet!"

He grinned, reaching out to put it on her left wrist. It was the bracelet he'd given her when she turned 100, her first triple digit. She had given it back to him when he'd met her briefly during the war as a promise that she would survive and find him again, she'd want it back, now she had it, "Better?" he asked.

"Thank you!" she hugged him tightly. She'd seen quite a few odds and ends in the wardrobe, an old scarf she'd knit him once, a few other things she'd given him over the years, it seemed like he kept more than just the clothes.

"You're very welcome," he laughed. She smiled, just looking at him, "What?"

"You're so different," she remarked, reaching up to trace his face once more.

"Good or bad different?" he grinned widely.

"Good," she nodded, "Your smile is fantastic," he laughed a bit at his own word, but then she started laughing.

"What?"

"Who's got the schnoz now?" she asked, before dashing off in the direction of the control room. It had been a small joke between them ever since it came time for her to choose a name or title for herself. She'd nearly had a breakdown about what name to pick and had mentioned that the word schnoz had different meanings between species, how she didn't want to be known as 'big nose' the rest of her life, until he'd suggested she call herself 'The Professor' like she had mentioned he reminded her of Earth 'Doctors' when they'd met as children.

"Oi!" he laughed, rushing after her, ready and eager for their adventures to start.

A/N: This Professor is going to be quite different from the original series Professor, though there will be some similarities. For those who have read the original series, she will still be afraid of something, but it won't be thinking (to be explained later). And her appearance will be different as well. I feel like when the Time Lords regenerate it's based on what point/time in their life that they do. Like…your experiences make you who you are. You're a different person and react differently to things when you're 10 than when you're 20. I feel like, if the 10th Doctor had regenerated in Stolen Earth, that he wouldn't be the 11th Doctor that we know, but a slightly different person. The Professor regenerated _much_ earlier than she had in the original series and I feel like that would make her a different person this time around in personality as well as appearance (there's also a tiny reason why she's blonde first, to be mentioned in Father's Day). And it is AU so it sort of works :) (the woman I picture as being close to the new 9th Professor is actress Sarah Carter).

I hope the 9th Doctor was believable in what he did to the Krillitanes. I feel like he could have done worse, said things to them, BUT he had a recently regenerated Time Lady (his best friend and beloved) to take care of and wouldn't have wanted to be away from her too long. And I don't think he would have trusted himself not to do something like slowly torture them if he stuck around longer.

I'm sorry this chapter was so late, I was debating posting this today, but then we made it to 25 reviews for Revision: The Dream Lady and thought, why not? I'm also sorry that it's so short, but since it only came in at the end of Rose, I sort of wanted them to get right into their adventures. They won't be jumping right into a relationship since they need just a bit more time to get to know the new thems and the Professor won't know what she's afraid of till she's confronted with it, which will be the next chapter. Since this WAS so short, I felt like I should post it today (after finishing Revision: The Dream Lady) instead of tomorrow, that way we can jump right into their adventures with them :)


	2. The End of the World

The End of the World

The Professor smiled as she clung to the console, the Doctor trying to pilot the ship, not letting her help of course, he wanted this to be a complete surprise, "Where should we go?" he looked at her excitedly, "Backwards or forwards in time? No! I know…forwards," he pulled a lever and turned a knob, the engines lurching a moment, "One hundred years!" he cheered.

"_Only_ one hundred?" the Professor gave him a smirk.

His eyes narrowed playfully, "Ten thousand years in the future then!" he quickly pulled the lever and knob again, "12,005!"

She gave him a look, "Where's my Theta's sense of adventure gone to?"

His mouth dropped open, mock offended, "That hurts. But alright then, I know _exactly_ where to go," he revved the engine, pumping a lever furiously, "Hold on!"

She held onto the console tightly as they flew through the Vortex, setting down a moment later with a ping. She eyed him a moment, seeing his grin and hidden thoughts, "Where are we?"

He just crossed his arms, smug, gesturing at the door with a nod.

"What's out there?" she asked, walking over to him, whacking him on the arm a bit, "Where have you brought me?"

He just laughed and took her hand, pulling her towards the doors. He stepped out, into a large, beautiful wooden room, with a large shutter down before a rather giant window, "Wait here," he positioned her to stand at the top of a set of steps and rushed to a small control on the wall by the doors, sonicing it quickly.

The shutters began to open, revealing the planet Earth. She let out an appreciative breath and walked down the stairs towards the window, placing her hand on it as she looked out at the magnificent sight. They'd always wanted to go to Earth…

"Humans are such funny little creatures you know," he walked over beside her, "They spend all their time thinking about dying. Like they're going to get killed by eggs or beef or global warming or asteroids…" he shook his head, "But they never take time to imagine the impossible. Maybe they survive. This is the year five…"

"5.5-slash-apple-slash-26," she cut in softly, smiling, "Five billion years in the future," she looked at him, "I know."

He grinned widely, he loved it when she did that, "This is the day...hold on..." he looked at his watch to make sure, "This is the day the sun expands," he grinned, "Welcome to the end of the world…"

"Always knew we'd be there to see it," she murmured. She had often joked when they were children that they'd probably end up being there at the start and end of magnificent civilizations, and here they were, together, despite what had happened.

He reached out and took her hand, tugging her away from the window and back up the stairs to explore where they were.

"Shuttles 5 and 6 now docking," a voice called over the loudspeakers, "Guests are reminded that Platform One forbids the use of weapons, teleportation, and religion. Earth Death is scheduled for 15:39, followed by drinks in the Manchester Suite."

The Doctor looked over when the Professor stiffened a bit in his hold, "Everything alright?" he asked her, looking at her, concerned.

She gave him a small, though tense smile, "Fine," she swallowed hard, it had been the mention of other guests. She…hadn't been around many people, alien or otherwise, since the middle of the war…save the Krillitanes…and that was not the best memory. She had to admit, she was starting to get a bit nervous, she hadn't been expecting to feel that way but she couldn't help it. Being around the Doctor was always comforting, but adding others to the mix, other aliens…she wasn't too sure about _that_.

He squeezed her hand and opened a door nearby with the sonic, "This should be an observation deck," he remarked, "The great and the good'll be gathering soon to watch the planet burn."

Her smile turned sad, "For fun," she sighed, after having lived through it with the war…the thought that anyone could be so eager to watch a planet burn just for their own amusement…it was not helping her anxiety in any way, to be surrounded by aliens like that…

They stepped into the room beyond, a large observation gallery, the Manchester Suite, if the announcement before was anything to go on.

"Mind you, when I said the great and the good, what I meant was…"

"The rich," she answered, nodding as she squeezed his hand, smiling at him, "I know."

He grinned back at her, "I keep forgetting it's really you," he whispered as they walked across the floor.

She nudged his arm lightly, "You must've been hanging around humans a bit too long."

He let out a hearty laugh at that, "Probably, do you know the last humans I saw, one of them was such an idiot he let himself get eaten by a rubbish bin."

She blinked, "A rubbish bin?"

He nodded, "Well, a Nestene Consciousness disguised as a rubbish bin."

She nodded as well, that made much more sense. They came to a stop before another large window above the planet, "Millions of years later," she murmured, "The planet's property of the National Trust now yeah?" she looked at him.

He nodded at her, "They've been keeping it preserved, those gravity satellites down there," he nodded at them.

"Holding back the sun," she agreed, "Humans," she sighed, a small smile on her face, "They're _so_ brilliant."

He let out a scoff, "Not the ones I've met, more like stupid apes than anything."

"Oi!" she playfully punched his arm, "They are an extraordinary species!"

"They're rubbish!"

"Look at that," she gestured out the window as though it were proof enough of her defense, "The continents have shifted and they came up with a way to shift them back, they've _literally_ moved mountains."

"Ah but now the money's run out, nature takes over!" he grinned.

"How long has it got?"

He eyed her, "You can't guess?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'm not the one with the watch am I?"

He laughed, conceding the point, and looked at his own, "About half an hour. And the planet gets roasted."

"Lucky it's empty," she whispered, her expression falling.

He looked at her closely, seeing the tears in the corner of her eyes and put his arm around her instead, he was actually starting to regret this little trip…it was too soon. She'd come straight from the war to being tortured, and now he was shoving a reminder of the destruction of their planet in her face. He'd had quite a bit of time to himself after the war, some adventures and things, he hadn't really thought, just wanted to go on an adventure like the ones they'd planned as children, the beginning and end of the Earth had been some of them. Maybe he'd take her to Rome next, or Venice, she always did mention she'd love to go to Venice, or even to meet Shakespeare!

He opened his mouth to ask if she wanted to leave, go somewhere else, when a voice shouted behind them, "Who the hell are you?"

They turned around to see a rather blue…literally, a blue skinned alien with light eyes…rushing towards them, "Oh!" the Doctor grinned, not noticing the Professor take a step back, slightly behind him, "That's nice, thanks."

"But how did you get in? This is a maximum hospitality zone. The guests have disembarked! They're on their way any second now!"

"That's us," he nodded, "We're guests, look! We've got an invitation!" he flashed the man with the psychic paper in his wallet, "Look, there you see? It's fine, see? The Doctor and Professor. I'm the Doctor, this is the Professor. That alright?"

"Well...obviously," the blue man floundered as the Doctor grinned, the Professor shaking her head at him, "Apologies, et cetera. If you're on board, we'd better start. Enjoy."

The Doctor nodded at him and the alien walked off. He waved the psychic paper before her and she rolled her eyes, muttering, "Psychic paper," before she took it from him and eyed it a moment, "Someone's getting rusty," she remarked, her cheeks tinting pink. He eyed her a moment, confused, and she just held up the paper for him to see 'Kata looks beautiful in that dress' written on it.

His face flushed a bit and she shook her head fondly at him, glancing down at the paper a moment before handing it back to him. He grinned, seeing 'Theta looks rather dashing in that leather jacket' in return.

"Best put this away," he murmured, slipping it into his jacket pocket.

"We have in attendance," the blue alien called, his voice echoing around the room as he spoke into a microphone behind a podium by the door, "The Doctor and the Professor. Thank you! All staff to their positions!" he clapped his hands and quite a few little blue aliens scurried out, "Hurry now! Thank you, as quick as we can! Come along, come along! And now, might I introduce the next honored guest, representing the Forest of Cheem, we have Trees. Namely, Jabe, Lute, and Coffa…"

The doors opened and Jabe, a beautiful tree-like woman, stepped in with two male tree-like beings behind her.

"There will be an exchange of gifts representing peace. If you can keep the room circulating, thank you. Next, from the solicitors Jolco and Jolco, the Moxx of Balhoon!"

The door opened as a little blue alien with a gut and large head entered, sitting on a large, ornate, cushioned, remote controlled seat.

"And next, from Financial Family Seven, we have the Adherents of the Repeated Meme…"

A few black cloaked creatures stepped through.

"The inventors of hyposlip travel systems, the brothers Hop Pyleen. Thank you!"

Two men with gray, smooth, alien-esqe faces stepped in.

"Cal 'Spark Plug.'"

Two more aliens in cloaks with dome like hoods made their way in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Pakoo."

Two bird-like aliens followed after.

"The Ambassadors from the City State of Binding Light."

And two goblin/mole-like aliens finished up.

Jabe, the tree woman, approached them, her glance drifting to the Professor who had stepped behind the Doctor as she had before, even more so now that many more aliens were present. She cast the woman a concerned glance, sensing the fear from her, and smiled gently, "The gift of peace," she offered, holding out a small cup of dirt with a plant cutting in it, which the Doctor took, "I bring you a cutting of my Grandfather."

"Thank you!" he grinned, turning to the side to hand it to the Professor only to frown, noticing that she was standing more behind him than beside him. He stepped just a bit to the side to hand her the cup, which she clutched in her hands, close to her heart, offering Jabe a tentative smile. He frowned, about to ask what was wrong, when he realized Jabe and the other Trees were still standing there, and realized he was being rude, "Yes, gifts...er..." he patted himself down, but had nothing, so he cleared his throat, "I give you in return, air from my lungs," he gently blew air at them.

"How...intimate…" Jabe remarked.

"There's more where that came from," he replied flirtatiously, but nudging the Professor.

"I bet there is..." Jabe said softly, eyeing the two and how close they appeared to be.

"Sponsor of the main event, please welcome the Face of Boe," the blue alien called.

The doors opened and a huge jar was wheeled in, a large alien face inside it with hair like tentacles.

"The Moxx of Balhoon!" the Doctor cheered as the little alien wheeled himself over.

"My felicitations on this historical happenstance," Moxx squeaked out, "I give you the gift of bodily saliva…" and then he spit at the Professor who flinched back, quickly wiping the saliva away.

The Doctor laughed, "Thank you very much…" Moxx nodded and wheeled away, he turned to the Professor only to see her rubbing at her face nearly frantic, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly.

He frowned and reached out, turning her face to his, gently wiping below her eye, getting the rest of the spit off, "Don't lie to me Kata," he said quietly.

She looked away, "I just…didn't know he was going to spit at me is all."

His frown deepened, sensing more to it than that, but his next words were cut off by the approach of the Adherents of the Repeated Meme. He sighed, not wanting to be rude for once and turned to them with a forced grin, slowly getting irritated by the interruptions, clearly something was wrong with the Professor and all these aliens were keeping him from finding out what it was.

"The Adherents of the Repeated Meme," he addressed them, "I bring you air from my lungs," he breathed heavily on them, hoping they would go away quicker.

"A gift of peace in all good faith," one of the Adherents held out a large silver egg in a large claw-like hand.

The Doctor took it and tossed it in the air a moment, before turning to the Professor, handing it to her. She took it and, a moment later, a frown appeared on her face and she glanced at the Adherents as they walked to other guests.

"Kat…" he began, when the blue alien called out again, making him groan. This was starting to get ridiculous.

"And last but not least, our very special guest. Ladies and Gentlemen and Trees and Multiforms. Consider the Earth below. In memory of this dying world, we call forth the Last Human."

They looked over as the doors slid open and what looked like a vertical, flesh colored trampoline was wheeled in, two eyes and mouth in the middle of it, wearing quite a bit of lipstick.

"The Lady Cassandra O'Brien Dot Delta Seventeen," the blue alien finished.

"Oh, now, don't stare," Cassandra chuckled, "I know, I know it's shocking, isn't it? I've had my chin completely taken away and look at the difference! Look how thin I am," the Doctor laughed heartily at that, nudging the Professor who smiled a bit, "Thin and dainty! I don't look a day over 2,000. Moisturize me, moisturize me…" one of the two men in white that she'd brought with her picked up a canister and sprayed her, "Truly, I am the Last Human. My father was a Texan. My mother was from the Arctic Desert. They were born on the Earth and were the last to be buried in the soil. I have come to honor them and..." she sniffled, "…say goodbye. Oh, no tears," the second man wiped her eyes, "No tears. I'm sorry. But behold! I bring gifts. From Earth itself, the last remaining ostrich egg!" a member of the staff entered with an ancient looking egg, carrying it delicately in their hands, "Legend says it had a wingspan of 50 feet and blew fire from its nostrils…or was that my third husband?" she laughed at that, the Doctor as well, but everyone else just stared, "Who knows! Oh don't laugh. I'll get laughter lines!" she started to mumble when she realized no one else was laughing but her.

The doors opened once more and a member of the staff pushed in a large jukebox beside her, "And here, another rarity," Cassandra continued, "According to the archives, this was called an iPod. It stores classical music from humanity's greatest composers…play on!"

One of the staff pressed a button and record fell into place, playing 'Tainted Love' by Soft Cell.

The Doctor laughed, starting to bop around before turning and spinning the Professor away, pulling her to him as the song picked up, trying his hand at dancing more than a waltz with her. He knew he was mucking it up badly, but the Professor had always had an uncanny ability to not get injured…something that couldn't be said for others. And he knew the other guests were staring at them, well, at him, but he couldn't muster any embarrassment, because the Professor was laughing, a true and hearty laugh, one he hadn't heard in the longest time. And that was more than enough reason to continue to embarrass himself.

He spun her around and stepped back, motioning for her to continue. She smiled and spun in a circle, continuing to dance by herself as he watched and clapped with the music, the other guests starting to smile more than stare.

Unfortunately, the Professor seemed to realize that the other guests _were_ staring at her. She stopped suddenly, staring at them wide eyed, tensing, before turning and dashing out of the room not even halfway through the song. The Doctor frowned and moved to follow when Jabe rushed up to him, "Doctor!" she called, snapping a photo of him when he paused, "Thank you."

He shook his head and continued on, worried. The Professor had NEVER been like that when it came to dancing, sometimes embarrassed when she got caught in the middle of it, nervous if she had to perform before others, but she'd NEVER run off like that. Something else must have shaken her, badly.

He needed to find her.

~8~

The Professor walked quickly down the corridors, her arms crossed before her, more like hugging herself than anything, she turned a corner and spotted a blue alien working on a panel, flinching before she turned and went in a different direction, leaving the alien to her duties, as she searched for the observation deck she'd been in before. She needed something of home, she needed something safe…the TARDIS was there, the TARDIS always protected her pilots…

She stepped into the room and frowned, the TARDIS was gone. She supposed some of the staff must have moved it to where the other transport units were…and there were bound to be dozens of staff there too. She sighed, moving to sit on one of the side of the steps, staring out the window at the Earth, at the sun expanding behind it.

"Earth Death in 25 minutes," the loudspeaker proclaimed, "Earth Death in 25 minutes."

She looked down at her hands, the egg-like object absently rolling around in them, having set the plant beside her. She frowned down at it, "If I had a sonic," she told it, "I'd have you cracked open and stop you," she sighed, rubbing her forehead, "But I don't…so…" she twisted a bit and rolled it across the room, wanting it as far away from her as possible.

She looked back at the plant, picking it up, smiling at it, "Hello," she whispered, holding it on her lap as she looked out the window sadly, "New life from old life," she reminded herself. This was not the end of the Earth, the end of the humans, it was just the end of a chapter.

She didn't even notice, across the room, the mechanical spider creeping out of the egg.

~8~

The Doctor walked quickly through the halls, trying to find the Professor, only to see the TARDIS being dragged away by some of the staff, "Oi, now, careful with that. Park it properly. No scratches!"

One of them walked up to him and squeaked, handing him a card before walking away once more. He looked at it, seeing 'have a nice day' in a futuristic print, before turning his gaze back at the staff, incredulous. He shook his head a moment later and walked off, not seeing a few metal spiders scurrying up the wall behind him.

~8~

The spider from the egg cautiously made its way across the back of the room, trying to keep away from the woman who had known of its existence, trying to reach a small vent by the door.

"Professor?" the Doctor called, nearing the door, "Are you in there?"

The spider quickly scrambled into the vent just as the Professor looked over her shoulder at the Doctor when the doors opened.

"There you are!" he gave her a small grin, moving to sit beside her, but his grin slipped when he saw the sad smile she gave him in return, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

He reached out and turned her head to face him gently, "Don't lie to me Kata, we promised that as well."

She sighed, looking at him as she leaned into his hand, tears starting to form in her eyes, "I'm sorry."

"What for?" he frowned, shaking his head, confused.

"I was afraid of the other guests," she admitted.

"Why?"

She hesitated speaking, a tear falling from her eye.

He quickly wiped it away with his thumb, "You can tell me Kata," he whispered, "You can tell me anything."

She nodded, pulling away just a bit, taking a breath, "The Krillitanes, they…they were the first aliens I encountered after the war. To come from seeing our own people turned into monsters, to them…" she swallowed hard, "And they kept shifting their appearance to any of the traits they collected…" she shook her head, "It's...hard...to trust other aliens…I…I can't tell if they're going to try and hurt me too."

He blinked and realized something, "When Moxx spit on you…"

"I flinched," she nodded.

And now it made sense, why she hid behind him during the guest introductions, how she'd frantically tried to get Moxx's spit off, why she'd run out. All the guests had been staring at her, to be confronted with so much attention from so many other aliens, not knowing exactly what they were thinking…

"The Krillitanes looked impressed with me," she agreed, sensing his thoughts, "Every time I gave them enough cerebral fluid to add to the barrels…they were always grinning so _proudly_…and the way the others were staring…it reminded me of them."

He reached out and put an arm around her, pulling her closer, feeling protectiveness rear in him. He'd always been protective of her, but even more so now, her new body…it was so small and innocent looking, and the look of fright on her face before she'd run off, it made his hearts clench painfully. He wanted nothing more than to keep her safe, forever. The fact that the Krillitanes had even managed to get her…well, he'd made sure they wouldn't be harming anyone any time soon. He agreed with her on one thing though, he doubted he'd managed to destroy all of them, surely not all of them had run into the lab, probably just the advanced guard, but to be able to stop even some of them…

He already knew he would hunt them down one day, when the Professor was better, and make them truly pay.

She let out a slightly bitter laugh, "I've managed to ruin this adventure haven't I?"

"Why would you say that?" he looked at her, startled from his thoughts. She could _never_ ruin anything. To be honest, it was so much better for having her there with him again. They had always had amazing adventures as children in the Academy, sneaking off, breaking in, getting into all sorts of mischief and trouble, always together, it wouldn't be the same apart and that was just as true now.

"I just ran out of a room full of aliens," she sighed, rubbing her head, "If I can't bear to be around _them_, how am I going to deal with aliens on other adventures? And I know how much you love adventures," she gave him a little nudge, "You were the one who got me to love them as well," before she fell sad again, "I'll just ruin those…I'm no use to anyone if I'm scared."

He eyed her a long while as she stared out the window, seeing a look in her eyes that he hadn't seen in centuries.

"Earth Death in 20 minutes. Earth Death in 20 minutes."

He squeezed her closer to him, getting her to look at him, "Do you remember that little girl I found in the Academy library after she spilled Guvino juice on me the night before?" he asked her softly, reminding her of how they'd met, of the girl she'd been when she'd first arrived at the Academy, "How scared she was?" she nodded, "Well I helped her didn't I?" he gave her a wide grin, "That woman who graduated the Academy, that confident, brilliant, fantastic woman…" he looked at her meaningfully, "I helped once, I can again."

She smiled at him, but shook her head sadly, "You shouldn't have to."

"But I will," he nodded, determined, "I _want_ to."

"But you're hurt too," she stated. He stared at her, stunned, his expression turning a bit startled at her words, "I know the war hurt you Theta," she reached out and cupped his cheek as he had done to her, "I can see it, you're as scarred as I am."

"No I'm not," he insisted.

"I use my eyes Theta," she whispered, "I notice everything, I can see it," she smiled a bit more fondly as she tilted her head to eye him, "And I could always see you better than anyone," his gaze grew soft as she stroked his cheek, "I'd rather you heal yourself before worrying about me."

He shook his head, snapping himself out of it, "We'll heal each other," he whispered, taking her hand from his cheek to hold it in his hand, "And Kata," he added, "You don't have to be afraid of anyone," he told her, "They will never hurt you, not now that I'm here," he leaned in and gave her a chaste kiss on her forehead, "I'll protect you."

She nodded, resting her forehead against his own as well…

The ship shuddered and they looked up, "That's not supposed to happen..." the Doctor remarked, growing curious and a bit pleased. Adventures with the Professor, what better thing could he ask for?

~8~

The Doctor and Professor entered the Manchester Suite as Moxx was speaking to the Face of Boe, "…this is the Bad Wolf scenario…"

Only to see the other guests were completely oblivious to the commotion that the shuddering should have caused, just chatting away.

"That wasn't a gravity pocket," the Professor looked around warily, hugging herself a bit when the Doctor just kissed her head in reassurance, turning to fiddle with a control panel.

"Yeah," he agreed, sonicing it, "I know gravity pockets and they don't feel like that," he felt her stiffen beside him and looked over to see Jabe approach, "What do you think, Jabe? Listened to the engines, they pitched up about 30 hertz, is that dodgy or what?"

"It's the sound of metal, it doesn't make any sense to me," Jabe shrugged.

"Where's the engine room?" the Doctor looked at the Professor, she always had a penchant for looking up the layouts of wherever they were.

'_You didn't give me time,_' she reminded him quietly, not really feeling comfortable speaking out loud.

He nodded, knowing it would take her a while before she felt comfortable around other aliens again.

"I don't know..." Jabe answered, thinking he was speaking to her as well, "But the maintenance duct is just behind our guest's suite, I could show you. And..." she glanced at the Professor, "...your wife."

The Professor stiffened.

The Doctor glanced at her, seeing her looking upset at the word, "She's not my wife," he said, hoping it would make her feel better, assuming she was upset at having been called that for some reason, but she just looked down, almost more upset, he frowned.

"Partner?" Jabe continued.

"No…" he kept his eye on the Professor's face.

"Concubine?"

"Nope."

"Prostitute…"

"No," the Professor cut in quietly, growing just a bit insulted as the assumptions downgraded, before turning to the Doctor, "I think I'm going to head back to the observation deck."

She turned to go but he took her arm, looking her in her eyes, '_Has what Jabe said upset you?_'

'_Yes and no,_' she answered, hesitating a moment.

He eyed her, '_What does that mean?_'

She glanced at the guests, '_We'll talk later. You figure out what's happening here first._'

He nodded, not very happy with that, but time really was of the essence now. He trailed his hand down her arm to her hand, squeezing it as she gave him a small smile and made her way out. He watched her go, pausing in the doorway, looking back at him before her gaze drifted around the room quickly, hesitating on the Adherents, before stepping out.

"So!" he turned to Jabe, holding out an arm, "Maintenance duct then?" he gave her a small grin, the sooner they got there and got this mess sorted the sooner he could check on the Professor.

"Earth Death in 15 minutes. Earth Death in 15 minutes."

~8~

"Who's in charge of Platform One?" the Doctor asked Jabe as they walked through the maintenance corridor, having stepped in just moments after the metallic spiders disappeared from view, "I mean, the Professor could be, she outranks half the officials in the Universe, you know, but is there a captain here or what?"

"There's just the steward and the staff," Jabe replied, "All the rest is controlled by the metal man."

"You mean the computer? But who controls that?"

"The corporation. They move Platform One from one artistic event to another."

He was quiet a moment, "But there's no one from the corporation on board."

"They're not needed. This facility is purely automatic. It's the height of the alpha class. Nothing can go wrong."

"Unsinkable?"

"If you like. The nautical metaphor is appropriate."

"You're telling me. I was on board another ship once. They said that was unsinkable...I ended up clinging to an iceberg, it wasn't half cold," he laughed a bit, "The Professor and I always wanted to take that ride together," he smiled in thought, "Might go back and do it again…" he stopped a moment to look back at Jabe, "So, what you're saying is, if we get in trouble there's no one to help us out? Well, besides the Professor," he grinned, "She's a dab hand to have in a tricky situation, got me out of quite a few."

"I'm afraid not," Jabe smiled softly. She didn't think he noticed, but he'd mentioned the Professor quite a few times since they'd left her. If she wasn't his wife, she was certainly something equally as important to him.

The Doctor just grinned wider, "Fantastic," and walked on.

"I don't understand. In what way is THAT fantastic?"

Behind them, a spider crept out of its hiding spot, watching them turn a corner.

They walked a few more feet, stooping a bit as the ceiling lowered slightly, "So, tell me, Jabe," he called back to her, "What's a tree like you doing in a place like this?"

"Respect for the Earth."

"Oh, come on. Everyone on this Platform's worth zillions."

"Well...perhaps it's a case of having to be seen at the right occasions."

"In case your share prices drop? I know you lot. You've got massive forests everywhere, roots everywhere, and there's always money in land."

"All the same. You respect the Earth as family. So many species evolved from that planet. Mankind is only one. I'm another. My ancestors were transplanted from the planet down below. And I'm a direct descendant of the tropical rainforest. And what about you, Doctor? Why are you here?"

He paused a moment, "An adventure I promised a friend a _long_ time ago."

"The Professor?" she asked, smiling a bit as he stopped to look at her, "She is a _friend_ then?" he nodded and her smile turned a bit more sly, "Nothing…more?" she started to laugh as a very faint blush appeared on his cheeks, "You wish it was more though."

He cleared his throat, pointing at a control panel, "Excuse me," he turned to it and began to poke it with the sonic.

"What about your ancestry?" she asked him after a moment, "Perhaps you could tell a story or two...perhaps a man only enjoys trouble when there's nothing else left..." he didn't answer, "I scanned you earlier. The metal machine had trouble identifying your species, refused to admit your existence," she watched as his attention drifted from concentrating on the scan, a flicker of terrible emotion passing across his face, "And even when it named you, I wouldn't believe it. But it was right…" he stopped scanning, a deep sadness in his eyes, "I know where you're from," her voice lowered in sorrow, "Forgive me for intruding, but it's remarkable that you even exist. I just want to say…how sorry I am," she put a comforting hand on his arm as he looked at her, eyes full of tears.

She smiled at him, "But you do have something left now don't you? Some_one_? The Professor is like you, isn't she?" she squeezed his arm, "Life is a miracle, it always finds a way."

He placed a hand on hers, squeezing it in return, in thanks for the reminder that, while his planet was gone, he was _not_ alone. He swallowed hard and finished the scan before heading off through a door with Jabe, finding themselves in a ventilation chamber, large fans circulating along a narrow pathway.

"Is it me, or is it a bit nippy?" he asked, looking at Jabe.

~8~

The Professor walked down a corridor of the Platform, heading back for the observation room, hugging herself, with her head down, when the Adherents approached from the opposite direction. She looked up too late, one striking her across the face, knocking her out.

~8~

"Fair do's, though," the Doctor sighed, "That's a great bit of air conditioning. Sort of, nice and old fashioned. Bet they call it 'retro,'" he turned to scan another control panel with the sonic, "Gotcha!" the panel fell off and a metal spider scuttled out, scurrying up the wall behind them as they watched it, curious, "What the hell's that?"

"Is it part of the 'retro?'" Jabe asked.

"I don't think so. Hold on," he held up the sonic, flicking through the settings, trying to disable the spider when Jabe fired a vine-like strand up at it, grabbing it and pulling it back down into his hand, "Hey! Nice liana!"

"Thank you! We're not supposed to show them in public."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anybody," he grinned, "You know, the Professor and I were in the jungles once, she had this whip…never thought you could actually swing from one before then," he shook his head and looked down at the spider, "Now then. Who's been bringing the pets on board?"

"What does it do?"

"Sabotage."

"Earth Death in 10 minutes," the loudspeaker called.

"And the temperature's about to rocket," he frowned, before he suddenly stiffened, "Professor!" his eyes widened, something had happened to her, he had to find her. He turned to run out, "Come on!"

~8~

The Doctor and Jabe ran down a corridor, around a corner to find a number of the staff blocking the way, all gathered around the steward's office, the hall filling with smoke and a horrid stench.

"Come on!" the Doctor moved his way through them, "Get back!" he ran to the control panel by the door, sonicing it.

"Sunfilter rising," the computer stated, "Sunfilter rising."

"Was the Steward in there?" Jabe gasped, concerned.

"You can smell him," he remarked, "Hold on…there's another sunfilter program to descend…" his eyes widened in horror as he saw it set for the observation deck, "No…" he breathed before running off.

~8~

"Sunfilter descending," the loudspeaker announced, "Sunfilter descending."

The Professor frowned, squinting as she slowly came around, to find herself on the floor of the observation deck. She sat up in alarm as the words of the computer reached her. She looked over at the window to see the filter descending, allowing the full destructive power of the sun to enter the room.

She pushed herself to her feet, snatching up the plant that was still sitting there and ran for the door, trying it, but it was locked. She started to bang on it frantically, "Let me out! Please! Help!"

"Sunfilter descending."

~8~

The Doctor ran to the control panel outside the observation deck, hearing the Professor shouting inside, "Let me out! Please! Please, let me out!"

He pulled out the sonic, frantically trying to raise the filter, "Professor!"

"Doctor!" she gasped, "Open the door! Please!"

"Hold on! Give us two ticks!"

~8~

The Professor looked back as the filter continued to descend, the room above her smoking.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending."

She dropped to her knees as the light grew closer, when it halted.

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising."

She let out a breath of relief, resting her head against the door.

"Sunfilter rising..." but then, "Sunfilter descending."

"No!" she shouted.

~8~

The Doctor grimaced, gritting his teeth as he tried to sonic the controls again, "This is just what we need. The computer's getting clever."

"Doctor please!" the Professor cried, terrified.

His hearts constricted painfully at the sound, he'd _just _promised to protect her, to keep her safe, and she was about to burn to death, "I'm trying!" he called, "It's fighting back!"

"Open the door! Please!"

"Hang on!" he called, before whispering to himself, "Just hold on…"

~8~

The Professor scrambled down the stairs, flattening herself on the floor as she clutched the plant in her hands, "The locks melted!" she shouted to him.

"Sunfilter descending. Sunfilter descending."

~8~

The Doctor jabbed the sonic into the wires of the controls, just wanting them to stop…

"Sunfilter rising. Sunfilter rising."

He let out a breath, dropping his head to the wall above the controls.

~8~

The Professor looked up, panting as she rolled herself onto her back, staring at the burned top half of the room. She swallowed hard and ran for the door, the Doctor was pounding on it but the doors wouldn't open.

"The whole thing's jammed," he shouted through the door, "I can't open the doors."

She placed her head against the door, "Please…" she whispered, "Get me out of here. Doctor…"

~8~

The Doctor knelt down outside the door, placing his hands against it, resting his head on it as she was, "I will," he swallowed hard, "I swear, I will. I promised to protect you. I saved you once. I'll do it again. I swear."

"I trust you," came her muffled reply through the door, "I'll always trust you."

He nodded to himself, "Stay there!" he shouted, "Don't move!"

This was going to end, _right now_. He was going to find whoever was controlling the sunfilters and _burn_ them instead.

"Earth Death in 5 minutes."

~8~

The Doctor strode into the Manchester Suite to see Jabe standing before the other guests, looking at her computer, "The metal machine confirms. The spider devices have infiltrated the whole of Platform One."

"How's that possible?" Cassandra asked, "Our private rooms are protected by a code wall. Moisturize me, moisturize me."

The Doctor grabbed the spider from Jabe, sonicing it.

"Summon the Steward!" Moxx cried.

"I'm afraid the Steward is dead," Jabe told them as they all gasped in shock.

"Who killed him?"

"This whole event was sponsored by the Face of Boe!" Cassandra called, "He invited us!" Boe just shook his head, "Talk to the face! Talk to the face!"

"Easy way of finding out," the Doctor remarked, "Someone bought a little pet on board," he held up the spider, "Not the first robotic pet I've come across, let's send him back to master."

He placed the spider down and it scuttled along to Cassandra, who looked at it shiftily, before it continued on to the feet of the Adherents, "The Adherents of the Repeated Meme!" Cassandra gasped, "J'accuse!"

"That's all very well," the Doctor cut in, stalking over to them, "And really kind of obvious, but if you stop and think about it..." one of the Adherents moved to strike him but he grabbed its arm, in no mood, and ripped it off, "A Repeated Meme is just an idea. And that's all they are. An idea…" he ripped out a wire from the arm and all the Adherents fell into a heap on the ground.

Everyone gasped as Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"Remote controlled droids," the Doctor eyed them, the Professor had guessed it, right at first. The way she looked at that egg, the glance she'd cast them before she left the room, she'd suspected what they were…he smiled at bit, she really did notice everything with those gorgeous eyes of hers…he shook his head, getting back to the matter at hand, "Nice little cover for the _real_ troublemaker. Go on, Jimbo!" he nudged the spider with his foot, "Go home!"

The spider ambled right back over to Cassandra, who glared at the Doctor, "I bet you were the school swot and never got kissed," he just raised his eyebrows at her, "At arms!"

The two white suited men lifted their canisters at him.

"What are you going to do, moisturize me?" he asked her mockingly.

"With acid," she glared, "Oh, too late anyway. My spiders have control of the mainframe. Oh, you all carried them as gifts, tax free, past every code wall. I'm not just as pretty face."

"Sabotaging a ship while you're still inside it? How stupid's that?"

"I'd hoped to manufacture a hostage situation with myself as one of the victims. The compensation would have been enormous."

"Five billion years and it still comes down to money."

"Do you think it's cheap, looking like this? Flatness costs a fortune. I am the Last Human, Doctor."

"Arrest her!" Moxx shouted.

"Oh, shut it, pixie. I've still got my final option."

"Earth Death in 3 minutes," came the announcement.

"And here it comes. You're just as useful dead, all of you. I have shares in your rival companies and they'll triple in price as soon as you're dead. My spiders are primed and ready to destroy the safety systems. How did that old Earth song go? 'Burn, baby, burn.'"

"Then you'll burn with us," Jabe glared at her.

Cassandra laughed, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I know the use of teleportation is strictly forbidden, but...I'm such a naughty thing. Spiders, activate!" there was a series of explosions that rocked the Platform, "Force fields gone with the planet about to explode. At least it'll be quick. Just like my fifth husband," she giggled, "Oh, shame on me. Buh-bye, darlings! Buh-bye, my darlings..."

And with that, she and her bodyguards teleported out.

"Heat levels rising," the computer announced.

"Reset the computer!" Moxx shouted.

"Only the Steward would know how…" Jabe shook her head.

"No," the Doctor cut in, his expression hard, he knew what rising heat levels and no force fields would mean for the Professor trapped in the observation deck, he had to stop it, "We can do it by hand. There must be a system restore switch. Jabe, come on!" they ran out of the room as he shouted back at them, "You lot, just chill!"

"Earth Death in 2 minutes. Earth Death in 2 minutes."

~8~

The Doctor and Jabe ran down the maintenance corridors, making their way into the ventilation chamber once more.

"Heat levels, critical. Heat levels, critical," the computer announced.

"Oh," the Doctor groaned, "And guess where the switch is."

The switch was just across the walkway the fans were spinning across.

"Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising."

The Doctor pulled a lever and the fans slowed down.

"External temperature 5,000 degrees."

As soon as he let go of the lever to step towards the fans, they sped up again. He looked back hopelessly at the fans when Jabe stepped over and pulled the lever down, holding it, "You can't!" he turned to her, "The heat's going to vent through this place."

"I know," she replied, grim.

"Jabe, you're made of wood."

"Then stop wasting time. Time Lord, and go save your Time Lady."

He grinned at her, a thanks in his eyes. She nodded, she was not the last of her kind, they would survive past her, but the Doctor…the only one he had left was the Professor and she was in terrible danger.

He turned back to the fans.

"Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising."

He stepped to the first fan, dodging past it, looking anxiously up at the second.

"Heat levels, hazardous."

~8~

The Professor shook, watching as the glass before her began to crack, pressing herself against the door, trying to get out. She had tried the controls on the inside, wanting to rewire them and override the command, but the sunrays from before had burnt them to ashes.

"Shields malfunctioning. Shields malfunctioning."

She screamed and jumped as a blast of light shot in through the cracks, burning holes in parts of the wall around her as they hit.

~8~

The Doctor stood before the second fan, looking back at Jabe, who was sweating and breathing heavily, trying to hold on.

"Heat levels, critical. Heat levels, critical."

He dodged under the second fan.

~8~

Sunrays hit the wall on either side of the Professor as she jerked, trying to avoid them, moving to brace herself on her left arm, leaning away from the last ray.

"Heat levels, rising. Heat levels, rising."

She screamed as a burst of light singed past her left forearm, just grazing her, but making her skin blister.

~8~

The Doctor stood before the last fan when Jabe screamed behind him. He spun around to see her burning alive and back at the fan as it circulated impossibly fast, so quickly the blades could hardly be seen.

~8~

The Professor scrambled away from the door, down the stairs as the walls started burning, flattening herself at the bottom, clutching the plant to her as she shook.

~8~

"Planet explodes in 10...9..."

The Doctor looked at the fans, closing his eyes, his mind drifting back…

"8...7...6..."

~/~\~

_She stood before him on a fallen log just a foot above a small little pond, her back to him, leading him, perfectly balanced from years of dancing even as he held his arms out on either side of him, trying his hardest to keep what little balance he had._

_She giggled, turning around and walking backwards, "You are terrible Theta," she reached out and poked him in the chest, somehow throwing him off balance to the left._

"_Stop it Kata!" he mock whined, swatting her hand away before sighing, "I don't know what this has to do with Time Manipulation," he remarked, "You promised you'd help with that."_

"_And I will," she nodded, "I don't break my promises to you Theta."_

"_Then what…"_

"_Shh!" she cut in, turning around. She stopped walking and knelt down, slinging a bag off her shoulder and rooting around in the bigger-on-the-inside bag. She pulled out what looked like a clamp with a long thin metronome on it. She grinned, strapping it to the log and clicking the side. It started to swing, growing faster and faster till it was moving almost too fast to be seen._

"_Now," she turned to him, "Watch and learn," she stood up, watching the swings. She took a breath and jumped, leaping over it, perfectly. She landed on the other side and turned to him, "Do as I do."_

_He gave her an incredulous look, "I'm going to need more than that Kata."_

_She rolled her eyes, "Ok, stand before it," he shakily moved forward, "Now, watch the swings," he did, "Focus on their movements, see them slowing in your mind. Now, still picturing that, close your eyes," he did, "Good, now take a breath, calm down, imagine it slowing, imagine the time around it slowing…" he nodded, "Now open your eyes and see it happen…then jump…"_

_He opened his eyes, seeing the movements, seeing it slow, but his nerves were still there. How was he supposed to do this?_

"_Just relax Theta," she called._

_He looked at her through the swinging, seeing her smiling softly at him, a look in her eyes, a belief in him…she always believed in him, even when he didn't._

_He took a breath…and jumped. Landing on the other side, stiff as a board, not even believing he'd done it until she leapt at him, hugging him…and knocking him off balance in the process._

_They tumbled off the log and into the cool waters below, neither caring that they were soaking wet or that they had classes to get back to, just laughing and pleased…_

~/~\~

"5...4..."

He took a breath and stepped past the fan blades. His eyes snapped open once he was on the other side and ran to the switch, pulling it down, "Raise shields!"

~8~

The Professor forced her eyes to stay open even as the lights got closer, she could feel the heat… she believed in the Doctor…but he was cutting it close…

"...1."

She held her breath, staring out the window.

"Exoglass repair. Exoglass repair."

She let out the breath but curled up into a ball a moment later...

~8~

The Doctor walked back through the slower fans, pausing to look sadly at the charred remains of Jabe before a flash of fear when through him.

The Professor!

He turned and quickly made his way out of the ventilation room, down the maintenance corridors, and to the observation deck. He soniced the doors that were still shut and half ran in as soon as they were open, the system in working order once more. He stopped at the top of the stairs, staring in horror at the charred remains of the room, when a whimper sounded.

He ran down the stairs and over to the Professor as she lay curled up, in tears, clutching Jabe's grandfather in her hands, "Kata," he whispered, kneeling beside her, brushing her hair from her tear streaked face, "It's alright…" his eyes widened, seeing an angry red mark on her left arm, the skin blistering from a sunray striking it. His jaw tensed as he gently reached out to it, the Professor whimpering and flinching as he touched it. He pulled his hand away and leaned in, resting his head to the side of hers, "I'm here, you're safe…I swear, it's alright…I'm here…"

He could still feel her shaking, he had to get her out of there. He reached out and gently helped her up, but her legs gave out, too weak from fright. He scooped her into his arms and strode out of the room and down the halls, storming into the Manchester Suite.

He didn't even spare a glance at the other aliens recuperating, some wounded, others dead. He didn't bother with them, but he did chance a look at Jabe's companions, giving them a solemn look and a shake of the head as they turned to each other to grieve for their loss.

He felt the Professor shift in his arm, clutching Jabe's grandfather closer and pulled her closer as well, he rested his forehead against hers a moment, "Everything will be fine," he whispered to her, "I'll make sure of that," he promised.

He felt her nod back.

He moved over to the wall and set her down gently. He reached out, taking her hands and squeezing them a moment before he spun around.

"Doctor," the Face of Boe called telepathically, seeing him glaring around the room, tense, "Are you well?"

"Yeah, I'm _fine_," he ground out, absolutely furious though with the one responsible for putting the Professor in such a state, "I'm _full_ of ideas, I'm _bristling_ with them. Idea number one, teleportation through 5,000 degrees needs some kind of feed. Idea number two, this feed must be hidden nearby," he strode over to the ostrich egg and broke it open, the teleportation feed falling out of it, "Idea number three, if you're as clever as me, then a teleportation feed can be reversed," he twisted the feed and Cassandra appeared before them.

"Ah, you should have seen their little alien faces…" she continued, mid-gloat, before she noticed where she was, "Oh."

"The Last Human," he glared, his hands clenching into fists as his body tensed.

"So…" she grew a bit flustered, "You passed my little test. Bravo. This makes you eligible to join the er...the human club."

"People have died, Cassandra. You murdered them..."

"That depends on your definition of 'people.' And that's enough of a technicality to keep your lawyers dizzy for centuries. Take me to court then, Doctor! And watch me smile and cry and flutter..."

"And creak?"

"And what?"

"Creak!" he started to grin darkly, hearing the noise, "You're creaking," he eyed her skin as it tightened, her eyes growing bloodshot as she grew whiter.

"What?" she gasped, panicking, "Ah! Ah! I'm drying out! Oh, sweet heavens! Moisturize me! Moisturize me! Where are my surgeons? My lovely boys! It's too hot!"

"_You_ raised the temperature," he smirked as she grew splotchy with blood spots.

"Have pity!" she screamed, sounding truly terrified, and he realized, he was enjoying it, he was happy to see her terrified, as terrified as the Professor must have been in that room, this miserable excuse for a human deserved it after what she'd done, "Moisturize me! Oh, Doctor!"

He glared at her and looked back at the Professor, if she asked…

"Everything has its time and course to run," she whispered, her tears had stopped but remained in her eyes.

He turned back to Cassandra, watching her shrivel up.

"I'm...too..._young_!" she screeched before she exploded, splattering bits of flesh and blood everywhere.

The Doctor just stood there, cold, unfazed, she_ deserved_ it for causing harm to befall the Professor. The other guests looked at him, watching him for his next move, wondering if he would turn his fury on them next. But he just turned his back on where Cassandra had been to kneel before the Professor, cupping her face in his hands as he checked on her, resting his forehead against hers and closing his eyes as she turned her body towards him for comfort.

~8~

"Shuttles 4 and 6 departing. This unit now closing down for maintenance."

The Doctor walked over to the Professor as she stood before the window of the Manchester Suite, gazing at the expanded sun, the Earth no more. She had her arms around her, her head tilted just to the side as she stood there, a small white bandage wrapped around her left forearm, covering the burn salve.

He walked over to her, standing behind her as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her back to his chest as he placed his chin on her head. It was a very familiar position, one they often found themselves in whenever they would gaze at beautiful sights during school trips, wanting to be sure it was real, to be sure that they were sharing it with each other.

"The end of the Earth," she said softly, "It's gone. And, do you know, as the room was burning…I watched it," her voice cracked, "I didn't want it to disappear without anyone to see its passing," he squeezed her tighter but she turned in his arms and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"For you nearly burning to death?" he scoffed, feeling wretched for what she'd been through.

"For reminding me that everything has a season and its time," she smiled a bit at him, "Our planet…" he flinched a bit at that, "We all like to think our homes will last forever. People and transports and buildings. But it won't," she reminded him as well as herself, "One day, it's all gone," her voice cracked a bit, no matter how true it was, it was still painful to think about and speak of, "Even the sky, even that burnt orange sky," she looked to the side, at the Earth, "It's gone, burned just like the Earth, to rocks and dust, before its time…" she looked back at him to see tears in his eyes, "But it's _not_ the end," he looked at her sharply, "The humans survived, in ridiculously large numbers," she nudged him a bit, "Like rabbits," he gave a little laugh at that, "But they _survived_…and so did we."

He looked at her softly, smiling at her insight, trust his Kata to put it in perspective like that. Their home _was_ gone, like the Earth, but, like the humans, they survived, carrying it in their hearts.

"Indomitable," he whispered, brushing a hair away from her eyes, "That's us."

"That's us," she nodded, resting her head against his arm as they watched the expanded sun a moment longer, before turning and heading into the TARDIS that was now parked at the side of the room, the staff having brought it in for them.

"You know what's really incredible about all this?" he asked, unlocking the doors.

"What?" she asked.

"What's truly incredible, is that you've still got that plant!" he laughed, looking at the cutting of Jabe's grandfather in her hands, she'd been protecting it since he'd given it to her.

She smiled, "Just more proof that life survives I suppose," she remarked, looking at the tree cutting thoughtfully before she gazed at him, "Do you think the TARDIS could give me a garden to plant it in?"

He grinned widely, "I think she can. She's a brilliant old box."

"That she is," she nodded, stepping in and heading for the console to create a garden.

He stood in the doorway, watching her go. Speaking of Jabe, he wanted to ask her what about the woman's words had upset, and had not upset, her…but shook his head. Now wasn't the time.

After that whole experience, he could still see the fear in her eyes, the strain in her smile, he'd felt her shaking when he'd held her before. No, it would probably help if he didn't remind her of what just happened. He'd ask her one day, when she was feeling better, but until then…he'd wait.

He'd wait forever for her.

A/N: I know that the whole point of Rose being there in Series 1 was that she helped heal the 9th Doctor from the trauma of the war thus allowing the 10th Doctor we know and love to arrive. But, I feel like he just needed SOMEONE to be there for him, to be with him, and that, even though the Professor is just as scarred and traumatized (from far different experiences), just her presence there, as a Time Lady, proving he's NOT alone, would help heal him more than Rose, a human presence, ever could. Not to mention, they will eventually be a couple (not saying when) so that would heal him MUCH more :)

As for the Professor, she's still traumatized from what the Krillitanes did to her, but not in the same manner as in Reunion. Here, she hasn't been with them as long as she was in that original story, so she hasn't had time to fear constantly thinking, but she _has_ grown to fear other aliens, after all, if one species of alien took her and tortured her, what would others do? We'll definitely start to get a sense of who this new Professor is once she's able to fight her fears and work on them a little more. I can see her as becoming like a cross between her healing self in Recuperation and her original self being all thoughtful and insightful, like she was in this chapter talking about the end of the Earth and the end of Gallifrey. And...there might even be a pinch of another version of the Professor that will pop up from time to time, but we probably won't see which Professor that is till World War Three :)

Just a note, I am definitely going to pick up the series again when Series 7 comes out, but probably not until the end of the series as I don't want to write something in the first few chapters that conflicts with something that happens later in the episodes. You can bet that I will be posting every day within a few days of Series 7 ending though :) Starting with...Asylum of the Daleks...the official title of the first episode! Now we just need to know when it's officially airing (I know it screens August 14th but when does the series officially start?)! The wait is killing me.


	3. The Unquiet Dead

The Unquiet Dead

The TARDIS shook fiercely as the Doctor piloted it, the Professor trying her best to help him, even as the alarms went off, "Hold that one down!" the Doctor called across the console to her.

"I AM holding this one down!" she shouted back.

"Well, hold them BOTH down!"

"It's not going to work Theta!"

"Oi!" he called, "We've seen the future, let's have a look at the past. 1860. How does 1860 sound?"

She laughed, "Fine by me!"

"Hold on," he grinned, happy to see her sense of adventure hadn't diminished after the debacle that was Platform One, "Here we go!"

The TARDIS screeched through the Vortex before landing with a crash, knocking them to the floor, the lights turning off, the controls steaming.

The Professor couldn't help but laugh as they both wound up side-by-side on the grating, "I see you still haven't learned to fly her properly!"

"Oi!" he poked her in the side, starting to get up, "I fly her just fine."

"Says the man who didn't pass his exams," she reached up to his outstretched hand and pulled herself up.

"Right," he rolled his eyes playfully, "Bring THAT up."

"Did we even make it?" she walked over to the console with him, the two of them staring at the monitor.

"I did it!" he cheered, "Give the man a medal. Earth, Naples, December 24th, 1860!"

She couldn't help but smirk a bit at the symbols on the screen, 'Desired Destination' did not mean it was where they actually were, something he seemed to miss entirely.

"And it's Christmas," she smiled, looking up at him.

He grinned at her, "You always wanted to see Earth at Christmas," he nudged her, "Your favorite holiday."

"That it is," she smiled, before turning to the door, "Let's go then!"

"Oi, oi, oi!" he called, "Where do you think you're going, dressed like that?"

She looked down at herself, her typical outfit, "What's wrong with this?"

"Go out there dressed like that, you'll start a riot," his eyes moved up and down her a moment before he shook his head, "The wardrobe's still fully stocked, probably got some period clothes to use."

She rolled her eyes, "You just want to see me all dressed up," she remarked, walking past him towards the gantry, "As though that skirt you gave me for my TARDIS exam wasn't enough…"

"Again! That was for good luck!" he shouted.

"Right…" she laughed, hopping up the gantry.

"Don't forget," he called, "First left, sec…"

"Second right, third on the left, go straight ahead, under the stairs, past the bins, the fifth door on the left," she cut in, throwing him a smug grin over her shoulder.

"Oh hurry up!" he laughed watching her step through the door.

The skirt certainly _hadn't_ been just for good luck on her TARDIS exams.

'_Heard that,_' she called in his mind.

He blushed and turned to the console, pulling out the sonic as he got to work, needing something to get the red from his cheeks.

~8~

"I'm impressed," the Professor remarked as she walked over the grating to where he was doing rather unnecessary repair work under the floor, "You haven't blown up the TARDIS."

He looked up at her, about to retort to that when he found himself staring at her instead, "Blimey…" he breathed.

"Don't you dare laugh at me," she pointed a warning finger at him before she glanced down at her dress. Unfortunately the only period dress the TARDIS had for that particular time was a floor length black one with a reddish corset-like top, off the shoulder, with a slight cape. She'd be tripping up a storm in it, she never could master floor length skirts…but then again…seeing the stunned expression on the Doctor's face might be worth it.

"You look beautiful," he told her, sincerely.

She laughed, "You ought to stop lying mister," she pointed a mock warning finger at him again, "You're rubbish at it."

"I wasn't lying," he told her gently, smiling at her, making her blush.

"Thanks," she smiled, before eyeing him, "And I suppose you aren't going to really change then?"

"I've changed my jumper!" he pointed at it.

She just rolled her eyes, "I can see that."

He grinned widely, "Well come on then!" he jumped up and offered her his arm which she took, the two of them heading for the doors and stepping out into a snowy street just outside an alley, "Here we go," he exclaimed, excited, "History!"

And they walked off, down the street, just observing everything, all the people milling around, the carol singers in the background, "I love this," she remarked, "Seeing history happen right before us."

He grinned at her, tucking her arm more into his as he watched her, she had a light in her eyes, something he'd always loved seeing whenever he'd come up with new ideas for adventures they could go on as children. No matter how crazy or out there his ideas were, how others would tell him he was mad or that it would never work, it was never her. She always agreed, always wanted to see what he saw, sometimes tweaking his ideas a bit to make them doable, but never said no. He loved that about her, how she stuck by his side through it all, never trying to discourage him, only encourage him. She was a wonder she was.

"Kata…" he began softly, not wanting to bring it up, but wanting to know so he could help her, "Back on Platform One…in the observation deck…" he felt her stiffen and squeezed her arm, "You were more scared then I've ever seen you, and we've been in worse straights than that."

She sighed, looking down a moment, "The Krillitanes took me just after I'd regenerated. I had no control over what was happening, I couldn't stop them…I…" she swallowed hard, "I don't like being in a position where everything is out of my control. It terrifies me Theta, to not be able to do anything to help myself."

He nodded a bit, before nudging her, "Then take back control," he told her, and she looked at him, "Take charge. I know you can," he eyed her sadly, knowing how the Academics were expected to take over whatever army they were deposited in, lead them into battle despite their officers being there, "Take control for yourself whenever you can. It'll help you feel more in control in other situations because you've survived similar ones."

She paused, thinking a bit. If she _had_ taken control in Platform One, she probably could have tried to hack the controls by the door before the sunrays had frazzled them, but she'd been too scared. She nodded, resting her head on his shoulder, "Thank you."

He nodded, pleased with himself for having helped her even just that little bit. He looked over, spotting a boy calling out with newspapers and walked over, buying one, still refusing to let go of her arm even as he unfolded it and read it quickly, "I got the flight a bit wrong."

"I know," the Professor smiled, but he didn't seem to hear her.

"It's not 1860, it's 1869."

"I know."

"And it's not Naples."

"I know."

"It's Cardiff."

"Doctor," she put her other hand on his arm, "I know," he looked at her, just a bit surprised, "'Desired Destination' is not the _actual_ destination. And I know you well enough to know you hardly ever get the date or destination right."

"It's NOT my fault!" he mock whined, "It's the TARDIS, I'm telling you!"

She just rolled her eyes at him, "Next time, how about _I_ pilot her," he frowned a moment and she nudged him, "You wanted me to take control," she grinned and he did as well, "So I'll pilot her next time and we'll just see how the TARDIS does then."

"Oh but Kata, she'll know what you're planning and work properly just to make me think I've gone mad."

"You went made long ago Theta," she patted his arm, "A madman with a box."

"Well you can't be all that sane either to agree to run off with me," he grinned widely, laughing.

They walked a few more feet when suddenly there were sounds of screaming coming from a local theater. The Doctor looked up, grinning, "That's more like it!"

He tossed the newspaper to the side and let go of her arm to take her hand, the two of them running towards the theater, the Professor doing her best to hold up the skirt of her dress so as not to trip.

"Stay in your seats, I beg you!" they heard a man shout as they ran in, "It is a lantern show, it's trickery."

"There she is, sir!" a young woman called.

"I can see that!" another man yelled, "The whole bloomin' world can see that!"

They ran in, the Professor gasping and stepping back, alarmed, at the sight of gaseous creatures flying around the room, clearly alien.

The Doctor squeezed her hand, '_I'm here Kata,_' he soothed in her mind, stepping a bit in front of her to make her feel safer. He hadn't quite been planning on having any aliens show up, wanting a nice quiet trip around humans to help her heal more. It honestly didn't bother him if it was a boring trip to the Eye of Orion or something similar as long as it helped her in the end…it didn't look like this was going to though.

An old woman in the middle of the seats, the source of where the gas was coming from, slumped back in the chair, clearly dead.

The Doctor squeezed her hand, motioning for her to stay back, as he ran onto the stage beside the man who had shouted first, "Did you see where it came from?"

"The wag reveals himself, does he?" the man glared at him, "I trust you're satisfied, sir!"

The Doctor looked taken aback by the man's venom and assumptions.

The Professor looked over to see an older man and a young woman making off with the old woman. It really wouldn't do for the source of the gas to disappear before they could examine her, and quite a bit more for humans to be exposed to such alien forces, "Stop!" she shouted, rushing off after them, "Wait! Where are you going?"

"Be careful!" the Doctor called, seeing her heading after them, knowing she wanted to try and keep them from the alien exposure, but he knew she was also trying to take charge like he'd just mentioned and couldn't bring himself to stop her in her attempt. He turned to the man beside him, trying to see what he knew, "Did it say anything? Could it speak? I'm the Doctor, by the way."

"Doctor?" the man eyed him, "You look more like a navy."

"What's WRONG with this jumper?" he asked, indignant.

~8~

The Professor ran out of the theater to see the young woman and the older man loading the woman into the back of a hearse and ran over, "Stop!" she called, reaching them, "You need to stop what you're doing…"

"Oh, it's such a tragedy, miss," the young woman turned to her, "Don't worry yourself, me and the master will deal with it," she tried to block the hearse from view, "The fact is, this poor lady's been taken with the brain fever and we have to get her to the infirmary."

The Professor just nudged her way past her, hesitating before touching the old woman's forehead, a bit wary that there might still be some trace of alien in her, but there was nothing, just human, not even a remnant, but there was an interesting fact confirmed, "She's dead…"

She turned to the young woman, about to ask her what had happened, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She grabbed it, quickly pulling it and flipping the older man over her shoulder. She didn't let go of the arm though, but used her foot to push the man onto his stomach, his arm straight out behind him, before she knelt down, twisting his arm behind him to keep him down.

She looked up, only for the young woman to whack her across the head with a small shovel, having been terrified of the sudden hostility and attack on her master.

The Professor fell to the ground, unconscious…

~8~

The Doctor stood on stage, watching as the blue gas-like creatures zoomed around the room before diving into one of the gas lamps over a door and disappearing, "Gas!" he realized, "It's made of gas!"

But then a terrible pain struck him in the hearts as he felt the Professor in danger, "Professor!" he shouted, turning to run off the stage, ignoring the man following him as he ran out onto the streets, only to see the young woman and older man shutting the doors to a hearse, the Professor inside.

"Professor!" he shouted, rushing towards the hearse.

"You're not escaping me, sir!" the man from the stage chased after him, "What do you know about that hobgoblin, hmm?"

The hearse drove away before he could reach it, his hearts racing as he watched, unable to stop it.

"Projection on glass, I suppose. Who put you up to it?"

"Not now," the Doctor said, his tone serious and dangerous, actually making the man take a step backwards, nervous. He looked around, spotting a coach and ran for it, shouting to the driver, "Oi, you! Follow that hearse!" before jumping in.

"You can't do that, sir!" the man shouted.

"Why not?" the Doctor turned to glare at him, in no mood for _anyone_ to keep him from saving the Professor.

"Why not?" the man swallowed hard at the glare before stepping up, "I'll give you a very good reason why not! This is _my_ coach!"

"Well, get in then!" the Doctor grabbed the man by the lapels and hauled him into the coach before snapping at the driver, "Move!"

The coach rumbled off as the driver glanced back, "Everything in order, Mr. Dickens?"

"No!" the man, Dickens, shouted, "It is not!"

The Doctor blinked, his anger fading just a bit with surprise, "What did he say?"

"Let me say this first. I'm not without a sense of humor…"

"Dickens?"

"Yes."

"Charles Dickens?"

"Yes!"

"THE Charles Dickens?"

"Shall I remove the gentleman, sir?" the driver called.

"Charles Dickens!" the Doctor cheered, "You're brilliant, you are! Completely 100 percent brilliant! Well, the Professor thinks so at least, read 'em all! 'Great Expectations,' 'Oliver Twist,' and what's the other one, the one with the ghost?"

"'A Christmas Carol?'" Dickens asked, eyeing the man who'd gone from murderous to grinning in the span of seconds.

"No, no, no, the one with the trains...'The Signal Man,' that's it, terrifying!" Dickens started to grin a bit, "The Professor thinks it's the best short story ever written! You're a genius!"

"You want me to get rid of him, sir?" the driver asked.

"Er, no, I think he can stay," Dickens called.

"Honestly, Charles," the Doctor began, "Can I call you Charles? The Professor is _such_ a big fan."

"...what? A what?"

"Fan! Number One Fan, that's the Professor."

"How exactly is he a fan? In what way does he resemble a means of keeping oneself cool?"

"No, it means 'fanatic', devoted to…and the Professor's not a he, she's a she," he added, "That woman who got taken, that's her."

"A female educator?" Dickens' eyes widened a moment.

The Doctor nodded, not seeming to notice as he continued, "Mind you, I've gotta say, that American bit in 'Martin Chuzzlewit,' what was that about? Was that just padding or what? I mean, it's rubbish, that bit. The Professor loves it, can't really see why though, but then again, she's the Dickens fan, I'm more of a Shakespeare man myself…"

"Then…you are not a fan at all?" Dickens began to frown.

"Eh," he shrugged, "If you can't take criticism...tell you one thing though, the death of Little Nell, it cracks me up, could you do that? The Professor used to…no," he winced, shaking his head, remembering what was happening, why the Professor wasn't there, "Sorry, come on, faster!"

The driver urged the horses on as Dickens turned to him, "Who exactly IS in that hearse?"

"My friend, the Professor, I just told you about her, were you not listening? Anyway, it's my fault," he rubbed his forehead, "I told her to take control and now she's in danger…"

Dickens eyed him, "She's important to you," even he could see that.

"_So_ important," he nodded, letting out a breath, "She's all I have…"

Dickens nodded, "Why are we wasting my time talking about dry old books? This is much more important. Driver! Be swift! The chase is on!"

"Yes, sir!" the driver called.

"Thatta boy, Charlie!" the Doctor grinned, delighted that they were both going to save the Professor, oh she'd be _thrilled_ to meet the man.

"Nobody calls me Charlie," he remarked.

"The ladies do."

"How do you know that?"

"The Professor wrote a paper on you once, she's your Number One…"

"Number One Fan, yes..." Dickens nodded, somewhat interested in meeting this educated woman who knew so much about him…

~8~

The young woman and the older man carried the Professor into their chapel of rest, still unconscious, "The poor girl's still alive, sir!" the woman lamented, "What're we going to do with her?"

They settled her down on a table they typically used for dead bodies, "I don't know!" the man barked, "I didn't plan any of this, did I? Isn't my fault if the dead won't stay dead."

"Then whose fault is it, sir? Why is this happening to us?" she turned and left the room with him, locking the doors behind them as a gas lamp flickered…

A moment later the Professor's face scrunched, her nose crinkling a bit at the odd smell that was filling the room. She winced, rubbing her head as she slowly woke, pushing herself to sit up, her hand rushing to press against her head. What was it with her and getting smacked across the face to knock her out lately? Honestly, she hadn't been hit this much in such little time in the middle of a warzone!

She sighed, she must be losing her touch.

She closed her eyes a moment rubbing her head, not seeing the gas flying from a lamp and over to a male corpse.

~8~

Dickens knocked at the door once more, the Doctor standing rigidly behind him. The nearer they'd gotten to the house, seeing the hearse parked there, the quieter and tenser he'd gotten.

"I'm sorry, sir, we're closed," the young woman who had helped take the Professor appeared, opening the door.

"Nonsense!" Dickens glared, "Since when did an undertaker keep office hours? The dead don't die on schedule. I demand to see your master."

"He's not in, sir…" she made to shut the door but Dickens forced it open.

"Don't lie to me, child!" he shouted, angry.

"I'm awfully sorry, Mr. Dickens, but the master's indisposed…"

The Doctor glanced behind her, seeing a gas lamp flare up, "Having trouble with your gas?"

"What the Shakespeare is going on?" Dickens demanded.

~8~

The Professor gasped, hearing a noise behind her and looked back to see the corpse sitting up. She jumped off the table in alarm, backing away as the zombie turned its head to her, starting to get out of the coffin, staggering towards her as she backed up to the door, trying to open it.

~8~

The Doctor forced his way in and pressed his ear to the wall, "You're not allowed inside, sir!" the young woman cried.

"There's something inside the walls…" he muttered.

~8~

She backed into the door, the old woman from the theater starting to rise from her coffin as well.

~8~

"The gas pipes. Something's living inside the gas."

~8~

She turned to the door and tried the handle, but it was locked, "Let me out!" she shouted, "Open the door!"

This was turning out to be too much like Platform One.

~8~

The Doctor looked up with Dickens, hearing her shouting, as the young woman closed her eyes in dismay, "That's her," the Doctor nodded, running off with Dickens after him.

~8~

"Let me out!" the Professor shouted as the corpses walked closer.

~8~

"This is my house!" the undertaker shouted as the Doctor stormed past him, he turned to shake a finger at the young woman as she ran after them, "I told you!"

~8~

The Professor gasped as the male corpse grabbed her from behind, his hand over her mouth to keep her from screaming. She closed her eyes…

Take control…

~8~

The door to the room was kicked open and the Doctor raced in, looking around for a moment at the two corpses on the floor, their necks at odd angles before his gaze fell on the Professor, sitting back in the corner of the room, her knees to her chest.

He ran over to her, kneeling before her as he checked her, "Are you alright?" he asked quickly, "Did they hurt you?"

"No…" she swallowed hard, her gaze on them.

He nodded and helped her up, "What happened?"

She took a breath, "I took control."

He kissed her on the forehead in reassurance that she was alright again and put an arm around her, feeling her shaking as he led her over to the doorway when Dickens gasped.

They looked back to see the corpses starting to rise again.

"It's a prank..." Dickens swallowed, "It must be. We're under some mesmeric influence."

"No, we're not," the Doctor said seriously, watching the bodies, "The dead are walking…" before he remembered something, "Oh! Professor," he turned her and nodded at Dickens, "Charles Dickens."

Her eyes widened, "Really?"

He grinned widely, pleased to see her calming more, before he noticed the corpses were fully straight again and turned to them, moving the Professor a bit behind him in the process, "My name's the Doctor and this is the Professor. Who are you, then? What do you want?"

"We're failing," a child-like voice echoed from the male zombie, "Open the rift, we're dying. Trapped in this form…cannot sustain…help us…"

The man and woman lifted their heads to the ceiling, the blue gas leaving them with a wail, as the corpses fell to the floor.

~8~

The young woman, who they'd learned was Gwyneth, poured tea for them all while they stood in the parlor of her employer, Mr. Sneed's, home. She glanced over at the Doctor as he stood in the corner of the room beside the fireplace, the Professor in his arms as he lightly ran his hand across her face, checking the bump on her head from the shovel. She felt awful for harming the woman, but she'd panicked and grabbed the first instrument she could find.

The Doctor wound his arm around the Professor's waist, holding her close as she shook a bit, still shaken from the encounter with those aliens, absently running a hand through her hair as she put her arms around him as well.

Sneed sighed, rubbing his head, "This house…it always had a reputation. Haunted. But I never had much bother until a few months back. And then the stiffs…" he glanced at Dickens who looked quite offended at the word, "...the er, dear departed, started getting restless."

"Tommyrot," Dickens remarked, sounding just a bit drunk.

"You witnessed it! Can't keep the beggars down, sir! They walk. And it's the queerest thing that they hang on to scraps..."

Gwyneth walked over to the Doctor and Professor, flinching at bit as the man glared and watched her warily, his hold on the Professor tightening as though he knew what she had done to her. She placed two cups on the mantel of the fireplace, "Two sugars, sir, black for you ma'am, just how you both like it."

The Doctor watched her go, more curious at how she knew their preferences than wary, though neither made a move to touch the tea, neither willing to let go of the other. The Doctor couldn't help but feel guilty that, once again, he hadn't been there to protect her, he'd let her get kidnapped and trapped once more. But…he felt a small fluttering in his hearts to know that she had been able to act this time, to not freeze in fear but, well, take control.

"One old fella who used to be a sexton almost walked into his own memorial service!" Sneed continued, "Just like the old lady going to your performance, sir! Just as she planned."

"Morbid fancy," Dickens waved it off.

"Oh, Charles, you were there," the Doctor remarked.

"I saw nothing but an illusion."

"If you're going to deny it, don't waste my time. Just shut up," Dickens looked stunned, but the Doctor just looked at the Professor with a small, gentle smile, "What did you see in him?"

She gave a little laugh, turning in his arms to face Sneed, though the Doctor didn't let her out of his grip in the slightest, "What about the gas?"

"That's new, ma'am, never seen anything like that," Sneed sighed.

"Which means it's getting stronger," the Professor mumbled, a shiver running down her spine that had the Doctor holding her even closer, "The rift's getting wider and something's sneaking through."

"The rift?" Sneed frowned.

"A weak point in time and space. The connection between this place and another," she rubbed her head a bit, wincing as she hit the bump, "It is, ironically, the cause of most ghost stories."

"That's how I got the house so cheap!"

'_Charles has snuck out,_' the Professor noted and the Doctor nodded, having noticed the man creep away himself.

"Stories going back generations. Echoes in the dark. Queer songs in the air and this feeling like a...shadow. Passing over your soul. Mind you, truth be told, it's been good for business. Just what people expect from a gloomy old trade like mine."

~8~

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the chapel of rest, watching as Dickens examined the coffins and bodies lying about. He had asked the Professor to stay with Gwyneth, see if she could find out what sort of latent psychic abilities the woman had. He figured the woman would speak easier to another woman and…he also hadn't wanted her to have to go back to this room, not the room where she'd been attacked.

"Checking for strings?" he called, seeing Dickens not finding anything.

"Wires, perhaps?" Dickens muttered, "There must be some mechanism behind this fraud!"

"Oh, come on, Charles," he unfolded his arms and walked over, "Alright. I shouldn't have told you to shut up," he put a hand on the man's shoulder, "I'm sorry. But the Professor thinks you've got one of the best minds in the world and I'm not about to argue with anything she says. You _saw_ those gas creatures."

"I cannot accept that."

"And what does the human body do when it decomposes? It breaks down and produces gas. Perfect home for these gas things, they can slip inside and use it as a vehicle. Just like your driver and his coach."

"Stop it! Can it be that I have the world entirely wrong?"

"Not wrong. There's just more to learn. There's always more to learn, the Professor's taught me that."

"I've always railed against the fantasies. Oh, I loved an illusion as much as the next man, reveled in them, that's what they were. Illusions! The real world is something else. I dedicated myself to that. Injustices. Great social causes. I hoped that I was a force for good. Now you tell me that the real world is a realm of specters and jack-o-lanterns. In which case, have I wasted my brief span here, Doctor? Has it all been for nothing?"

~8~

Gwyneth lit another gas lamp in the kitchen when the Professor walked over to help her with the washing, "Please, miss!" Gwyneth gasped, "You shouldn't be helping! It's not right!"

"It's alright," the Professor smiled at her, "I like helping."

"But still miss…" Gwyneth stared at the cloth in the Professor's hand till she held it up for her to take back, "Thank you miss."

"So how did you end up here? Working for Mr. Sneed?"

"He took me in when I was younger," she sighed, thinking of her childhood, "Made sure I went to school, every Sunday. Nice and proper," she laughed a bit, wiping a glass, "Did sums and everything. To be honest, I hated every second."

"I rather loved my school," the Professor smiled sadly, "The Doctor always had ways of making things…interesting…"

Gwyneth laughed, "Don't tell anyone, but one week, I didn't go and ran on the heath all on my own!"

The Professor nodded, "The Doctor and I did plenty of that. We used to steal shut…" she cleared her throat, "Transport and go dashing about all over the place."

Gwyneth smiled at how often she recalled the Doctor, "You care about him very much, don't you miss?"

She nodded, "He's been there for me since…well, forever really," her expression grew thoughtful, "Don't know what I'd do without him," she looked at Gwyneth, "Have you anyone who…"

"I suppose…" she mumbled, her cheeks growing pink, "There is one lad...the butcher's boy. He comes by every Tuesday. Such a lovely smile on him!"

The Professor nodded, "I like a nice smile…" she trailed in thought, "The Doctor's had quite a few brilliant smiles now that I think about it…"

Gwyneth eyed her a moment, "Have you no family miss?" she'd mentioned the Doctor many times, but not her own family.

"Have you?" she looked at Gwyneth, not answering the question.

"I lost my mum and dad to the flu when I was twelve," she sighed, "Mr. Sneed was very kind to me, took me in."

"I'm sorry."

"Thank you, miss. But I'll be with them again, one day. Sitting with them in paradise. I should be so blessed. They're waiting for me. Maybe your family's up there waiting for you too, miss. Though…not your father, I don't believe they'd let the likes of him up there," she nodded firmly at that belief.

"Maybe," she eyed Gwyneth, not at all surprised to hear her words, "How did you know they were dead? That he wasn't a good man?"

Gwyneth seemed to realize what she'd said and turned around to the washing, "I don't know, must've been the Doctor…"

She shook her head, "He wouldn't ever tell anyone about my father like that."

Gwyneth sighed, knowing that to be true, "You've been thinking about him lately, the Doctor, more than ever. What he's done for you. About your regrets…the things you didn't say…"

She nodded, "I have, how did you know?"

Gwyneth turned to her, seeing that she didn't appear offended or angry or spooked, but curious, understanding, "Mr. Sneed says I think too much. I'm all alone down here. I bet you've got dozens of servants, haven't you miss."

She laughed a bit and shook her head, "No, no servants where I'm from. No one really where I'm from except the Doctor."

Gwyneth eyed her a moment, "And you've come such a long way."

"What makes you think so?"

"You're from…from so far away…so very far. A world of…of silver trees and orange skies. There's…two suns…" she shook her head, staring at her, "I've never seen the likes of such a world, never dreamed of…and those people, surrounded in orange light, changing their faces like pulling off a mask…and the noise, the wheezing noises, boxes disappearing…and the portals…the golden portal through time and space…and you…so hard and cold…fighting a fight that wasn't yours…and fire…burning, the planet burning…the things you've seen...the darkness...the big bad wolf…" she staggered backwards, afraid more of what she'd said and what the Professor would think than of what she'd seen, "I'm sorry! I'm sorry, miss!"

"It's alright," she reached out and put a hand on Gwyneth's shoulder, comforting her, "It's ok Gwyneth. You can't help it can you?"

She shook her head, "Ever since I was a little girl. My mum said I had the sight. She told me to hide it!"

"But it's getting stronger," the Doctor called, standing in the doorway, "More powerful, is that right?"

"All the time, sir. Every night. Voices in my head."

"You grew up on top of the rift. You're part of it. You're the key."

"I've tried to make sense of it, sir. Consulted with spiritualists, table wrappers, all sorts."

"Well, that should help. You can show us what to do."

"What to do where, sir?"

"We're going to have a séance."

~8~

"This is how Madam Mortlock summons those from the Land of Mists," Gwyneth began as they all sat around a table in Sneed's parlor, "Down in Mid Town. Come. We must all join hands."

"I can't take part in this," Dickens stood up.

"Humbug?" the Doctor glanced at him, "Come on, open mind."

"This is precisely the sort of cheap mummery I try to unmask. Séances? Nothing but luminous tambourines and a squeeze box concealed between the knees. This girl knows nothing."

"Don't antagonize her," the Professor called.

"I love a happy medium," the Doctor agreed.

The Professor just shot him a look before shaking her head and turning back to Dickens, "Come on Charlie, we might need you."

Dickens glanced at the girl, apparently the one who was his Number One Fan, perhaps…he could do just this one séance, after all the girl had been through quite the fright, so he sat back down.

"Good man," the Doctor grinned, "Now, Gwyneth. Reach out."

"Speak to us," Gwyneth called, "Are you there? Spirits? Come. Speak to us that we may relieve your burden," she lifted her eyes to the ceiling as a murmuring filled the room.

"Can you hear that?" the Professor frowned.

"Nothing can happen," Dickens rolled his eyes, "This is sheer folly."

"I feel them," Gwyneth gasped, "I feel them!"

The gas creatures began to fill the room, all of them looking up in shock, the Doctor squeezing the Professor's hand as he felt her stiffen.

"What're they saying?" Sneed breathed.

"They can't get through the rift," the Professor murmured, frowning as she eyed them.

"Gwyneth," the Doctor turned to her, "It's not controlling you, you're controlling it. Now look deep. Allow them through."

"I can't!" Gwyneth said.

"Yes you can. Just believe it. I have faith in you, Gwyneth. Make the link."

Gwyneth looked pained for a moment, lowering her head and opening her eyes, "Yes."

Three gaseous figures appeared behind her as Dickens' mouth dropped open.

"Great God…" Sneed gasped, "Sprits from the other side!"

"The other side of the Universe," the Professor corrected, tensing as the Doctor squeezed her hand tightly, "The Gelth."

"Pity us," the Gelth began, "Pity the Gelth. There is so little time, help us."

"What do you want us to do?" the Doctor asked them.

"The rift. Take the girl to the rift. Make the bridge."

"What for?"

"We are so very few. The last of our kind. We face extinction."

"Why, what happened?"

"Once we had a physical form like you. But then the war came."

"War?" Dickens frowned, "What war?"

"The Time War."

The Professor stiffened, glancing at the Doctor who looked at her as well, pain in his eyes.

"The whole Universe convulsed," the Gelth continued, "The Time War raged invisible to smaller species but devastating to higher forms. Our bodies wasted away. We're trapped in this gaseous state."

"So that's why you need the corpses," the Doctor realized.

"We want to stand tall. To feel the sunlight. To live again. We need a physical form, and your dead are abandoned. They're going to waste, give them to us!"

The Professor shook her head, "We can't."

The Doctor looked at her, startled that she would deny them their request, "Why not?"

"It's not..." she struggled to find the words, "I mean, they're not…it's not..."

"It's not decent? Not polite? It could save their lives."

'_Theta,_' she called silently, her gaze flickering to the Gelth, '_Please, trust me. We can't._'

'_We could save them,_' he repeated.

"Open the rift," the Gelth called, "Let the Gelth through. We're dying. Help us. Pity the Gelth!" before they disappeared, Gwyneth collapsing forward on the table.

The Professor looked away from the Doctor and quickly got up to check on her, "Gwyneth…" she reached out, putting a hand to the woman's neck, checking her pulse and scanning her as all Academics had been taught to do.

"All true…" Dickens breathed, "It's all true."

The Doctor was silent, eyeing the Professor, torn between wanting to help the Gelth and heeding her words.

~8~

The Professor knelt by Gwyneth as she lay asleep on the sofa, gently mopping the woman's brow as she slowly opened her eyes, "It's alright," she whispered, "Just sleep."

"But my angels, miss," Gwyneth murmured, "They came, didn't they? They need me?"

The Doctor who had been leaning against a wall just behind the Professor nodded, "They _do_ need you, Gwyneth. You're they're only chance of survival."

"Doctor, I've told you, we can't," the Professor said seriously, before turning to Gwyneth, offering her a cup of tea, "Drink this."

"Well, what did you say?" Sneed asked, watching them, "Explain it again. What are they?"

"Aliens," the Doctor replied.

"Like...foreigners, you mean?"

"Pretty foreign, yeah. From up there," he pointed up.

"Brecon?"

"Close. They've been trying to get through from Brecon to Cardiff but the road's blocked. Only a few can get through and even then they're weak. They can only test drive the bodies for so long, then they have to revert to gas and hide in the pipes."

"Which is why they need the girl," Dickens realized.

"They're not having her," the Professor mumbled.

"But she can help," the Doctor turned to her, confused by how little she wanted to save the Gelth, "Living on the rift, she's become part of it, she can open it up, make a bridge and let them through."

"And at what cost?" she turned to him, "We have no idea what will happen to her when she becomes the bridge. We have no idea what the Gelth will do once they're through."

"Incredible," Dickens shook his head, in thought, cutting off what the Doctor had been about to say, "Ghosts that are not ghosts but beings from another world, who can only exist in our world by inhabiting cadavers."

"Good system," the Doctor nodded, turning to him, "It might work."

"We can't let them do that!" the Professor stood up, growing a bit angry at how the Doctor was ignoring her.

"Why not?" he looked at her, "It's like recycling…" he looked at her softly, seeing her getting angry, not having wanted to upset her, "You heard what they said, time's short. We can't worry about a few corpses when the last of the Gelth could be dying."

"Doctor you don't understand," she began, shaking her head.

"Don't I get a say?" Gwyneth called, having been listening to everyone argue about whether to do it or not, when_ she _would be the one to make the bridge, "The angels need me," she said firmly, "Doctor, what do I have to do?"

"You don't HAVE to do anything," he told her.

"They've been singing to me since I was a child. Sent by my mum on a holy mission. So tell me."

The Doctor began to smile, even when the Professor sighed and walked over to sit heavily on the sofa, clearly not pleased with all this, "We need to find the rift," he turned to Sneed, "This house is on a weak spot, so there must be a spot that's weaker than any other. Mr. Sneed. What's the weakest part of this house? The place where most of the ghosts have been seen?"

"That would be the morgue," he replied, turning to lead them away, Gwyneth and Dickens with him.

The Doctor turned to the Professor, "You can stay here if you want," he said softly, moving to sit beside her, "I know you don't feel comfortable around other aliens yet, you can go back to the TARDIS and…"

"No," she shook her head, sighing, "No, I'll go with you."

He started to grin, "Really?"

She looked at him, her expression far from the joyful one he was sporting, "Someone's going to have to be there to clean up your mess when it all falls apart."

She got up and walked after the group, leaving him to frown, not sure if he should be offended in her lack of faith in his decision or concerned that she seemed to genuinely think the Gelth had some sort of ulterior motive they didn't know about…

~8~

The Doctor took the lead, heading down into the morgue, looking around at the bodies lying on the tables, "Talk about 'Bleak House.'"

"Doctor," Dickens called when they all gathered at the bottom of the stairs, "I think the room is getting colder."

"It is," the Professor nodded, hugging herself, even as the Doctor moved to put an arm around her, "Here they come…"

The Gelth flooded into the room, one of them moving to an archway a few feet away, "You have come to help!" the child-like voice called "Praise the Doctor! Praise him!"

"My angels," Gwyneth breathed.

"Hurry! Please. So little time. Pity the Gelth."

"I'll take you somewhere else after the transfer," the Doctor told them, "Somewhere you can build proper bodies. This _isn't_ a permanent solution, alright?"

"My angels," Gwyneth nodded, stepping closer, "I can help them live."

"Okay, where's the weak point?"

"Here, beneath the arch," the Gelth called.

Gwyneth walked over, stepping into the arch and turning around to face them, the Gelth behind her, "Beneath the arch. My angels."

"Establish the bridge, reach out of the Void, let us through!" the Gelth called.

"Yes. I can see you! I can see you! Come!"

"Bridgehead establishing."

"Come! Come to me! Come to this world, poor lost souls!"

"It is begun! The bridge is made!" it cheered as Gwyneth's mouth opened and the Gelth poured out of her, "She has given herself to the Gelth!"

"There's rather a lot of them, eh?" Dickens frowned, looking around as the room filled with the gaseous figures.

"The bridge is open. We descend!" suddenly the benign, blue figures became red and demonic, "The Gelth will come through in force."

"You said that you were _few_ in number!" the Doctor shouted.

"A few billion. And all of us in need of corpses."

The bodies around them began to rise as Sneed ran over to Gwyneth, "Gwyneth...stop this! Listen to your master! This has gone far enough. Stop dabbling, child, leave these things alone. I beg of you…"

"Mr. Sneed!" the Professor shouted, "Get back!"

But it was too late.

A corpse grabbed Sneed from behind and held him still, snapping his neck and allowing another Gelth to fill his body.

The Professor grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him back, terrified, as Sneed turned to them, dead eyed.

"I think it's gone a little bit wrong…" the Doctor remarked.

"You _think_?" the Professor glared at him a bit. She KNEW something like this was going to happen…

"I have joined the legions of the Gelth," Sneed stated, "Come. March with us."

"No!" Dickens shouted, just managing to duck away from another corpse.

"We need bodies," the Gelth called, advancing on the Doctor and Professor, "All of you. Dead. The human race. Dead."

The Doctor squeezed the Professor's hand, feeling her tense and start to shake beside him. She was right, she was_ always_ right, why hadn't he _listened_ to her? "Gwyneth, stop them!" he shouted, "Send them back! Now!"

"Three more bodies. Make them vessels for the Gelth."

"I…I can't!" Dickens backed up, "I'm sorry!" he watched as the Doctor pulled the Professor with him, back to a dungeon door and slammed it shut, locking the two of them inside, out of reach of the Gelth, "It's too much for me! I'm so…" he jumped and ran from the morgue as one of the Gelth screeched and swooped at him.

"Give yourself to glory," the Gelth called as they all turned on the Doctor and Professor, trying to reach for them through the bars of the dungeon door, "Sacrifice your lives for the Gelth."

"I trusted you," the Doctor glared, "I _pitied_ you!"

"We don't want your pity! We want this world and all its flesh!" they rattled on the door.

"Not while I'm alive," he glared, pulling the Professor closer, he'd protect her until his dying breath.

"Then live no more!"

He tensed and looked at the Professor as they flattened themselves back against the dungeon wall, trying to keep back from the Gelth, "I'm sorry," he whispered, and she looked at him, "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault. I brought you here."

"It's _not_ your fault," she swallowed hard, squeezing his hand tightly, "I would go anywhere with you."

He gave her a little laugh, "Look at us eh? Seen the fall of Troy! World War Five! Pushed boxes at the Boston Tea Party, now we're going to die in a dungeon!"

She gave him a little laugh, recalling those adventures from school, though there were tears in her eyes, "In Cardiff!"

He swallowed hard and looked at her, "I won't let you become one of them, I promise."

She looked at the Gelth, swallowing hard, "We'll go down fighting," she decided.

He smiled at her, there was his Kata, who always stood by him, who never left him…even when their planet was destroyed, she still managed to find her way out, the two of them finding their ways back to each other, and he couldn't be more thankful, "Yeah."

"Together."

"Always," he leaned over and dropped a kiss on her head, "I'm so glad I found you again."

"Me too," she whispered, leaning her head against his.

Even though it looked like they were about to die at the hands of the Gelth, it didn't matter, because whatever happened, they'd be together. And that was how it was always meant to be.

They looked at each other, smiling, "And Kata…" he breathed quietly, so quietly she almost didn't hear him even being right beside him, "I l…"

"Doctor!" Dickens shouted, running into the morgue, "Turn OFF the flame, turn UP the gas! Now fill the room, all of it, now!"

"What're you doing?" the Doctor looked over, startled.

"Turn it all on! Gas the place!"

The Professor's eyes widened, "Brilliant. Gas!" and turned to a gas line behind them, turning the gas up, "Fill the room with gas, it'll draw them out of the host!"

The Doctor grinned, "Suck them into the air like poison from a wound!"

Dickens looked up, alarmed, as the corpses turned on him, "I hope...oh, Lord. I hope that this theory will be validated soon. If not immediately."

"Plenty more!" the Doctor called, smashing a gas canister against the wall, filling the room with gas.

The creatures wailed as they were sucked from the bodies.

"It's working," Dickens cheered.

The Doctor grinned widely as the corpses fell to the ground and pushed the dungeon door open, rushing out with the Professor, "Gwyneth!" he called, "Send them back! They lied, they're not angels."

"Liars…" Gwyneth breathed.

"Look at me. If your mother and father could look down and see this, they'd tell you the same. They'd give you the strength. Now send them back!"

"Charlie, get out," the Professor called, seeing the man gagging behind his handkerchief. He nodded and ran up the stairs.

"They're too strong," Gwyneth said simply.

"Remember that world you saw?" he stepped closer to Gwyneth, "The Professor's world? My world? It's all gone Gwyneth, and that's what'll happen to your world, to this world, unless you send them back through the rift."

"I can't send them back," she stated firmly, "But I can hold them. Hold them in this place, hold them here. Get out…" her hand reached into her apron and pulled out a matchbox, "Leave this place!"

The Doctor stepped closer and held out a hand, "Give that to me."

Gwyneth just stood there, unmoving.

He frowned and reached out to touch her neck, but the Professor pulled him back a bit, "She's gone."

He looked at her, startled, before turning back to Gwyneth, really looking at her, seeing it, "I'm sorry," he whispered, reaching out to squeeze the hand holding the box, "Thank you."

He took the Professor's hand and they ran from the morgue, down the hall, and out the front door just as the house exploded behind them, sending them to the ground.

"She didn't make it," Dickens gasped, staring at the house in alarm.

"I'm sorry," the Doctor said grimly, helping the Professor up, "She closed the rift."

"At such a cost. The poor child."

"She'd been dead for at least five minutes," the Professor remarked softly, staring at the house sadly, "The minute she stood in that arch."

The Doctor closed his eyes tightly at that fact. He didn't doubt she was right.

"And she still saved us," Dickens breathed, "There are more things in Heaven and Earth than are dreamt of in our philosophy. Even for you, Doctor, Professor," he eyed them as they all just stood there, watching the fire.

~8~

The Doctor walked hand-in-hand with the Professor, Dickens beside them, back to the TARDIS, "Right then, Charlie-boy, we've just got to go into our um...shed," the Doctor remarked, "Won't be long!" he put the key into the lock.

"What're you going to do now Charlie?" the Professor asked Dickens.

"I shall take the mail coach back to London!" he exclaimed, seeming quiet lively, "Quite literally post-haste. This is no time for me to be on my own. I shall spend Christmas with my family and make amends to them. After all I've learned tonight, there can be nothing more vital."

"You've cheered up!" the Doctor laughed.

"Exceedingly! This morning, I thought I knew everything in the world and now I know I've just started! All these huge and wonderful notions, Doctor! I'm inspired. I must write about them! I shall be subtle at first of course. 'The Mystery of Edwin Drood' still lacks an ending. Perhaps the killer was not the boy's uncle. Perhaps he was not of this Earth. 'The Mystery of Edwin Drood and the Blue Elementals.' I can spread the word! Tell the truth!"

"Good luck with it. Nice to meet you," he shook Dickens' hand, "Fantastic."

"Goodbye Charlie," the Professor stepped up as the Doctor worked on the lock, "And, thank you," she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Dickens looked quite flustered at that while the Doctor's gaze hardened, "Oh, my dear," he breathed, "How modern," he glanced at the Doctor, "Best not do that to other men though, your husband seems rather upset…" he nodded back at the Doctor.

The Professor turned to look at him, but he'd turned his head to the lock, pretending it was jammed, "He's not my husband," she said softly, turning to Dickens, not seeing the Doctor tense at that.

"Fiancé then?"

"No."

"Gentleman caller?"

"No."

He nodded, a bit startled at that, from the way the Doctor had reacted and acted…he'd thought for sure they were married or at least on the verge of, "Oh."

The Doctor froze in the middle of twisting the key, a realization dawning on him. He hadn't brought up Jabe's words to the Professor, how they had upset and not upset her, because he didn't want to upset her anymore than he had talking about the observation deck. But now…hearing a similar conversation occurring between the Professor and Dickens…he could almost feel like he understood why she'd reacted the way she had.

He loved her. He knew he loved her. He'd loved her probably from the moment he'd met her when he was 10 years old, just not having realized it for near 90 more years. And to hear someone assume they were wed…even if it was an Earth substitution for their own ceremonies, and quite a poor one at that…to hear her deny it…hurt. Badly. Because, the truth was, he wished with both his hearts that she _was_ his wife, his Bonded, as he'd promised her once, oh so long ago.

He closed his eyes, he knew that was why _he_ was upset now, he could only hope that was why she'd been upset before. He shook his head, that was not a conversation for public, and turned to Dickens, "Goodbye!" he called, opening the door a bit.

"Thank you," Dickens nodded, "But I don't understand, in what way is this goodbye? Where are you going?"

He grinned, "You'll see. In the shed," he nodded at the Professor who walked over to him, not seeing the tension leaving him the more she walked away from the other man.

"Oh, my soul. Doctor, it's one riddle after another with you. But after all these revelations, there's one mystery you still haven't explained. Answer me this, who are you two?"

"Just friends," he answered after a moment, "Passing through."

"But you have such knowledge of future times. I don't wish to impose on you, but I must ask you. My books...do they last?"

The Doctor looked at the Professor and nodded, she grinned, "Yes," she nodded.

"For how long?"

"Forever," she told the man as he tried to look modest despite how pleased he was at that.

"Right," the Doctor nodded, "Shed. Come on, Professor…"

She took his arm and they both turned to the door.

"In…in the box?" Dickens frowned, "Both of you?"

"Down boy. See ya!" he stepped in and closed the door behind them, before rushing over to the console, bringing up the monitor, "Poor old Charlie, in a week's time it's 1870, and that's the year he dies. He'll never get to tell his story," he watched Dickens on the monitor, "But at least he's alive," he grinned at the Professor who stood beside him, not exactly happy, though he didn't really notice, too excited about what they were about to do for Dickens, "We've brought him back to life! He's more alive now than he's ever been, old Charlie-boy. Let's give him one last surprise!" he hit a button and the engines revved up, watching Dickens' face as the TARDIS disappeared before his very eyes, heading into the Vortex. He laughed and looked at the Professor, his expression fading as he saw her standing there with her arms crossed, "What's wrong?"

"You didn't listen to me," she said.

"Kata," he shook his head, "I said I was sorry…you were right, we should have dug up more about the Gelth and…"

"Not that," she cut in, tears forming in her eyes, "You assumed I was prejudiced against them because they were other aliens. I may be frightened and I may not be comfortable around them Theta, but I am by no means stupid!"

"I didn't say you were," he frowned, not sure where this was coming from.

"You all but implied it," she told him, "You didn't LISTEN when I tried to explain why I didn't trust the Gelth. You didn't even try! The way they were talking," she shook her head, "Wanting pity, praising you, bringing up the war…it was a ploy the entire time and I saw that! I was in Intergalactic Relations Theta, I know when someone is trying to manipulate a deal. And I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen! You wanted to save them too much."

"And that's a bad thing?" he asked quietly, he couldn't even get angry, because she was right. He didn't listen, he'd just assumed it was her reaction to aliens and didn't even let her talk.

"Don't you think I'd love to save some of the species that were destroyed because of that stupid war?" she cried, actually crying now, "I would _love_ to save them Theta, I would love to go back and stop them from getting caught in the crossfire. God, I would love it if I could make amends to the species _I_ hurt when I was the soldier. But I can't. Because nothing I say or do will _ever_ make up for that."

"Kata…" he took a step towards her and pulled her into a hug, seeing her getting so upset.

"We _can't_ live in the past Theta," she whispered, hugging him back, "We can't leave ourselves open to others to use the war as a weakness. Or we'll end up destroying the planet like the Gelth wanted to do. We can't help them because the war…the species that were destroyed were destroyed for a reason. The war didn't just twist our people."

He nodded, kissing the top of her head, "I'm sorry," he whispered. He should have trusted her more. She would _never _let herself get worked up to the point where she let her prejudices cloud her judgment like that. If she didn't want to save someone it was for a damn good reason, "I'm so sorry."

She nodded into his chest, "I forgive you."

He smiled, dropping another kiss onto her hair, "Thank you."

That was his Kata, she always forgave him for every mistake. She always used to say that you can only learn from failure, not from success. He had never made a mistake large enough where she didn't forgive him, using 'The Moment' was proof enough of that.

But then…there was one very large mistake he'd made, one that he knew hurt her deeply…one he truly wasn't sure if she'd forgive him for.

Mayra.

His 'ex-wife,' her cousin, the one he'd United with instead of Bonding to her like he'd promised. It had been the worst mistake of his life, he couldn't even forgive himself for that, he didn't know how she ever could...

A/N: I actually _just_ realized something as I was editing this chapter, the 9th Doctor actually spent his entire series on the Earth or in some station that viewed the Earth. I feel like, with the Professor being there and scared of other aliens, it actually makes more sense for him to stick to the Earth, less chance of running into aliens and they always did love humans (how spooky is that, that it blends in with my OC and her fear?). The Professor will comment on it in a few chapters as well :)

Just a note, the Professor is still afraid of heights, but, so far, in this series, she won't be confronted with it so it won't come up often, but it will be mentioned in a later chapter :)

Oh, and if there are any little scenes (off-screen or mentioned) that you'd like to see in Recollections, drop a review and let me know :)


	4. Aliens of London

Aliens of London

The Doctor and Professor, having traded in her gray dress for a maroon one, sat against a large tree in a little park near the Powell Estates, sitting on an old blanket that had seen better days, a small picnic basket set up in front of them, just munching on some Earth treats and watching as the humans walked past.

The Doctor looked at the Professor, seeing her smiling widely and couldn't help but grin himself, she was so relaxed now, just the two of them sitting there, no other aliens to worry about. They'd actually had a bit of a teasing row in the TARDIS before about her piloting this trip. She'd claimed that they'd seen the future of Earth and the past, now she wanted to see the present. He'd been about to argue against it, having come from present Earth a few trips ago, but…she was smiling and eager, and he just…he could never say no to her.

So there they were, having a nice, quiet picnic in the park. He would have said it wasn't really his thing to be so…domestic…but with the Professor beside him, leaning on his shoulder as he had an arm around her waist…well, no complaints from him.

In fact, it was so calm, and she was so happy, he was thinking about bringing up something he'd dreamed of talking to her about, something from their past he wanted to change in the present, a promise he'd made to her a long time ago…

"Kata," he began quietly. She looked up at him, "Do you remember when we were kids and…"

"Doctor!" someone shouted.

He looked over, a bit startled that someone would know him, only to see Rose Tyler and her boyfriend Mickey Smith running over to them, their eyes wide in disbelief.

"Doctor?" the Professor frowned, confused as to how the humans knew about him.

"Look who it is," he remarked, "The flower and the idiot."

"I'm not an idiot!" Mickey shouted.

"Um…" the Professor cut in, looking between the humans and the Doctor, "Who are they?"

He sighed, "Professor, meet Rose Tyler and Ricky…"

"It's Mickey!" Mickey glared.

But the Doctor ignored him, "…Smith, you two, meet the Professor."

"Oh!" her eyes widened as she looked at them, "The humans…" Rose and Mickey exchanged a look at that, "Which one got eaten by a Nestene Consciousness again?"

"Him," he nodded at Mickey, "The idiot."

She rolled his eyes and turned to him, "He's not an idiot."

"Only an idiot would let themselves get eaten by a Nestene Consciousness."

"I hardly think he 'let' himself get eaten," she turned to Mickey, "Did you?"

"Did I what?" he frowned.

"LET yourself get eaten."

"Um…no…"

"There, you see," she grinned, turning back to the Doctor, "Not an idiot."

"Sorry but, who are you?" Rose asked, staring at her, confused.

"The Professor," she replied.

"What like…the Doctor?"

"Spot on!" she cheered.

"Wait you're an alien?" Mickey gaped. She certainly didn't sound like the Doctor, she actually seemed fairly polite.

"Time Lady," she nodded, the Doctor squeezing her a bit, she was the Last Time Lady.

"Time Lady?" Mickey frowned, "So that makes him a..."

"Time Lord," she answered, "That's our species too, Time Lord."

"Oh," Mickey blinked, taking it all in.

Rose shook her head, "Where have you been Doctor?" she asked.

"Sorry?" the Doctor looked up at her, curious.

"It's been a year," Mickey answered. After having met him, he and Rose had spent the better part of the year looking up what they could about the Doctor, tracking him down through history, making charts and maps and such. Rose had guessed, from seeing images of the Doctor in the past, looking the way he did now, that maybe his box travelled in time as well and wanted to see what they could find. He wasn't exactly happy to be working so hard to learn more about the man, but it was something Rose wanted to do. He knew she regretted saying no to the Doctor when he'd disappeared last time, he knew she really had wanted to go travelling with the alien. But it gave him something to do, something for them to bond over. And they _had_ learned quite a bit about him.

"Has it?" he blinked before shrugging, "Busy life."

"Yeah, but where did you go?" Rose asked.

"It's a long story…" he tried to wave her off. He really didn't care for the humans interrupting his time with the Professor. He'd just been about to ask her some important questions when they'd butted in. And he didn't exactly like thinking about how he'd found her again, what the Krillitanes had been doing to her.

"We've got time," Rose crossed her arms. She hadn't spent a year trying to find him again to have him just brush her off.

"And we've got extras," the Professor smiled, opening the bigger-on-the-inside picnic basket, "Would you like to join us?"

The Doctor let out a groan and rolled his eyes but she just nudged him in the stomach, "But they're humans!" he complained even as Rose and Mickey sat down across from them.

"Yes," she rolled her eyes as well, "And I'd rather like to get to know the ones who helped save you last time," she turned to Rose and Mickey, "Trust me, that's not an easy thing to do, getting him out of trouble."

"I'm honestly not that bad," he remarked.

She just patted his shoulder and mouthed to them, 'yes he is,' making them laugh before she turned to the Doctor, "AND you asked the one who didn't get eaten, Rose was it?" she glanced at Rose who nodded, "To TRAVEL with you. Don't deny it," she added, seeing him about to argue, she'd seen it in his mind, "I like humans," she reached out and took his hand, "Please?"

He looked at her, at those sad eyes asking him to say yes, and sighed, "Fine."

The grin she gave him and the peck on the cheek were more than enough for him to put up with the humans, and…she seemed happy. She was better around humans, perhaps having this pair, some humans who knew about him and the existence of aliens, would be good for her. He'd have to see.

He leaned back, watching and listening as she eagerly explained their last two adventures, him taking over when it got to the parts about the other aliens or the danger she'd gotten into, not wanting her to have to relive it by speaking of it. They'd skipped over how they'd found each other again. The humans didn't know about the war, about what had happened to the rest of their people, and that was the way they wanted to keep it. Talking about it between themselves was hard enough, having to try and explain it to humans…to have to break it down and really explain it…it would hurt too much. With each other, they had been there in the middle of it, not much had to be said.

"So what have you two been up to then?" the Doctor asked, his hand absently stroking the Professor's arm as she leaned back more against him, Mickey eyeing it with a sort of smug grin as he shot at look at Rose. He'd been admittedly a bit concerned that Rose's obsession with learning about the Doctor ran just a tad deeper than curiousity, he'd been worried that she might fancy the alien to a point. Now, it seemed, he had nothing to worry about.

"Oh just…work…" Rose shrugged, a bit embarrassed to have to tell them that she'd basically spent the last year pouring through history books hoping for even a glimpse or reference of the Doctor in them, "Research…"

"We've been keeping tabs on you Doctor," Mickey added, Rose's face flushing a bit, "Looked for you in history and all."

"Ah," he nodded, beaming, as he looked at the Professor who rolled her eyes.

"Leave it to you," she remarked, nudging him, "To get into all sorts of trouble without me to keep an eye on you."

Rose leaned back a bit, her legs out before her, resting on her elbows, "My mum thinks I've gone nutty," she remarked, looking up at the sky, "Keeps asking me why I keep taking out all these books to read…" she laughed a bit, "I can't tell her. I can't even begin…I mean, how do you explain to someone that you're looking for a 60s police telephone box in pictures from the 1800s without sounding barmy?"

The Professor smiled a bit, "Have you found many pictures?"

"More than you'd think," Mickey remarked, "Even found a picture of him standing in front of the _Titanic_."

The Professor blinked and turned to the Doctor, "Please tell me you weren't the one who _sank_ the _Titanic_."

"That wasn't my fault!" he cried, mock indignant, as Rose and Mickey laughed.

"He's all over the place," Mickey continued, "Assassination of Kennedy, eruption of Krakatoa…"

"Someone's been a busy boy," the Professor laughed.

"900 years of space and time," he grinned, "Not a second to waste!"

Rose frowned, eyeing him, "When you say 900 years…"

"That's his age," the Professor answered, "I'm 898."

"No way!" Mickey's mouth dropped open, eyeing her.

"Oi!" the Doctor glared at him, tugging the Professor closer, putout with how openly the man was ogling her.

"You're 900 and 898 years old?" Rose asked them, gaping, surprised.

"Yep!" he grinned widely, "Looking pretty good for it though eh?"

Rose shook her head, still a bit stunned, "That…that is just…far out there…" Mickey reached out and squeezed her hand, he knew sometimes it got to be a bit big for her, all they learned, everything the Doctor had done in Earth's history alone, never mind what he must have gotten up to in the whole wide Universe, "And there's no one else we can talk to," she trailed in thought, not noticing the Doctor or Professor start to frown a bit, "We've seen all these things, living plastic, shop dummies come to life, all that stuff…and we can't say a word to anyone else. Aliens and spaceships and things, they're all real, and we're the only people on planet Earth who know they exist."

Suddenly a spacecraft soared above their heads, falling out of the sky, heading for central London.

"Oh that's just not fair!" Rose breathed as they all jumped to their feet.

"What's it going?" Mickey cried.

The Professor frowned, watching it falling in a circular formation, "Well…with a slipstream engine…descending in that pattern…given its velocity and angle…it'll hit Big Ben and then crash into the Thames."

"No way," Mickey shook his head. The ship was nowhere near them!

The Doctor just grinned widely, "Wait for it…"

And they watched as the ship did indeed hit Big Ben and land in the Thames with a splash. The Doctor laughed gleefully, before grabbing the basket and taking the Professor's hand as she bunched up the blanket, the two of them taking off in the direction of the crash, Mickey and Rose running after them.

~8~

There was complete mayhem on the streets as the little group arrived on the scene, "It's blocked off," the Professor remarked.

"We're miles from the center," Rose told them, looking around, "The scene must be gridlocked. The whole of London must be closing down."

"I know!" the Doctor beamed, "I can't BELIEVE we're here to see this! This is fantastic!"

"Did you know this was going to happen?" Mickey frowned at them.

"Nope!"

"Do you recognize the ship?" Rose asked.

"Nope!" he shouted as the Professor shook her head, she hadn't been able to get a good enough look.

"Do you know why it crashed then?"

"Nope!"

"Good thing you're here," Mickey rolled his eyes.

"I bet it is!" the Doctor cheered, "Oh! This is what we travel for! To see history happening right in front of us!"

"Well, let's go and see it!" Rose said, excited, she'd been _dreaming_ of adventures like this ever since she'd turned him down a year ago, "Never mind the traffic, you've got that ship…"

"Better not," the Professor said quietly. The Doctor looked over, noticing she wasn't exactly as excited as he was. He squeezed her hand tighter. It was one thing to go into an adventure knowing there was bound to be aliens around, but another where they just showed up out of the blue…literally dropping from the sky it seemed. She gave him a little smile, squeezing his hand back in thanks, "They've already got one spaceship in the middle of London, we shouldn't risk them noticing another one."

"Yeah, that's just it," Rose shook her head, "Yours looks like a big blue box. No one's going to notice."

She shook, "You'd be surprised Rose, in an emergency like this there'll be all kinds of people watching and on the alert."

The Doctor nodded, "The TARDIS stays where it is."

Rose sighed, disheartened, "So history's happening and we're stuck here."

"Yes, we are."

Mickey looked between them before nudging Rose, "We could always do what everybody else does," the aliens looked at him questioningly, "We could watch it on TV."

The Professor smiled, "Brilliant Mickey," she nudged the Doctor, "I told you, extraordinary species."

He rolled his eyes playfully but smiled.

~8~

"Big Ben destroyed as a UFO crash lands in central London. Police reinforcements are drafted in from across the country to control wide-spread panic, looting and civil disturbance," a newsreader spoke on the TV, "A state of national emergency has been declared. Tom Hitchinson is at the scene."

The Doctor sat on a small sofa chair in Rose's flat, watching the TV intently, the Professor sitting on the arm beside him, frowning as she listened to the reports. Rose and Mickey were sitting across from them on another sofa, alternating between watching the news and their expressions.

"The police urge the public not to panic," a reporter spoke, "There's a help line number on screen right now if you're worried about friends or family."

The Doctor switched the channel to an American news station, "The military are on the lookout for more spaceships. Until then, all flights in North American air space have been grounded."

And the Professor turned it back to News 24, "The army are sending divers into the wreck of the spaceship. No one knows what they're going to find."

Before the Doctor snatched it back to the American channel, "The President will address the nation live from the White House. But the Secretary General has asked that people watch the skies."

Jackie came in with a cup of tea for Rose, eyeing the two aliens suspiciously, not entirely sure who they were. She recognized the Doctor from a year ago, but the woman was new. All Rose had said was that they were some friends who they'd run into in the park, wanting to watch what was happening. She sighed and turned to one of her own friends who had stopped by the flat, to talk to her.

"Oi!" the Doctor called to the chatty women, "We're trying to listen!"

"...his current whereabouts," the newsreader continued, "News is just coming in, we can go to Tom at the embankments."

The feed cut to a reporter by the Thames, "They've found a body," the Doctor lifted his eyebrows as the Professor's eyes narrowed more, watching, "It's unconfirmed but I'm being told a body has been found in the wreckage. A body of non-terrestrial origins. It's being brought ashore."

Jackie stepped into the room as it began to fill with more friends, a bottle of wine in her hands, "Oh, guess who asked me out…Billy Crewe."

"Is she really going to gossip at a time like this?" the Professor asked the Doctor quietly, he could only shake his head as they turned back to the TV.

"Unconfirmed reports say that the body _is_ of extra-terrestrial origin," the newsreader added, "An extraordinary event unfolding here live here in central London. The body is being transferred to a secure UNIT mortuary. The whereabouts is yet unknown."

The channels started to change a few times, making the aliens frown, when it landed on Blue Peter, showing how to make a cake, "And when you've stuck your things on, you can cover the whole lot..."

The Professor let out a little laugh as she moved to gently take the remote off a toddler who had waddled over to them.

"Ooh, look at that," the feed continued, "Then, ice it, any color you want, here's one I made a little bit earlier, look at that. Your very own spaceship, ready to eat. And there's something a little extra special…"

She turned it back to News 24, "...in hospital."

The reporter was back, "We still don't know whether it's alive or dead. Whitehall is denying everything. But the body has been brought here, Albion Hospital, the roads closed off, it's the closest to the river…"

"Go on!" the Doctor ushered the toddler away as he moved to stand in front of the TV, blocking the view.

"I'm being told that..." the reporter continued, as a plump man in uniform stepped out of a car, "General Asquith is now entering the hospital. The building's evacuated. The patients have been moved out onto the streets. The police still won't confirm the presence of an alien body. Contained inside those walls..." the feed cut to Downing Street, "Mystery still surrounds the whereabouts of the Prime Minister. He's not been seen since the emergency began. The opposition are criticizing his lack of leadership. Hold on…" they watched as a man got out of a black car, moving to enter 10 Downing Street, "Oh, that's Joseph Green, MP for Hartley Dale. He's chairman of the parliamentary commission on the monitoring of sugar standards in exported confectionary. With respect, hardly the most important person right now."

The Professor frowned, eyeing the rather plump, nervous looking man. In fact, both men were plump looking…and it was rather suspicious that a man such as Joseph Green was being called in for such a situation. All in all, she was getting just a bit nervous and tense about this whole thing. Not knowing why the ship seemed to crash, or who was in it, or what was going on with other aliens…

The Doctor reached over and put an arm around her waist, squeezing her just a bit in reassurance. She smiled at him and leaned over, dropping a little kiss onto his head in thanks, making him beam at her.

~8~

The Doctor opened the door, letting the Professor slip out into the walkway outside the flat, the woman taking a deep breath of the cool night air. It had gotten ridiculously crowded in the Tyler flat. She was admittedly better around humans, but there were just _so many_…

He smiled, taking her hand and leading her off, when the door opened behind them and Rose and Mickey stepped out, "And where do you think you're going?" Rose asked. She wasn't about to let the man disappear again, no, if that offer still stood she was going to go travelling through time and space with him and the Professor.

"Nowhere!" the Doctor turned around.

"It's just…a bit too human in there for me," the Professor added, slightly embarrassed.

The Doctor nodded, "History just happened and they're talking about where you can buy dodgy top up cards for half price. We're off on a wander, that's all."

Mickey snorted, "Right, there's a spaceship on the Thames and you're 'just wandering.'"

"Nothing to do with us!" the Doctor defended, "It's not an invasion!"

The Professor nodded, "That was a genuine crash landing. Angle of descent, color of smoke, everything…" she frowned, "It's perfect…"

It was almost _too_ perfect…

"So..." Rose began hesitantly.

"So maybe this is it!" the Doctor grinned, "First contact! The day mankind officially comes into contact with an alien race. We're not interfering because you've GOT to handle this on your own. That's when the human race finally grows up. Just this morning you were all tiny and small and made of clay! Now you can expand!" he laughed in delight as the Professor wound an arm around his waist, pleased, she loved it when he laughed and got that excited, "You don't need us, go and celebrate history!"

He turned to walk off with the Professor when Rose called after them, "Promise you won't disappear?"

The Doctor hesitated but the Professor just smiled back at her, "Wouldn't dream of it," she pointed at Rose, "I've still got loads I'd like to ask you two."

Mickey grinned and took Rose's hand, pulling her back into the flat as the aliens went off. They walked down the row of flats, down the stairs, and across the little courtyard towards the TARDIS, the humans having massive parties behind them, hanging all sorts of banners off the railings. The Doctor pulled out the key to the TARDIS and unlocked it, stepping inside with the Professor.

He looked at her, seeing her looking nervous as to what he was planning to do, but just gave her hand a squeeze, smiling at her, "Everything'll be fine," he reassured her, "Cross my hearts."

She took a breath and nodded, they had to find out what was going on. He grinned widely and they ran to the console, putting in some controls and starting up the box.

The Doctor looked at the console as it started to smoke and grabbed a small mallet, hitting it a couple of times.

"Did you just hit the console?" the Professor gaped, almost horrified he'd do that.

"Yep!" he grinned, hitting it again with a childish glee as the box disappeared.

He moved to finish piloting the box, ready to make her land when the Professor moved over to him, slapping his hands away, "No!" she nudged him to the side, "I'LL handle this one."

"Why's that then?" he crossed his arms and leaned against the console beside her.

"I wanted modern Earth and got it right," she remarked with a small grin, "For such a tight squeeze and covert op…let the professionals handle the landing yeah?"

He grinned and gestured to the console, stepping back, "Of course."

She grinned in return and pulled a lever, the TARDIS appearing inside a small little storeroom in Albion Hospital.

They stepped out cautiously to see it was, in fact, a very tight spot, "Nice landing," he remarked as they headed for the door out. He flicked the sonic on, making a loud buzzing noise, "Shh!" he hissed at it, getting the door unlocked. He put the sonic away and opened the door, the two of them stepping through, only to see about twenty soldiers sitting around, talking.

He quickly grabbed the Professor's hand, squeezing it as the soldiers noticed them and quickly aimed their guns at them.

"Perhaps not so nice," she murmured as he just grinned. A moment later there was a scream and the soldiers looked surprised, "Defense part delta!" the Professor shouted.

"Come on, move, move!" the Doctor agreed, pulling her out of the room at a run, the soldiers behind them.

They ran down a corridor and around a corner to see a young Asian woman, a doctor, cowering on the floor, "It's alive!" she whimpered.

The Professor quickly moved to her side, kneeling down to check on her as she called back to the soldiers, "Spread out. Tell the perimeter it's a lockdown."

The Doctor moved to stand by her, glancing at the soldiers as they looked hesitant, "Do it!" he shouted and they ran off.

"My God, it's still alive…" the woman breathed, trembling, "I swear it was dead."

"Coma," the Professor muttered, "Shock…hibernation…"

"Anything," the Doctor agreed with a nod, "What does it look like?" there was a light squeak behind them before the woman could answer and he spun around, "It's still here…" he looked at the Professor who nodded, turning back to the woman, dabbing at a cut on her head, as he moved to look around the room.

He motioned for another soldier to enter, walking forward quietly, looking for the source of the noise. There was a rattling and he dropped to his knees, crawling onwards to peer around a desk. On the other side he could just make out a pig peering back at him, "Hello!"

The pig squealed in terror and ran across the room, the soldier readying his gun.

"Don't shoot!" the Professor shouted, just needing a glimpse at the pig to know it was terrestrial.

The pig ran along the corridor, towards a group of soldiers, one shooting at it before the Doctor could make it out of the room.

"What did you do that for?" he demanded, walking over to it, "It was scared!" he knelt down as the soldier looked at the pig in alarm, "It was scared…" he stroked the pig's head as it died…

~8~

"I just assumed that's what aliens look like," the young doctor remarked as they stood in the examination room, looking at the pig, "But you're saying it's an ordinary pig? From Earth?"

The Doctor watched as the Professor lightly touched the pig, scanning it, "More like a mermaid," he remarked.

The Professor nodded, "Victorian showmen used to draw the crowds by taking the skull of a cat, gluing it to a fish, and calling it a mermaid."

"Now, someone's taken a pig, opened up its brain, stuck bits on...then they strapped it in that ship and made it dive bomb."

The Professor frowned, gently placing the sheet over the pig, "It must've been terrified."

"They've taken this animal and turned it into a joke," the Doctor nearly spat, disgusted with whoever had done that.

The Professor walked over to him, putting an arm around him in comfort as he did the same to her. A moment later they turned and left the room, the young doctor not even noticing they'd gone.

~8~

"Be careful," the Professor called from the monitor as the Doctor moved to land the TARDIS in the Powell Estates again, "Rose, Mickey, and her mother are standing there."

"I still don't see why we had to come back for them," he groaned, "They're just humans!" he really wanted to go and see what was going on.

"And they saved your life," she told him, "The least we can do is let them know if they're in danger."

He sighed, "You and your sense of honor Kata."

She blushed a bit, "Buck up soldier," she nudged him as she moved around the console, "Don't make me pull rank on you."

He laughed heartily as the TARDIS set down, heading to the doors to open them for Rose and Mickey, "Hello!" he beamed at them, turning to head back in, walking over to where the Professor was by the monitor again.

"You said you weren't gonna disappear," Rose remarked. She'd thought she'd missed her chance again. They'd been away for a while and she'd gone to check, only to see the TARDIS was gone! And on top of that, her mother just _had_ to follow her and Mickey out.

"Alright, so we lied!" he rolled his eyes, "We went and had a look, but…"

"The whole crash landing's a fake," the Professor told them, "I knew it!" she shook her head as he moved to her side, "It was just _too_ perfect. Hitting Big Ben, landing in the Thames?"

He nodded, "So we thought 'let's go and have a look…'"

"My mum's here," Rose whispered to them.

The Doctor looked back to see Jackie Tyler standing in the doorway, Mickey glancing at her, concerned, as she looked around, terrified, "Oh, that's JUST what I need," he groaned, turning to the Professor and pointing a mock warning finger at her, "If she makes this place domestic I'm blaming you!"

She rolled her eyes this time and just turned back to the monitor, Mickey and Rose exchanging a glance before walking further in and over to them, only for Jackie to turn and run away.

"Mum, don't!" Rose shouted, looking at the Doctor, "Don't go anywhere!" and turning to run after her mother.

"Mickey come here," the Professor nodded him over with a smile. Mickey grinned and half jogged over, once you got past the size of the box, it was actually pretty cool, "See, this is where the ship…"

"Wait!" his eyes widened, "That was a REAL spaceship?"

"Yep!" the Doctor grinned as Rose ran back in.

"So, it's all a pack of lies?" Rose frowned, walking up to them, "What is it then, are they invading?"

"Funny way to invade, putting the world on red alert," Mickey remarked.

"Good point!" the Professor smiled at him, making him smile as well.

The Doctor's grin tightened a bit at their smiles and he stepped up, leaning past the Professor, in between her and Mickey to flick as switch, "So, what're they up to?"

~8~

The Doctor was wedged under the console, Mickey watching him curiously while Rose sat on the captain's chair, watching the Professor move around the console, trying to help the Doctor by setting the controls he was working on.

"So, what're you doing down there?" Mickey asked.

"Ricky…" he began, his words muffled as the sonic was held in his teeth.

"Mickey."

"Ricky," he repeated, pulling the sonic out as Mickey rolled his eyes, "If I was to tell you what I was doing to the controls of my frankly magnificent time ship, would you even begin to understand?"

Mickey started to frown, "I suppose not…"

"Shut it, then."

"Oi!" the Professor nudged his leg with her foot, "Be nice," she pointed a mock warning finger at him, he rolled his eyes and put the sonic back between his teeth, getting back to work as she turned to Mickey, "I'm patching in the radar here," she indicated to the monitor, "He's looping it back twelve hours so that we can follow the flight path of the ship, see where it came from."

Mickey nodded, following along, "You're good at that," he remarked, "Explaining stuff, making it _simple_," he added the last word directed at the Doctor.

She laughed a bit, "I'll tell you something Mickey, for all his techno-babble, you'd be surprised how much tutoring he needed during school…"

"Oi!" the Doctor sat up a bit, about to retort more, when sparks went off beneath the console and he grinned instead, "Got it! Ha ha!" he quickly got up and joined the Professor and Mickey by the monitor, Rose coming to join them, "Here we go...hold on..." he whacked the top of the monitor, "Come on!"

"Stop hitting her!" the Professor shouted.

The Doctor just grinned and moved the screen a bit, the graphics displaying, "That's the spaceship on its way to Earth...see? Except...hold on..."

"The spaceship did a slingshot round the Earth before it landed," the Professor explained.

"What does that mean?" Rose frowned.

"It means it came from Earth in the first place…"

The Doctor nodded, "It went up and came back down."

The Professor sighed, "Whoever those aliens are, they haven't _just_ arrived."

"They've been here for a while."

"The question is…"

"What have they been doing?"

They looked over at the humans to see them staring, "What?" they both asked.

"Do you two do that a lot?" Rose asked, eyeing them oddly.

"Do what?" they asked again.

"Talk like that," Mickey nodded, "Finish each other's sentences and stuff."

"Oh," they looked at each other and grinned, "Yeah," and back to the humans, "Sorry."

"Ok just stop doing that too," Rose shook her head, "It's almost creepier than finishing sentences."

They just laughed and the Professor turned back to the monitor, hooking up another cable, getting them television, the Doctor flipping through the channels.

"How many channels do you get?" Mickey asked.

"All the basic packages," he answered.

"You get sports channels?"

"Yes, I get the football," he frowned at the screen, "Hold on, I know that bloke…"

"It is looking likely that the government is bringing in alien specialists," a reporter was announcing, "Those people who have devoted their lives to studying outer space."

"UNIT!" he cheered.

The Professor blinked, "The United Nations Intelligence Taskforce?"

He nodded, "Good people they are."

The Professor turned to the humans, "He worked for them."

"Yeah, we know," Mickey said as Rose nodded, "Remember, we read up on the Doctor. You look deep enough on the Internet...and in the history books, and there's his name. Followed by a list of the dead."

"That's nice," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Good boy, Ricky."

Mickey glared at him a bit for still not getting his name right before turning to the Professor, "There wasn't anything about you though."

The Professor frowned a moment, but the Doctor took her hand, squeezing it, there wouldn't have been. She'd been kept on Gallifrey as an Intergalactic Relations correspondent, never allowed to leave the planet like he had. She was a last resort for the Time Lords, a means of getting the Doctor back to the planet if they wanted him and he refused, threaten her and he'd come running. They hadn't allowed her off world after she'd gotten the job for fear she'd run off and find him, never to return. Then with the war…and then her capture…these silly little humans wouldn't have heard of her, not being among the higher species just yet…oh but those, the higher species still trembled at the mention of her name even when most believed she'd perished with their planet…

"There wouldn't be," she answered, clearing her throat, "I…worked behind the scenes, stuck to the shadows, discreet…" she shot the Doctor a grin, "Not like this lump here."

"Oi!" he mock cried, "What is this, take cheap shots at the Doctor day?"

She laughed a bit, poking him in the stomach, "Well when you stop taking cheap shots at Mickey and get his name right, I'll stop taking cheap shots at you."

He grumbled a bit under his breath.

"Why don't you go and help?" Rose asked, shaking her head as they got off topic, "If they know you and all…"

"They wouldn't recognize him," the Professor answered.

He nodded, "I've changed a lot since the old days. Besides, the world's on a knife-edge. There's aliens out there and fake aliens. We want to keep this alien and that alien," he nodded at the Professor, "Out of the mix. We're going undercover...and eh, better keep the TARDIS out of sight. Ricky! You've got a car, you can do some driving."

"You've got to be a better driver than the Doctor," the Professor remarked as she followed him to the door.

He turned, looking at her as he walked backwards, "And another!"

She smirked, "His name is Mickey!"

Mickey shook his head and ran after them with Rose, "Where to?"

"The roads are clearing," the Doctor shrugged, "Let's go and have a look at that spaceship."

They stepped outside the TARDIS to see lights blaring above them from helicopters, catching them in a searchlight as someone shouted, "Do not move!"

Police cars and soldiers began to surround them, pointing guns at them.

"Mickey run," the Professor turned to him, "Get out, keep an eye on the TARDIS, they _can't_ take her," Mickey nodded and made a break for it, managing to get past the soldiers and hide, "Rose, stay still," Rose nodded and stayed put.

Jackie ran out of the flats, hearing the commotion, to see Rose standing beside the aliens, "No!" she shouted, trying to run over but two soldiers held her back.

"Raise your hands above your head!" one of the soldiers shouted at them, "You are under arrest!"

They did so, the Doctor grinning widely, "Take me to your leader!"

"You're so ridiculous," the Professor muttered to him.

He just nudged her, "Oh like you've never wanted to say that."

The soldiers ran forward and took an elbow, leading the three of them off to an awaiting car, ushering them in, the Doctor first, then the Professor, and finally Rose.

"This is a bit posh," Rose remarked, breathless and grinning, excited, "If I knew it was gonna be like this, being arrested, I'd have done it years ago."

"We're not being arrested," the Professor told her as the car drove off, "This isn't typical arrest procedure, we're being escorted."

"Where to?"

"Where'd you think?" the Doctor looked at her, taking the Professor's hand and absently playing with her fingers, distracted her from their predicament, knowing that they were likely being taken in to help discuss the aliens, "Downing Street!" he let out a bellowing laugh as Rose started to smile.

"You're kidding…"

"I'm not!"

"10 Downing Street?"

"That's the one!"

Rose laughed, "Oh, my God! I'm going to 10 Downing Street?" they nodded, "How come?"

"I hate to say it, but…" he gave the Professor a pointed look and sighed, "Mickey…"

"Thank you!" she laughed.

"Was right. Over the years I've visited this planet a lot of times, and I've been, uh…noticed."

"Now they need you?" Rose frowned, trying to follow along.

"Like it said on the news, they're gathering experts in alien knowledge. And who's the biggest expert of the lot?" he grinned at her.

"Patrick Moore?"

"Apart from him!"

Rose shook her head, "Ah, don't you just love it..."

"Oh not me," he shook his head, still with a grin, "Her," he nodded at the Professor.

"Hello!" she waved at Rose, though the human could see her smile was tense.

The Doctor squeezed her hand, knowing that whatever was coming, eventually they'd probably be confronted with the aliens.

'_Just once,_' she said to him silently, '_I want to meet an alien species not trying to kill us._'

He squeezed her hand at how she was already thinking the worst of what might come and tried to lighten the mood by adding, "Lloyd George, he used to drink me under the table"

She gave him a little smile for his attempt, resting her head on his shoulder as he put his arm around her, stroking her arm in comfort, Rose watching them curiously.

They didn't stay like that long as the car pulled up to 10 Downing Street only a few minutes later, the paparazzi and hundreds of police men surrounding the area. The Doctor winked at them and got out of the car, waving at all the photographers, his hand still holding the Professor's as he helped her out, moving to wrap it around her waist as he grinned widely.

Rose smiled nervously behind them and looked up at the building, "Oh my God!" she breathed, the Doctor and Professor moving around the car to head into the building, her following.

They were immediately escorted into a reception area, seeing all the alien experts standing around, talking, waiting for the meeting to begin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, could we convene?" a young man entered, "Quick as we can, please. It's this way on the right and can I remind you, ID cards are to be worn at all times!" he held one up to show them before approaching the Doctor and handing over the card, "Here's your ID card," he glanced at the Professor, who was standing closest to him, "I'm sorry, your companion doesn't have clearance."

"I don't go anywhere without her," the Doctor stated, putting the ID card over his neck.

"_You're_ the code nine, not her," the man shook his head, "I'm sorry, Doctor...it is the Doctor, isn't it? She'll have to stay outside."

"She's _staying_ with _me_," the Doctor said firmly, his stance growing tenser though the man didn't seem to notice.

"Look, even _I _don't have clearance to go in there. I can't let her in and that's a fact," he reached out to take the Professor's arm when the Doctor grabbed his wrist, holding it tightly as he held it up between them, his expression hard, dangerous.

"She. Is. With. Me," he told the man, his voice low, his grip tightening.

"I…I _can't_ give her clearance," the man mumbled, wincing as his arm started to throb.

"You wanted an alien expert, she was always better than me at school," he informed him, "She's the Professor. You let her in or I don't go. Your choice."

The man swallowed and nodded, his arm starting to hurt.

The Doctor grinned widely, "Thanks!" letting go of the man and reaching out to take the Professor's hand gently, tugging her away with him, leaving Rose to mingle with those left behind.

They walked into a conference room to see the experts in their seats, two plump men at the head of the room, General Asquith and Joseph Green. The Doctor quickly took a seat in the back of the room, reaching out to pull the Professor down into his lap as he flipped through a booklet, holding it before him so they both could look, ignoring or not noticing the curious glances of the other experts at their position even as the Professor blushed.

'_What do you think?_' he asked her quietly as they reached the end of the report.

'_It was a diversion,_' she replied, frowning a bit as she took the report herself and flipped to one section to be sure she'd gotten the information correct, '_To keep them from investigating this little blip…_'

He grinned widely and kissed the side of her head, she was a genius, he'd nearly missed that bit.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Asquith began, "I'd like to have your attention please. As you can see from the summaries in front of you, the ship had one porcine occupant…"

"Now, the REALLY interesting bit happened three days ago," the Doctor cut in, standing up to address the experts, slowly making his way towards the general and Joseph while the Professor took his seat, "See, filed away under every other business. The North Sea, the satellite detected a signal, a little blip of radiation at one hundred fathoms, like there was something down there...you were _just_ about to investigate and the next thing you know, this happens…spaceships, pigs, massive diversion, from what? If aliens fake an alien crash and an alien pilot, what do they get?"

"Us," the Professor called and he turned around to look at her as she looked up at him, startled, as she got up to walk over to him, "They get us…we're a part of their plan. It's a trap!"

The Doctor's eyes widened as he realized the same, "This is all about us," the experts looked intrigued at the theory, not seeming to sense the danger they were all in, "Alien experts, the only people with knowledge how to fight them gathered together in one room…" Joseph farted and the Doctor frowned at him, "Excuse me, do you mind not farting while we're saving the world?"

"That wasn't a fart," the Professor frowned, grimacing a bit at the smell, it was not a typical human fart, "And that's not them…" she added as the Doctor's eyes widened.

"What a clever little girl," Joseph grinned as the general moved to take off his hat, putting a hand to the side of his forehead and moving it like a zipper, releasing crackling energy and bright lights.

The Doctor started to back up with the Professor, standing before her, ready to protect her, as the alien beneath was revealed, an odd, green alien with black eyes, bulbous gut, bulky legs and arms with large claws and some sort of collar around its neck.

"We are the Slitheen!" the thing that was the general shouted.

"Thank you all for wearing your ID cards," Joseph grinned, pulling a trigger button from his pocket, "They'll help to identify the bodies!" and pressed it, electrocuting everyone in the room as he laughed.

"Doctor!" the Professor screamed as he fell to his knees in pain…

To be continued…

A/N: We've got Rose and Mickey back :) I figured that if Mickey spent the year tracking down and learning about the Doctor when Rose disappeared, Rose just as easily could have as well when the Doctor himself disappeared on her, possibly even more so as she already had that little head start in what to look for when she'd tried to learn more about the Doctor in the first episode.

And, this is the first time the Doctor has been in danger himself since the Professor showed up, wonder how she'll deal with that...hmmm...


	5. World War Three

World War Three

"Doctor!" the Professor shouted, running over to crouch before him, "Hold on," she told him, reaching for the ID card.

"No!" he grunted, "It's…too much…like the Krillitanes!"

She shook her head, tears in her eyes, "I don't care," and grabbed the card, cringing as she was electrocuted as well, before yanking the card off him.

He fell back a bit, sweating and shaking, panting from the effects. He looked up at the Professor who had closed her eyes a moment, breathing heavily, '_Kata?_' he asked her quietly.

She just stood up and turned to the two laughing Slitheen, opening her eyes, hard, cold eyes that glared at them, "You tried to _kill_ him," she said, her voice so harsh and threatening that the two stopped laughing and actually looked alarmed. She stormed over to them, every bit the soldier, and shoved the card into the neck collar of the Slitheen, stopping the electricity from hitting the experts, who were already dead, but coursing through all the Slitheen through him, making them howl in pain.

She stood there, watching them in agony a moment when someone took her hand, she tensed but knew it was the Doctor. He moved in front of her, blocking her view of them, "Professor," he breathed, taking her head in his hands, making her look up at him instead, "I'm fine," he ran a thumb under her eye as a tear fell, seeing her return from the soldier, "I'm alright…" he grinned at her softly, "Thanks to you."

She took a breath, starting to relax as he let his hands trail down her arms to take her hand, turning her away from the Slitheen and pulling her out of the room. He paused by the doorway, looking up and down the hall, before turning to her, he kissed her forehead, "Wait here."

She nodded and he ran off, back to reception, to see security gathered there, "Oi! You want aliens, you've got them. They're inside Downing Street!" he clapped his hands, "Come on!" he turned and led them back towards the conference room.

He winked at her as they ran past, back into the room, only to see Joseph and the general standing there, both seemingly human, "Where've you been?" Joseph called as security began checking the bodies for life, "I called for help, I sounded the alarm. There was this...lightning! This kind of er...um...electricity, and they all collapsed!

"I think they're all dead," one of the soldiers remarked.

"That's what I'm saying. He did it!" he pointed at the Doctor, "That man there!"

"I think you will find the Prime Minister is an alien in disguise," the Doctor countered, but Joseph folded his arms, skeptical, as he looked at the guards next to him, "That's never going to work, is it?"

"No," the Professor called, peeking her head in through the door.

He sighed, "Fair enough," before he turned and ran for it, out the door, taking the Professor's hand as they ran down the hall. He stopped short, seeing guards entering from down the hall, and turned back, but the other guards had caught up to them, surrounding them. He put his hands up, one still holding the Professor's.

"Under the jurisdiction of the Emergency Protocols," the general shouted, "I authorize you to execute this man!"

Security readied their guns.

"Uh, well, now, yes," the Doctor fumbled for time, "You see, eh...the thing is...if I was you, if I was going to execute someone by backing them against the wall, between you and me, little word of advice..." the lift opened behind them, "Don't stand them against the lift!"

He backed in and closed the doors with the sonic, turning to pull the Professor into a hug as soon as the doors had shut.

"I'm alright Kata," he whispered in her ear as he held her, feeling her shaking.

She buried her face in his chest a moment, "I was so scared Theta…for you…"

He nodded, "I promise, I'm not going anywhere," he dropped a kiss onto the top of her head.

"Not without me," she told him firmly, leaving no room for argument.

He laughed, pulling back a bit to brush a lock of hair from her face, nodding, "Never ever."

She smiled and opened her mouth to say something, when the lift doors pinged and opened. They looked over to see another Slitheen before them. It roared and the Doctor just smiled at it, "Hello!"

The Professor rolled her eyes and grabbed the sonic, "Honestly…" she mumbled, flicking it on and shutting the doors again, "No sense of self preservation have you?"

He grinned, "What do I need that for when I've got you? I promised to protect you, you're doing more protecting me!"

She smiled, "We'll protect each other then."

He nodded, "I like the sound of that."

The lift pinged once more, opening to a clear hall, and they stepped out, running down the corridor, down a small flight of stairs, only to hear one of the soldiers barking orders in the distance. They turned quickly, hearing the lift ping again and backtracked.

The Doctor ducked behind a crevice next to a doorway, pulling the Professor with him, holding her close as two Slitheen walked past, "We'll keep this floor quarantined as our last hunting ground before the final phase…" one was saying.

They waited till the aliens were out of sight before sneaking out, '_We need to find some sort of weapon,_' the Doctor called to her as they looked around the room for anything that could be of use.

They scoured the room a moment longer before they heard Rose scream from another room, '_The extinguisher!_' the Professor shouted, pointing to one beside him.

He grabbed it and they ran out, "No!" they heard another woman shout, "Take me first! Take me!"

They crashed into the room, the Doctor blasting the extinguisher at the three Slitheen within, hitting them right in the face, "Out!" he shouted, "With us!"

"Move!" the Professor called, ushering Rose and the other woman over.

"Ha ha!" the Doctor cheered, spraying the green aliens, "Brilliant you are!" he winked back at the Professor.

She laughed, "I always could think faster than you."

And then he noticed the other woman who had joined them, "Who the hell are you?"

"Harriet Jones," she introduced herself, "MP for Flydale North."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

He grinned, before blasting the extinguisher again, giving them cover to run for it, "We need to get to the cabinet rooms!"

"The Emergency Protocols are in there! They give instructions on aliens!"

"Harriet Jones, I like you!"

"Me too!" the Professor smiled at her. Look at that woman, keeping her head in the middle of such a crisis.

"And I like you too," she smiled at them.

They ran, the Doctor bypassing a locked door with the sonic, getting them into the cabinet room as the Slitheen pursued them. The Doctor turned and grabbed a bottle of brandy, spinning to face the aliens with the sonic aimed at it, "One more move and my sonic device will triplicate the flammability of this alcohol. Whoof! We all go up. So back off."

The Slitheen hesitated.

'_What do you know?_' the Professor called, '_You can think fairly fast as well._'

He grinned back at her before turning to the Slitheen once more, "Right then. Question time. Who exactly are the Slitheen?"

"They're aliens," Harriet supplied.

"Yes. I got that, thanks."

"Who are you, if not human?" the Joseph/Slitheen asked.

"Who's not human?" Harriet frowned.

"They're not human," Rose told her, nodding at the Doctor and Professor.

"They're not human?"

"Can we have a bit of hush?" the Doctor glanced back at her.

"Sorry."

"So, what's the plan?" he turned back to the Slitheen.

"But he's got a Northern accent…" Harriet whispered to Rose.

"Lots of planets have a North," she remarked, recalling that the Doctor had told her the exact same thing when she'd asked that question.

"I said hush!" he called, "Come on!" he held the brandy threateningly in front of him as he faced the Slitheen, "You've got a spaceship hidden in the North Sea. It's transmitting a signal. You've murdered your way to the top of government, what for? Invasion?"

"Why would we invade this God forsaken rock?" the general/Slitheen scoffed.

"Then something's brought the Slitheen race here, what is it?"

"'The Slitheen race?'"

"Slitheen isn't a species," the Professor whispered to him, "Slitheen is their surname."

The Doctor looked back at her, a bit startled, "So they're a family?"

"Family business," Joseph/Slitheen corrected.

He frowned, "Then you're out to make a profit…"

The Professor nodded, before taking a breath and stepping up beside him, she was not about to let him face them alone, "And you…Jocrassa Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen…" the three Slitheen looked at each other, a bit startled that she knew exactly who Joseph/Slitheen was by name, "You had best leave this planet before I force you off it."

The Doctor watched her closely, his gaze fixed on her, he could see her hands clenched as she tensed, shaking as she faced the aliens, rather savage ones at that. This was taking a lot out of her to stand before them and threaten them.

"Or what?" Jocrassa laughed.

"This is not the first time I've dealt with your family," she glared at them a bit, making his laughter die away, "I've stopped you before, I'll do it again."

"Oh, how?" he snorted, though everyone could hear a hint of concern in his voice, "A measly little human?"

"Rose was right, I'm not human," she shook her head, "I'm the Professor, of Gallifrey."

The Doctor watched in interest as the Slitheen's eyes widened and they actually fled. He blinked and looked over at the Professor, she was trembling now. He quickly put the brandy down and put an arm around her, turning her to face him as he looked at her, his hands rubbing her arms, trying to soothe her, "Fascinating history, Downing Street," he murmured to her, knowing she needed to feel safer than just having the three aliens run off, "2,000 years ago, this was marsh land. 1730, it was occupied by a Mr. Chicken. He was a nice man, I should introduce you. 1796, this was the cabinet room, if the cabinet's in session and in danger, these are about the four most safest walls in the whole of Great Britain," he turned and pressed a switch near the door and every entrance to the room was blocked by metal shutters. He grinned and turned to her, watching her watch the shutters close, "Nowhere safer."

She gave him a small smile and a little nod, already feeling safer. Just because the Slitheen had run off, didn't mean they were gone. They'd gone for reinforcements, no doubt about it, the four of them wouldn't have made it to the hallway without getting attacked if they tried to escape the building now.

"Installed in 1991," he finished, looking at her intently, "Three inches of steel lining every single wall. They'll never get in."

"And how do we get out?" Rose asked.

The Doctor paused a moment, thinking on that, "Ah."

"We're trapped," Harriet breathed.

"We're not trapped," the Professor spoke up, just the smallest tremble still in her voice, "Just…inconveniently circumstanced."

The Doctor laughed loudly at that, reaching out to hug her, spinning her around, "Oh I missed you!" he cheered, putting her back down to grin at her, "No one else would ever have as much fun being trapped with me as you would."

She gave him a little laugh of her own and he winked at her, before leading her over to the table, pulling out a chair for her to sit as he moved to get the Prime Minister and the secretary's body out from the middle of the room.

"What was his name?" he asked Harriet as he moved the man to a small storeroom at the side of the room.

"Which one?" Harriet asked, glancing at the Prime Minister's body.

"This one, the secretary or whatever he was called."

Harriet frowned as she moved to look, "I don't know. I talked to him. I brought him a cup of coffee. I never asked his name."

The Doctor crossed the man's hands over his body, "Sorry," he whispered, before striding back into the room, "Right, what have we got? Any terminals? Anything?"

"No," the Professor shook her head, glancing around, feeling much calmer, "The place is antique."

"What I don't get, is when they killed the Prime Minister, why didn't they use him as a disguise?" Rose asked, moving to sit on the edge of the table.

"He's too slim."

The Doctor nodded, "They're big old beasts. They need to fit inside big humans."

Rose shook her head, "But the Slitheen are about eight feet, how do they squeeze inside?"

"That's the device around their necks," the Professor explained.

"Compression field," the Doctor added.

"Literally shrinks them down a bit."

"That's why there's all that gas, it's a big exchange."

The Professor grimaced at the thought.

"Wish I had a compression field, I could fit a size smaller," Rose remarked, trying not to be overwhelmed by all this. If she got her chance to travel with the two aliens before her, it wouldn't do to show them she couldn't handle it.

"Excuse me, people are dead, this is not the time for making jokes," Harriet eyed her.

"Sorry..." she murmured.

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor murmured as he scanned the walls behind where Harriet had gone to sit, "I've heard that name before…Harriet Jones. You're not famous for anything, are you?"

"Hardly!" Harriet laughed.

"Rings a bell, Harriet Jones..." he frowned, struggling to remember.

"Lifelong backbencher I'm afraid, and a fat lot of use I'm being now," she glanced at the procedures before her, "The protocols are redundant, they list the people who can help and they're all dead downstairs."

"Hasn't it got like, defense codes and things?" Rose asked, "Can we just launch a nuclear bomb at 'em?"

Harriet stared at her, "You're a very violent young woman..."

The Professor scoffed lightly, "You've yet to see someone get violent," she muttered.

The Doctor just walked behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezing it. She looked up at him with a small smile, putting a hand on his and squeezing in return.

"I'm serious!" Rose continued, "We could!"

"Well, there's nothing like that in here," Harriet sighed, "Nuclear strikes do need a release code, yes, but it's kept secret by the United Nations."

"Say that again," the Doctor looked at her.

"What, about the codes?"

"Anything. All of it."

"Um, well...the British Isles can't gain access to atomic weapons without a special resolution from the UN."

"Like that's ever stopped them," Rose scoffed.

"Exactly, given our past record, and I voted against that, thank you very much. The codes have been taken out of the government's hands and given to the UN…" Harriet glanced at the Doctor, "Is it important?"

"Everything's important," he muttered.

"If we only knew what the Slitheen wanted. Listen to me, I'm saying 'Slitheen' as if it's normal."

"What do they want, though?" Rose frowned.

"Well, it's just one family so it's not an invasion," the Doctor reasoned, "They don't want Slitheen world...they're out to make money, which means they want to use something, something here on Earth...some kind of asset…"

"Like what?" Harriet turned to him, "Gold? Oil? Water?"

The Professor smiled at her, "You're very good at this."

She smiled in return, "Thank you."

"Harriet Jones," the Doctor muttered, before giving up on trying to figure it out on his own and looked at the Professor, "Why do I know that name?"

'_Future Prime Minister,_' she told him silently, watching as his eyes widened and he looked like he wanted to smack himself for not remembering that, '_Is it still a cheap shot if it's true?_'

'_Oi!_' he lightly bumped her chair.

"They want to turn the Earth into a means of fuel," the Professor told them, they stared at her, "I've dealt with them before. That's always what it came down to."

"But why get the Earth on high alert?" the Doctor frowned.

She frowned as well, "We'll need more intel," she looked over at Rose, "Rose can I have your mobile a moment?"

"Um…sure?" Rose frowned, confused at how abrupt the question was, but tossed her the phone anyway.

She held it up to the Doctor, "It's the only communication device in the room," she reminded him as his eyes widened and he took it, sonicing it.

"Little bit of a boost," he muttered, "Ha ha!" he cheered, "Got it!"

"What'd you do?" Rose walked over to them as he handed the phone back.

"Universal Roaming!" he cheered, "Call anyone from space and time. Can definitely get a signal through three inches of steel easy!"

Rose grinned, "Then we can phone for help!" she moved to open her phone.

Harriet started to nod, looking at the Doctor, "You must have contacts."

"Dead downstairs, yeah," he remarked.

Rose frowned as her phone beeped and she got a message, "It's Mickey."

"Oh, tell your stupid boyfriend we're busy!"

"Yeah, he's not so stupid after all," she held up the phone to show him a photo of a Slitheen in her flat.

"Call him," the Professor stood up, worried about the boy. She didn't know why…but she just felt…she liked Mickey better, no. That wasn't the right word, she _did_ like Rose, but…she felt more of a kinship to Mickey for some reason.

"Mickey!" Rose called, the boy in question picking up, "Are you alright?"

"No, no, no, no, no," he replied, "It wasn't just an alien, but like, a proper alien. All stinking, and wet, and disgusting. And more to the point, it wanted to kill us! So no, not really alright!"

"I could've died!" she heard Jackie shout.

"Is she alright, though?" Rose asked, "Don't put her on, just tell me."

The Doctor just snatched the phone away, "Is that Ricky? Don't talk, just shut up and go to your computer."

"It's Mickey!" the Professor said at the same time as Mickey, though Mickey added, "And why should I?" at the end.

"Mickey the Idiot then," the Doctor corrected, if only slightly, "I might just choke before I finish this sentence, but eh…"

The Professor rolled her eyes, seeing him struggle, and took the phone, "We need you Mickey."

Mickey took a breath, "What do you need me to do?"

She smiled, "Go on the UNIT website, hack in…"

A moment later Mickey spoke again, "It says password."

The Professor frowned and put the phone on speaker, placing it on the table, "Say it again?"

"It's asking for the password."

"Buffalo," the Doctor answered, "Two Fs, one L."

"So, what's that website?" they heard Jackie ask.

"All the secret information known to mankind," Mickey answered, "See, they've known about aliens for years, they just kept us in the dark…"

"Mickey, you were born in the dark."

"Leave him alone!" Rose defended.

"Thank you," Mickey called, "Password again."

"Just repeat it every time," the Doctor instructed before stepping back a bit to think, "Big Ben…" he looked at the Professor, "Why did the Slitheen hit Big Ben?"

"You said to gather the experts," Harriet reminded him, "To kill them."

The Professor shook her head, "They would have gathered for anything, they didn't need to crash land in the middle of London…"

"The Slitheen were hiding," Rose added, trying to help, getting rather excited for this little adventure, "And then they put the entire planet on red alert, what would they do that for?"

"Oh, listen to her," Jackie scoffed over the phone.

"At least I'm trying!"

"Well, I've got a question if you don't mind. Because since that man walked into our lives, I have been attacked in the streets, I have had creatures from the pits of hell in my own living room, and my daughter plans to disappear off the face of the Earth!"

The Doctor and Professor exchanged a look and glanced at Rose who looked sheepish.

"I was hoping…" she began quietly, "Maybe…that offer still stood?"

Before they could even answer Jackie spoke again, "Don't you dare answer her before I'm finished speaking," they looked back at the phone, "'Cos I've seen this life of yours, Doctor. And maybe you get off on it. And maybe you think it's all clever and smart, but you tell me. Just answer me this…will my daughter be safe?"

The Doctor frowned at the phone, knowing the answer. No. These last two adventures had proven something to him, it WAS dangerous to be around him. The Professor had been in danger, and here was a Time Lady, as resilient as him, able to take care of herself, knowing what was going on, and she had been in danger. If he could barely keep her safe, how on Earth or the Universe could he keep a _human_ safe?

"Would she be safe?" Jackie repeated, "Will she always be safe? Can you promise me that?" the Doctor glanced at the Professor a moment before looking over at Rose, "Well, what's the answer?"

"We're in," Mickey called, thankfully breaking the moment.

"Right then," the Doctor cleared his throat, rushing back to the table as the Professor moved beside him, putting a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it. He looked at her a moment, nodding before getting back to helping Mickey, "On the left, there's a tab, an icon, little concentric circles, click on that."

"What is it?"

"The Slitheen have got a spaceship in the North Sea and it's transmitting that signal, now hush, let me work out what it's saying."

"He'll have to answer me one day," Jackie muttered, but Mickey just hushed her.

"It's some sort of message…" the Doctor frowned, listening to a soft beeping noise.

"What's it say?" Rose asked after a moment.

"Don't know, it's on a loop, keeps repeating…" a ding sounded, "Hush!"

"That's not me," Mickey told him, before his voice grew distant, "Go and see who that is."

"It's three o'clock in the morning!" Jackie hissed.

"Well go and tell them that."

"It's beaming out into space," the Professor closed her eyes, tilting her head to listen to the beeping.

"But who's it for?" the Doctor wondered.

"It's him!" Jackie screamed, returning, "It's the thing, it's the Slickeen!"

"They've found us," Mickey breathed.

"Mickey," the Doctor cut in, "I _need_ that signal."

"Never mind the signal!" Rose shouted, "Mum just get out! Get out! Get out!"

"We can't, it's by the front door," Mickey told them and the beeping diminished, he'd left the room. A moment later he gasped, "Oh, my God. It's unmasking. It's gonna kill us."

"There's got to be some way of stopping them!" Harriet shouted, looking at the Doctor and Professor, "You're supposed to be the experts, think of something!"

"We're trying," the Doctor told her, looking at the Professor who had tensed.

"I'll take it on, Jackie," they heard Mickey saying, "You just run. Don't look back. Just run…"

"That's my mother!" Rose shouted, hearing a smashing noise.

"Right!" the Doctor turned around to the Professor, "There's no help for it, you have to tell me where it's from."

She started shaking her head, "I can't!"

"You said you'd faced them before!" Harriet called.

"I've _dealt_ with them before, never face-to-face," she shook her head and turned to the Doctor, "There are thousands of species similar to them and I haven't exactly touched them to get specific DNA."

"If we're going to find their weakness, we need to find out where they're from," he walked over to her, "Which planet."

Her eyes filled with tears, "I can't," she whispered, "Please don't make me…"

"I'm sorry," he told her, reaching out to cup her face in his hands, her own hands resting on his chest, "I am, I am sorry, but we don't have time, you'll figure it out faster than me."

"I don't want to think of them all," her voice was shaking.

"I know," he nodded, looking into her eyes, she'd have to think of all the aliens that were like the Slitheen, more than he wanted her to have to before she was ready, "But we _need_ you to. Try…for me?"

She swallowed hard, looking into his eyes, and nodded.

"Their face and shape," he told her, staring into her eyes as he continued to cup her face, giving her details to sort through.

"Narrows it down to 5,000 planets within travelling distance."

"Good," he stroked her cheek, not daring to look away as he called to the others, "What else do we know about them? Information!"

"They're green!" Rose supplied.

He nodded, watching her sorting through the information in her mind, "Narrows it down."

"Uh, good sense of smell."

"Narrows it down."

"They can smell adrenaline."

"Narrows it down."

"The compression technology," Harriet offered.

"Narrows it down."

"The spaceship in the Thames…" Rose added, "You said slipstream engine?"

"Narrows it down."

The Professor flinched, hearing a smashing noise over the phone and Mickey shouting, "It's getting in!"

"Oh!" Rose gasped, "They hunt like it's a ritual!"

"Narrows it down," the Doctor nodded.

"Wait a minute!" Harriet called, "Did you notice, when they fart, if you'll pardon the word, it doesn't just smell like a fart, if you'll pardon the word, it's something else. What is it? It's more like uh...um..."

"Bad breath!" Rose supplied.

"That's it!"

"Calcium decay!" the Doctor started grinning, seeing her narrowing in on a few species, "Now _that_ narrows it down!"

"We're getting there, mum!" Rose shouted to the phone.

"Too late!" Mickey yelled as there was a bang of the door opening.

"Come on," the Doctor whispered to the Professor, resting his forehead against her head, "Calcium phosphate, organic calcium, living calcium, creatures made out of living calcium, what else, what else…hyphenated sodium…"

She blinked, "Raxacoricofallapatorius…"

"Brilliant!" he shouted, kissing her on the forehead before hugging her tightly, feeling her shaking.

"Oh, yeah, great!" Mickey called, "We could write 'em a letter!"

"Get into the kitchen!" the Doctor turned to the phone, the Professor still tucked to his side, his arm around her.

There was a slam of the door and a thump, "My God, it's going to rip us apart!" Jackie cried.

"Calcium, recombined with compression field…" the Professor took a breath, trying to stop shaking, "Ascetic acid. Vinegar."

"Just like Hannibal!" Harriet cheered.

"Just like Hannibal!" the Doctor agreed, his hand rubbing the Professor's arm, "Mickey, have you got any vinegar?"

"How should I know?" Mickey called.

"It's your kitchen."

"Cupboard by the sink, middle shelf!" Rose shouted.

"Give it here, what do you need?" Jackie came on stronger.

"Anything with vinegar!" the Doctor called.

"Gherkins! Yeah! Pickled onions! Picked eggs!"

The Doctor grimaced and looked at Rose, "You kiss this man?"

They looked back at the phone, hearing a crash and a splash, before something exploded and all was quiet. They all breathed a sigh of relief before the Doctor turned to the Professor and hugged her again, spinning her around, "You were BRILLIANT!" he cheered, setting her down with a wide grin as he cupped her face in his hands, "I am SO proud of you!"

"Thanks," she replied, her voice still a bit shaky so he hugged her tightly once more, chuckling a bit.

"Hannibal?" Rose looked at Harriet.

"Hannibal crossed the Alps by dissolving boulders with vinegar," she answered.

"Oh. Well, there you go then," she lifted a glass of brandy in a toast, "Phew!"

~8~

"Listen to this," Mickey's voice came over the phone.

They could hear Joseph/Slitheen speaking, clearly on TV, "Ladies and Gentlemen, Nations of the World, Human Kind. The greatest experts in extra-terrestrial events came here tonight. They gathered in the common cause. But the news I bring you now is grave indeed. The experts are dead. Murdered, right in front of me by alien hands. Peoples of the Earth, heed my words. These visitors do not come in peace. Our inspectors have searched the sky above our heads and they have found massive weapons of destruction, capable of being deployed within 45 seconds."

"What?" the Doctor frowned, listening to that.

"Our technicians can baffle the alien probes. But not for long. We are facing extinction. Unless…we strike first. The United Kingdom stands directly beneath the belly of the mother ship. I beg the United Nations, pass an emergency resolution. Give us the access codes! A nuclear strike at the heart of the ship is our only chance of survival. Because...from this moment on...it is my solemn duty to inform you...planet Earth is at war."

"He's making it up," the Professor sighed, rubbing her forehead, "There are no weapons up there, there's no threat. He just invented it."

"Do you think they'll believe him?" Harriet looked at her, worried.

"They did last time," Rose remarked.

"_That's_ why the Slitheen went for spectacle," the Doctor realized.

The Professor nodded, "They _want _the whole world panicking."

"Because you lot, you get scared, you lash out."

"They release the defense codes."

"And the Slitheen go nuclear."

"But why?" Harriet shook her head, not following.

The Doctor strode over to the metal shutters of the door, opening it to see three Slitheen standing outside, "You get the codes, release the missiles. But not into space because there's nothing there. You attack every other country on Earth, they retaliate, fight back. World War Three, whole planet gets nuked."

A plump woman they recognized as Margaret something from the news, in her skin suit, moved to stand before them, "And we can sit through it in our spaceship waiting in the Thames. Not crashed. Just parked. They'll be two minutes away."

"But you'll destroy the planet, this beautiful place," Harriet shook her head, "What for?"

"Profit," the Doctor sighed, he knew exactly what 'fuel' meant to such aliens, "That's what the signal is beaming into space, an advert."

"Sale of the century," Margaret nodded, "We reduce the Earth to molten slag, then sell it. Piece by piece. Radioactive chucks capable of powering every cut-price star liner and budget cargo ship. There's a recession out there, Doctor. People are buying cheap. This rock becomes raw fuel."

"At the cost of 5 billion lives."

"Bargain."

"Then I give you the choice, leave this planet or we'll stop you."

The Slitheen started laughing, "What? You? Trapped in your box?"

The Doctor didn't even flinch, just stared out at her.

"No," the Professor called, moving to his side, "Me."

Margaret just chuckled darkly, "You, Professor?" she shook her head, "Would you _really_?" she eyed the woman, "You are not the woman you once were or we'd be dead already."

The Professor swallowed hard and stepped just a bit forward, "Don't tempt me," she said, her voice growing a bit harsh, before reaching out to shut the shutters, glaring at the woman as she actually seemed frightened.

~8~

The Doctor stood, leaning against a wall by the shuttered windows, looking over at the Professor as she sat at the end of the table, far away from the door that led to the Slitheen, her arms crossed, hugging herself as she just stared at the table in thought. Rose was standing on the other side of the table, Harriet by the door, staring at the brandy.

"It's midnight here in New York," a reporter was saying over the phone, "The United Nations has gathered. England has provided them with absolute proof that the massive weapons of mass destruction do exist. The security council will be making a resolution in a matter of minutes. And once the codes are released, humanity's first interplanetary war begins."

"Alright, Doctor," Jackie picked up the phone again, "I'm not saying I trust you, but there must be _something_ you can do."

"If we ferment the port," Harriet muttered, "We could make ascetic acid."

"Mickey, any luck?" Rose called.

"There's loads of emergency numbers," he replied, "They're all on voicemail."

The Doctor was silent, in thought, just watching the Professor. He always did his best thinking when he looked at her.

"Voicemail dooms us all," Harriet sighed.

"If we could just get out of here…" Rose muttered.

"There's a way out," the Doctor called.

"What?" Rose looked at him, incredulous.

"There's always been a way out."

"Then why don't we use it?"

The Doctor sighed and looked at the phone, "Because I can't guarantee we'll be safe," he called to Jackie as well.

"Don't you dare!" Jackie shouted, "Whatever it is, don't you dare."

"That's the thing, if I don't dare, everyone dies."

"Do it," Rose said.

The Doctor looked at her, "You don't even know what it is, you'd just let me?"

"Yeah."

The Doctor stared at her.

"Please, Doctor," Jackie pleaded, "Please! She's my daughter, she's just a kid!"

"Do you think I don't know that?" the Doctor asked, "Because this is my life, Jackie, it's not fun, it's not smart, it's just standing up and making a decision because nobody else will."

"Then what're you waiting for?" Rose frowned, watching him.

The Doctor glanced at her, "I could save the world, but lose her," he looked over at the Professor who blinked and looked up at him, the two of them staring at each other. It didn't matter to him if he died, because he didn't doubt that his idea would kill them all, but _knowing_ that _she_ died because of something _he_ did…he couldn't do it. Not ever, he _never_ wanted to be responsible for that.

"One person isn't more important than a planet," Rose told him quietly.

The Doctor looked at Rose so harshly she nearly flinched and stepped back. He took a breath, forcing himself to remember that Rose was just a human, she didn't know about the war, what he did to his planet because of the Professor. Rose was wrong, the Professor was more important to him than anything, including the Earth. He didn't want to lose her, he couldn't, not again…

"You won't _ever _lose me," she told him, sensing his thoughts, getting up and walking over to him, "Not ever."

"I almost did," he said, looking pained at just the thought, "I thought I did…" he shook his head, "I _can't_ do that again. I wouldn't survive that."

She reached out and put her hand on his right heart, him doing the same for her, before clasping his hand between them, a small secret handshake they'd developed as children, "We promised to always find each other again, to never leave one another. Wherever we go, whatever we do, we do together."

He stared at her intensely, looking into her eyes, seeing not a fear for what might happen, but a promise that she would go with him, anywhere. If they were going to die, they'd do it together.

"Except it's not your decision, Doctor," Harriet called, stepping up, "It's mine."

"And who the hell are you?" Jackie snapped angrily, though they could all hear tears in her voice.

"Harriet Jones, MP for Flydale North. The only elected representative in this room, chosen by the people, for the people, and, on behalf of the people, I command you. Do it."

The Doctor looked at the Professor who gave him a little nod and he grinned.

"How do we get out?" Rose asked them, seeing them agreeing to do whatever it was.

The Doctor pulled the briefcase that held the emergency protocols over to him and opened it, "We don't. We stay here," he opened the protocols, shuffling through them, "Use the buffalo password, it overrides everything," the Doctor called to Mickey, "Get into the Navy, look for any vessels nearby."

"What're you doing?" Jackie asked softly over the phone.

"Hacking into the Royal Navy," Mickey breathed, sounding a bit stunned that he was actually doing this, "We're in. Here it is, uh...H.M.S. Taurean, Trafalgar Class Submarine, 10 miles off the coast of Plymouth…"

"Right, we need to select a missile…" the Doctor muttered.

"We can't go nuclear, we don't have the defense codes."

"We don't need them," the Professor called, stepping to the Doctor's side, "All we need is an ordinary missile. What's the first category?"

"Sub Haffoon, UGMA4A."

She nodded, "That's the one. Select."

"…are you sure?" Mickey hesitated.

"I know my weapons Mickey," she remarked, the Doctor squeezing her shoulder a moment.

"I could stop you," they heard Jackie say.

"Do it then," Mickey challenged.

"Ready for this?" the Doctor asked him.

"Yeah."

"Mickey the Idiot. The world is in your hands. Fire."

They heard a click as Mickey launched the missile.

"Oh, my God," Jackie gasped.

Harriet ran to the shutters, "How solid are these?"

"Not solid enough," the Doctor sighed, "Built for short range attack, nothing this big."

"They don't have to be," the Professor called, rushing around the table to the small storeroom the Doctor had put the Prime Minister and secretary in. She opened the door and ran a hand on the wall, looking at the room quickly, before turning to the Doctor with a smile, "You saved the world, now I'll save us," she glanced at Rose and Harriet, "Help me empty this!" they ran over to her.

"Professor…" he began.

She smiled, "Trust me," she told him.

He nodded, "Always," and ran over, helping them.

"It's on radar!" Mickey called from the phone as they worked on getting everything out of the room, "Counter defense 556."

"Stop them intercepting it!" the Professor called.

"I'm doing it now."

"Good boy!" the Doctor cheered.

"556 neutralized!"

The Doctor ran over and grabbed the phone and rushing to the storeroom, getting in with the Professor, Harriet, and Rose. He sat back against the wall, the Professor tucked in the corner beside him, Rose beside her, Harriet on the other side of him.

"Nice knowing you," Harriet remarked and they all gripped hands, "Hannibal!"

They braced themselves as the missile hit, knocking them all about as the building outside exploded in flames, destroying the all the Slitheen that had gathered within, tossing the four of them and shaking them before it suddenly stopped. The Doctor looked up, stunned they'd survived, before jumping to his feet and pulling the Professor up as well.

"I told you!" she cheered, hugging him tightly.

"Yes you did!" he agreed with a laugh, they'd survived!

He turned to the door and pushed against it, the door opening to reveal them to be in the middle of wreckage.

"Made in Britain," Harriet remarked as they stepped out.

"Are you alright?" one of the guards ran over.

Harriet flashed her ID card at him, "Harriet Jones. MP, Flydale North. I want you to contact the UN immediately, tell the ambassadors the crisis is over and they can step down. Go on, tell the news!"

"Yes, ma'am," he hurried away.

"Someone's got a hell of a job sorting this lot out. Oh, Lord! We haven't even got a Prime Minister!"

"Maybe you should have a go," the Professor nudged her.

"Me?" she laughed, "I'm only a backbencher."

"I'd vote for ya!" Rose grinned.

"Now, don't be silly," they just grinned at her, "Look, I'd better go and see if I can help…" she climbed over the rubble towards the crowd of people a short distance away, "Hang on!" she shouted over at the crowd, "The Earth is safe! Sergeant!"

The Doctor reached out and took the Professor's hand, the two of them walking off, Rose following them, "Harriet Jones," he grinned, "Future Prime Minister. Elected for three successive terms, the architect of Britain's Golden Age."

"The crisis has passed!" they could hear Harriet call, "Ladies and Gentlemen, I have something to say to you all!"

They smiled fondly at her before turning and heading off.

~8~

The Doctor and Professor moved around the console, starting the TARDIS up, grinning at the engines.

"I really am so proud of you Kata," the Doctor said softly and she looked up at him, "Truly," he grinned, "I don't know where I'd be without you."

She smiled as well, "Likewise," she walked around the console and over to him, "Now, I think there's still one call you need to make," she picked up the phone and handed it to him.

"Do I _have_ to?" he asked her, grumbling a bit, though she could tell it was playful, "Wouldn't it be better, just you and me? Like we planned."

She looked down, thoughtful for a moment, "Lots of things we planned and promised never happened quite the way we'd hoped," she said softly, "Things changed, situations arose, terrible things happened," he reached out and took her hand, squeezing it, "And sometimes, those changes, those endings, can be the start of brilliant beginnings," she squeezed his hand back, "Everything had to end or else nothing would ever get started," she nodded, "Perhaps we should show the Universe to someone else…and…I think Rose is a little more than eager to see it."

She laughed a bit and the Doctor sighed, but nodded, typing in a command on the console, listening to the ring, "Hello?" Rose answered, sounding surprised he had the number.

"Right, the Professor and I'll be here for a couple of hours," he got right to the point, "Then we plan on going..."

"You've got a phone?"

He rolled his eyes, "You think I can travel through space and time and I haven't got a phone?" he laughed contemptuously, "Like I said, couple of hours...we've just got to send out this dispersal..." the Professor pushed a button and he grinned at her, "Cancelling out the Slitheen's advert in case any bargain hunters turn up…which means minutes, not hours now..."

"My mother's cooking…" Rose told him.

"Good! Put her on a slow heat and let her simmer."

"She's cooking tea. For all of us."

He grimaced, "We don't do that."

"She wants to get to know you and the Professor, didn't really get to meet either of you properly."

"Tough! We've got better things to do!"

"It's just tea…"

"Not to me it isn't."

"She's my mother!"

"Well, she's not mine!"

"That's not fair!"

"Well, you can stay there if you want then!"

"…what?" Rose breathed.

He rolled his eyes, humans were _so slow_, "You can come with us if you want."

"Really?"

He shook his head, so slow, "We're planning on heading out soon," he got back on topic, "Right now there's this plasma storm brewing in the Horsehead Nebula. Fires are burning 10 million miles wide. We could fly the TARDIS right into the heart of it then ride the shockwave all the way out, hurtle right across the sky and end up anywhere," he smiled at the Professor as she grinned at him, travelling the Universe, just as they planned, "Your choice," he hung up, "How long do you give her?"

She laughed, shrugging, "Ten minutes?" he laughed, "Now, I've got a Companion of my own to ask."

"Oh not Mickey the Idiot!" he mock groaned. She laughed and turned to head out of the doors, the Doctor moving to step out with her. He glanced over at the young boy he'd gotten to scrub the 'Bad Wolf' he'd spray painted on the side of the box off, "Good lad!" he called to the boy as the Professor stepped out and went over to where Mickey was sitting on a bin, reading a newspaper, "Graffiti that again and I'll let the Professor 'ave ya. Now, beat it."

The little boy scurried off as the Doctor grinned.

"I just went down the shop," Mickey told them, "And I was thinking, you know, like the whole world's changed. Aliens and spaceships, all in public. And here it is…" he held up the paper to show 'Alien Hoax' as the headline, "How could they do that? They saw it!"

The Doctor shrugged, "They're just not ready. You're happy to believe in something that's invisible, but if it's staring you in the face, nope! Can't see it! There's a scientific explanation for that. You're thick."

Mickey laughed, "We're just idiots."

The Professor looked pointedly at the Doctor and he sighed, conceding, "Well, not _all_ of you."

Mickey blinked, surprised, "Yeah?"

The Doctor nodded, "Present for you, Mickey," he handed Mickey a disc, "That's a virus. Put it online, it'll destroy every mention of me, even ones about the Professor. We'll cease to exist."

"What do you want to do that for?"

"'Cos I _am_ dangerous, we both are. And we don't want anybody following us."

Mickey looked over to see Rose approaching with a pack of supplies, her mother trying to argue with her to stay, and glanced back at them, "How can you say that, and then take her with you?"

"You could look after her," the Professor smiled a bit, "Come with us?"

Mickey took a breath before shaking his head, "I can't. This life of yours...it's just too much, I...I couldn't do it," today had been proof enough of that, and it was still on Earth, just imagining dealing with a situation like that on an alien planet…he couldn't do it, "Don't tell her I said that."

"I'll get a proper job," Jackie pleaded, "I'll work weekends, I'll pass my test, and if Jim comes round again, I'll say no. I really will."

"I'm not leaving 'cos of you," Rose told her, "I'm gonna go travelling, that's all. And then I'll come back!"

"But it's not safe," Jackie whispered. Rose had been talking about travelling all year, she hadn't exactly thought she meant through time and space with the Doctor and that other woman, and to think that something like what happened today might happen to her somewhere where she couldn't help her daughter…it terrified her.

"Mum...I've been dreaming of what it's like out there for a year," Rose told her, "I need to see if it's as good as I think it'll be. Please," Jackie looked down and Rose turned to the Doctor and Professor, grinning and ready to handle anything the aliens threw at her.

"Got enough stuff?" the Doctor asked sarcastically, eyeing her pack.

"After the day I had," Rose laughed, "Best be prepared for anything!" she turned to Mickey, "Come with me."

Mickey glanced at the Doctor who cut in, "No chance, he's ah, a liability, I'm not having him on board."

"We'd be dead without him!" Rose defended.

"My decision is final."

Rose turned to Mickey sad, "Sorry," she gave him a little kiss.

Mickey waved as she backed away, "Good luck, then."

"You still can't promise me," Jackie glared at the Doctor, "What if she gets lost? What if something happens to you two and she's left all alone standing on some moon a million light years away…how long do I wait then?"

The Doctor couldn't answer, just standing there, holding the Professor's hand as she squeezed it reassuringly. They would both do their best to protect and watch out for Rose, but they couldn't make a promise like that.

"Mum..." Rose sighed and she looked at her, "You're forgetting, it's a _time_ machine too. I could go travelling around suns and planets and all the way out to the edge of the Universe and by the time I get back, yeah, ten seconds would have passed. Just ten seconds," she put her hands on her mother's shoulders and smiled, "So stop worrying. See you in ten seconds time. Hmm?"

She hugged her mother tightly, the Doctor and Professor stepping into the TARDIS, Rose following a moment later. They dashed up to the console, setting the controls and disappearing off into the Vortex.

A/N: We're definitely going to see a bit more of Soldier Professor than in the original series. The way I see it, this Doctor is much more like a soldier than 10 was/is/will be, he wouldn't have as much of an issue with her taking up weapons and smiting enemies and such.

Also, I feel like with Rose having spent so much time trying to learn something about the Doctor and dreaming about travelling with him, she might be more open to the aliens, situations, and dangers they face. She won't be freaking out like she did during the first few episodes, because she's been wanting this for a while. Like Amy, dreaming about adventures and being less freaked out when she did travel.

Just a final little teaser. I mentioned when I was debating writing this AU story that Rose would NOT be in all the chapters, here she is just starting to travel with them, but she won't always be. There's a line Rose says in this chapter that is not in the original episode and it's one that will come back to bite her in the end. That's all I'm saying...


	6. Dalek

Dalek

The TARDIS materialized inside a large, darkened room with numerous displays lining the walls. The Doctor and Professor stepped out, looking around as Rose peeked out behind them, eager to really get out on her first adventure, "So, what is it?" she asked, "What's wrong?"

"Don't know, some kind of signal drawing the TARDIS off course..." the Doctor remarked as they looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Professor?"

"Earth," she said, closing her eyes to get a sense of their location and time, "Utah, North America. About half a mile underground."

"And...when are we?" Rose asked.

"2012," she opened her eyes.

Rose's eyes widened, "God, that's _so_ close, so I should be...26..."

The Doctor flicked on a light and the room lit up, revealing them to be in a sort of museum. The Professor tensed, seeing the displays and what was in them.

"Blimey!" Rose breathed, "It's a great big museum!"

"An _alien_ museum," the Professor murmured.

The Doctor walked over to her, taking her hand as he started to lead them through the displays, "Someone's got a hobby. They must've spent a fortune on this. Chunks of meteorite, moon dust..." he nodded at a display, "That's the milometer from the Roswell spaceship…"

"That's a bit of Slitheen!" Rose pointed, moving over to the display, "That's a Slitheen's arm, it's been stuffed."

The Doctor looked at the Professor, feeling her stiffen more to see her gaze drawn to a very familiar robotic head, "Ah!" he breathed, "Look at you!"

They walked over to the display, an older version of a Cyberman head stationed within, "What is it?" Rose asked.

"An old friend of ours..." the Doctor began.

"Enemy," the Professor corrected.

The Doctor looked at her, concerned, "You alright with all this?"

She took a breath, she wasn't exactly thrilled that they were aliens and standing in a museum that stuffed them, but she knew he was talking about the displays of their alien enemies, "Better them like that than alive," she remarked.

He squeezed her hand and looked at the Cyberhead again, "The stuff of nightmares reduced to an exhibit. I'm getting old."

"Oi!" the Professor nudged him, "I'm only two years younger than you!"

He grinned at her, happy to cheer her a bit, "You're old too!"

Her mouth dropped open in mock outrage as she whacked him on the arm, making him laugh.

"Is that where the signal's coming from?" Rose eyed the head.

"Nah, it's stone dead," the Doctor remarked, "The signal's alive. Something's reaching out…" he stared at the head as well, "Calling for help…" he tapped the glass gently and an alarm went off, the three of them being surrounded by soldiers only a moment later, all guns aimed at them.

"If someone's collecting aliens, that makes you Exhibits A and B," Rose breathed.

The Doctor just flashed the soldiers a grin as the Professor shook her head at him.

"Attention all personnel," came over the loudspeaker as they were lead off, "Bad Wolf One descending. Bad Wolf One descending."

~8~

They were escorted into an office on the top floor of the compound by a thin, red-haired woman, only to see a balding man with a moustache sitting at a desk as a young man showed him some artifacts, soldiers along the wall.

"And this is the last..." the boy was saying, "Paid 800,000 dollars for it."

"What does it do?" the man took the device.

"Well you see, the tubes on the side must be to channel something, I think maybe fuel..."

"I really wouldn't hold it like that," the Doctor called as they were moved to stand before the man, on the other side of the desk.

"Shut it!" the red-haired woman snapped.

"Really, though, that's wrong."

"Is it dangerous?" the boy frowned.

"No. Just looks silly," he reached out for the device but security readied their guns. The man held up a hand to stop them, before handing the object over, "You just need to be..." he ran his fingers gently over it, playing a soft note, "...delicate."

Everyone looked at him, impressed, as he beamed, continuing to play, the Professor just smiling softly beside him.

"It's a musical instrument," the man realized.

He nodded, "And if you think _that's _impressive…" he handed it to the Professor, "Let's see if you still got it," he winked.

She rolled her eyes and held the device flat between her hands, her right hand on top, her left underneath. A moment later a number of soft notes rang out as she stroked the top and bottom, a tune resembling 'Für Elise' began to echo through the room.

The Doctor laughed joyfully, hearing her play, "Still got it," she smiled at him, before stopping, looking at the device, "It's a very long way from home," she remarked to the man.

"Here, let me!" he stood, grabbing it from her hands as the Doctor lifted his eyebrows at the rude action.

"I did say 'delicate,'" he reminded the man as he failed to make it play notes, "Reacts to the smallest fingerprint…"

"It needs precision…" the Professor added when there were just beeps. The man nodded, touching it more gently and managing a few notes, "Very good."

"Quite the expert," the Doctor smiled.

"As are you," he looked between them, before tossing the instrument aside carelessly. The Doctor and Professor looked at it, slightly alarmed at his treatment, "Who exactly are you?"

The Doctor looked back at him, slightly more disdainful than before, "I'm the Doctor, she's the Professor. And who are you?"

"Like you don't know. We're hidden away with the most valuable collection of extra-terrestrial artifacts in the world and you just stumbled in by mistake?"

"Pretty much sums me up, yeah."

"He didn't let me run a layout program either," the Professor added, they were both pretty much in the dark about where they were.

"The question is, how did you get in?" the man continued, eyeing them, "53 floors down. With your little cat burglar accomplice…" he eyed Rose, "Quite a collector yourself, she's rather pretty."

The Doctor let out a bit of a snort at that, but he supposed, by human standards, Rose was decent…nothing really compared to the Professor.

She blushed a bit, catching his thought before nudging him, '_You're quite dashing yourself._'

He grinned widely.

"She's gonna smack you if you keep calling her 'she!'" Rose shouted, not having heard the Doctor's thoughts.

"She's English too!" the man cheered, glancing back at the boy, "Hey, little Lord Fauntleroy, got you a girlfriend."

The boy sighed, "This is Mr. Henry Van Statten."

"And who's he when he's at home?" Rose asked.

"Mr. Van Statten owns the Internet."

"Don't be stupid, no one owns the Internet."

"And let's just keep the whole world thinking that way, right kids?" Van Statten grinned.

"So you're an expert on just about everything except the things in your museum," the Doctor remarked, "Anything you don't understand, you lock up."

"And you claim greater knowledge?"

"I don't need to make claims, I know how good I am," and then he nodded at the Professor, "She's better."

"And yet, I captured you. Right next to the Cage. What were you doing down there?"

"'The Cage?'" the Professor frowned at the term.

"The Cage contains my one living specimen," Van Statten grinned.

"And what's that?" the Doctor asked.

"Like you don't know."

"Show me."

"You wanna see it?"

"Blimey, you can smell the testosterone," Rose muttered.

"You think this is bad?" the Professor glanced at Rose, "You should have seen him and the Master get going…more often than not I ended up having to drag him off so he wouldn't punch him."

"Goddard," Van Statten turned to the red-haired woman, "Inform the Cage. We're heading down," Goddard nodded, "You, English," he turned to the boy, "Look after the girl. Canoodle or spoon, or whatever it is you British do. And you, Doctor and Professor with no name..." he headed over to the lift, "Come and see my pet."

The Doctor's jaw tensed and he glanced at the Professor, "Stay here," he told her lightly.

They didn't know the type of alien they'd be facing and he knew how she wasn't quite up to dealing with an unknown alien, especially not after having seen all the bits and pieces of them in the displays. He knew this 'pet' of Van Statten's was probably locked up and safe for now, but he didn't want to push her.

She nodded, sensing his thoughts, smiling at his consideration, "Be careful," she called as he got in the lift, grinning widely at her as the doors closed.

~8~

Van Statten led the Doctor to a small room just outside the Cage, "We've tried everything. The creature has...shielded itself but there's definite signs of life inside…" he entered a code and a door swung open.

"Inside?" he frowned, "Inside what?"

"Welcome back, sir," a man in some sort of hazard suit stepped out of the Cage, "I've had to take the power down, the Metaltron is resting."

"Metaltron?"

"Thought of it myself," Van Statten grinned, "Good, isn't it? Although I'd much prefer to find out its real name."

"Here, you'd better put these on," the man turned to the Doctor and handed him a pair of gloves, "The last guy that touched it...burst into flames."

The Doctor nodded, he'd made the right decision in keeping the Professor from joining him, if she'd touched it trying to scan it…

It was an ability all Academics developed over the years. The ability to scan objects and assess them just by touching them. They basically trained their brains to act as scanners, using their senses to input information, allowing them to know what an object was. They also used a basic imprint of time that was found on an object to learn its history.

"I won't touch it then," he reasoned.

"Go ahead Doctor," Van Statten motioned to the door, "Impress me."

The Doctor shrugged and walked into the Cage, the door shutting behind him. It was a fairly dark room, a mess of instruments behind him, and a blue light on the other end of the room, the alien.

"Look, I'm sorry about this," he spoke to the alien, "Mr. Van Statten might think he's clever, but never mind him. I've come to help. I'm the Doctor."

"Doc…tor…" a metallic, raspy voice called.

His expression morphed into absolute shock and devastation, "Impossible…"

"THE Doc-tor?"

The Doctor watched in horror, his mouth open, eyes wide, as the lights came on to reveal a Dalek chained up across from him.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

He turned and ran for the door, banging on it, rattling on it, "Let me out!"

"Exterminate!" the Dalek strained against the chains, "You are an enemy of the Daleks! You must be destroyed!"

The Doctor spun around, pressing to the door as the Dalek aimed its laser at him, and froze, more than relieved that the Professor hadn't come and was faced with this…but then he noticed…the laser was moving helplessly…unable to fire. And his face broke out into a wide grin, "It's not working!" he shouted. The Dalek's eyestalk looked down at its laser as the Doctor laughed, "Fantastic! Oh, _fantastic_! Powerless! Look at you. The Great Space Dustbin. How does it feel?"

He lunged at the Dalek and it strained against the chains, trying to back away, "Keep back!"

The Doctor just inched forward, looking straight into the eyestalk, "What for? What're you going to do to me?" there was no answer, "If you can't kill...then what are you good for, Dalek? What's the point of you?" he circled it, the Dalek following with its eyestalk, "You're _nothing_. What the hell are you here for?"

"I am waiting for orders."

"What does that mean?"

"I am a soldier. I was bred to receive orders."

"Well you're never gonna get any. Not ever."

"I demand orders!"

"They're never gonna come!" he shouted, "Your race is dead! The Professor made sure to destroy millions of you, billions! Ten million ships on fire! Time and time again! All on her own! And I made sure you all burnt, all of you. The entire Dalek race wiped out in one second."

"You lie!"

"I watched it happen. In the end I MADE it happen!"

And he had. When the Daleks realized what the Time Lords were planning, the Final Sanction, they'd tried to flee before the planet was destroyed as they had all converged on it. But the Time Lock had already been building, trapping them inside even before it had been completed.

"You destroyed us?"

The Doctor's expression turned remorseful as he turned and walked away, his back to the Dalek, "I had no choice," he admitted quietly.

"And what of the Time Lords?"

"Dead. They burnt with you. The end of the last great Time War. Everyone lost."

"And the coward survived."

"Oh," he turned to it mockingly, "And I caught your little signal...help me...poor little thing..." he glared, "But there's no one else coming 'cos there's no one else left."

"I am alone in the Universe," the Dalek lowered its eyestalk.

"Yep," he grinned.

"So are you."

His smile faded, tensing, wanting desperately to tell the Dalek that its worst nightmare had survived, that the Professor was there, in the building at that very moment, but he couldn't. He didn't want to put her in danger. This Dalek…it was clearly at the end of its rope, it if ever broke free…it wouldn't be him that the creature came after, it would be her. He wouldn't put her in danger like that.

"We are the same."

The Doctor stormed over to it, furious, "We're _not_ the same, I'm not…" he stopped, thinking, "No, wait. Maybe we are. You're right, yeah, okay. You've got a point. 'Cos I know what to do. I know what should happen. I know what you deserve!" he raised his eyebrows, "Exterminate!" and ran to the controls in the back of the room, pulling a lever on the control panel, electrocuting the Dalek.

"Have pity!" it started screaming.

"Why should I? You never did!" he turned the voltage up.

"Help me!"

Suddenly security burst into the room, pulling the Doctor from the control panel before he could turn the voltage up even more.

"I saved your life," Van Statten moved over to the Dalek, "Now talk to me! Goddamn it, talk to me!"

"You've got to destroy it!" the Doctor shouted as he was dragged away.

"The last in the Universe. And now I know your name. Dalek. Speak to me, Dalek," the Dalek was silent, "I am Henry Van Statten, now recognize me!" still no reply, "Make it talk again, Simmons. Whatever it takes."

~8~

The young man, Adam, led the way into his workshop, littered with different bits of alien tech and devices, a small worktable in the middle of the room. Rose looked around in wonder as the Professor eyed a few of the devices.

"Sorry about the mess," Adam explained, "Mr. Van Statten sort of lets me do my own thing. So long as I deliver the goods..." Rose prodded a few things as they moved over to Adam's worktable, "What do you think…that is?" he held up an object that looked like a number of pipes that narrowed on one end, making a triangle.

"Er...a lump of metal?" Rose guessed as the Professor took it and looked it over.

"Yeah. Yeah, but I think…well, I'm almost certain…it's from the hull of a spacecraft."

The Professor gave a small snort, "It's not," she told him, turning it over and gently blowing in the end of the pipes, making a few notes, "It's like a panpipe," she explained, "You've actually got quite a few musical instruments around here," she eyed the room, placing the object onto the table.

Adam laughed, not at all upset about being wrong, but pleased to know what the device was, "It's all true," he breathed, "Everything the United Nations tries to keep quiet, spacecrafts, aliens, visitors to Earth, they really exist."

"That's amazing," Rose eyed him a bit, already knowing it was, in fact, real but finding his enthusiasm adorable.

"I know it sounds incredible," he continued, misinterpreting her, "But I honestly believe that the whole Universe is teeming with life."

The Professor smiled at that a bit.

"I'm gob smacked, yeah," Rose let out a little laugh, "And you do what? Sit here and catalogue it?"

"Best job in the world," Adam smiled.

"Imagine if you could get out there. Travel amongst the stars and see it for real…"

The Professor blinked, eyeing Rose…she understood that the girl was excited to be travelling with them, but…it almost sounded like she was inviting Adam to come…and that wasn't up to her. It was actually a bit rude to go inviting someone on their travels, especially given how the Doctor didn't seem to be the biggest fan of humans right now…more tolerating them, letting Rose come because _she'd_ convinced him to bring her…

"Yeah..." Adam sighed, pulling her from her thoughts, "I'd give anything. But I don't think it's ever gonna happen, not in our lifetimes."

"Oh, you never know..." Rose smiled, "What about all those people who say they've been inside spaceships and things and talked to aliens?"

"I think they're nutters."

"Yeah, me too," she laughed and so did he, coming around to stand by him as the Professor busied herself with looking at the other devices, "So, how'd you end up here?"

"Van Statten has agents all over the world looking for geniuses to recruit."

"Ah, right, you're a genius."

"Sorry, but yeah...can't help it, I was born clever. When I was eight, I logged onto the U.S. Defense System, nearly caused World War Three."

"What, and that's funny is it?"

"Well you should've been there! Just to see them running about! Fantastic!"

"You sound like the Doctor," the Professor remarked.

"You do!" Rose laughed, pointing at him, "_Just_ like him!"

Adam glanced at Rose, a bit shy, "Are you and him..."

"No, we're just friends," she answered quickly. She could already see there was something between the Doctor and the Professor.

Adam nodded, "Good."

Rose grinned, shy as well, "Why's it good?"

"Just is…"

The Professor frowned, watching as they stared at each other, feeling very uncomfortable with how Rose was openly flirting with Adam…especially when she'd just left Mickey, her boyfriend, on Earth. It wasn't right to do that to him. She could almost relate to Mickey, the Doctor had run off on her just after she'd completed the Academic program, and it hurt, a lot. She doubted he'd had relations with anyone else, very good friendships, of course, and…even if he had begun _those_ sorts of relations…they technically hadn't been together, no matter how much she wished they had been. She wouldn't have been able to stop him, but Mickey, from what she'd seen, he and Rose _were_ together…it just wasn't right.

"Wouldn't you rather be downstairs?" the Professor cut in, breaking their moment.

Rose shook her head and nodded at Adam, "She's right, I mean, you've got these bits of metal and stuff, but Mr. Van Statten's got a _living_ creature down there."

"Yeah..." Adam shook himself as well, "Yeah well, I did ask but he keeps it to himself. Although, if you're a genius, it does take long to patch in on the comms. system."

"Let's have a look then!" Rose laughed.

Adam turned to a computer on the table, Rose and the Professor moving around to look over his shoulder, watching him work, "It doesn't do much, the alien. It's weird, it's kind of...useless, it's just like this...great big pepper pot."

The screen came up of the Cage, Simmons torturing a Dalek with a device.

The Professor's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened in fear, staring at the worst enemy of her people in terror. She felt like she couldn't breathe. This _couldn't_ be happening. They had all been destroyed!

Rose gasped, her expression similar to the Professor's though for an entirely different reason, "It's being tortured! Where's the Doctor?"

He'd done it. The Professor knew he had. She'd felt a flare of anger from him but then he'd blocked his thoughts and emotions, not wanting her to know…

"I don't know," Adam shook his head.

"Take me down there," Rose demanded, "Now!" she turned and strode out. That alien was in pain and she knew exactly what the Doctor would do, help it.

"Rose no!" the Professor ran after her and Adam, shaking herself out of her shock, she needed to stop them.

~8~

The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard, and a few guards stepped into the lift, "The metal's just battle armor," the Doctor was saying, "The real Dalek creature's inside."

"What does it look like?" Van Statten eyed him.

"A nightmare. It's a mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion was removed except hate."

"Genetically engineered..." Van Statten breathed, sounding impressed, "By whom?"

"By a genius, Van Statten. By a man who was king of his own little world," he glared, "You'd like him."

"It's been on Earth for over fifty years," Goddard informed him, "Sold at a private auction moving from one collection to another. Why would it be a threat now?"

"Because I'm here," he said. It didn't seem like Van Statten had made the connection between him introducing the Professor as the Professor and mentioning her involvement in the war, he wasn't about to risk jogging the man's memory and have him send his guards after her, "How did it get to Earth? Does anyone know?"

"Records say it came from the sky like a meteorite. It fell to Earth on the Ascension Islands, burnt in its crater for nearly three days before anybody could get near it and all that time it was screaming. It must've gone insane."

"Must've fallen through time. The only survivor."

"You talked about a war?"

"The Time War. The final battle between my people and the Dalek race."

"But you survived too," Van Statten eyed him.

"Not by choice," he sighed, it had been a promise he'd made. Surviving the burning of the planet to explore the Universe…he'd done it because of the Professor, because she would have been fuming if he had let himself die with their people.

"This means that the Dalek isn't the only alien on Earth, Doctor, there's you. The only one of your kind in existence…"

The Doctor looked at Van Statten, alarmed.

~8~

The Doctor was chained up against a rack, stripped to his torso, his arms chained away from him as Van Statten stood behind an instrument, pointing it at him, "Now, smile!" he turned on the instrument and a red light began to scan him, painfully.

The Doctor groaned, closing his eyes, grimacing in pain, doing his best to keep it from filtering through to the Professor, not wanting to alarm her, not wanting her to come for him and risk getting captured as well.

"Two hearts!" Van Statten grinned, seeing the image on a screen, "Binary vascular system! Oh, I am _so_ going to patent this."

"So that's your secret," the Doctor panted, "You don't just collect this stuff, you scavenge it."

"This technology has been falling to Earth for centuries. All it took was the right mind to use it properly. Oh, the advances I've made from alien junk, you have no idea, Doctor. Broadband? Roswell. Just last year my scientists cultivated bacteria from the Russian Crater, and do you know what they found?" the Doctor just glared, "The cure for the common cold. Kept it strictly within the laboratory of course, no need to get people excited. Why sell one cure when I can sell a thousand palliatives?" he smiled smugly.

"Do you know what a Dalek is, Van Statten? A Dalek is honest. It does what it was born to do for the survival of its species, that creature in your dungeon is better than you."

"In that case, I will be true to myself and continue," he walked back to the scanner.

"Listen to me!" the Doctor cried, frantic, "That thing downstairs is going to kill every last one of us!"

"Nothing can escape the Cage," he ran the scan again.

The Doctor writhed in pain, still trying to get through to the man, "But it's woken up! It knows I'm here! It's gonna get out! Van Statten, I swear no one on this base is safe! No one on this planet!"

The scan just continued to run as the Doctor groaned in pain. He had to get out of there, find a way to get the Professor out, if she saw the Dalek…it was too soon for her to see an enemy like that returned…

~8~

"Hold it right there!" one of the guards shouted as Adam, Rose, and the Professor entered the room just outside the Cage.

"Level three access," Adam flashed his ID, "Special clearance from Mr. Van Statten."

"Don't go in there!" the Professor shouted as the humans continued to walk into the Cage, "Please don't!"

But they ignored her. She hesitated a moment, before heading in after them, standing by the doorway, frozen as she came face-to-face with a Dalek.

"Don't get too close..." Adam warned as Rose walked closer to it.

"Rose get back," she called.

Rose just walked right up to it, peering into its eyestalk, pityingly, "Hello?" it just stared at her concern, "Are you in pain? My name's Rose Tyler. I've got a friend, he can help. He's called the Doctor. What's your name?"

"Yes…" it rasped.

"Rose!" the Professor edged in more. She needed to stop Rose, but…she just…that Dalek…she didn't want to be anywhere near it…

"What?" Rose frowned.

The eyestalk lifted a little, "I am in pain. They tortured me. But still they fear me. Do you fear me?"

"No."

"Rose please!" the Professor called, struggling to make herself get closer to the Dalek, "Get back."

"I am dying," the Dalek continued when Rose waved her off.

"No, we can help!" Rose told it.

"Rose we can't!" the Professor shouted.

"Why not?" Rose turned to glare at her.

"Please, just back away from it."

"I can't," she shook her head, "Look at it."

"Rose…"

"Look I know you don't like other aliens," Rose snapped, having picked that up during the Slitheen incident, how she acted and reacted to them, how upset she'd gotten when the Doctor had asked her to think of the other species of aliens to narrow down where they'd come from, "But we can _help_ him!"

"I welcome death," the Dalek stated, pulling Rose's attention back, "But I am glad...that before I die...I met a human who was not afraid."

Rose looked at it sadly, "Isn't there anything I can do?"

"My race is dead. I shall die alone."

Rose's eyes filled with tears.

"Rose no!" the Professor shouted, seeing her lifting her hand towards it, "Don't!" she ran forward, but it was too late, Rose had touched it, burning her hand a bit, leaving a faint orange glow on the Dalek's top.

"Genetic material extrapolated!" the Dalek shouted, its voice growing stronger, more sinister.

"Rose get back!" the Professor grabbed her arm and pulled her away.

"Initiate cellular reconstruction!"

It burst out of its chains with a vengeance, sparks flying everywhere as Simmons ran in, "What the hell have you done?" he ran to the Dalek as it turned its sucker arm on him, "Whatcha gonna do? Sucker me to death?"

The Professor flinched and looked away as it did just that, before she grabbed Rose and pulled her out of the room.

"It's killing him!" Rose shouted to the guards outside, "Do something!"

"No!" the Professor shouted, "You won't be able to, seal the Dalek away and evacuate!"

"Condition red!" the guard called into a comm., "Repeat, condition red! This is not a drill!"

~8~

Van Statten looked up at the alarms going off. The Doctor lifted his head, sweating, in pain, before muttering weakly, "Release me if you want to live."

~8~

The Doctor, Van Statten, Goddard, and some guards, ran out of the lift and into Van Statten's office, the Doctor moving to a communication link, a video feed of just outside the Cage.

"You've got to keep it in that cell!" the Doctor heard the Professor shouting and his hearts froze, seeing her standing there with Rose and Adam.

~8~

"Professor!" the Doctor shouted, drawing their attention.

"Doctor," Rose gasped, seeing him on a monitor, "It's all my fault."

"I've sealed the compartment," the guard was still arguing with the Professor, "It can't get out, that lock's got a billion combinations."

"The Dalek's a genius," the Doctor called over.

Rose gasped, hearing him call the creature the same thing as the Professor and realized she'd made a terrible mistake in not listening to the woman. The Professor had been warning her it was a deadly alien the whole way there…she hadn't believed her…but the Professor had been right…

The Professor nodded, "It can calculate a thousand billion combinations in one second flat."

Rose backed away with Adam, standing by the open door to the halls as the guards ushered the Professor over to them, standing before them, pointing their guns at the door as it opened only moments later, "Open fire!" a guard shouted and they fired.

"Don't shoot it, I want it unharmed!" Van Statten ordered,

"Professor, get out of there!" the Doctor called, "Please. Get out!"

The Dalek advanced, the bullets having no affect at all, "De Maggio," one of the guards turned to a female guard, "Take the civilians and get them out alive. That is your job, got that?"

"You," De Maggio turned to them, "With me."

They ran out, following De Maggio through the halls.

~8~

Van Statten and Goddard flinched back as the Dalek approached the screen and slammed its sucker arm through it.

"Abandoning the Cage, sir!" they heard the guard shout over the still active comms..

Goddard ran to a computer at Van Statten's desk and began to type as the Doctor moved to look at what she was doing, "We're losing power," she reported, "It's draining the base. Oh, my God. It's raiding entire power supplies for the whole of Utah."

"It's downloading," the Doctor sighed.

"Downloading what?" Van Statten asked.

"Sir, the entire West Coast has gone down…" Goddard added.

"It's not just energy," the Doctor told them, "That Dalek just absorbed the entire Internet. It knows everything."

"Sir, the cameras in the vault have gone down."

"We've only got emergency power, it's eaten everything else, you've got to kill it now!"

"All guards to converge in the Metaltron cage, immediately!" Goddard called into the comms..

~8~

Rose, Adam, and the Professor ran past a number of guards in the corridors, De Maggio before them, "Civilians!" she shouted, "Let them through!"

Rose moved to stop and look back as the guards readied their guns, "Don't stop!" the Professor shouted, grabbing her arm and pulling her past, after Adam and De Maggio, down the rest of the hall.

They had only reached the corner when they heard the sounds of firing and lasers going off before silence fell.

~8~

"Tell them to stop shooting at it!" Van Statten turned to Goddard.

"It's killing them!" she screeched.

"They're dispensable, that Dalek is unique!" he pulled up the comm. himself, "I don't want a scratch on its bodywork? Do you hear me? Do you hear me?"

The gunshots faded into silence.

Goddard glared at him, knowing what that silence meant, before turning back to the computer, bringing up a map of the base for the Doctor, "That's us right below the surface. That's the Cage, and that's the Dalek," she pointed to a blue light moving along a corridor.

"This museum of yours, have you got any alien weapons?" he asked.

"Lots of them, but the trouble is the Dalek's between us and them."

"We've got to keep that thing alive," Van Statten shook his head, "We could just seal the entire vault, trap it down there."

"Leaving everyone trapped with it?" the Doctor glared at him, "The Professor is down there. I won't let that happen. Have you got that?" Van Statten actually took a step back at the venom and threat in the Doctor's voice, "It's got to go through this area," the Doctor pointed back to the map, "What's that?"

"Weapons testing," she replied.

"Give guns to the lawyers, technicians, anyone. Everyone. Only then have you got a chance of killing it."

Goddard nodded and got up to do that as the Doctor took her place in front of the computer.

~8~

"Stairs!" Rose gasped as they reached the stairwell, "That's more like it! It hasn't got legs, it's stuck!"

"The Doctor was right," the Professor remarked as she and Adam joined her, Rose started to smile, "You humans really are stupid apes!" she never thought she'd say that but, for a human to bring a dying _Dalek_ back to life and then think that a measly set of stairs would _stop_ it? Really?

"Oi!" Rose glared.

"That thing has decimated species, destroyed planets!" the Professor glared back, "Do you think none of them had _stairs_? It's got antigravity boosters! It can float!"

Rose's eyes widened at that.

"It's coming!" De Maggio panted as she ran up to them, "Get up!" she ushered them up the stairs, pausing only halfway up to turn and aim her gun at the Dalek as it stopped at the foot of the stairs, looking up at them, "Now, listen to me. I demand that you return to your cage. If you want to negotiate, then I guarantee that Mr. Van Statten will be willing to talk. I accept that we imprisoned you and maybe that was wrong. But people have died, and that stops. Right now. The killing stops, have you got that?"

The Professor shook her head, that sort of negotiation wouldn't work against a Dalek. Daleks did not negotiate.

"I demand that you surrender, is that clear?"

"El-ev-ate!" the Dalek commanded, starting to levitate up the first few steps.

"Run!" the Professor shouted, ushering them up the stairs.

"You go!" De Maggio called to them as she remained behind, "Someone's got to try and stop this thing. Now get out!"

The Professor nodded, pushing the humans up, "Don't look back, just run!"

They ran up the stairs, trying to ignore the gunshots behind them.

~8~

"I thought you were the great expert, Doctor," Van Statten remarked as the Doctor worked at the computer, "If you're so impressive, then why not just reason with this Dalek? It must be willing to negotiate…"

"The Professor's been in 'negotiation' situations with them," the Doctor scoffed, "They DON'T negotiate."

"But there must be _something_ it needs, everything needs something."

"What's the nearest town?"

"Salt Lake City."

"Population?"

"One million."

"All dead. If the Dalek gets out, it'll murder every living creature, that's _all_ it needs."

"But why would it do that?" he shouted, furious.

"Because it honestly believes they should die. Human beings are different, and anything different is wrong. It's the ultimate in racial cleansing and you, Van Statten, you've let it loose!" he glared at Van Statten before returning his attention to the computer, opening the comms. to weapons testing, "The Dalek's surrounded by a force field. The bullets are melting before they even hit home but it's not indestructible. If you concentrate your fire, you might get through. Aim for the dome, the head, the eyepiece. That's the weak spot."

"Thank you, Doctor," one of the guards replied, sounding almost irritated at being given such instructions, "But I think I know how to fight one single tin robot. Positions!"

~8~

The guards readied their guns and waited…only for the Professor to run in, leading Adam and Rose behind her.

"Hold your fire!" the guard commanded, "You three, get the hell out of there!"

They ran off, past the soldiers, to the other side of the room, standing in the doorway, "You go!" the Professor shouted to Rose and Adam, before she moved to a small box and rooted around inside for a weapon of her own.

Adam moved to leave, but Rose stood there, watching as the Dalek rolled into the room, focusing on her.

"Rose!" the Professor shouted, sounding an inch away from growling at the stupidity of standing there with a deadly alien on the other end of the room. She ran over, a small gun in one hand, grabbing her wrist in the other and yanking her off, Adam behind them.

"It was looking at me," Rose breathed, pulling her to a stop.

"Yeah, it wants to slaughter us!" Adam shouted.

Rose pulled her hand away from the Professor, "I know! But it was looking _right_ at me."

"How is that important?" the Professor asked, exasperated that the human would just stand there and not think to run.

"So?" Adam seemed to agree, "It's just a sort of metal eye thing, it's looking all around!"

Rose shook her head, "I don't know...it's like there's something inside looking at me, like...like it _knows_ me…"

"Yes Rose, there is something inside," the Professor snapped, "A nightmare, that's what's inside. A mutation. The Dalek race was genetically engineered, every single emotion was removed except hate…all they want to do is destroy anything and everything that is not Dalek. It was _dying_ and YOU brought it back to life."

They looked over, hearing screams and the sound of electricity crackling, "Come on!" she shouted, grabbing Rose's hand, "Run!"

~8~

"We've got vision!" Goddard shouted, bringing up the monitor of the weapons testing area.

"It wants us to see," the Doctor remarked, watching as the Dalek electrocuted all the soldiers, having set off the sprinklers and fired its laser at them. He could only be thankful that there was no sign of the Professor there, she'd gotten away…

"Perhaps it's time for a new strategy, maybe we should consider abandoning this place…" Van Statten remarked, stunned at the slaughter.

"Except there's no power to the helipad, sir," Goddard reminded him harshly, "We can't get out."

"You said you could seal the vault," the Doctor looked at him.

Van Statten nodded and went to the computer, "It was designed to be a bunker. In the event of nuclear war, steel bulkheads…"

"There's not enough power, those bulkheads are massive," Goddard shook her head.

"We've got emergency power, we can reroute that to the bulkhead doors," the Doctor reasoned.

"We'd have to bypass the security codes, that would take a computer genius!"

"Good thing you've got me, then," Van Statten grinned.

"You want to _help_?" the Doctor scoffed.

"I don't want to die, Doctor, simple as that. Nobody knows this software better than me."

"Sir..." Goddard called, seeing the Dalek still in the weapons testing area, seeming to be looking right at them.

The Doctor and Van Statten turned to look at it, "I shall speak only to the Doctor," the Dalek stated.

The Doctor straightened up and stepped forward, "You're gonna get rusty."

"I fed off the DNA of Rose Tyler. Extrapolating the biomass of a time traveler regenerated me."

"What's your next trick?"

"I have been searching for the Daleks."

"Yeah, I saw. Downloading the Internet," he walked closer, "What did you find?"

"I scanned your satellites and radio telescopes."

"And?"

"Nothing," its voice rose, sounding scared, "Where shall I get my orders now?"

"You're just a soldier without commands."

"Then I shall follow the primary order, the Dalek instinct to destroy! To conquer!"

"What for?" he asked, exasperated, "What's the point?" he shook his head, "Don't you see? It's all gone. Everything you were, everything you stood for."

"Then what should I do?"

"Alright then. If you want orders...follow this one: kill yourself."

"The Daleks must survive!"

He glared, "The Daleks have failed. Why don't you finish the job and make the Daleks extinct? Rid the Universe of your filth, why don't you just die?"

The Dalek was silent a moment, staring right out at him, "You would make a good Dalek."

The screen went blank as the Doctor stared, dumbstruck.

"I can leech power off the ground defenses, feed it to the bulkheads," Van Statten called, pulling him out of his thoughts, "It's been years since I had to work this fast."

The Doctor turned and glared at him, "Are you _enjoying_ this?"

"Doctor…" Goddard said quietly, "They're still down there."

~8~

The Professor was half running up the stairs, half pulling Rose along. The human was starting to lag behind and she was not about to let her get caught by the Dalek despite everything, NO ONE deserved that fate.

"This isn't the best time!" Rose shouted, picking up her mobile as it rang.

"Where are you?" the Doctor shouted, "Where's the Professor? Is she there?"

"We're at Level 49!" Rose replied, answering his other questions as well.

"You've got to keep moving, the vault's being sealed off, bulkhead Level 46."

"Can't you stop them closing?"

"He's the one closing them," the Professor said, pulling her up the last few stairs, into a corridor, "Run!"

"For God's sake, run!" the Doctor shouted.

They rounded a corner and the Professor shoved Rose on, "Go! I'll cover you, give you time."

"Professor!" Rose shouted.

"If you stop running Rose Tyler I will shoot you down!" she threatened and Rose took off, her and Adam running neck and neck towards the corner the bulkhead was around as she turned back to aim down the other end of the hall at that corner.

'_Kata!_' the Doctor called in her mind, '_What are you doing?_'

'_Buying them some time,_' she replied, '_If I make the right shot, the Dalek powers down for a moment…_'

'_Time won't help! The bulkhead will close regardless, you can't be trapped with it and I can't keep them open much longer!_'

'_Then don't!_'

'_What?_'

'_I've got an alpha level macro blaster, it's enough to destroy it after I've drained its weapons but I can't risk it getting past me..._'

'_Kata…_'

'_Trust me Theta,_' she called, aiming carefully, hearing the Dalek approaching, '_Close the bulkheads._'

She fired.

~8~

"Done it!" Van Statten called, "We've got power to the bulkheads."

"The Dalek's right behind them!" Goddard gasped.

"Doctor, I can't sustain the power. The whole system is failing," the Doctor looked back at him, still hesitant to trap her there, "Doctor, you've got to close the bulkheads."

'_Do it Theta,_' the Professor whispered to him.

He closed his eyes, summoning the courage, and hit the enter key.

~8~

The Professor ran around the corner to see Rose and Adam on the other side of the bulkhead as it closed, calling to her to run, but it was too late. The bulkhead sealed a few seconds before she reached it.

~8~

"The vault is sealed," Van Statten reported.

The Doctor leapt up, "Did you make it? All of you?"

"Doctor…I'm sorry…" Rose breathed, "She…she got trapped."

His eyes widened in horror.

~8~

The Professor rested her head against the bulkhead, hearing the Dalek trundling down the hall and tossed her weapon aside.

'_You lied to me,_' the Doctor called, seeing in her mind, it had been an ordinary hand gun, she'd managed to stall the Dalek, but the gun wouldn't kill it.

'_It was the only way to get you to close the bulkhead._'

'_But Kata…now you're trapped there with it, with no defense!_'

'_Rose was right Theta, one person is not worth a whole planet…I'M not worth a whole planet, but YOU are. I couldn't let it escape, not to hunt you or the humans down._'

It had been the only plan she could think of. He HAD to close the bulkheads, but if there was even a slight chance that the Dalek would reach them before it happened...she couldn't risk that. She had to make sure it would be stalled till they closed and the only way she could stall it was to momentarily drain its weapons system by firing at the weak point in its shields around its eyestalk, a one in a million shot, but she knew she could make it. And she had to do it, even if she knew a second shot with a tiny hand gun wouldn't make much of a difference, even if it meant being trapped there with it.

'_No…_'

'_I'm sorry._'

She looked up as the Dalek approached, "Exterminate!"

~8~

The Doctor winced, hearing the Dalek in her mind before she blocked her thoughts and feelings from him.

"I killed her…" he swallowed hard, feeling bile rise up in him, his hearts breaking at the notion.

He knew she felt like she didn't deserve his care, not after what she'd done during the war, what she'd become, but to hear her think herself not worth a planet…to let herself…to be the one responsible for her…he shook his head fiercely…she was still alive, he could feel that, but for how long…it was driving him mad…to think of her, down there, alone, with a Dalek…

"I'm sorry," Van Statten called.

The Doctor rounded on him, "I said I'd protect her. I _promised_ her! I promised I'd always be there for her, keep her safe! She's here because _I_ wanted investigate a distress signal. And you're _sorry_? I could've killed that Dalek in its cell. But you stopped me!"

"It was the prize of my collection!" Van Statten backed up as the Doctor began to advance on him.

"Your collection?" he nearly spat, his face growing angrier the nearer he got, "Was it worth it? Worth all those men's deaths? Worth the Professor? Let me tell you something, Van Statten. Mankind goes into space to explore. To be part of something greater."

"Exactly!" Van Statten tried to defend himself weakly, "I wanted to touch the stars!"

"You just want to drag the stars down and stick them underground underneath tons of sand and dirt," he spat with hatred, furious, "And label them. You're about as far from the stars as you can get," his glare hardened, a look that promised retribution forming in his eyes, "And you took her down with you…" he swallowed hard and backed up, shaking his head, "I loved her…and I never told her…"

~8~

The Professor stood as strong as she could, staring the Dalek down, despite her shaking, how tense she was, how her fists clenched beside her, she was _not_ going to give it the pleasure of seeing her openly cowering.

"Go on then, kill me," she told it. But it remained motionless, "Do it."

"I am armed," it warned her, "I will kill. It is my purpose."

"Then what're you waiting for?"

"Silence!" it shouted, shooting two rays at her, but not striking her, "You are a Time Lady! The Doctor will do anything for your return."

The Professor swallowed hard, she'd become a bargaining chip.

~8~

Adam stepped out of the lift, his arm around Rose as she cried, terrified for the Professor.

The Doctor rounded on them, "You two were quick on your feet, leaving her behind!" he snapped at them.

"I'm not the one who sealed the vault!" Adam shouted as Rose flinched and sobbed.

The Doctor reached out and grabbed him by the front of his shirt, pulling him away from Rose and shoving him up against a wall.

"Doctor!" Rose shrieked, afraid.

The screen on the monitor sprang to life again to show the Professor standing a bit before the Dalek, its laser aimed at her, "Open the bulkhead or the Time Lady dies!"

The Doctor dropped Adam and spun around, his eyes wide to see the Dalek seemed to be _negotiating_ instead of killing her, "You're alive!" he breathed, seeing her, tears filling his eyes. He knew she was, he could feel it, but to see it confirmed...

"Promised I'd never leave you," she gave him a weak smile.

"I thought you'd be killed…"

"Open the bulkhead!" the Dalek shouted.

"Don't do it!" she called.

"What use are emotions if you will not save the woman you love?"

The Doctor stood there, stunned, not sure if he was more so that the Dalek was right, or that it was talking of love, a foreign emotion to a Dalek. He turned to Van Statten, "I thought I'd lost her," he walked to the computer, "I can't lose again," and hit the return key, opening the bulkhead, the monitor shutting off behind them.

"What do we do now?" Van Statten shouted, "You bleeding heart, what the hell do we do?"

The Doctor stared at him wordlessly.

"Kill it when it gets here!" Adam shouted.

"All the guns are useless and the alien weapons are in the vault," Goddard reminded him.

"Only the catalogued ones," Adam admitted, Van Statten looking at him, shocked.

The Doctor nodded, "You," he pointed at Adam, "Let's go."

"What about me?" Rose called.

"Stay here for all I care," he remarked, pushing the lift button, before he turned to glare at the humans, "I give you this one warning. If the Professor dies…if that Dalek that _you_ helped," he glared at Rose, "And _you_ protected," he turned it on Van Statten, "Kills her, I will _burn_ this planet to the ground."

Rose stepped back, alarmed, "One…one person," she began, her voice shaking, "Isn't more important than the whole world."

The Doctor glared at her, "I did it before, to my own people, do you think you insignificant humans amount to them?"

Rose's mouth dropped open in shock and horror at what he'd said, but the lift bell dinged and he and Adam stepped in.

~8~

The Doctor quickly looked around Adam's workshop, going through basket after basket of what Adam thought were weapons, more than half were musical instruments.

"Broken," he lifted one, chucking it aside, "Broken," and another, "Hairdryer…"

"Mr. Van Statten tends to dispose of his staff, and when he does he wipes their memory," Adam explained, "I kept this stuff in case I needed to fight my way out one day."

"What, you in a fight? I'd like to see that."

"I could do!"

"What're you gonna do, throw your A-Levels at 'em?" he trailed off a moment, his mind vaguely making a connection between Adam and the Professor, both geniuses, both more academically inclined, but the Professor had been made into a soldier. He shook his head, finding a working weapon, "Oh, yes. Lock and load."

~8~

The Professor stood rigidly before the Dalek in the lift, it was using her as a shield should the Doctor try anything. As soon as the doors opened to Van Statten's office it nudged her forward, keeping its laser trained on her even when it advanced on Van Statten, its eyestalk focused on him, "Van Statten. You tortured me. Why?"

Van Statten backed away, terrified, "I wanted to help you, I just…I don't know, I…I was just trying to help. I thought if we could get through to you, if we could mend you…I wanted you better, I'm sorry…" the Dalek kept advancing, "I'm so sorry! I swear! I just wanted you to talk!"

"Then hear me talk now. Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

"Don't do it!" Rose rushed over, trying to keep any more people from dying, "Don't kill him!" the Dalek spun to face her, "You don't have to do this anymore. There must be something else. Not just killing…what else is there? What d'you want?"

The Dalek looked at Van Statten once more, "I want freedom."

The Professor let out a breath, she _couldn't_ let that happen…if the Dalek was free, it would destroy everything!

~8~

The Doctor ran up the stairs, the Dalek having shut down the lift…he had to hurry, every second the Professor was with the Dalek was a second too long, another second the creature could kill her...

~8~

Rose walked beside the Dalek as it urged the Professor on, still at laser point, onto the first floor of the base. The Dalek fired its laser at the ceiling, the Professor wincing and ducking to the side, pressing herself against the wall as she turned to press her back against it, watching Rose just stand there beside the alien as sunlight streamed in.

"You're out," Rose breathed, "You made it," she smiled up, "Never thought I'd see the sunlight again."

"How...does...it...feel?"

The Professor frowned, watching as the Dalek opened its casing, revealing the mutated creature within, stretching a feeler to the sun. But it was nothing so simple, she knew. The alien could recognize emotions in others, it could see Rose pitied it, it wanted her to be sympathetic to it. To protect and defend it when the Doctor...

"Get out of the way!" the Doctor shouted, appearing at the end of the hall. Rose spun around to see him standing there, holding up a large gun, trained on the Dalek, "Rose, get out of the way, now!" he could see the Professor was safe, out of the way, but Rose was blocking his shot.

"No!" Rose shouted, turning to face him, "'Cos I won't let you do this!"

"That thing killed hundreds of people…" the Professor reminded her.

Rose glared at her coldly, "It's not the one pointing the gun at me!"

"I've got to do this!" the Doctor shouted, "I've got to end it. The Daleks are the reason our home was destroyed, the reason our people went to war. We've got nothing left."

"Look at it!" Rose gestured back at it, moving to the side just a bit so he could see.

"What's it doing?" the Doctor frowned, confused.

"It's the sunlight, that's all it wants!"

"But it can't..."

The Professor frowned, that was _never_ what a Dalek wanted. It was a distraction, a means of making the Doctor pause and doubt...

"It couldn't kill Van Statten," Rose continued.

That was only because the man had the pass codes to get them out. Every moment the Dalek spent killing Van Statten and working on hacking the codes were moments the Doctor grew closer and closer to stopping it from escaping.

"It couldn't kill the Professor…"

Because she was a bargaining chip, to stop the Doctor if he caught up to the Dalek. Couldn't Rose see that?

"It's changing. What about you, Doctor? What the hell are _you_ changing into?"

The Professor looked at the Doctor, seeing him lowering the gun, and her eyes widened, moving to the Dalek to see it aiming a blast at Rose behind her back, knowing if Rose was killed it would be a distraction to them giving it enough time to fire at them, and ran. She shoved Rose to the ground as it fired, missing them by mere inches, missing the Doctor as well.

He quickly lifted the gun again and fired, blasting it to pieces.

The Professor quickly scrambled away from Rose, backing up to the wall and pulling her legs in, her knees to her chest, burying her face in her arms, trembling. To come _that_ close to a Dalek laser…

The Doctor dropped his gun and ran over to her, kneeling before her as he looked her over, making sure she hadn't been hurt before pulling her to him, hugging her tightly as Rose looked at them in stunned shock, she'd nearly been exterminated…after having tried to protect it…

She looked over at the smoking remains of the Dalek and felt sick.

~8~

Rose stood before the Doctor and Professor by the TARDIS, looking slightly wary and unsure, waiting for their decision. She'd messed up, badly, by trying to defend the Dalek. It had nearly killed not only her but the Professor as well…something the Doctor hadn't been pleased with if the cold glares he'd been sending her were anything to go on. The Professor stood before her, trembling, her arms around herself as the Doctor also had an arm around her shoulder, rubbing her one arm, trying to calm her down even more from the encounter.

She'd apologized profusely, but she still wasn't sure if they would still let her travel with them.

"This was your first real adventure," the Doctor told her, a hard edge in his voice that told Rose he wasn't exactly happy with what he was about to say, but that he was doing it most likely because the Professor had asked, "You just used your free pass, no more. No three strikes, you get one more chance and that's it."

She nodded, smiling a bit at them, "I'll do better," she promised, "I will. I won't ever…I'll listen next time, I promise."

She'd been _dying_ to ask them what they meant, about burning their people, the Daleks destroying everything, the war, but she really had no right to ask that, not anymore, not with the unforgiving state the Doctor was in. For now, she'd have to wait to get her answers.

He nodded, moving to open the TARDIS door when Adam ran over, "We'd better get out. Van Statten's disappeared…they're closing down the base," the Doctor just looked at him, "Goddard says they're going to fill it full of cement! Like it never existed!"

"About time," Rose remarked.

"I'll have to go back home."

"Better hurry up then," the Doctor checked his watch, "Next flight to Heathrow leaves at 1500 hours."

"Adam was saying that all his life he's wanted to see the stars…" Rose turned to them.

The Doctor's jaw tensed, who was this human to ask for another one to come after what she'd just done?

"Tell him to go and stand outside then," he replied, hard.

Rose swallowed, not really wanting to be left alone with a fuming Doctor, if she had another human, it wouldn't be so awkward, she could share the experience with them, "He's all on his own, Doctor. And he _did_ help."

"He left the Professor down there!"

"So did you," Rose countered.

"I made him," the Professor cut in, speaking for the first time since the Dalek had been destroyed.

"What're you talking about?" Adam shook his head, "We've got to leave!"

The Doctor rubbed his head and looked at the Professor, "What do you think?"

She sighed, glancing at Adam, "He's like you," she told him, "Eager."

The Doctor gave her a little smile, leave it to her for _that_ to be the reason to take Adam along. Rose probably thought he was pretty. He looked at Adam once more and turned to open the TARDIS.

"What're you doing?" Adam asked, "She said 'cement.' She wasn't joking, we're going to get sealed in!" the Doctor and Professor disappeared inside, followed by Rose, "Doctor? Professor? What're you doing standing inside a box? Rose?" he peered through the doors and stepped in, stunned, just as the box disappeared.

~8~

The Doctor stepped into the console room, having been looking for the Professor everywhere. He'd brought her to her room to have her get a nap in, emotionally drained from facing a Dalek, and gone to help Rose create a room for Adam, the girl insisting on giving the boy a tour, thankfully taking him off their hands for the moment. He'd gone back to the Professor's room, desperately needing to talk to her, but she was gone.

He'd checked everywhere, the garden, the kitchen, the swimming pool, even his own room, knowing how they used to sneak into each other's beds as children when they'd had a nightmare or couldn't sleep. But she was nowhere. He was heading back to the console room to run a scan for her when he spotted her, in the doorway, watching the stars.

He should have known, she always did that when she was upset. It was something, it seemed, that had carried over in each incarnation, much like her fear of heights had, though she hadn't exactly experienced any heights yet, so he wasn't sure about this body...but he assumed she was, it was a hell of a feat to be afraid of heights in every body, she'd told him as much during one of their talks about their past selves, it had to have carried over into this one as well.

He walked over and sat down beside her, looking out at the stars, "Kata," he began, drawing her attention to him, "Do you remember when we were kids and we promised to Bond one day."

She nodded, "I couldn't believe you would promise such a thing to a scared little girl like me…and then you told me your name and I knew you meant it."

He smiled, "And you told me yours, and I knew you took me seriously."

Bondings were incredible ceremonies on their planet, a five-step ritual of sorts that created a very deep connection between a Time Lord and Lady, symbolizing their trust and love for one another. It was an unbreakable bond that connected them mind, body, and soul. It was far more special than a simple Union, which was much like an Earth marriage. A Bonding was one of the few times where the exchanging of names was done, revealing the most treasured secret a Time Lord or Lady could have, their name. No one but close family was to know the true name unless a ceremony was done involving family, the creation or expansion of one. It made the Bonding all the more treasured.

"We never did though," she sighed, looking away.

"I still want to," he admitted, "If you do."

She looked over at him sharply, stunned, "You do?"

He nodded, "I…I always wanted to, even after I separated from Mayra. The moment I got you back, even more. But…"

"But?"

"But I was…worried."

"About what?"

"The war left a scar," he sighed, looking out at the stars, "I'm scarred. I was afraid I wouldn't make a good Bonded. I was afraid you were too frightened and I'd be taking advantage of you. I was even afraid you wouldn't want to…"

He'd been _terrified_ of that, but…judging by how close they had been, the few intimate moments they'd shared that she hadn't pulled away from, the touches and kisses they'd bestowed on each other, it had made him see that maybe, just maybe, she _did_ still want to.

"Theta…"

He turned to her, "But I don't care anymore," her eyes widened a bit, seeing tears in his eyes, "All that, it doesn't matter now…I _can't_ lose you Kata," his voice broke. Hearing the Dalek crying 'exterminate,' having her trapped with it, it nearly striking her as she protected Rose…it had been too much, "I _can't_ lose you again, not now that you're here. I can't lose you and not know you as my Bonded," he reached out and took her hand, "I thought I lost you once when the planet burned, I can't go through that again…I can't let you go without you knowing how much I…how much I love you Kata."

"Theta," she smiled, reaching out to put a hand on his cheek, wiping a tear that had fallen from his eye with her thumb, "The war scarred both of us, but over time scars can fade…over time all wounds can heal…and I know from experience, there is _nothing_ we can't do if we do it together," she squeezed his hand, "I love you too Theta, and I would love to be your Bonded…I never stopped dreaming of that since I was 48 years old, when we told each other our names."

He looked at her, surprised at her admission, before grinning widely and pulling her into a kiss.

Familial blessing…given.

Exchanging of the names…taken care of ages ago.

Formulation of a mental bond…done.

Promise before a newly born star…ever since they were children.

Sealing of the souls…completing it right now.

And it was _fantastic_.

A/N: And we have a Bonding! Woo! I _couldn't_ torture you like I did in Reunion, making you wait almost an entire season before we got to that. I felt like this experience would be just the push the Doctor would need, nearly losing her again and not having her know how much he loved her was what he needed to finally tell her :) Just a teaser for what's to come, it's been something of a running gag in the 11th Doctor/Professor stories I've written where the Professor sometimes goes out of her way to make the Doctor blush. I thought it would be interesting to do a reverse here, we'll finally see a blushing Professor and teasing Doctor :)

As for Rose making it to the bulkhead. In the episode she kept stopping and was lagging behind, but here the Professor had basically been dragging her along, making her keep up. Not to mention making them run when Rose would have just stood there (was anyone else annoyed by that? There's a murderous alien after you and you KEEP standing around watching it instead of running for your life?) so Rose would have gotten there earlier than in the episode. I also added in the bit about how Rose will only get one more chance, sort of like how the 10th Doctor was a 'no second chances' sort of guy, I thought it would be interesting if this was where that notion came from (in this story-universe) because he _does _give Rose a second chance and...well...I've said it before so we all know Rose won't be sticking around the entire series...

And just a note on some reviews. There will definitely be a Professor vs. Rose/Doctor vs. Rose coming up, much worse than in this chapter :) Plenty of drama. Won't say when though, but it'll be when her original line (also slightly appeared in this chapter) comes back to bite her!

I don't think I will continue this AU story past Series 1. I started Reunion in Series 2 and I almost don't want to overlap two sets of the same stories with the same OC but different personalities. I may possibly consider it in the future, but so far, no plans to go into Series 2. However! I DO have a little surprise about future updates that will appear in a later chapter to hopefully make up for this, won't say what, but you'll find out soon!


	7. The Long Game

The Long Game

The TARDIS appeared off to the side of a room, the Doctor and Professor stepping out and looking around with smiles on their faces. The Doctor moved his hand from holding hers to around her shoulders, "What do you think?" he asked.

"They'll love it," she nodded before knocking on the door, "Adam? Rose? You coming?"

A moment later the doors opened and Rose and Adam stepped out, looking around in awe, their mouths hanging open, eyes wide. Rose was beaming as she looked around, she knew the box could travel in space, had just learned it really could travel in time also and here they were, doing both.

"Oh my God," Adam breathed.

"Where are we?" Rose asked, nearly bouncing with excitement.

"Professor?" the Doctor looked at her.

"We're on a space station," she informed them, "Based on the architecture, it's the year 200,000, bit warm, but still in fairly good shape," she grinned and nodded to a small gateway at the end of the room, "Try that gate over there. Go on!"

Rose grabbed Adam's hand and pulled him towards it, opening the gate and stepping through with the Time Lords behind them to see they were in a small observation deck overlooking the Earth.

"Doctor?" the Professor nudged him.

"The Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire," he stated, moving the Professor before him to wrap his arms around her waist, the two of them just looking out at the magnificent planet below, "And there it is. Planet Earth at its height. Covered with mega-cities, five moons, population 96 billion. The hub of a galactic domain, stretching across a million planets, a million species, with mankind right in the middle."

A moment later there was a small sigh and a thump as Adam fainted, none of them turning around.

"He's _your_ boyfriend," the Doctor remarked to Rose.

Rose sighed, "Not anymore."

The Professor frowned, "I thought Mickey was your boyfriend."

Rose's smile turned sad, "It's complicated…"

~8~

"Come on, Adam!" the Doctor called as he led the now conscious Adam through a corridor, his arm around Adam's shoulder as the Professor and Rose followed behind, "Open your mind. You're gonna like this fantastic period of history. The human race at its most intelligent, culture, art, politics. This era has got fine food, good manners…"

They stepped into a large room just as a man rudely shouted, "Out of the way!"

The whole floor sprang to life, food stalls opening and people bustling in, chattering away.

"One at a time..." a chef called as stall keepers took orders, the place becoming very busy very fast, "Oi! You, mate! Stop pushing. Get back. I SAID, back."

Rose squinted, looking at the fast food being presented and turned to the Doctor, "Fine cuisine?"

"My watch must be wrong…" he muttered.

The Professor picked up his hand and looked at it, "No, it's fine..." she shook her head, frowning at the people around them, "That's weird."

"That's what comes of showing off," Rose smirked at them, "Your history's not as good as you thought it was."

"My history's perfect," the Doctor defended.

"It better be," the Professor remarked, "I tutored you in it."

"They're all human," Adam observed, "What about the millions of planets? The millions of species? Where are they?"

"Good question…" the Doctor muttered.

"Actually, that IS a good question," the Professor turned to him.

The Doctor grinned and moved to put an arm around Adam's shoulder, "Adam, me old mate, you must be starving."

"No, I'm just a bit time sick," Adam shook his head.

"Nah, you just need a bit of grub," he turned to the chef, "Oi, mate, how much is a cronk burger?"

"Two credits twenty, sweetheart," the man replied, "Now, join the queue."

The Doctor nodded, "Money. We need money," he took the Professor's hand and led them over to a cash point, the sonic already out, "Have to use a cash point…" he held the sonic to it and a metal strip fell out.

The Professor took it and handed it to Adam, "There you go, pocket money. Don't spend it all on sweets like this one would," she nodded at the Doctor.

"Oi!" the Doctor nudged her with a smile, "You're just as bad as me and you know it."

She rolled her eyes and turned to walk off with him when Adam called back, "How does it work?"

The Doctor turned around, "Go and find out! Stop nagging us! The thing is, Adam, time travel's like visiting Paris. You can't just read the guide book, you've got to throw yourself in!"

"His method for doing everything," the Professor added jokingly.

"Eat the food," the Doctor continued, ignoring her, "Use the wrong verbs, get charged double, and end up kissing complete strangers…"

The Professor turned to him, an eyebrow raised, "When did _that_ happen?"

He just gave her a quick kiss, "No more of that, believe me," he beamed at her in promise before looking back at Rose, laughing at them, and Adam, staring at them, "Stop asking questions, go on, do it!" he shooed them away and Adam turned to walk off, Rose after him, "Off you go then! Your first date."

Rose just turned to them, blushing, "Shut it!"

The Doctor grinned and squeezed the Professor's hand, "Our first date as well," he told her.

She laughed and shook her head, "Nearly 900 years and we _finally_ get to that."

They turned and walked off, just wandering through the crowds of people, "You don't have to do this you know," she said after a moment.

"Do what?" he looked at her, curious, though with a slightly less than innocent look to him.

She rolled her eyes, he was rubbish at lying, "You don't have to stick to Earth."

"I'm not."

"Liar," she nudged him, making him laugh and shrug, "We've either been on Earth or somewhere you can see it on EVERY trip. Never ignore a coincidence," she added.

His smile softened as he looked at her, "I'm just trying to help," he told her, "You're not very comfortable around other aliens," he shrugged, "So it makes sense to stick to Earth for a bit."

"But I know you love your adventures," she argued lightly, "And learning about other species, interacting with them…"

"I do," he nodded before he gave her hand a kiss, "But I'd do anything for you," he leaned in and gave her a kiss as well, "My Bonded."

She smiled, blushing, as he pulled away, resting her forehead to his a moment, "I like the way that sounds."

"Me too," he laughed, "My Bonded, finally."

"Thank you then," she looked up at him. The year 200,000, in Earth terms, meant plenty of humans and a few other aliens, all mingling and coexisting, not too overwhelming for her and he knew it. He was slowly trying to get her more comfortable around other aliens by sticking to a human setting but slowly incorporating them in. He was so considerate like that.

"Now," the Doctor straightened up a bit, "Let's find out what's going on here shall we?" he offered her his arm.

"We shall," she laughed, taking it.

He nodded and they walked over to two women, a short-haired brunette and a lovely black woman, chatting a few feet away, "Er...this is gonna sound daft, but can you tell us where we are?"

"Floor 139..." the black woman pointed to a large number on the wall, "Could they write it any bigger?"

"Floor 139 of what?"

"Must've been a hell of a party..."

"Oh, you're on Satellite Five," the young woman beside her told him.

"What's Satellite Five?" he asked.

"Come on, how could you get on board without knowing where you are?" the black woman asked, exasperated.

"Look at him," the Professor laughed, "He's stupid."

"Oi!" he turned to her, mock glaring.

"You just told your Bonded you'd kissed random strangers on your travels," she reminded him, "That wasn't exactly clever was it?"

His eyes widened just a bit at being caught out and his cheeks tinted pink. But he was beaming as well. He was actually happy at being stuck and not having a witty retort. He was so used to one-upping the stupid humans, but now that she was there…he had someone who could actually argue with him and win, someone to bounce ideas off of, someone who could understand him when he spoke. It was actually nice to be outdone.

"Hang on, wait a minute," the young woman looked at them, startled, "Are you a test? Some sort of management test kind of thing?"

"You've got us," the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper, "Well done. You're too clever for us."

"We were warned about this in basic training. All workers have to be versed in company promotion."

"Right," the black woman nodded, "Fire away, ask your questions. If it gets me to Floor 500 I'll do anything."

"Why, what happens on Floor 500?" the Professor asked.

"The walls are made of gold," she said, as though it should be obvious, "And you should know...Mr. and Mrs. Management. So...this is what we do," she led them over to a series of screens displaying news channels, "Latest news...sandstorms on the new Venus archipelago. Two hundred dead. Glasgow water riots into their third day...spacelane 37 closed by sunspot activity. And over on the Bad Wolf channel, the Face of Boe has just announced he's pregnant."

"I get it," the Doctor nodded, "You broadcast the news."

"We ARE the news. We're the journalists. We write it, package it, and sell it. 600 channels all coming out of Satellite Five, broadcasting everywhere. Nothing happens in the whole human empire without it going though us."

"All staff are reminded that the canteen area now has self cleaning tables!" an announcement came over the loudspeaker, "Thank you!"

An alarm sounded and everyone started to filter out of the canteen area. The Doctor looked over, making out Adam and Rose sitting at a table, "Oi!" he shouted to them, "Mutt and Jeff! Over here!"

Rose beamed and ran over, Adam hesitating a moment before following.

~8~

The four of them stood in a large white room with an octagonal platform in the middle of it with a pad before each of the several people sitting cross-legged around it, hand-like crevices in them. There was a large chair on the platform where the black woman was standing, her friend sitting among the others.

"Now," the black woman stated, "Everybody behave. We have a management inspection," she glanced at the Doctor and Professor, "How do you want it? By the book?"

"Oh, right from scratch, thanks," the Doctor grinned.

She nodded and addressed the crew, "Ok, so, ladies, gentlemen, multisex, undecided, or robot, my name is Cathica Santini Kadainy. That's Cathica with a 'C,' in case you want to write to Floor 500 praising me, and please...do..." she looked at them again before returning to her crew "Now, please feel free to ask any questions. The process of news gathering must be open, honest, and be non-biased. That's company policy."

She turned to smile at them when her friend called, "Actually...it's the law."

"Yes, thank you, Suki," Cathica glared at her, "Okay, keep it calm…don't show off for the guests...here we go," she turned and laid down in the chair, "And...engage safety…"

The staff held their hands out over their hand pads, each of the eight walls lighting up as they did so. The Doctor, Professor, Rose, and Adam looked on, watching as Cathica clicked her fingers and a door opened in her forehead, revealing her brain. The Professor frowned, leaning over a small railing to look at it, that technology…

The Doctor seemed to have an issue with it as well, looking quite disgusted, while Rose looked alarmed, Adam leaning over too.

"And 3..." Cathica continued as the staff put their hands on their pads, "2...and spike…"

A large contraption above the chair shot a spike of light at her brain, flowing into her, making the Professor swallow hard at a familiar, similar experience of her own.

~/~\~

_She groaned in pain, squinting her eyes, as close to closed as she could get them with the contraption on her head forcing them open. She fought hard, the mental conditioner running on a higher level than those around her, she was fighting more than they were. The device, a large chair with a metal cap on her head, a portion of glass in front of her right eye displaying the information meant to be implanted in her mind flashing before it, was torture. It wasn't meant to literally condition her, to make her react in a certain way via certain commands or phrases, but it was supposed to download information into her mind, battle tactics, strategies, probabilities, information she didn't want._

_The information would be permanent, she would never be rid of it. She didn't want that in her mind forever. To know battle strategies and calculations, plans and commands, she didn't want it! She didn't want to be this soldier the High Council was trying to force her to become. So she fought, as hard as she could. She was an Academic, her mental barriers were stronger than most others on their planet, it would take more doing to break through and implant the information. And she WASN'T going to let that happen. When every one of the Academics had finished their training, then they'd be sent out into the war, to fight on the front lines, leading the armies. None of them wanted that and so they all fought harder even if it meant prolonging the training, not wanting it to end in that way, hoping the war would be over before their training was completed, they didn't want to fight, they didn't want to be responsible for the casualties, for the destruction they knew themselves capable of inflicting._

_But it was SO hard...they'd been given minimal food, even less sleep, all to make them weaker, to make them less able to fight back against this portion of their training. Even now she could see her fellow Academics giving in, losing the will and strength to fight the programs running. They were the last ones left to go through it, the ones who had fought the hardest not to let the information set in their minds. The programs were running at a near dangerously high level, trying to break through their mental barriers and walls, wearing away at their resistance. _

_She let out a breath as the program ended its current cycle, powering down, giving her a moment free from the strain and the fight. She closed her eyes tightly, one single image in her mind's eye, her Theta, smiling at her, her strength against the training, the thing that kept her going. She barely had time to form the image before she groaned as the program started up once more and the battle began again._

_She knew she had to hold on longer, she needed to. _

~/~\~

"Compressed information," the Professor assessed, "Streaming into her."

The Doctor nodded, "Reports from every city, every country, every planet."

"And they all get packaged inside her head."

"She becomes part of the software."

The Professor scoffed a bit, "Her brain IS the computer."

Adam looked between the two of them, "Do you do that a lot?"

"All the time," the Professor answered, still looking at the stream.

"If it all goes through her, she must be a genius," Rose remarked.

"Nah," the Doctor waved her off, "She wouldn't remember any of it. There's too much, her head would blow up," he started to walk around the room, circling the platform.

"The brain's the processor," the Professor explained, "As soon as it closes, she forgets."

"So, what about all these people round the edge?" Rose asked.

"They've all got tiny little chips in their head, connecting them to her," he called, "And they transmit 600 channels."

The Professor nodded, "Every single fact in the empire beams out of this place," she looked up.

The Doctor came to stand beside her, having finished his circuit around the room, "Now, that's what I call power."

"You alright?" Rose asked, seeing Adam staring, gaping.

"I can see her brain," he breathed.

"Do you want to get out?"

"No...no. This is technology, it's...it's amazing."

"This technology's wrong," the Professor frowned.

"Trouble?" Rose looked at her and the Doctor.

"Oh yeah," the Doctor agreed, reaching out to put an arm around the Professor, the two of them watching as there was a slight shuddering sound. Suki twitched a moment before she gasped and pulled her hands away, having been shocked. The other staff members lifted their hands as well, the lights turning off as the compressed information stopped streaming into Cathica, the door in her head closing.

"Come off it, Suki," Cathica glared at her, "I wasn't even halfway, what was that for?"

"Sorry, must've been a glitch..." Suki mumbled as she rubbed her hand.

Cathica stood up, about to lay into her again, when a trumpet blared and a projection sprang to life on the wall, "Promotion!"

Cathica gasped and began to pray, "This is it. Come on. God, make it me. Come on, say my name," the Doctor looked at the woman a bit concerned at her desperation while the Professor frowned, watching, "Say my name, say my name..."

"Promotion for...Suki Macrae Cantrell."

The Professor's frown deepened at that.

Suki's eyes widened as her mouth dropped open, Cathica looked gutted.

"Please proceed to Floor 500."

Suki stood up, staring, "I don't believe it...Floor 500..."

"How the hell did you manage that?" Cathica snapped, "I'm above you!"

"I don't know, I just applied on the off-chance...and they've said yes!"

"That's so not fair, I've been applying to Floor 500 for three years!"

"What's Floor 500?" Rose looked at the aliens.

"The walls are made of gold," the Doctor replied.

The Professor shook her head, "There's something wrong with the promotion."

The Doctor turned to her, having been the only one to hear her mumblings "Why's that?"

She nodded as Suki, still rubbing her hand, "Suki glitches and then she's being invited somewhere?" she shook her head, "That doesn't sit right with me."

The Doctor nodded, that made sense.

~8~

The Doctor, Professor, and Cathica stood before the lift, saying goodbye to Suki while Rose spoke with Adam a few feet away, "Cathica, I'm gonna miss you!" Suki gushed, "Floor 500..." she turned to the Doctor and Professor, "Thank you!"

"We didn't do anything," the Professor smiled at her.

"Well, you're my lucky charms!"

"Alright!" the Doctor laughed, "I'll hug anyone!" he moved to hug her as the Professor laughed at him, Cathica looking stubbornly away.

"Oh, my God," Suki gasped, pulling away, "I've got to go, I can't keep them waiting…" she grabbed her bag and rushed to the lift, "I'm sorry!" the lift pinged and she stepped in, "Say goodbye to Steve for me," she waved as the doors closed, "Bye!"

"Good riddance," Cathica muttered as the lift began to rise.

"You're talking like you'll never see her again," the Doctor looked at her, "She's only going upstairs."

"We won't. Once you go to Floor 500 you never come back."

The Doctor looked at the lift doors, his brows furrowed, when Cathica stormed off.

"Have you ever been up there?" the Professor called, following her, the others behind her.

"No," she sighed, "You need a key for the lift and you only get a key with promotion. No one gets to 500 except for the chosen few," she entered the projection room, followed by the Doctor, Professor, and Rose, Adam having gone off on his own, everything being slightly too much to take, "Look, they only give us twenty minutes maintenance, can't you give it a rest?" Cathica remarked.

"But you've _never_ been to another floor?" the Professor frowned, moving to stand behind the Doctor, draping her arms around his neck, coming to rest on his chest as he sat down on the chair on the platform, "Not even one floor down?"

"I went to Floor 16 when I first arrived, that's medical, that's when I got my head done, and then I came straight here. Satellite Five, you work, eat, and sleep on the same floor. That's it, that's all," she eyed them, "You're not management, are you."

"At last!" the Doctor smiled up at the Professor, lifting a hand to pat her arm, resting it there as he lightly stroked it, "She's clever!"

Cathica glared, "Yeah, well, whatever it is, don't involve me. I don't know anything."

"Don't you even ask?" the Professor turned to her.

"Well, why WOULD I?"

"You're a journalist!" the Doctor said, as though it should be obvious, "Why's all the crew human?"

"What's that got to do with anything?"

"There's no aliens on board. Why?"

"I don't know, no real reason, they're not banned or anything."

The Doctor looked around the room theatrically, "Then where are they?"

"I…suppose immigration's tightened up. It's had to, what, with all the threats."

"What threats?" the Professor shook her head.

"I don't know...all of them. Usual stuff. And the price of space warp doubled so that kept the visitors away..." she frowned, seeing them eyeing her, Rose leaning against the back railing, watching her as well, "Oh, and the government on Traffic Five's collapsed, so that lot stopped coming, you see...just...lots of little reasons, that's all."

"Adding up to one great big fact, and you didn't even notice," the Doctor sighed.

"Doctor, I think if there was any kind of conspiracy, Satellite Five would have seen it. We see everything."

"I can see better and the Professor's got perfect vision," he smiled at her a moment.

"This society's the wrong shape," the Professor nodded, "Even the technology."

"It's cutting edge!" Cathica argued.

"It's backward!" the Doctor looked at her, "There's a great big door in your head! You should've chucked this out _years_ ago."

"So, what do you think is going on?" Rose asked, walking over to them.

"It's not just this space station," the Professor looked over at her, "It's the whole attitude. It's the way people think. The Great and Bountiful Human Empire's stunted. Something's holding it back."

"And how would _you _know?" Cathica glared.

The Doctor glared right back, not at all fond of how Cathica was speaking to his Bonded, "Trust us. Humanity's been set back about 90 years, when did Satellite Five start broadcasting?"

Cathica blinked, "91 years ago..."

He nodded and Cathica looked away thoughtfully.

~8~

"We're SO gonna get in trouble," Cathica muttered, watching as the Doctor scanned the side of a panel by the lift with the sonic, the Professor keeping a lookout beside him while Rose watched him, "You're not allowed to touch the mainframe, you're gonna get told off."

"Rose, tell her to button it," he ordered her lightly.

"You can't just vandalize the place, someone's gonna notice!" Cathica hissed as he wrenched the door-like panel open, messing around with the wires as the Professor turned to help him, "This is nothing to do with me, I'm going back to work."

"Go on then!" he called as she walked off, "See ya!"

"I can't just leave you, can I?" Cathica stopped and turned around.

"If you wanna be useful, get 'em to turn the heating down," Rose told her, watching the Time Lords work, "It's boiling. What's wrong with this place, can't they do something about it?"

"I don't know, we keep asking, something to do with the turbine."

"'Something to do with the turbine,'" the Professor mocked under her breath, she was starting to see a bit why the Doctor was so exasperated with humans, at times they could be very trying and slow. She'd asked him about it once, why this version of him seemed to have such little tolerance and patience with them. He'd only said that it was the war. Being back on their planet, around their people again, people just as clever as he was, seeing the great (and terrible) things they were accomplishing during the war...to leave that behind and come to Earth, where these little tiny beings didn't even know about the aliens that were out there, the true wonders of the Universe, were barely scraping by on what would be crude technology by other species...he liked them well enough but he just found them to be a bit stupid was all. Compared to their people, they were. Not that she agreed...completely that is...she firmly believed they were an extraordinary species, capable of being brilliant, but...the experiences and adventures she'd had with them recently...she could see his point coming across a bit more...

"Well, I don't know!"

"Exactly!" the Doctor looked over his shoulder at the woman, "I give up on you, Cathica."

"Rose asked the right kind of question," the Professor added, "Why IS it so hot?"

"One minute you're worried about the Empire and the next it's the central heating!" Cathica muttered.

"Well, never underestimate plumbing," the Doctor shrugged, "Plumbing's very important…" and then he snapped a bunch of wires out, making Cathica look away, exasperated.

"Oh move over," the Professor sighed, nudging him a bit, snatching the sonic off him, "You're rubbish at hacking."

He grinned, watching her work, flashing a few wires, crossing others, before flicking a switch, bringing up floor plans on a small monitor.

"Got it!" she cheered, smiling back at him.

"Here we go," he stepped beside her, "Satellite Five. Pipes and plumbing. Look at the layout…"

They stepped back, allowing Cathica to see the screen, "This is ridiculous. You've got access to the computer's core. You can look at the archive, the news, the stock exchange...and you're looking at pipes?"

"Because there's something wrong," the Professor told her.

She frowned, eyeing the screen, "I suppose..."

"Why, what is it?" Rose asked.

"The ventilation system. Cooling ducts, ice filters, all working flat out...channeling massive amounts of heat DOWN," she looked up.

"All the way from the top," the Doctor nodded, "Floor 500."

"Something up there is generating tons and tons of heat," the Professor added.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I feel like I'm missing out on a party," Rose smiled, "It's all going on upstairs. Fancy a trip?"

"You can't, you need a key," Cathica turned to them.

"Keys are just codes, and we've got the codes right here," the Doctor grinned, tapping the screen, "Here we go, override 215.9."

"How come it's giving _you _the code?"

The Doctor glanced at a security camera nearby, "Someone up there likes us."

The lift doors suddenly opened beside them. The Time Lords exchanged a glance before heading over and getting in with Rose.

"Come on, come with us!" Rose called, seeing Cathica hesitate.

"No way!" she shook her head.

The Doctor just waved, "Bye!"

"Well, don't mention my name. When you get in trouble, just don't involve me!" she stalked off.

"That's her gone," the Doctor looked at the Professor, "Adam's given up," he took her hand, "Looks like it's just you and me."

"Oi!" Rose shouted, "What about me!"

"And the human," he added, making Rose roll her eyes.

"Just like old times," the Professor smiled at him, squeezing his hand.

He grinned, turning to slot a card with the code into the controls, the doors shutting. They stood in silence, waiting till the lift reached Floor 500, the doors opening to reveal a snowy room beyond.

"The walls are not made of gold," the Doctor remarked.

"You should go back downstairs," the Professor glanced at Rose.

"Tough," Rose walked past them, far too excited and curious about what was going on to be scared.

They wandered through the icy room till they reached a sort of control room where a man with white hair was standing, watching a series of screens, a line of people sitting rigidly along the control panels, their hands on pads.

The Professor took a small step to the side, putting a hand on one of the workers before looking at the Doctor, '_Dead,_' she told him.

He nodded and the white haired man turned to them, noticing them, "I started without you," he called, "This is fascinating. Satellite Five contains every piece of information within the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. Birth certificates, shopping habits, bank statements, but YOU three...you don't exist!" the Doctor frowned, eyeing the man as he laughed, "Not a trace! No birth, no job, not the slightest kiss. How can you walk through the world and not leave a single footprint?"

Rose gasped, spotting Suki sitting at one of the screens and rushed over to her, "Suki! Suki!" she knelt down but Suki didn't respond, "Hello? Can you hear me? Suki?" she turned to the man, "What've you done to her?"

"She's dead Rose," the Professor called.

"She's working..."

"They've all got chips in their head, and the chips keep going."

"Like puppets," the Doctor glared at the man.

He just laughed, "Oh! You two are full of information! But it's only fair we get information back, because apparently, you're no one. It's so rare not to know something. Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter, 'cos we're off. Nice to meet you," the Doctor took the Professor's hand, calling to Rose, "Come on."

Suddenly they were grabbed by four of the workers, Rose trying to get up to help them when Suki grabbed her arm.

"Tell me who you are!" the man shouted as the workers held them back.

"Since that information's keeping us alive, we're hardly gonna say, are we?"

He smiled, "Well, perhaps my Editor-in-Chief can convince you otherwise."

"And who's that?"

"It may interest you to know that this is NOT the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire. In fact, it's not actually human at all. It's merely a place where humans happen to live…" something roared above him, "Yeah, sorry. It's a place where humans are _allowed _to live by kind permission of my client," he snapped his fingers and pointed up.

They looked up to see a large, slobbering, lump of alien with a mouth full of sharp, snapping teeth sticking out of the ceiling.

"What is that?" Rose asked nervously.

"That's a Jagrafess!" the Professor gasped, her eyes wide.

The Doctor struggled against the workers, "You mean, that thing's in charge of Satellite Five?"

"That 'thing,' as you put it, is in charge of the human race," the man informed them, making them look at him, alarmed, "For almost a hundred years, mankind has been shaped and guided, his knowledge and ambition strictly controlled by its broadcast news. Edited by my superior, your master, and humanity's guiding light, the mighty Jagrafess of the Holy Hadrojassic Maxarodenfoe!" it roared, "I call him Max."

The Doctor just smiled sarcastically.

~8~

Rose, the Professor, and the Doctor had been restrained, manacles on their wrists attached to a harness-like device behind them as the man, the Editor, smiled at them, "If we create a climate of fear...then it's easy to keep the borders closed. It's just a matter of emphasis. The right word in the right broadcast repeated often enough can destabilize an economy...invent an enemy...change a vote…"

"So, all the people on Earth are like…slaves?" Rose asked.

"Well, now. There's an interesting point. Is a slave a slave if he doesn't know he's enslaved?"

"Yes," the Doctor and Professor said.

"Oh. I was hoping for a philosophical debate. Is that all I'm going to get? 'Yes?'"

"Yes."

The Editor laughed, "You two are no fun."

"Let me out of these manacles, you'll find out how much _fun_ I am," the Doctor threatened, "Or better yet, let her out," he nodded at the Professor, who was glaring at the man.

"Oh, he's tough, isn't he? But, come on. Isn't it a great system? You've got to admire it, just a little bit."

"You can't hide something on this scale," Rose shook her head, "Somebody must've noticed."

"Of course they did," the Professor glanced at her, "And there they are," she nodded at the row of dead workers.

"Other times the computer system allows me to see inside their brain..." the Editor nodded, "I can see the smallest doubt, and crush it," he grinned, "And then they just carry on, living their life. Strutting about downstairs and all over the surface of the Earth like they're SO individual!"

The Doctor looked over and spotted Cathica out of the corner of his eye, just on the other end of the room, behind the Editor, looking around, but hidden.

"When of course, they're not," the Editor continued, oblivious, "They're just cattle. In that respect, the Jagrafess hasn't changed a thing."

"What about you?" Rose eyed him, "You're not a Jagra...uh...a…"

"Jagrafess," the Time Lords repeated.

"Jagrafess. You're not a Jagrafess. You're human."

"Yeah, well simply being human doesn't pay very well," the Editor replied.

"But you couldn't have done this all on your own."

"No! I represent a consortium of banks. Money prefers a long-term investment. Also, the Jagrafess needed a little hand to um...install himself."

"No wonder, a creature that size," the Doctor looked up, "What's his lifespan?"

"Three thousand years," the Professor explained, before glancing at him, "Honestly, did you pay no attention at all in school?" she shook her head and continued, "Fairly extreme metabolism, which generates all the heat," she glanced at the Editor, "It's why Satellite Five's so hot. You pump it out of the creature, channel it downstairs, if the Jagrafess stays cool it stays alive."

The Doctor scoffed, "Satellite Five's one great big life support system."

"But THAT'S why you're so dangerous," the Editor pointed, "Knowledge is power, but you remain unknown," he gave a small laugh and clicked his fingers, the manacles sending an electric shock through them, "Who are you?"

"Leave her alone!" the Doctor ground out, more concerned for the Professor than Rose, the human could handle it, but the Professor had been tortured in a similar fashion, it could cause a relapse, "I'm the Doctor, she's the Professor, and that's Rose Tyler, we're nothing, we're just wandering."

"Tell me who you are!"

"I just said!"

"Yeah, but who do you work for? Who sent you? Who knows about us? Who exactly…" he stopped short before smiling, the electricity halting, "Time Lords."

"What?"

"Oh, yes! The last of the Time Lords in their travelling machine. Oh, with a little human girl from long ago..." he touched Rose's face but she jerked away.

"You don't know what you're talking about," the Professor replied, breathing a bit heavy, trying not to let what had just happened affect her.

"Time travel."

"Someone's been telling you lies," the Doctor glared.

"Young master Adam Mitchell?" he snapped his fingers and a projection of Adam, writhing in pain and screaming, compressed information flowing into him through a door in his head, appeared before them.

"Oh, my God, his head!" Rose gasped.

"What the hell's he done?" the Doctor's eyes widened, "What the hell's he gone and done?"

"They're reading his mind," the Professor struggled in her manacles, "He's telling them everything!"

"And through him, I know everything about you," the Editor beamed, "Every piece of information in his head is now mine. And you have infinite knowledge, Doctor, Professor. The human empire is tiny compared to what you two've seen in your T-A-R-D-I-S, TARDIS."

"You'll never get your hands on it," he threatened, "I'll die first."

"Die all you like. I don't need you. I've got the key," he gestured to the projection where the key to the box began to float from Adam's pocket, it was one they'd given to Rose right when they started travelling, in case she ever needed to get into the TARDIS for safety.

"You and your boyfriends!" the Doctor shouted at her.

"Today, WE are the headlines. We can rewrite history. We could prevent mankind from ever developing."

"And no one's gonna stop you," he glared at the man, though his gaze flickered to Cathica, he was getting very worried, the Professor wasn't speaking much, that couldn't be good, "Because you've bred a human race that doesn't bother to ask questions. Stupid little slaves, believing every lie. They'll just trot right into the slaughter house if they're told it's made of gold."

Cathica swallowed hard and rushed off.

"Like good little puppets," the Editor nodded, laughing…until an alarm went off moments later, "What's happening?" he looked over to see the information releasing Adam, the key falling to the floor, "Someone's disengaged the safety," he clicked his fingers and the projection shifted to Cathica, streaming the information in a darkened, disused room, "Who's that?"

"It's Cathica!" Rose gasped.

"And she's thinking," the Professor gave a little smile.

"She's using what she knows!" the Doctor cheered.

"Terminate her access!" the Editor ordered Suki.

"Everything we told her about Satellite Five, the pipes, the filters, she's reversing it! Look at that..." he grinned as the icicles around them began to melt, "It's getting hot!"

"I said, terminate!" he frantically put his hands over Suki's, "Burn her mind."

"Oh no you don't!" Cathica pointed at the projection, "You should've promoted me YEARS back."

Suddenly all the screens exploded with sparks, the workers falling lifeless to the floor, the entire station shuddering as alarms went off. Rose's manacles came undone along with the Professor's right hand, her left and the Doctor still trapped.

"She's venting the heat up here," the Professor muttered, turning to pull the sonic out of the Doctor's coat, "The Jagrafess needs to stay cool and now it's sitting on top of a volcano…"

The Doctor laughed as the Jagrafess roared violently, making the Editor wince, "Yes! Uh...I'm trying, sir but…I don't know how she did it, it's impossible. A member of staff with an idea…"

The Professor flipped the switch and undid her manacle and his, the Jagrafess roaring and snapping above them.

"Oi, mate!" the Doctor called to the Editor as he took the Professor's hand and pulled her towards the back door where Cathica had been standing, "Wanna bank on a certainty? Massive heat in a massive body. Massive bang!" he looked up as bits of flesh started to drop off the alien, "See you in the headlines!" he turned to run for it as the Jagrafess began to pulsate.

"Hold on!" the Professor called. She ran back and deftly chopped the Editor in the junction of his neck and shoulder, knocking him out, she was _not_ about to let the man escape. She ran back to the Doctor, taking his hand as he pulled her on, leading Rose out.

They ran down a corridor, avoiding lumps of snow falling from the ceiling, till they reached a streaming room where Cathica was lying on the chair, her eyes closed. The Doctor snapped his fingers and the information stopped, her head closing as she looked up at them.

A moment later there was a screech as something exploded in the control room.

~8~

The Doctor and Professor were sitting at a table with Cathica in the canteen, the Doctor facing her, the Professor with her back to the table, arms crossed, watching Adam as he stood by the TARDIS they'd moved there after Adam's stint. Rose glanced between them and Adam, leaning against a bar.

"We're just gonna go," the Doctor told Cathica, "I hate tidying up. Too many questions. You'll manage."

"You'll have to stay and explain it," Cathica shook her head, "No one's gonna believe me."

"Oh, they might start believing a lot of things now."

"The human race should accelerate," the Professor added, "All back to normal."

"What about your friend?" Cathica asked, eyeing Adam.

The Doctor's expression hardened, "He's _not_ our friend," he stood up menacingly and marched in Adam's direction.

"Now, don't…" Rose tried to stop him.

"Rose don't," the Professor warned, "If he doesn't, I will."

"I'm alright now," Adam said, backing up as the Doctor advanced, "Much better. I've got the key," he held it up, "Well, it's...I know..." he laughed nervously, "It all worked out for the best, didn't it?" the Doctor just took the key and grabbed him, unlocking the door, "You know, it's not actually my fault, because YOU were in charge…" and shoved him in.

~8~

The Doctor shoved Adam out of the TARDIS door just after the Professor had set it down in Adam's sitting room, "It's my house!" Adam gasped as Rose and the Professor stepped out after them, "I'm home! Oh, my God, I'm home!" the Doctor glared at him as he swallowed nervously, "Blimey. I thought you were going to chuck me out of an airlock…"

"I would have," the Professor told him, eyeing him, hard.

"Is there something else you want to tell us?" the Doctor asked him.

"No?" Adam shifted, his gaze flickering to the phone a moment, "Um...what do you mean?"

The Doctor just walked over to the telephone and picked it up, "The archive of Satellite Five. One second of that message could've changed the world…" he soniced it and made it explode, "That's it, then. See ya," he walked back to the TARDIS. Adam had used his first pass when he'd led Rose and the Professor into the Dalek's cage in Van Statten's museum, and he'd just used his last chance.

"How do you mean, 'see ya?'" Adam frowned.

"As in 'goodbye.'"

"But...what about me? You can't just go, I've got my head…I've got a chip type two, my head opens."

"What, like this?" he snapped his fingers and Adam's head opened.

"Don't," Adam glared, clicking his fingers to close it.

"Don't do what?" he clicked his fingers again.

"Stop it!" Adam closed it but then the Professor clicked her fingers, opening it, "Stop!" he closed it.

"The whole of history could've changed because of you," the woman glared at him.

"I just wanted to help."

"You were helping yourself," the Doctor nearly spat, disgusted.

"And I'm sorry. I've said I'm sorry, and I am, I really am…but you can't just leave me like this…"

"Yes we can. 'Cos if you show your head to anyone, they'll dissect you in seconds. You'll have to live a very quiet life. Keep out of trouble. Be average. Unseen. Good luck," he opened the TARDIS door.

"But I wanna come with you!"

"We don't always get what we want," the Professor told him, stepping into the TARDIS as they heard the front door open.

"Oh my God," Adam breathed, hearing his mother.

"Who's that? Jeff? Is that you?"

"It's me mum, don't come in, wait there a minute…"

"Oh, my Lord! You never told me you were coming home!"

The Doctor stepped into the TARDIS, followed quickly by Rose, the box disappearing, leaving Adam to face his mother.

~8~

"You alright?" the Doctor asked, plopping down beside the Professor as she sat in the doorway of the TARDIS, watching the stars.

She nodded, "I think I'll be ok."

"You sure?" he eyed her, looking for any hint of something being wrong, it couldn't have been easy to face the Jagrafess while also being slightly tortured.

She leaned over and gave him a kiss, "I'm sure," she smiled, "I was just...thinking about the Dalek, from Van Statten's museum actually."

"Why?" he frowned, he'd have thought that would be the _last_ thing she'd want to think about.

"Its whole race was gone," she murmured.

The Doctor felt a clenching in his hearts as he heard a sorrow in her voice, knowing she was also thinking of their people. He still couldn't believe that she had forgiven him for what he'd done...

"It was all alone," she continued, looking out at the stars, pulling him from his thoughts, "We're not," he looked at her when she gave a little laugh, confused, "You'd think I'd feel..." she trailed, trying to find the words to express what she was feeling, "Empty...with our people gone, without feeling them in my mind...the hum of our race," he nodded slowly, looking back at the stars, understanding the feeling, it was like a lingering tingle in the back of their mind, a slight mental connection between their people, "But I don't."

He looked at her sharply at that.

She smiled a bit and looked at him, seeing him eyeing her, stunned, "My planet may be gone," she reached out and put her hand to his cheek, "But my world is still here," she looked at him pointedly.

He started smiling, reaching up to press her hand to his cheek a moment before pulling it away to hold. He understood that completely, she was...everything to him. She was his home. She was his world. As long as she was there...he'd never be alone. She really was amazing, reminding him of that.

"And..." she added, letting out a breath, "When you think about it…Daleks are the worst of the worst in terms of aliens…and I faced one," she nodded to herself, "If I can face that…then I _can_ face all the others."

He smiled, scooting closer to put an arm around her, letting her lean on him, there was his Kata, logical and thoughtful, fighting on.

A/N: Idk why, but for some reason this wasn't my favorite episode of Series 1, so I don't have much to say about it. But...I can say this, next chapter is Father's Day...and I am VERY excited about it :) As for the Doctor not being fond of humans, I just sort of got the impression from the show that he got a bit irritated with them not understanding him or following him at times and magnified it a bit. Especially now that he's got a Time Lady with him who _can_ keep up with him, it sort of makes the humans seem even more slow and dull than I thought he felt they (slightly) were in the show.

In other news (_not_ my surprise news), I've got three stories for Recollections written out, and two more outlined. If there are any off-screen adventures or referenced adventures that you'd like to see written out more just drop a review and let me know :)


	8. Father's Day

Father's Day

Rose glanced over at the Doctor and the Professor as they sat side-by-side on the captain's chair, the Professor was playing with a small ball, tossing it back and forth between her hands while the Doctor had his one arm around her shoulders, his other hand playing with the hem of her light blue dress. They were sitting very close to each other, leaning in, the Doctor whispering in the Professor's ear, making her laugh and blush before resting his forehead to her temple, nuzzling his head against hers a bit.

She knew from remarks they had made that they were the only two of their people left. There had been some sort of battle or war and their planet had been lost, the two of them left. And if they felt the loss as keenly as she was feeling a particular one then there was a chance that they might agree to her request, one she'd been thinking about since she learned the TARDIS also travelled in time.

She took a breath and walked over to them, leaning back against the console to rest on it, "Peter Alan Tyler," she said, her voice shaking a bit as they looked over at her, their moment disturbed, she had to ask now before she lost her nerve, "My dad. The most wonderful man in the world. Born 15th of September 1954, died November the 7th 1987. Mum always said he got into all these little adventures, that he would have loved to meet me. So, I was thinking...could we? Could we go and see my dad when he was still alive?"

The Doctor eyed her a moment, "Where's this come from all of a sudden?"

She let out a breath, "Alright then, if we can't, if it goes against the laws of time or something, then never mind, we'll just leave it…"

"No, we can do anything Rose," the Professor told her, "We're just more worried about you."

"I wanna see him," she decided, staying firm this time.

The Doctor glanced at the Professor, both of them able to relate to her loss, they'd lost their families, their parents, they could never go back to see them…but Rose still had a chance to do so.

He nodded, "Your wish is our command. But be careful what you wish for," he stood up, holding out a hand to the Professor to help her up, the two of them getting to work on the console.

~8~

The trio sat in the back of the registry office, watching the marriage of Jackie and Pete along with a small crowd of people, "I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Angela Suzette Prentiss..." the registrar began.

"I, Peter Alan Tyler, take you, Jacqueline Suzanne..." Pete stumbled, "Suzette...Anita..." Jackie's eyes narrowed as Pete looked at the registrar for help.

"Oh, just carry on," Jackie sighed, "It's good enough for Lady Di."

The Doctor smiled and turned to the Professor, "We ought to do that one day."

"What?" she looked at him.

"Get married," he nodded to the registrar, "Wait till they're done and get hitched? What do you say?"

She laughed, "You? Get married in a _human_ ceremony?"

He blinked, thinking on that, "Yeah, rubbish!" he put his arm around her.

"Were you trying to compare a Bonding between Time Lords to a marriage between 'stupid apes?'" she nudged him at the use of his favorite name for humans.

He just gave her a little kiss, "Doesn't hold a candle to Bondings."

"I thought he'd be taller," Rose remarked quietly, her attention focused on her parents, pulling their attention back.

"...to be my lawful wedded wife, to love and behold 'til death us do part," the registrar finished.

~8~

"I wanna be that someone," Rose finished, telling them about how her father had died by himself, how her mother had always wished someone could be there for him, "So he doesn't die alone."

"November the 7th?" the Doctor asked.

"1987," she nodded.

The Professor hit a button and started the engines, she and the Doctor working around the controls, piloting the box until it gently set down.

Rose glanced apprehensively at the doors before heading for them, stepping out with the Time Lords behind her onto a quiet, sunny day on an ordinary street.

"That's so weird," she breathed, "The day my father died...I thought it'd be all sort of grim and stormy, it's just an ordinary day."

"The past is another country," he remarked, "1987's just the Isle of Wight."

"Are you _sure_ about this?" the Professor asked her. There was just a feeling in the pit of her stomach that something was going to go wrong, and she'd learned the hard way never to ignore her instincts.

"Yeah," she nodded, leading them towards the Powell Estate, past a number of posters stuck to a wall, stopping at the curb, waiting, "This is it. Jordan Road. He was late. He'd been to get a wedding present, a vase. Mum always said, that stupid vase…" she looked over as a car rounded the corner, she could see her father inside before she started tearing up, "He got out of his car..." the car pulled up, "...and crossed the road…" and stopped, "Oh, God. This is it…"

They watched as Pete, oblivious to what was coming, picked up a vase from the passenger's seat. The Time Lords glanced at each other before watching Rose, making sure she'd be ok but she didn't notice, watching as Pete got out of the car, not seeing another car rounding the corner headed for him. He turned around, his eyes wide, the driver throwing an arm over his eyes. Rose looked away as there was a crash, the vase shattering on the ground, before she looked over to see her father lying there, the car driving on.

"Rose, go to him," the Professor urged, "Quick…"

But Rose just couldn't, running off instead.

~8~

Rose was leaning against the wall in an alley, the Doctor and Professor across from her, on another wall. She tried vainly to keep the tears in her eyes, especially when the ambulance sirens sounded, "It's too late now," she breathed, "By the time the ambulance got there, he was dead," her voice cracked, choking up with tears, before she looked at them, hopeful, "He can't die on his own. Can I try again?"

The Doctor looked at the Professor who bit her lip in thought, this would _not_ be a good idea at all…

~8~

They stood behind a corner, next to the posters, a few of which had been graffitied with the words 'Bad Wolf,' watching their first selves standing at the curb, "Right," the Doctor took a breath, "That's the first us. It's a very bad idea, two sets of us being here at the same time."

"Just be careful they don't see us," the Professor instructed Rose, turning the girl to put her hands on Rose's shoulder, looking her in the eye, trying to stress how important this was, "You _must_ wait until she runs off and they follow, _then_ go to your dad. Understood?"

Rose nodded and they heard the car pull up, looking over.

"Oh, God," they heard the past Rose say, "This is it."

They watched as Pete picked up the vase, "I can't do this…" Rose started shaking her head.

"You don't have to do anything you don't want to," the Professor told her, "But this is the _last_ time we can be here Rose."

Rose stared at her father, just starting to turn around to face the approaching car, before bolting.

"Rose!" the Doctor reached for her, but was too late, "No!"

She ran out, past their first selves and knocked her father to the ground, saving him. Their first selves disappeared as Rose looked startled that she'd managed to do it.

The Doctor and Professor just looked on in horror.

"I did it!" Rose shouted, staring at him, "I saved your life!"

"Blimey, did you see the speed of it?" Pete breathed, "Did you get his number?"

"I really did it. Oh, my God, look at you! You're alive! That car was gonna kill ya!"

"Well, give me some credit, I did see it coming. I wasn't gonna walk under it, was I?"

"I'm Rose," she looked at him expectantly.

"That's a coincidence. That's my daughter's name."

She laughed, smiling, "That's a great name. Good choice, well done!"

Pete eyed her as she just stared at him, "Right, I'd better shift. I've got a wedding to go to."

"Is that Sarah Clarke's wedding?"

"Yeah, are you going?"

"...yeah."

"You and your boyfriend and your sister need a lift?" he nodded to the Doctor and Professor over by the corner, the Doctor watching her darkly as the Professor turned to him, tugging him back a bit.

"This was a weak point," the Professor told him, growing more alarmed, "And with Rose changing it…this is not good. Theta this is so not good."

He looked at her, "The Reapers might not come," he tried to reassure her.

She shook her head, "They always come and our people aren't here to keep them away," she swallowed hard, "The two of us can't take them all on."

He pulled her into his arms, seeing her genuinely starting to become frightened. He kissed the top of her head, "We'll keep an eye out, first sign of them and we head for the TARDIS, fix this."

She nodded, holding him tight. Daleks…Daleks she could fight. Other aliens, she could find a weakness to attack. But Reapers…there was no hope against them.

~8~

Pete stepped into his flat, followed by the trio, putting the vase down by the door, "There we go," he smiled, "Sorry about the mess. If you want a cup of tea, the kitchen's just down there, milk's in the fridge...well, it would be, wouldn't it? Where else would you put the milk? Mind you, there's always the windowsill outside. I always thought if someone invented a windowsill with special compartments, you know, one for milk, one for yogurt...make a lot of money out of that…"

Rose smiled at him in delight, listening to all his ideas while the Doctor stood stonily behind her, his arm around the Professor as she at least tried to nod politely.

"Sell it to students and things..." Pete pondered it a moment, "I should write that down. Anyway, never mind that, excuse me..." he pushed past them and disappeared through a door.

Rose looked around at all the stuff that belonged to him, "All the stuff mum kept. His stuff. She kept it all packed away in boxes in the cupboard, she used to show me when she'd had a bit to drink."

The Doctor leaned against the doorframe to the sitting room, saying nothing, just holding the Professor close, his arms around her waist, holding her back to his chest.

"Here it is," Rose moved around the room, "On display. Where it SHOULD be."

The Doctor's jaw tensed, watching her, the Professor moving her arms to place her hand on his, squeezing it.

"Third prize at the bowling..." Rose picked up a trophy, "First two got to go to Didcot…" she examined it a moment before spotting large bottles in the corner of the room, "Health drinks. Tonics, mum used to call them. He made his money selling this Vitex stuff. He had all sorts of jobs. He's so clever," she walked over to a table with some schematics on it, "Solar power. Mum said he was gonna do this. Now he can!" she looked over at them, smiling, but the Doctor didn't smile back, the Professor frowning like she was running through information in her head, "Okay, look...I'll tell him you're not my sister or my boyfriend."

"When we met, I said 'travel with me in space,'" the Doctor remarked, "You said no. Then you learn it's a time machine and the first adventure _you_ suggest…is here."

"It wasn't some big plan. I just saw it happening and I thought...I can stop it."

"I did it again," he shook his head, "Do you see?" he looked at the Professor, "You can't argue this time, I picked another STUPID ape," he looked at Rose as the Professor rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes, no, she couldn't argue, "I should've known. It's not about showing you the Universe, it never is. It's about the Universe doing something for _you_."

Rose glared at him, "So it's okay when YOU go to other times and YOU save people's lives, but not when it's me saving my dad."

"_We_ know what we're doing," the Professor looked over at her, "You don't. Two sets of us being there made that a vulnerable point."

"But he's alive!"

"Our entire planet died," the Doctor glared back, "Our families. Do you think it never occurred to us to go back and save them?"

"But it's not like I've changed HISTORY_. _Not much, I mean...he's never gonna be a world leader, he's not gonna start World War Three or anything..."

"Rose," he shook his head, "There's a man alive in the world who wasn't alive before. An ordinary man, that's the most important thing in creation. The whole world's different because he's alive."

"What, would you rather him dead?" Rose looked at him

"I'm not SAYING that…" the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"I am," the Professor cut in, "Yes."

Rose looked at her, horrified, "Why would you _say _that?"

"Rose…" she tried to explain.

"No!" Rose snapped, glaring at her, "He doesn't deserve to die!"

"Who are _you_ to decide that?" the Professor stepped away from the Doctor to face Rose, "Whether he deserves it or not, he's alive when he shouldn't be. By that logic, yes, I would rather the world be in working order with him dead."

And then Rose did something that completely shocked all in the room, she slapped the Professor hard across the face.

The Professor's head twisted to the side from the force of the hit but before she could even turn her head back, the Doctor had pulled her behind him, advancing on Rose, "Give me the key," he demanded, breathing heavily, trying his _very best_ to keep from _murdering_ the human before him.

Rose stared at him, seeming as horrified with what she'd just done as with what he was demanding.

"Now!" he snapped and she jumped, patting her pockets for it and pulling it out, handing it over. The Doctor just turned and grabbed the Professor's hand, pulling her towards the door, slamming it behind them. He didn't stop, not until he'd pulled her down the hall and down the stairs to the courtyard, his shoulders heaving as he just barely managed to contain his anger.

The Professor quickly pulled him back, using the momentum of his walk to spin him to face her, kissing him as soon as he was facing her, leaving him no time to prepare. It took a few seconds before he realized what she'd done to kiss her back, but he did, winding an arm around her waist as his other hand moved to her cheek, cupping it gently as he returned the kiss.

She flinched a moment, feeling a sting on her cheek, and pulled away.

The Doctor's gaze zeroed in on a small graze on her cheek, in the middle of the angry mark from Rose's slap…it was bleeding a bit…and then he remembered, Rose wore rings. His body tensed, his jaw clenching as his thoughts turned dark, directed at the human…but he made no move to go after Rose, reaching up to gently wipe the small bit of blood away, stroking the red mark with the back of his fingers, soothing it with his cool hands.

She leaned forward and rested her forehead against his, calming him down even more, just holding his other hand between them in both her hands.

"Come on," he pulled away after a moment, stroking her cheek just beneath her cut, "Let's get back to the TARDIS, get you fixed up."

"What about Rose?" she asked, sensing that this was not the only reason he wanted to get to the TARDIS, she could just feel…

"What about Rose?" he countered, his expression hardening.

And she knew, he wasn't planning on coming back for her. And after that little stunt…she wasn't so sure she wanted to convince him otherwise.

~8~

They walked down the streets, the Doctor going between calming from the Professor's efforts of distracting him by playing with his fingers as she held his hand, and fuming when he'd look at her and see the cut on her cheek, starting to heal but still there.

They rounded a corner to the road the TARDIS was parked on. He led her right over, pulling out the key to open the door. He looked over at the Professor as she glanced around and up at the sky, something telling her something was wrong, but not knowing what, there were her instincts kicking in again.

He unlocked the TARDIS and opened the door, only to see the inside had disappeared, turning the box into a regular old police telephone box. He stepped in, feeling around the walls frantically.

"Reapers," the Professor breathed, knowing that their presence had altered the TARDIS, "And if they're here…they're going for the source…"

His eyes hardened, "Rose."

She nodded, reaching out to take his hand, pulling him out, "We have to Theta," she told him softly, "She'll be at the wedding, other innocent people will be there."

He swallowed hard, she knew he couldn't let innocent people suffer for the mistakes of one. He nodded and they ran off down the road.

~8~

They rounded a corner, seeing the church in the distance, a crowd of people outside it, laughing at a little boy who had claimed there were monsters around, and there she was, Rose, standing just a few feet before the crowd.

"Rose!" the Doctor shouted.

Rose turned around and they could see the satisfied, nearly smug, smile on her face.

"Get in the church!" the Professor ordered.

Her smile faded, her gaze turning to look back at the crowd to see if they were in danger, only to see a large, black alien with wings appear before her, bearing down on her. She screamed and the Professor tackled her to the ground, the Doctor helping the Time Lady to her feet, half grabbing Rose's arm and hauling her up as well.

"Get in the church!" he ordered, pulling her towards the crowd that had gathered, trying to run in when another Reaper appeared before them.

"Oh, my God!" a woman gasped, "What are they?"

The guests in the church started to come out, "Inside!" he shouted.

The Reaper bore down on them, "Stay in there!" the Professor ordered.

A man stopped in his attempt to get out, but his father ran off, the Reaper swooping onto him and covering his body with its wings, flying off to reveal the man was gone. A woman in a wedding dress ran for the church but a Reaper flew before her. She screamed and the Reaper suddenly turned, going for the old priest instead, giving the Time Lords time to usher everyone in.

"In!" the Doctor pushed them, shutting the doors behind them just as a Reaper swooped at it, bashing into it. He looked up at the shadows of the Reapers through the stained glass windows.

"They can't get in," the Professor panted a bit.

He nodded, "Old windows and doors, okay. The older something is, the stronger it is. What else?"

The Reapers screeched.

"Go and check the other doors!" the Professor straightened a bit, taking charge, taking control as the Doctor had inspired her to do, "Move!"

She and the Doctor ran to push against a few doors as a few other men did the same in the back, when a younger Jackie ran over to the Doctor, "What's happening? What are they?" she grabbed his arm, "What ARE they?"

"There's been an accident in time," the Professor called, "A wound in time. They're like bacteria, taking advantage."

"What do you mean, time?" Jackie sneered at her, "What're you jabbering on about, time?"

"Oh, I might've known you'd argue," the Doctor rolled his eyes, irritated, "Jackie, I'm sick of you complaining…"

Jackie spun to him, "How d'you know my name?"

"We haven't got time for this…"

"I've never met you in my life!"

"No, and you never will unless we sort this out. Now, if you don't mind, I've waited a long time to say this, Jackie Tyler, do as I say. Go. And. Check. The. Doors!" he pointed back, his voice loud and commanding.

Jackie stared at him a moment, "Yes, sir," she breathed and went to check the doors.

"I should've done that ages ago," he grinned at the Professor.

"My dad was out there," the man whose father had been taken, the groom, walked over to him.

"You can mourn him later," the Professor told him, "Right now we've got to concentrate on keeping ourselves alive."

"My dad had…"

"There's NOTHING we can do for him," the Doctor cut in.

"No. But he had this phone thing. I can't get it to work. I keep getting this voice..." he handed over the phone.

The Professor frowned and walked over, she and the Doctor listening to the voice over the phone, "Watson, come here, we need you. Watson, come here, we need you."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows in surprise as the Professor murmured, "That's the very first phone call, Alexander Graham Bell."

The Doctor tossed the phone back, "I don't think the telephone's gonna be much use."

He turned to check another door when the man called, "But someone must call the police!"

The Professor took a breath, knowing they had to tell them the awful truth, "Police can't help you now. No one can."

The Doctor looked at Rose, "Nothing in this Universe can harm those things. Time's been damaged and they've come to sterilize the wound," he walked over, looking her in the eyes, hard, "By consuming _everything_ in sight."

"Is this because..." Rose began shakily, "Is this my fault?"

The Doctor just looked at her and walked away towards the back of the church.

"Yes," the Professor said, looking at Rose now that the Doctor had moved away, not blocking their view of each other, "Now do you see?" she asked Rose, "You're the one that keeps saying one person isn't worth the world," she eyed Rose, almost seeming disgusted by the hypocrisy of the human before her, "It's different now, isn't it?"

Rose's face scrunched as tears fell from her eyes and she turned, leaving the room, hugging herself as she started to cry.

~8~

The Doctor entered an anteroom of the church to see Pete checking a door so he looked out the window.

"There's smoke coming up from the City but no sirens," Pete joined him, "I…I don't think it's just us, I think these things are all over the place. Maybe the whole world."

The Doctor didn't reply, just stared in dismay at the world gone to hell outside. He watched as the car that should have killed Pete appeared out of thin air and raced around a corner, tires screeching, before disappearing again.

Pete frowned, just barely spotting it, "Was that a car?"

The Doctor paused, debating what to say before shaking his head, "It's not important. Don't worry about it," he turned and left, wanting to get back to the church, make sure the Professor was coping alright.

~8~

A Reaper head butted a door of the church, trying to get in as the Doctor watched the Professor checking around the main church's exits. If anyone knew defense and fortifying a building it was her. He leaned against the pulpit, his arms crossed.

"Excuse me!" the groom walked up, "Mr..."

"Doctor," he replied, not pulling his eyes away from the Professor.

"You seem to know what's going on."

"I give that impression, yeah."

"I just wanted to ask…"

"Can you save us?" the bride asked, having gone with him.

The Doctor looked away and over at them, "Who are you two, then?"

"Stuart Hoskins."

"Sarah Clarke."

He nodded at Sarah's baby bump, "And one extra. Boy or girl?"

"I don't know," she admitted, rubbing her stomach a bit, "I don't want to know, really."

"How did all this get started?"

Sarah glanced at Stuart as he answered, "Outside the Big Box Club. Two in the morning."

"Street corner," she nodded, "I'd lost my purse. Didn't have money for a taxi."

"I took her home."

"Then what?" the Doctor asked, "Asked her for a date?"

"Wrote his number on the back of my hand," Sarah laughed.

Stuart smiled, "Never got rid of her since. My dad said…" he faltered, the Reapers screeching.

"I don't know what this is all about," Sarah continued tearfully, "And I know WE'RE not important..."

"Who said you're not important?" the Doctor asked her, genuinely shocked, "I've travelled to all sorts of places. Done things you couldn't even imagine, but...you two...street corner. Two in the morning. Getting a taxi home…"

"Like two lonely little kids, a school corner, Guvino juice, and a trip to the healers eh?" a voice called. He looked over to see the Professor walking over, wrapping an arm around his waist as he smiled at her, nodding. She looked over at the couple, "Yes," she smiled, "We'll try and save you."

Sarah smiled through her tears.

~8~

The Professor glanced up as the Reapers slammed themselves against the walls and windows, screeching, as the Doctor looked at baby Rose in her carry-tot, "Now, Rose...you're not gonna bring about the end of the world, are you?" he looked at her sternly, trying to keep himself from getting too angry with an innocent baby, "Are you?"

Older Rose walked over, tears in her eyes as the Doctor didn't even spare her a glance.

"Jackie gave her to him to look after," the Professor told her.

"I'd better be careful," Rose tried to say, feeling so overwhelmed and guilty and just wanting to make amends, she tried to play it off like what had happened in her home hadn't, "I think I just imprinted myself on Mickey like a mother chicken…" she reached over to the baby but the Doctor grabbed her wrist harshly.

"No," he glared, "Don't touch the baby," he shoved her arm away, Rose rubbing it lightly as he'd gripped it rather hard. And that was all he could bear to look at her for, turning back to the baby instead.

"You're both the same person and that's a paradox," the Professor explained, "We don't want a paradox happening. Not with the Reapers outside. Anything new, _any_ disturbance in time makes them stronger. A paradox might let them in."

"Can't do anything right, can I?" Rose muttered.

"Since you ask, no," the Doctor turned back to her, sounding for all the world as though he were speaking to a dimwit, "So…Don't. Touch. The. Baby."

Rose narrowed her eyes, "I'm. Not. Stupid."

"You could've fooled me," he spat, turning back, not bothering to apologize even as Rose looked away, clearly stung and hurt. He sighed, rubbing his head, "We haven't got a plan. No idea. No way out."

"…you'll think of something," Rose mumbled weakly.

The Doctor turned to her, wanting her to know, to understand, the severity of what she'd done to the world by saving her father, "The entire Earth is being sterilized. This, and other place like it, are _all_ that's left of the human race. We might hold out for a while, but _nothing_ can stop those creatures. They'll get through in the end. The walls aren't that old. And there's nothing we can do to stop them. There used to be laws stopping this kind of thing from happening, our people would have stopped this. But they're all gone. And now…" he took the Professor's hand squeezing it, "We're going the same way. We've got nothing."

The Professor stepped up to him, reaching out to run a hand through his shortened hair, soothing him, "You've got me," she smiled at him, "And it's a good thing, of the two of us, I was always the plan-maker eh?" he started to smile back, especially when she dropped a kiss onto his head, "And we're still together, so it's not _that_ bad," she moved to hug him, only to pull away a moment later, "You're hot."

He grinned widely, "Yes, I am."

"No you dunce," she rolled her eyes, reaching into his pocket to pull out the glowing TARDIS key. She hissed, dropping it as it stung her with a little burn.

The Doctor's eyes widened, "It's the TARDIS key!" he pulled off his jacket and used it to pick up the white hot key, "It's telling me it's still connected to the TARDIS!" he grinned at her and took her hand, dropping a small kiss onto her fingers.

~8~

The Doctor stood before the remaining guests, in the pulpit, holding up the key, "The inside of our ship was thrown out of a wound but we can use THIS to bring it back. And once we've got our ship back, then the Professor and I can mend everything. Now, I just need a bit of power. Has anybody got a battery?"

Stuart grabbed his father's phone, "This one big enough?"

"Fantastic!" the Doctor grinned, rushing over as the Professor took the phone from him.

"Good old dad," Stuart mumbled.

"Just need to do a bit of charging up..." he felt his pockets for the sonic but the Professor just pulled it out and began to sonic the battery for him, "And then we can bring everyone back," he smiled at her, the two of them sharing a grin and hopeful look even as the Reapers threw their weight against the walls.

~8~

The Doctor and Professor worked on getting the key, well, keyed into the TARDIS as Rose sat in the back, talking to her father. The Doctor slid the key into a small slot in the air and the TARDIS started to materialize slowly. He pulled his jacket on, grinning, before running back up the steps to the pulpit, "Right, no one touches that key. Have you got that? Don't touch it. Anyone touches that key, it'll be, well, ZAP! Just leave it be and everything will be fine. We'll get out of here. All of us. Stuart, Sarah, you're gonna get married, just like we said."

He grinned at them before running down to hug the Professor, taking her hand before walking to the back of the church. He glanced at Rose, sitting to the side of the door and his gaze hardened, leading the Professor to the other side, across the aisle from her.

They sat back, watching as the TARDIS materialized, everyone just waiting.

Rose hesitated a moment before turning in her seat, leaning forward across the aisle to speak to the Time Lords, "When time gets sorted out..."

"Everybody here forgets what happened," the Professor told her.

"And don't worry," the Doctor added, a small bite to his words, "The thing that you changed will stay changed."

"You mean I'll still be alive," Pete said from where he was sitting behind Rose, "Though I'm meant to be dead," Rose looked at him, startled that he'd managed to pick that up from the small conversations they'd had, and he nodded, "That's why I haven't done anything with my life. Why I didn't MEAN anything."

"It doesn't work like that," the Doctor remarked.

"Rubbish. I'm so useless I couldn't even die properly. Now it's my fault all of this has happened."

"This is MY fault," Rose told him, putting a hand on her father's arm.

"No, love. I'm your dad. It's my job for it to be my fault."

"Her dad?" Jackie grimaced, having come over to talk to him with baby Rose and heard that last bit, "How are you her dad? How old were you, twelve? Oh, that's DISGUSTING!"

Pete stood up, "Jacks, listen. This is Rose…"

"Rose?" she nearly gagged, angry and upset, hissing at him, "How sick is that? You give my daughter a second hand name? How many are there? Do you call them ALL Rose?"

"Oh, for God's sake, look! It's the SAME Rose!" he reached out and took the baby from her, handing it to Rose even as the Doctor leapt to his feet to stop them.

"Rose!" he shouted, "No!"

But it was too late.

He pulled the baby away from Rose to give to Jackie but a Reaper appeared in the middle of the church. The guests screamed and leapt to their feet.

"Everyone!" he shouted, "Behind me!" they all ran for him, gathering behind him as it chirped menacingly, he strode forward, "I'm the oldest thing in here!"

The Reaper dove for him…

"Doctor!" the Professor shouted.

And before he knew it, he was being shoved to the side, onto the floor. He rolled over to see the Reaper bear down on the Professor, grabbing her, covering her, consuming her.

"NO!" he screamed as the Reaper swooped around the church, ready to dive for another person, before colliding with the TARDIS, zapping itself, making the TARDIS disappear along with it, the key falling to the floor, not glowing anymore.

There was silence as the Doctor stared at the spot the Professor had been in shock, absolutely devastated.

Rose ran to the key, picking it up, "Cold…" she breathed, "It's cold…" Pete approached her cautiously, "Oh, my God, she's dead…" she looked at the Doctor, tears in her eyes, as she tried to apologize, but he stared, unseeing, at the same spot, "It's all my fault...Doctor, I'm so sorry…it's my fault…all of you...the Professor...the whole world..."

The Doctor seemed to jolt at those words, before he closed his eyes, tears in them. A moment later he opened them again, a hard, determined look in them. He pushed himself to his feet and stormed towards the main doors to the church.

"What are you doing?" Rose breathed, running to him, seeing such a look in his eye…

"Letting them in," he ground out even as the guests gasped and started to scramble, wanting to get as far away from the doors should he succeed.

"No, you can't!" Rose shouted, trying to tug him back.

"Try and stop me," his fists clenched beside him as he reached for the door handles.

Rose rushed around him, sliding in between him and the door, blocking the way, "Doctor stop!"

He glared at her, such a fierce determination and promise in his eyes that she flinched, "Rose, get out of my way or I will open those doors through you."

"S-Sarah's pregnant," she reminded him, going for the first thing she could think of. She'd seen him with her baby self, how different he was around the baby than her, the baby was innocent, so was Sarah.

"Move…"

"Would the Professor want you to do that?" Rose tried again, "To Sarah? To the others?"

He blinked, trembling at the fact that she would _dare_ use the Professor against him after being the cause of him losing her. But she was right, the whole reason he and the Professor had come back was because she hadn't wanted the innocents to suffer. He just glared at her and turned, storming back, sitting on the steps to the pulpit, his head buried in his hands. He wasn't going to do a single thing to help these worthless humans. No, he wouldn't let the Reapers in, but he certainly wasn't going to stop them when the time came. No, they were his last chance of seeing the Professor again, in fact, he welcomed them.

~8~

The Doctor sat on the small steps, his elbows on his knees, mouth rested against his fists, glaring down the aisle at Rose, who was sitting in the back, silent, grief-stricken, guilty…he didn't care.

"Those two," Pete walked over to her, nodding back at the Doctor, "Must have really cared about you..."

Rose glanced at the Doctor, only to see him glaring, and flinched, no, he didn't.

"They didn't want you to go through it again if there was another way. Now there isn't."

"What're you talking about?" Rose began to stand up.

Pete put his jacket on, "The car that should've killed me, love. It's here. The Doctor worked it out way back, but he, er…tried to protect me," Pete hesitated as the Doctor strode over to them, Rose's eyes filling with tears, "I have to die."

"Yes, you do," the Doctor agreed, picking up the vase from the bench and shoving it to Pete's chest.

"But he can't!" Rose's voice cracked.

The Doctor glared at her, "One person or the world, that's what you go on about eh? Well it's time to practice what you preach."

Rose flinched.

Pete reached out, cupping her cheek, seeing her getting upset, "Who am I, love?"

"My daddy," Rose sobbed.

"Jackie..." Pete breathed, seeing his wife approaching, "Look at her. She's ours."

Jackie looked at Rose, truly seeing her for the first time, "Oh, God..." she reached out and hugged her tightly.

"I'm meant to be dead, Jackie," Pete told her, "You're gonna get rid of me at last."

"Don't say that…"

"For once in your life, trust me. It's got be done. You've got to survive, because you've got to bring up our daughter," he gestured to Rose before kissing Jackie quickly and turning back to his daughter, "I never read you those bedtime stories. I never took you on those picnics. I was never there for you."

The Doctor stood rigidly, not bothering to comfort Rose, even as she stood there openly crying.

"You would've been," she sobbed.

"But I can do this for you. I can be a proper dad to you now."

"But it's not fair."

Pete just smiled, "I've had all these extra hours. No one else in the world has ever had that. And on top of that...I get to see you," he looked at her, "And you're beautiful. How lucky am I, eh? So, come on...do as your dad says. Are you going to be there for me, love?" she nodded, "Thanks for saving me."

He pulled his wife and daughter into a tight hug before rushing out of the church.

The Doctor stepped out the doors, uncaring of the Reapers, watching as Pete ran down the corner, standing in the road as the car appeared and hit him.

"This is your _last_ chance," he muttered darkly as Rose stepped beside him, "Go to him."

She ran out of the church and over to her father as the Professor stepped out, taking the place Rose had just left by his side. She reached out and took his hand and he looked at her, startled. He turned, reaching out to touch her face, tracing it as she had done to him so long ago, staring at her as though he couldn't believe she was back before pulling her in, crushing his mouth to hers in a desperate kiss before holding her to him tightly.

~8~

The Doctor and Professor stood by the TARDIS, watching as Rose placed a kiss to her father's forehead before standing up and walking towards them.

"Get in," the Doctor ground out, opening the TARDIS door.

Rose flinched at the sound of his voice and entered, the two Time Lords shutting the door behind her and striding past her to the console.

She hesitated before walking up to them as they made the box disappear, "I-I'm sorry," she breathed, not looking them in the eyes, too scared to look up at them.

"Are you?" the Doctor asked.

"I am," she nodded, looking up at him, feeling a stirring of hope, "I'm sorry."

His gaze remained hard, "I don't care," he snapped, pulling a lever and setting the TARDIS down. He strode over to her, grabbing her arm and pulling her to the doors, he threw them open and shoved her out stumbling into the courtyard of the Powell Estates. She caught her footing and turned around just as he threw her pack at her feet, the TARDIS having moved it from the room she'd been given.

The Professor was slowly walking towards them, standing just a few feet behind the Doctor, still visible to Rose through the doorway, silent.

"I travel through all of time and space," the Doctor told her, breathing hard, his hands clenching into fists at his sides, "I can live out to the end of eternity and back. People can wait hundreds of years to find me again. But if I _ever_ see you again Rose Tyler it will be too soon."

"But…" Rose took a step closer and he glared at her, making her stop, "I'm sorry! Doctor, I am!"

"That doesn't matter."

"But I saved you from the plastic!" she tried.

"And Adam helped save the Professor from the Dalek," he argued, "I left him at home, I can do the same to you. You are_ not_ the first Companion I have taken Rose, and you will not be the last. You are by no means the most important or special. You are just a human, you are _nothing_ compared to my people."

"But all your people are gone, you two have just got me!"

As soon as those words left her mouth she knew it was the wrong thing to say as even the Professor's expression darkened.

"And you are the reason why I nearly lost the last thing I had," he informed her darkly.

"I…" she swallowed hard, not knowing what she could possibly say to make it up to him.

"Don't look for me Rose," he said, a hint of menace in his voice, "Don't try to contact me. Don't do anything. Just _stay away_. If I ever see you again…" he left the threat open, slamming the door in her face.

He turned around to see the Professor had gone back to the console, pulling a lever to send them off into the Vortex again and strode over to her. He pulled her away from the controls and to him, kissing her fiercely, holding her tightly.

Quite a few minutes later he pulled away, resting his forehead against hers, reminding himself she'd come back, the Reapers had been stopped, she was here.

'_I'll always be here,_' she promised him in his mind.

'_I can't lose you Kata…_' he shook his head against hers.

She leaned in and kissed him gently, a more gentle, promising, loving kiss than the passionate, desperate one they'd just come from, "Come," she whispered, looking into his eyes softly, smiling, "I know just what you need Theta…" she gave him a gentle peck, opening her mind to show him what she was planning, how she was going to remind him she was really and truly there with him.

He let out a breath, feeling a shiver race through his spine at what he saw and pulled her into another kiss, his hand twisting in her hair, angling her to kiss her deeper before he took her hand and pulled her towards the gantry, the two of them racing towards their rooms…they needed to be close tonight, after that, they needed each other, to be with each other, connected on every level…

A/N: We've seen how much the Professor means to the Doctor, so I feel like the Doctor wouldn't have cared if HE had been the one taken by the Reaper because he'd be saving not only everyone else but the Professor too. Here, with the Professor being taken instead, he would _not_ just take it lightly, he wouldn't process that she was doing exactly what he was willing to do but that she was gone because of the Reaper. I felt like this was Rose's second strike and one he could not ignore, the Professor basically died because Rose's actions releasing the Reapers, he would NOT be happy with her at all. And we saw with Adam, he'd send a human home for less, using the information for his own benefit, here Rose used their travels to her own benefit in saving her father. As a result, this may or may not be the last we see of Rose...I almost feel bad for her...


	9. The Empty Child

A/N: This chapter may be a bit Jack-lite, but he _will_ appear at the end and be in the rest of my version of Series 1 :)

The Empty Child

The TARDIS was hurtling through space, the Doctor and Professor doing their best to keep the box locked on to their target, "You're sure it's mauve?" the Professor called, pulling a lever.

"Yes, it's mauve!" he called, looking at a reading on the monitor as he twisted knobs, the TARDIS shuddering and shaking.

"Positive?"

"Yes! It's mauve!"

"Well I just want to make sure you can tell!" she rolled her eyes, "Don't forget that time you ended up setting off a flash bomb in front of Attila the Hun and literally ended up completely colorblind for a week!"

"That only happened once!" he groaned.

She made her way around the console to look for herself, "What do you know, it _is_ mauve," she smiled at him, "Very you, the universally recognized color for danger!"

He laughed, grinning at her, "Leave it to the humans to be the only ones to use _red_ eh?" he nudged her, "Oh, the misunderstandings. All those red alerts, all that dancing…" he glanced at the monitor, at the cylinder-like object they were following through the Vortex, "Got any idea what that is?"

She frowned, squinting at it, before shaking her head, "It's jumping around too much for me to get a proper look at it."

He nodded, "That's alright, it's got a very basic flight computer, I've hacked in, slaved the TARDIS. Where it goes, we go."

She winced a bit as the console exploded, "That's not very safe," she told him, though he could see a small smile on her face, an excitement in her eyes.

He laughed and took her hand, "Makes it all the better!"

She glanced back at the object from looking at him only for her eyes to widen, "It's jumping time tracks!" she shouted, rushing back around the console, "It's getting away from us!"

He pulled a few levers himself, trying to keep the box on it, seeing a reading come up on the screen, "It's about 30 seconds from the center of London!" he called as they hurtled towards the Earth.

"Better get after it then!" the Professor smiled, pulling a lever and the TARDIS materialized at the end of an alley, behind some bleak looking houses, in London, at night.

They ran for the doors and stepped out, looking around as the Doctor sighed seeing Earth again, they were actually going to try for another planet this time, having spent a few days in the TARDIS just the two of them, but now there they were, "Do you know how long we can knock around space without having to bump into Earth?"

She smiled, "No idea," she remarked, nudging him, "You're the one that keeps bringing us back to it."

He just moved and put his arm around her, looking around at the alley, "Well it must have come down somewhere quite close."

She nodded, "Probably within a mile."

"And it can't have been more than a few weeks ago."

"More like a month I'd say," she leaned on him a bit, looking up at him, "Don't you hate jumping time tracks? Always leaves us a little out," she sighed, "We don't have time to look around an entire mile in the dark…should we use the TARDIS and scan for it?"

"Oh come now Kata," he grinned, "Where's your sense of adventure?"

"In space," she replied with a smile, "I was actually looking a bit forward to an alien planet."

He laughed, squeezing her side, "We'll just ask around, find it, and be off. It hit the middle of London with a very loud bang, someone's got to have seen it," he reached into his pocket and pulled out the psychic paper, holding it up to her.

"'Doctor John Smith, Professor Katherine Stewart, Ministry of Asteroids,'" she read. She blinked a moment and looked at him, "You've named me after the Brigadier?"

He smiled, "He reminded me a lot of you."

"I want to meet him one day," she pointed a finger at him.

He reached out and took it, moving to take her hand as he led her towards a door, putting the psychic paper away and pulling out the sonic, "Door, music, people," he looked at her, "What d'you think?"

"Sounds like my kind of people," she laughed.

He grinned, she always loved music and dancing, before turning to the door and flashing the sonic on it.

"Muuu-mmy…" the Professor heard a faint call, looking over her shoulder for the source but couldn't see anything.

"Gotcha!" he laughed, pulling her attention back as he looked at her, "Shouldn't take a minute!" and led her through the door. They walked down a darkened hallway, following the sound of voices and music to a dimly lit drinking den, crowded with men and women, full of smoke and chatter.

There was a woman standing on a small stage, singing, "For nobody else gave me the thrill, when I have found I love you still, it had to be you, wonderful you…"

The Doctor grinned, seeing a small space before the stage for people to dance if they wished and quickly tugged her over to it, pulling her close and swaying, not even noticing the people watching them.

The Professor, on the other hand, did. She wasn't as uncomfortable with the humans staring and smiling than the aliens on Platform One. But she _did_ notice something else, the way they were dressed, in very fine clothes, though a bit old, round about the early 1940s she'd guess. She wondered how long it would be before the Doctor realized the time and how little help asking about fallen objects would be in the middle of a warzone.

"It had to be you…" the woman finished singing as the audience applauded.

The Doctor pulled away, giving the Professor a small kiss before pulling her to the stage as the woman stepped off and grabbed the microphone, "Excuse me! Excuse me! Could I have everybody's attention just for a mo? Be very quick, eh...hello!" he waved at them cheerily, "Eh...might seem like a stupid question, but has anything fallen from the sky recently?"

There was complete silence for a moment before the audience started to laugh, the Doctor just staring at them, confused.

"Sorry, have I said something funny?" they just laughed harder, "It's just…there's this thing we need to find, would've fallen from the sky a couple of days ago…" a siren sounded above them and the people quickly started to evacuate the room, "Would've landed quite near here..." he looked up, frowning at the siren, "With a very loud..." and then he noticed a poster about Hitler on the wall through the crowd, "Bang..." he sighed, shaking his head.

The Professor started giggling behind him and he turned to her, "You knew didn't you?" he asked her, seeing the playful look in her eyes.

"Yep," she nodded.

"And didn't tell me."

"Nope."

"Why?" he frowned.

She smiled, shrugging, "I love seeing you in these situations."

He rolled his eyes but smiled, tugging her off the stage by the hand he had yet to let go of, and back out the door to the alleyway. Their next best bet was to do as she'd suggested and use the TARDIS to scan for the object, look for alien technology. With bombs dropping left and right, leaving whatever it was they'd been following out there wasn't safe, if a bomb landed on it, for all they knew, it could blow up London and release some sort of disease.

"Aww," the Professor cooed behind him, pulling her hand from his. He turned to see her picking up a black cat with a white nose and paws from on top of a dustbin beside her, petting it, "Hello," she scratched the cat's head, smiling up at him as he gave a strained smile in return, he _really_ wasn't a cat person…

But she just went back to petting the cat and he couldn't help but shake his head at her…until the TARDIS phone started to ring. They both looked up, the Doctor's brow furrowed, the Professor frowning at the noise. They walked over to the box, the Professor still with the cat in her arms, to look at it. The Doctor eyed the instruction panel and popped it open to reveal a compartment behind it where an old phone was hidden.

He stared at it, "How can you be ringing?" he asked it before turning to the Professor, "What's that about? Ringing?" he pulled the sonic out and turned back to the phone, flashing it, "What am I supposed to do with a ringing phone?"

"Don't answer it," someone shouted, "It's not for you."

They looked over to see a young woman had snuck up the alley behind them, her hair in pigtails, a coat all buttoned up.

"How do you know that?" the Professor asked, eyeing her.

"'Cos I do. And I'm tellin' ya, don't answer it."

"Well, if you know so much, tell us this, how can it be ringing?" the Doctor questioned, turning back to the phone, "It's not even a real phone. It's not CONNECTED_, _it's not…" the Professor put a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see the girl was gone. He looked at her and she nodded down the alley, around a corner near the door they'd come from.

The phone kept ringing.

The Doctor turned back to it, hesitantly picking it up, "Listen in," he told the Professor who nodded and closed her eyes, using their mental bond to hear what he heard, "Hello?" he called into the phone, putting it to his ear, there was just crackling, "This is the Doctor speaking," more crackling, "How may I help you?"

"Mummy?" a little boy replied on the other end. The Doctor's little grin faded, "Mummy?"

"Who is this?" he frowned, "Who's speaking?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"Who _is_ this?"

"Mummy?"

"How did you RING here? This isn't a real phone, it's not wired up to anything, it's…"

"Mummy?"

And then there was silence as the call cut out.

The Doctor slowly replaced the phone in its cradle, poking his head inside to see if the other phone was about to ring. He pulled his head out quickly when there was a crash behind them. He looked at the Professor who put a finger to her lip and cautiously started to move after the sound, him following her around the corner and into a street.

"The planes are coming!" a woman was shouting, "Can't you hear them? Into the shelter. None of your nonsense, now MOVE it!" they followed the sound of the woman's voice to a line of fences, moving to a dustbin and looking over at a fat woman ushering a little boy into a small bomb shelter, "Come on, come on, get in there!" she turned around, "Arthur! Arthur! Will you hurry up? Didn't you hear the sirens?"

A fat man emerged from the house, "Middle of dinner, every night. Bloomin' Germans," he yelled up at the sky, "Don't you eat?"

The Doctor smiled at that.

"I can hear the planes!" the woman called.

"Don't you eat?"

"Oh, keep your voice down, will ya? There's an air raid!" she pushed him into the shelter, following him in, "Get in...there's a war on."

"I know there is…" the man muttered as they disappeared inside, shutting the door behind them.

A moment later the young girl from the alley appeared, sneaking out from around the shelter and into the back of the house, not seeing them watching.

They exchanged a look and began to follow her…

~8~

The girl had just finished carving up some meat from the dinner still left on the table of the house, passing the plate around to a number of children who had gathered around it for dinner.

"One slice each," she told them, "And I want to see everyone chewing properly."

"Thank ya, miss!" a little boy cheered as the food was passed to him.

"Thanks, miss!" another little boy added.

"Thank you miss," and another.

"Thanks, miss!" the Doctor grinned as he received the plate.

The children gasped in surprise and jumped backwards but the girl just continued on, unperturbed, "It's alright! Everybody stay where you are!"

"Good here, innit?" the Doctor glanced behind him where the Professor was standing, still petting that cat who had had fallen asleep in her arms, purring contentedly. He turned back to the kids, "Who's got the salt?"

"Back in your seats!" the girl ordered and the children started to sit again, "They shouldn't be here either."

The Doctor's grin widened as he helped himself to some sauce, "So, you lot...what's the story?"

"What d'you mean?" the second little boy asked.

"You're homeless, right? Living rough?"

"Why d'you wanna know that?" asked the first little boy, "Are you coppers?"

"Of course we're not coppers," the Professor smiled at the boy, "Coppers have dogs don't they?" she held up the cat for them to see before turning and placing it down on the floor.

"Besides, what're coppers gonna do with you lot anyway?" the Doctor asked, "Arrest you for starving?"

The children laughed at that, the ice broken.

"Now," the Professor turned around and moved to lean against the Doctor's back, draping her arms around his neck to rest her chin on his head, "It's 1941, you all shouldn't still be in London. You should've been evacuated to the country by now."

"I was evacuated," the third boy remarked, "They sent me to a farm."

"So why'd you come back?" the Doctor eyed him.

"There was a man there..."

"Yeah, same with Ernie," the first boy added, "Two homes ago."

"Shut up," the second boy nudged him, "It's better on the streets anyway. Better food."

"Yeah. Nancy always gets the best food for us."

The Doctor smiled at Nancy, his hand gently stroking the Professor's arm absently, "So, that's what you do is it Nancy?"

"What is?" Nancy glanced at him from where she was eating.

"As soon as the sirens go, you find a big fat family meal, still warm on the table with everyone down in the air raid shelter and…bingo! Feeding frenzy for the homeless kids of London Town. Puddings for all! As long as the bombs don't get you."

"Something wrong with that?"

"You think _he'd_ tell you there's something wrong?" the Professor laughed lightly, "He thinks it's BRILLIANT."

The Doctor nodded, "I'm not sure if it's Marxism in action or a West End musical."

The children just looked confused.

"Why'd you follow me?" Nancy asked them, "What d'you want?"

"We want to know how a phone that isn't a phone gets a phone call. You seem to be the one to ask."

"I did you a favor. I told you not to answer it, that's all I'm telling ya," she got up and moved to take his plate away.

"What've I done wrong?" he asked, indignant, as the Professor straightened a bit to give Nancy space to take the plate. If he was being honest, he was more cross that Nancy's action made the Professor step back away from him than the fact the food was gone.

"You took two slices," she remarked as the children laughed, "Anything else before you leave?"

"Yeah, there is actually. Thanks for asking. Something we've been looking for…" he pulled a notebook from his pocket and began to sketch it.

"It would've fallen from the sky about a month ago, but not a bomb," the Professor added as he worked, "Not the usual kind anyway. It wouldn't have exploded. It would've just buried itself in the ground somewhere."

"And it would've looked something like..." he turned the pad around, "This."

The Professor leaned around to see it was a rather crude, scribbled drawing of a cylinder-like device. She glanced up at the children to see them looking at it oddly, confused, but Nancy seemed more intent, tense…she knew what it was.

Before she could comment on it there was a knock at the window, "Mummy?" a little boy called, the same little boy from the phone, "Are you in there, mummy?" the Professor turned around and pulled a curtain by the window aside, revealing a little blond boy with a gasmask on his face, "Mummy?"

"Who was the last one in?" Nancy asked the children, urgent.

"Them," Ernie gestured at the Doctor and Professor.

"Nah, they came round the back. Who came in the front?"

"Me," the third boy whispered.

"Did you close the door?"

"I…"

"Did you close the door?"

"Mummy?" the child called, "Mummy?" his shadow turned and moved towards the front of the house, "Muuuuum-my?"

Nancy turned and rushed out of the room, down the hall, and slammed the front door shut, bolting it closed just as the child reached it. She backed away, looking at the shadow of the child as the Doctor and Professor moved into the hall behind her.

"What's this, then?" the Doctor asked, eyeing the boy's shadow, "It's never easy being the only child left out in the cold, you know."

"I suppose you'd know?" Nancy looked at them.

"We do actually, yes," the Professor nodded as the Doctor smiled pleasantly at her.

"It's not exactly a child…"

"Muuum-my?" the child called.

Nancy just pushed past them and went back into the dining room, "Right, everybody out, across the back garden and under the fence," they stared, "Now! Go! Move!" they all jumped up and grabbed their coats, running out the back door save for one little girl sitting with her eyes squeezed tight, "Come on, baby," Nancy walked over to her, "You've got to go. Okay? It's just like a game. Just like chasing," the girl jumped up, "Take your coat, go on," she handed the girl her coat and the girl dashed off, "Go!"

The Doctor and Professor watched the children leaving, confused, as the child called, "Mummy?" they stepped nearer to the door, "Please let me in, mummy," a little hand stuck in through the letterbox, a scar on the back of it, "Please let me in, mummy."

"Are you alright?" the Professor asked him, seeing the scar, stepping forward.

"Please let me in."

She reached out, about to touch the boy, to scan him, see what might be terrifying the other children, when something crashed and shattered against the door, making the child pull his hand back.

"You mustn't let him touch ya!" Nancy shouted at them.

"What happens if he touches her?" the Doctor frowned, reaching back to take the Professor's hand, pulling her closer, his body starting to tense at the danger she'd nearly been in from an ordinary little boy.

"He'll make her like him."

"And what's he like?" the Professor asked.

"I've gotta go," Nancy shook her head, stepping back.

"Nancy, what's he like?" the Doctor called.

She paused, "He's empty," she told them, when the phone began to ring, the three of them looking at it, "It's him. He can make phones ring, he can. Just like with that police box you saw."

The Doctor looked at the shadow of the child before picking up the phone, "Are you my mummy?"

Nancy grabbed the phone and slammed it back down. But then the radio in the dining room turned itself on, playing music but with the child's voice over it, "Mummy? Please let me in, mummy."

They walked into the room, the Doctor turning the tuner when a toy monkey sprang to life, the child speaking through that as well, "Muum-my? Muum-my, muum-my..."

The Professor picked up the monkey and looked at it.

"Stay if you want to," Nancy called before rushing off.

"Om. Comm.," the Professor murmured, holding up the monkey, "The child's speaking through anything with a speaker grille."

The Doctor's eyebrows rose, that was impressive…and completely NOT ordinary…but how was the child doing that?

"Mummy, mummy, mummy..." the child continued to call through the monkey till the Professor clasped the cymbals and held them closed, stilling the monkey.

They walked back into the hall to see the child still there, sticking his hand through the letterbox again, "Mummy? Let me in please, mummy..." the Doctor moved and knelt before the front door, the Professor behind him, her hand on his shoulder as they looked at the scarred little hand, concerned, "PLEASE let me in."

"Your mummy isn't here," the Doctor called.

"Are you my mummy?"

"No mummies here. None be here but us chickens."

"I'm scared."

"Why are those other children frightened of you?" the Professor asked the child gently.

"Please let me in, mummy. I'm scared of the bombs."

The Doctor looked at the Professor a moment, resting his hand on hers, '_What do you think?_'

She frowned, eyeing the boy's hand, '_It's a child, it's not like it's very fast…if anything were to happen, well…we're both rather good at running aren't we?_'

He smiled, pleased, the child was dangerous, according to Nancy, most likely it involved some sort of alien, and the Professor was ready to face it. Run if need be, but face it. He nodded, turning to the boy, "Okay. We're opening the door now."

The child pulled his hand back, waiting, as the Doctor stood and pulled the bolts holding the door shut, and opened it…but the child was gone. They stepped out onto the street and looked up and down the road but there was no sign of him.

'_I take it back,_' the Professor called, '_He's VERY fast._'

The Doctor just reached out and took her hand, the two of them heading off, they had to find Nancy, she seemed like the one with all the answers.

~8~

Nancy was hurrying along some train tracks, into an outer house and pulling food out of her bag, hiding it, when she turned around to see the Doctor and Professor standing in the doorway, watching her, "How'd you follow me here?" she asked them, frowning.

"Expert tracker," the Professor shrugged, it had been far too easy to find Nancy, "Nothing can hide from me, not even the Doctor," she nodded at him.

"Yeah, well, it's not like I was trying very hard to keep away from you," he murmured, kissing the side of her head a moment before turning to Nancy, "And I've got the nose for it myself."

Nancy eyed them, suspicious, "People can't usually follow me if I don't want them to."

"My nose has special powers."

"Yeah? That's why it's uh..."

"What?"

"Nothing."

"What?"

"Nothing!" Nancy started to smile teasingly, "Do your ears have special powers too?"

"What're you trying to say?"

"Goodnight, Mister," Nancy turned away.

"Nancy," the Professor called, "There's something chasing you and the other kids."

"Looks like a boy and it isn't a boy, and it started about a month ago, right?" the Doctor added.

Nancy looked at them.

"The thing we're looking for that fell from the sky, that's when it landed."

"And you know what we're talking about, don't you?"

She frowned, "Do you two talk like that a lot?"

"Sorry," the Professor nodded.

Nancy sighed, "There _was_ a bomb. A bomb that wasn't a bomb. Fell the other end of Limehouse Green Station."

"Take us there," the Doctor replied.

Nancy shook her head, "There's soldiers guarding it, barbed wire...you'll never get through."

"Try me," he laughed, "Better yet, try the Professor."

"You sure you wanna know what's going on in there?"

"We really wanna know."

"Then there's someone you need to talk to first."

"Who?" the Professor asked.

"The doctor."

The Doctor's brow furrowed as Nancy turned away to lead them off.

"Aww, look!" the Professor cheered and he turned to see her squat down.

And then he saw it, in the distance the little cat was trotting over to her. Apparently it had followed them through London as they went to find Nancy, "Great…" he mumbled.

"That's a good kitty," she grinned, scooping the cat up as it reached her, cuddling it as she beamed at him.

And he couldn't bring himself to grimace, not when she was smiling like that…

~8~

The Doctor and Professor stood on some steps a good distance away from the bombsite set up just in front of a hospital's gates. The Professor was looking at it through a set of slightly advanced binoculars, holding the cat in her other arm, before handing them to the Doctor to look through.

"The bomb's under that tarpaulin," Nancy told them, standing behind them, "They put the fence up over night. See that building? The hospital."

The Doctor looked to see the gates of Albion Hospital, "What about it?"

"That's where the doctor is. You should talk to him."

"For now, we're more interested in getting in there," he pointed at the bombsite.

"Talk to the doctor first."

"Why?" the Professor glanced at her.

"'Cos then maybe you won't wanna get inside," she told them before turning to head up the steps.

"Where're you going?" the Doctor called, not even looking back.

"There was a lot of food in that house. I've got mouths to feed. Should be safe enough now."

"Can I ask you a question? Who did you lose?"

"What?" Nancy stopped and faced them.

"It's the way you look after all those kids," the Professor explained, "It's almost maternal…" she trailed off, seeing Nancy flinch at the word, "You lost somebody, and you're doing all this to make up for it, aren't you?"

Nancy eyed her a moment before swallowing hard, "My little brother. Jamie. One night I went out looking for food. Same night that thing fell. I told him not to follow me, told him it was dangerous, but he just...he just didn't like being on his own."

"What happened?" the Doctor asked.

"In the middle of an air raid? What do you THINK happened?"

The Doctor nodded and smiled, "Amazing."

"What is?"

"1941," he looked up at the planes dropping bombs in the distance, a large barrage balloon above them.

"Right now, not very far from here," the Professor gently stroked the cat, "A German war machine is rolling across Europe."

The Doctor nodded, "Country after country, falling like dominoes."

"And it looks for all the world like nothing can stop it. Nothing."

"Until one, tiny, damp little island says 'no.'"

"That's it just 'no.' Not here. Not our home."

"A mouse in front of a lion."

The Professor smiled at Nancy, "He may disagree at times," she nodded back at the Doctor, "But you're amazing, all of you, the whole human race."

"Dunno what you do to Hitler, but you frighten the hell out of me," the Doctor grinned, "Off you go then...do what you've gotta do."

"Save the world!"

Nancy eyed them, torn between being touched by their words and utterly disturbed by how effortlessly they'd switched off in speaking.

But before she could speak, the Doctor took the Professor's hand…after she'd put down the cat…and they headed off down the steps towards the hospital.

~8~

The Doctor moved to the gate of the hospital, pulling out the sonic and breaking the lock. The Professor pulled a chain off the gate and turned to the cat that had followed them, "You. Stay," she ordered it, pointing at it warningly.

They turned and walked up a path and into the hospital, getting only a few feet down the main corridor when they heard a small pattering behind them. They turned around only to see the cat had followed them in, staring up at them before giving them a 'meow.'

They stared at the cat and the Professor shook her head, "He listens to me almost as much as you."

"Oi!" he laughed, nudging her.

She sighed, "Come on then," she called to the cat.

The Doctor took her hand and they walked further into the hospital, moving into a ward when they spotted people within. The Doctor frowned, seeing all of them, rows and rows of people, lying on beds, wearing gasmasks, completely lifeless. He looked at the Professor to see her equally as confused before he squeezed her hand and led her out of the room.

They walked around a corner to a lit corridor and up a flight of stairs to another ward, lit more than the other one, but still with rows of gasmasked people lying on beds. They spun around hearing a slight sound behind them as an old man in a white lab coat entered.

"You'll find them everywhere," the man sighed, seeing them, "Every bed in every ward. Hundreds of them."

"Yes, we saw," the Doctor nodded.

"Why are they still wearing gasmasks?" the Professor asked.

"They're not," the doctor told them, "Who are you?"

"We're, uh..." the Doctor trailed, "Are you the doctor?"

"Dr. Constantine. And you are?"

"Nancy sent us," the Professor said, avoiding the question.

"Nancy? That means you must've been asking about the bomb."

"Yes."

"What do you know about it?"

"Nothing," the Doctor said, "Why we were asking. What do you know?"

"Only what it's done."

"These people…were they all caught up in the blast?"

"None of them were," he laughed slightly but it turned into a nasty cough, forcing him to sit down in a chair just behind him by a desk.

"You're very sick," the Doctor took a few steps towards him.

"Dying, I should think, I just haven't been able to find the time. Are you a doctor?"

"He has his moments," the Professor smiled at the Doctor fondly.

"Have you examined any of them, yet?"

"No," the Doctor looked at them.

"Don't touch the flesh."

"Which one?"

"ANY one."

The Doctor raised his eyebrows, pulling out the sonic and leading the Professor over to the beds. She wouldn't be able to scan the people, but her eyes were better than anyone, she might spot something he missed on the physical body. He flashed the sonic over one, the Professor leaning close to look them over.

"Conclusions?" Constantine called.

"Massive head trauma, mostly to the left side..." the Doctor muttered, running the sonic over the chest, "Partial collapse of the chest cavity, mostly to the right…"

"There's some scarring on the back of the hand," the Professor added, squinting as she knelt down by the head of the bed, looking at the person's face, "And the gasmask seems to be fused to the flesh but I can't see any burns."

"Examine another one," Constantine called.

They did so, moving to the next bed and giving the patient the onceover. But everything was exactly the same.

"This isn't possible," the Doctor shook his head, looking at the Professor.

"Examine another."

They hurried to another bed, still the same.

"This isn't possible!"

"No," Constantine agreed.

"They've all got the same injuries!"

"Yes."

"Exactly the same," the Professor frowned.

"Yes."

"Identical, all of them," the Doctor eyed one, "Right down to the scar on the back of the hand."

"How did this happen?" the Professor looked at Constantine, "How did it start?"

"When that bomb dropped, there was just one victim," Constantine began.

"Dead?"

"At first. His injuries were truly dreadful. By the following morning, every doctor and nurse who had treated him, who had touched him, had those exact same injuries. By the morning after that, every patient in the same ward had the exact same injuries. Within a week, the entire hospital. Physical injuries, as plague. Can you explain that? What would you say was the cause of death?"

"The head trauma," the Doctor guessed.

"No."

"Asphyxiation?" the Professor tried, she wouldn't be able to say without touching a body.

"No."

"The collapse of the chest cavity…" the Doctor shook his head.

"No."

"Then what was the cause of death?" the Professor asked.

"There wasn't one," they looked at him, "They're not dead," he hit his cane against a tin bin and the patients all sat up, "It's alright. They're harmless. They just...sort of, sit there. No heartbeat, no life signs of any kind. They just...don't die."

"And they've just been left here?" the Doctor looked nearly disgusted, "Nobody's DOING anything?"

"I try and make them comfortable, what else is there?" Constantine sighed as the bodies laid back down.

"Just you? You're the only one here?"

"Before this war began, I was a father and a grandfather. Now I am neither. But I am still a doctor."

"Yeah. Know the feeling."

The Professor reached out and took his hand, squeezing it.

"I suspect the plan is to blow up the hospital and blame it on a German bomb," Constantine remarked.

"Probably too late," the Professor looked around.

"No. They are isolated cases, but...isolated cases breaking out all over London..." he started coughing again, his speech breaking up. The Professor moved towards him, "Stay back, stay back," he coughed and the Doctor pulled her back a bit, "Listen to me...top floor. Room 802, that's where they took the first victim, the one from the crash site. And you must find Nancy again."

"Nancy?" the Doctor asked.

"It was her brother. She knows more than she's saying. She won't tell me, but she mi…mi…" he gagged, clutching his neck, "M...mu...mee..." they watched in concern as Constantine struggled to speak, "Are...you...my...mum-my?"

The Doctor's eyes widened as a gasmask protruded horribly out of Constantine's mouth, his eyes widening to the point they became the gasmask, fusing to his face as he went limp.

"Hello?" they could hear a man shouting in the distance, "Hello?"

They frowned at each other and headed out of the ward, into the hall to see a man in an allied soldier's uniform and jacket rushing towards them, grinning, "Found you!" the man shouted, "Good evening. Hope I'm not interrupting, Captain Jack Harkness…" he shook the Doctor's hand, "Been looking for you all over the place," he turned to the Professor, smiling charmingly at her, "Cutting it close aren't you?" he kissed the back of her hand.

The Doctor glared, pulling her back and staring at Jack hard, "Close to what?"

"The deadline for the offer," Jack grinned, "Ends in a few hours, didn't think you'd make it on time. Been scanning for you every few days," he winked at the Professor, "Should've done every day."

"Oi!" the Doctor stepped up, moving the Professor just a bit behind him.

"How should I address you?" Jack asked him.

"Doctor and Professor."

"Doctor who?" Jack asked, frowning, "Professor of what?"

"Sorry who are you again?" the Professor moved to the Doctor's side, confused, but the Doctor nearly growled when Jack shot her a smile.

"No need to start aggressive negotiations," Jack told the Doctor, holding up his hands, "We're all Time Agents here."

"Time Agents?" the Professor frowned, why did he think they were Time Agents?

He nodded, "Shall we begin negotiations on the Chula warship? The offer…" he looked at his wrist, the two of them catching sight of a Vortex Manipulator strapped to it, "Still stands."

"Chula?" the Doctor shook his head.

But the Professor eyed his wrist, "You've got a scanner in that?" she nodded at the Manipulator and he nodded so she reached out and grabbed his arm, "You need to scan something. Now."

Clearly this man knew about the device they'd been following, and if the bombsite was the cause of everything happening there, like they had guessed it might be, then Jack was most likely responsible…and he needed to see what he'd done.

~8~

Jack was leaning over a body in the ward, scanning it with his Manipulator, "This just isn't possible. How could this happen?"

"What kind of Chula ship landed here?" the Professor asked him urgently, identifying the specific type of warship could help them figure it all out since they couldn't exactly get to the site.

"What?" he looked up, thinking they might be back on negotiations, "Fully equipped Chula warship. In about an hour a bomb's set to fall on it, unless you'd like to begin negotiations…"

"What _kind_ of warship?"

"Does it matter?" Jack rolled his eyes, before seeming to realize what she was implying, "It's got nothing to do with this!"

"This started at the bombsite," the Doctor glared, "It's got EVERYTHING to do with it. Now answer her. What kind of warship?"

"An ambulance!" he tapped his Manipulator on to show a hologram of the 'warship' before sighing, clearly these two would not be negotiating with him, might as well tell them then, clear himself, "Look. That's what you chased through the Time Vortex. It's space junk. I wanted to kid you it was valuable. It's empty. I made sure of it. Nothing but a shell. I threw it at you. Saw your time travel vehicle, love the retro look, by the way, nice panels, threw you the bait…I wanted to sell it to you and then destroy it before you found out it was junk."

"You said it was a WARship though," the Professor frowned, eyeing the device closer.

"They have ambulances in wars don't they?" he asked, walking away annoyed that the con had fallen through, that they seemed to think these people were the way they were because of him, it unsettled him that his space junk might have done this to so many people, "It was a con. I was conning you, that's what I am, I'm a con man. I thought you were Time Agents but you're not, are you?" he eyed them as they shook their heads, "Ah...should've known. The way you guys are blending in with the local color," he looked at their clothes, "Anyway...whatever's happening here has got NOTHING to do with that ship."

"Human DNA's being rewritten..." the Doctor glared at him, "By an idiot."

Jack frowned, offended, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's some kind of virus," the Professor looked around, "It's converting human beings into these things," she nodded at the bodies, "But why? What's the point?"

Suddenly all the patients sat up, turning to them, calling 'Mummy' repeatedly.

"What's happening?" Jack looked around, alarmed.

"I don't know," the Doctor reached out and grabbed the Professor, pulling her back as they backed up towards a corner.

"Don't let them touch you," the Professor warned Jack.

"What happens if they touch us?" he asked.

"You're looking at it," the Doctor remarked as they were pressed back against the wall.

The cat that had continued to follow the Professor around the room backed up, hissing at the gasmasked people, flicking its paw out as though wanting to scratch them and warn them away as they drew closer and closer…

To be continued…

A/N: A few reviews commented on me possibly writing into at least the start of Series 2 (the Christmas Invasion, New Earth, and Tooth and Claw) since I only started Series 2 at School Reunion. I'm not entirely sure if I should do that. There's a tiny twist at the end of The Parting of the Ways that could make writing out Series 2 a bit difficult. I'll definitely give it a go in outlining the three episodes, and see how it goes from there. I'll be sure to definitely let you know what I'm doing either by the end of Bad Wolf or The Parting of the Ways.

Sorry this chapter was so Jack-lite, but I felt like after what happened in Father's Day, the Doctor wasn't about to let the Professor out of his sight. I figure, if Jack threw the 'space junk' at them on purpose then he would be keeping an eye out for whoever was in the phone box following it. It would make sense that he'd be periodically scanning for alien tech so he'd know when the 'buyers' showed up and that's how he found them.

And just a teaser for the next chapter, we're going to be getting a bit of blushing Professor, especially since Jack is around and we've got a possessive Doctor on our hands :)


	10. The Doctor Dances

The Doctor Dances

The gasmasked people surrounded them, all calling for their mothers, when the Doctor stepped up, staring at them sternly, "Go to your room," he ordered, as though speaking to a disobedient child.

The gasmasked people hesitated.

"Go to your room!"

They cocked their heads to the side.

"I mean it!" he glared, "I am very, very angry with you. You've upset your mother!" he nodded at the Professor who glanced at him a moment before putting her hands to her face and pretending to cry, "And now I am very, VERY cross! Go. To. Your. ROOM!"

He pointed violently to the left and, by some stroke of luck, all the gasmasked people turned and meekly walked away, climbing back into their beds.

The Doctor sighed in relief, "I'm really glad that worked," he grinned, putting an arm around the Professor's shoulders, "Those would've been TERRIBLE last words."

"You've had plenty of experience with that," she laughed, thinking back to some of the ridiculous things he'd said in the past when they were in trouble.

Jack stepped past them, watching as the gasmasked people laid down once more, sleeping, and scanned them again, making sure they were out for now, "I just don't understand it," he muttered, "Those masks...they're flesh and bone…how did that happen?"

"How was your con supposed to work?" the Doctor asked, looking over at Jack as he turned and moved over to a chair.

"Take something, shoot it in the direction of the nearest time travel machine, set on a flight pattern for Earth," the Professor said before Jack could open his mouth, "Find the owner of said time travel machine and convince them that it's valuable, wait till 50 percent of the price has been put up, and drop a bomb on it. That way they never see what they paid for and never realize the con."

Jack nodded, "I buy him a drink with his own money and we discuss dumb luck."

"A self-cleaning con," the Professor sighed, glancing at the Doctor, "I was in Intergalactic Relations," she reminded him, "Cons were fairly common."

"It wasn't _just_ a self-cleaning con," Jack cut in, "It was the _perfect_ self-cleaning con."

"Yeah," the Doctor scoffed, "Perfect."

"The London Blitz is great for self-cleaners, Pompeii's nice if you want to make a vacation of it though, but you've got to set your alarm for volcano day," he started laughing at his own joke but the Professor and the Doctor didn't seem impressed in the slightest, "Getting a hint of disapproval."

"Take a look around the room. This is what your 'harmless piece of space-junk' did."

"It was a burnt-out medical transporter, it was empty."

The Doctor shook his head and moved his arm from around the Professor to take her hand, tugging her to the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack called.

"Upstairs," the Doctor shouted back, striding out of the room.

"I even programmed the flight computer so it wouldn't land on anything living!" Jack called after them, "I harmed no one! I don't know what's happening here, but believe me, I had nothing to do with it."

"I'll tell you what's happening. You forgot to set your alarm clock. It's volcano day."

A siren went off in the distance and they looked up.

"The all-clear," the Professor sighed, "I wish."

The Doctor tugged her on and they headed out of the room.

~8~

"Doctor?" Jack called as he ran down a corridor, having lost the two of them, "Professor?"

"Have you got a blaster?" the Doctor called down from a stairwell, watching as Jack ran back.

"Sure!" he grinned, heading up the stairs to where the Professor was feeling a door.

"The night your space-junk landed, someone was hurt. This was where they were taken."

"What happened to them?"

"Let's find out," he nodded at the door, "Get it open."

The Professor stepped back and walked over to the Doctor's side, "You could just let me try to kick it down," she remarked.

He laughed, "No, let's let him handle this."

"Are you sure?" she smiled a bit.

"It's a metal door," he pointed out.

"And I've got very powerful legs."

He gave her a saucy smirk, "Don't I know it."

"Doctor!" she gasped, blushing as she whacked him on the chest. He just leaned in and kissed her.

"Well aren't you two cute," Jack remarked, smirking at them.

"Just get the door open," the Doctor told him, waving him off as the Professor crouched down and picked up the cat that had bound up the stairs after them.

"Yes sir," Jack laughed, turning and pointing his blaster at the door, cutting a perfectly square hole around the lock of the door which squeaked as it opened.

"Sonic blaster," the Professor eyed it as they stepped over, "51st century. Functions as a sonic blaster, sonic cannon, and sonic disrupter yes?"

Jack blinked looking at her, surprised, "Yeah," before grinning, leaning on the doorframe, "You know weapons do you?"

She smirked, "I can list more than you can count," she reached out a hand and took the blaster from him, "From the Weapon Factories of Villengard?"

"You've been to the factories?" he asked and she nodded, "A girl after my own heart."

The Doctor stepped forward, taking the blaster from her, "We've both been there, once."

"Well, they gone now. Destroyed. The main reactor went critical. Vaporized the lot."

"Like I said," the Doctor looked at him, a hard look in his eyes, shoving the blaster back to Jack's chest, "Once," Jack swallowed, seeing the veiled threat there, keep away from the Professor, "There's a banana grove there, now. I like bananas. Bananas are good."

He smiled pleasantly and followed the Professor into the room, Jack behind them. It was a child's room, based on the crayon drawings they could see when the Doctor switched the lights on. It looked like it had been vandalized, the window broken, stuff all over the floor.

"What d'you think?" the Doctor called.

"SOMETHING got out of here..." Jack remarked.

"Yeah. And?"

"Something powerful. Angry."

"Powerful and angry," the Professor nodded.

Jack stepped more into a side room, seeing the crayon drawings were of a woman, "A child? I suppose this explains 'mummy,'" he shook his head, "But how could a child do this?"

The Doctor pressed a tape recorder on and Dr. Constantine's voice echoed into the room, "Do you know where you are?"

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked over the reel.

"Are you aware of what's around you? Can you...see?"

"Are you my mummy?"

"What do you want? Do you know…"

"I want my mummy. Are you my mummy? I want my mummy! Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Mummy?"

"It's always, 'are you my mummy?'" the Professor remarked, "Like he doesn't know."

"Mummy? Are you there, mummy? Mummy? Mummy? Please, mummy? Mummy?"

The Doctor moved further into the room, pacing as the Professor stepped in and watched him, just looking around, but looking unsettled too. Even the cat was squirming uncomfortably in her arms.

"Doctor?" Jack asked, seeing the man growing agitated.

"Can you sense it?" the Doctor asked.

"Sense what?"

"Coming out of the walls, can you feel it?"

"Mummy?" the tape called.

The Doctor stopped and looked at Jack with a frown, "Funny little human brains, how do you get around in those things?"

"When he's stressed, he likes to insult species," the Professor told Jack, rolling her eyes a bit.

"Hush," he called lightly, "I'm thinking."

"Cuts himself shaving, does half an hour in life forms he's cleverer than..."

"You can't exactly defend them now," the Doctor turned to her.

She paused, thinking, and had to admit, no she really couldn't. She'd actually found herself starting to think them a bit dim ever since the mishap with Rose and her father.

She sighed, "There are these children living rough around the bombsite," she added, "They come out during air-raids looking for food."

"Mummy, please?" the child called.

"Suppose they were there when this landed?"

"It was a _med-ship_," Jack rolled his eyes, "It was harmless."

"Yes, you keep saying," the Doctor nearly spat, "'Harmless.' Suppose one of them was affected, altered?"

"Altered how?"

"I'm here!" the child called.

The Professor paused, hearing a clicking noise and looked over her shoulder at the tape that had run out.

"It's afraid," the Doctor said.

"Terribly afraid," the Professor added, turning to see the Doctor nodding, he'd realized what she had, "And powerful."

"It doesn't know it yet, but it will do."

"It's got the power of a god…"

He let out a little laugh, "And I just sent it to its room."

Jack eyed them, "You do that often?"

"I'm here," the child called before they could speak, "Can't you see me?"

"What's that noise?"

"End of the tape," the Doctor answered, "It ran out about 30 seconds ago."

"I'm here, now!" the child cheered, "Can't you see me?"

"He sent it to its room," the Professor explained to Jack, "THIS is its room."

The Doctor spun around to see the child standing by the tape recorder, "Are you my mummy?" he cocked his head to the side, staring at the Professor, "Mummy?"

"Okay...on my signal..." Jack began quietly, "Make for the door. NOW!" and then he violently pulled out a banana and pointed it threateningly at the child, clearly thinking he'd pulled his blaster.

The Doctor grinned and pulled the blaster out of his own pocket, blasting a square hole in the wall, "Go! Now! Don't drop the banana!"

Jack hopped through the hole with the Professor and the Doctor, "Why not?"

"Good source of potassium!"

They turned as soon as they were all in the corridor just on the side of the child's room to see him approaching the hole from inside. The Professor grabbed the blaster from the Doctor.

"Are you my mummy?" the child asked just as the Professor fired at the wall, rebuilding the hole, blocking the child in.

"Digital rewind," she smiled, tossing the blaster to Jack as he handed the Doctor the banana.

"Nice switch," Jack grumbled.

"It's from the Groves of Villengard," the Doctor smiled, "I thought it was appropriate."

"There's really a banana grove in the heart of Villengard and you did that?"

"Bananas are good."

The child started to thump against the wall, actually managing to crack it.

The Professor put down the cat, "Run!" she shouted to it.

"Come on!" the Doctor called, taking her hand and pulling her off, only for the cat to follow them instead. The Doctor actually laughed at that as they ran down the halls, "Just like me," he nodded at the cat, "I'd follow you anywhere too."

She gave him a smile as they turned the corner, only to see patients walking down it calling for their mummy, before backtracking, running past the dented wall to see patients coming from that direction too. They moved back, finding themselves back at the cracking wall.

"It's keeping us here so it can get at us," the Professor remarked.

"It's controlling them?" Jack turned, aiming his blaster back and forth up and down the hall.

"It IS them," the Doctor corrected, "It's every living thing in this hospital."

"Okay. The Professor was right, this can function as a sonic blaster, a sonic cannon, and a triple-enfolded sonic disrupter. Doc, what you got?"

The Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver, Jack's back to him, "A sonic, er...oh, never mind."

"What?"

The Doctor turned to face the other group of patients, turning on the sonic, "It's sonic, okay? Let's leave it at that."

"Disrupter? Cannon? What?"

"It's sonic! Totally sonic! I am sonic-ed up!"

"A sonic WHAT?"

"SCREWDRIVER!"

Jack spun around to face him, incredulous, just as the child managed to break through the wall and start to climb through.

"Going down!" the Professor shouted, grabbing Jack's wrist and aiming the blaster at the floor, turning it on. The three of them fell through the floor, the men falling in a heap while she fell into a crouch, the cat, of course, landing on its feet.

Jack hurriedly activated the digital rewind, closing the hole so the child couldn't follow them down.

"Everyone alright?" the Professor looked around, brushing some dust off the skirt of her dress.

"Could've used a warning..." the Doctor grumbled.

"I know the feeling," she laughed, reaching out a hand to help him up.

"Who has a sonic screwdriver?" Jack turned to the Doctor.

"I do!" he replied.

"Who looks at a screwdriver and thinks 'ooh, this could be a little more sonic?'"

"What, you've never been bored? Never had a long night? Never had a lot of cabinets to put up?"

"Like those had anything to do with you making your sonics," the Professor scoffed.

He rolled his eyes and flicked it on, turning the lights on, only for all the gasmasked patients in that ward to start rising, calling for mummy.

"Door!" Jack shouted, rushing to a door, but the patients started to get out of bed, following them. Jack tried to blast it but it wasn't working, "Damn it!" he stepped back and the Doctor moved to open it with the sonic as Jack bashed his blaster angrily, "It's the special features, they really drain the battery."

The Doctor got the door open and they dashed through it and into a storeroom, shutting the door behind him and locking it with the sonic.

The Professor moved to the barred window in the back and stepped onto a small desk, grabbing the bars to look out, assessing their location.

"I was gonna send for another one, but SOMEBODY'S gonna blow up the factory," Jack continued to grumble, looking at the Doctor.

"Apparently, that's his thing now," the Professor mumbled.

"Okay, that door should hold it for a bit," the Doctor stepped back from the door.

"The door?" Jack gaped, "The WALL didn't stop it!"

"Well, it's gotta FIND us first! Come on, we're not done yet! Assets, assets!"

"Well, I've got a banana, and at a pinch you could put up some shelves."

"We've a window," the Professor called and the Doctor moved more into the room, looking up at her as she turned to stand there, looking down at them, her arms crossed, "But it's barred, sheer drop outside. Seven stories. And no other exits."

"Well, the assets conversation went in a flash, didn't it?" Jack asked, settling himself down in a chair comfortably.

"Rather 'inconveniently circumstanced' then eh?" the Doctor grinned at her, reaching up to place his hands on her hips as she put hers on his shoulders, helping her down.

"Never inconvenient when you're here," she smiled, kissing his cheek before she felt something claw at her boots and scooped the cat up in her arms, stroking it.

"Okay," he nodded, getting back to task, "One, we want to get out of here. Two, we CAN'T get out of here. Have I missed anything?"

"Jack's disappeared," she added, not even looking up at his now empty chair. She'd heard the whoosh of a teleport of some sort in play. She sighed, looking at the Doctor, "Why is it always the GREAT looking ones who do that?"

"Oi!" he looked at her, frowning.

"YOU disappeared on me too Doctor," she reminded him with a smile, placing the now calm cat down.

"Oh…" he started to grin, but frowned again, "You think HE'S good looking?"

"I believe I used the words GREAT looking," she corrected teasingly, his frown just deepened, till she walked over to him and draped her arms around his neck, "And by HUMAN standards he is," she stated, matter-of-factly, "But he's nothing compared to a rather dashing Time Lord in a leather jacket I happen to know."

He grinned again, leaning in to kiss her deeply at that.

"You two really are just too cute," Jack's voice cut in, making them pull apart and look over at an old radio that had sprung to life, Jack's voice transmitting over it, "Anyway, I'm back on my ship. Used the emergency teleport. Sorry I couldn't take you…" the Doctor stared in confusion at the torn wires of the radio, "It's security-keyed to my molecular structure. I'm working on it, hang in there."

"How're you speaking to us?" the Doctor asked.

"Om. Comm.," Jack replied, "I can call anything with a speaker grille."

"Just like the child," the Professor nodded.

And, as though hearing her, the child's voice began to speak over the radio as well, "And I can hear you. Coming to find you. Coming to find you."

"Can you hear that?" Jack asked.

"Loud and clear," the Doctor sighed.

"I'll try to block out the signal. Least I can do."

"Coming to find you, mummy!" the child cheered.

"Here's a treat for you two…don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Jack laughed as Glenn Miller's 'Moonlight Serenade' began to play over the radio, blocking out the child.

~8~

The Doctor was standing on the desk, aiming the sonic at the wall, flashing it, as the Professor stood on the floor, swaying softly, just dancing a bit in her boredom, the cat curled up on the chair Jack had been sitting in.

"I still don't think the sonic will be able to set up a resonation pattern in the concrete," she called to him as he kept his gaze steadfastly on the concrete, trying his best not to look at her, knowing how tempting the sight of her dancing could be, how distracting.

"Well I wouldn't bet he's coming back. I don't trust him."

"Why not?"

And then he made the fatal mistake of looking over and found he couldn't look away. He swallowed hard, "Can you stop that?"

"Why?" she turned to him, toning down her moves a bit so she was lightly swaying.

"You're…you're very distracting."

"You are too," she countered.

He paused, straightening, "I am?"

She nodded, "Especially when you dance too," he started to smile, "I laugh so hard I can barely stand."

"Oi!" he mock glared at her, knowing his dancing was, in fact, horrendous, "I do have moves besides a waltz you know, but I wouldn't want to make you feel shown up."

"Is that so?" she smirked, "You think you've got moves?" she turned and raised the volume of the music a bit, "Show me them. Go on," she grinned, "Show me your moves."

It was his turn to smirk, "I believe I did last night."

She started blushing fiercely, "Your _other_ moves."

He looked tempted for a moment before shaking his head, "I'm trying to resonate concrete…" he said weakly. He knew if he started dancing with her now…there'd be no stopping him from _dancing_ with her…

She sighed, "I suppose I can always wait for Captain Jack to…"

"Oh, we're calling him 'Captain Jack' now, are we?" he snapped the sonic off.

"Well, his name's Jack and he's a captain..." she argued.

"He's not really a captain," he smirked.

"Well I'm sure, given the time he's based himself in, that he's more than capable of dancing with me and…"

Before she could even finish her sentence he'd hopped off the desk and strode over to her, kissing her fiercely, "He'd better not," he muttered, pulling away.

She smiled at him, "Then you'd better," she told him and he pulled her closer, winding his arms around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, the two of them swaying to the music.

"If ever he was a captain, he's been defrocked," the Doctor had to add a few moments later, making her laugh at his clear jealousy.

"Actually, I quit," Jack cut in, "Nobody takes my frock."

They looked up, surprised to see they were now, somehow, standing in Jack's ship, even the cat had been transported onto a small bed to the side of the space.

"Most people notice when they've been teleported," Jack smirked, "You two really are so sweet. Sorry about the delay. I had to take the nav-comm. offline to override the teleport security."

"You can spend ten minutes overriding your own protocols?" the Doctor scoffed, "Maybe you should remember whose ship it is."

"Oh, I do. She was GORGEOUS. Like I told her, be back in five minutes," he turned and ducked into a compartment underneath the console.

"This is a Chula ship," the Professor assessed, looking around from where she'd gone to sit on the edge of the bed, stroking the cat as it curled up.

"Yeah, just like that medical transporter. Only, this one IS dangerous."

The Professor snapped her fingers and a swarm of tiny specks of light immediately surrounded the Doctor's hand, "Nanogenes," the Professor smiled, "Sub-atomic robots," she watched as they mended the Doctor's hand, the small burn he'd gotten when the console exploded upon landing healed up in seconds, "They activate when the bulk head's sealed, check for damages, and fix any physical flaws. They're standard features in all…" she trailed off, looking at the Doctor, alarmed.

His eyes widened, seeing her thoughts, "Take us to the crash site," he turned to Jack, "We need to see your space junk."

"As soon as I get the nav-comm. back online," Jack rolled his eyes, feeling like he'd been nagged, "Make yourselves comfortable…" he glanced back as the Doctor moved to sit next to the Professor on the bed, "But not _too_ comfortable," he gave them a suggestive look and laughed at the blush that crept up the Professor's face and the pink that had begun tinting the Doctor's cheeks at his implication, "Carry on with whatever it was you were doing before."

He turned back to the controls while the Doctor and Professor sat on the bed, the Doctor moving is arm around her shoulders, rolling his eyes when the cat got up and moved to sit on her lap instead of the bed.

"So, you _were_ a Time Agent?" the Professor asked as they just sat in silence a few minutes.

Jack paused and looked back at her, stunned she knew that when he didn't say it specifically, "How'd you…"

"You've got a Vortex Manipulator, you clearly know their protocols, and you thought we were as well. But you're in a Chula ship and trying to con them," she shrugged, "You were, but you aren't now."

"If it makes me sound any better, it's not for the money," he replied, moving around in his seat to look at them, still working on a few wires.

"For what?"

"Woke up one day when I was working for them, found they'd stolen two years of my memories. I'd like them back. Two years of my life. No idea what I did," he glanced at the Doctor who was watching him cautiously, his arm around the Professor tightening in warning, "Your friend there doesn't trust me. And for all I know...he's right not to."

'_Do you know him?_' the Professor asked him, looking at the Doctor, but he was silent. She put a hand on his in his lap, squeezing it lightly. He didn't have to say, whether he did or didn't or why, that was his business and she wasn't going to pry. He had asked her about the training she'd gone through once, but she _truly_ hadn't wanted to talk about that, and he hadn't pushed her. She wouldn't push him on this.

The computer beeped and they looked back over, "Okay, we're good to go. Crash site?"

~8~

The trio walked over to the rail station near the bombsite, the cat trotting along beside the Professor, the three of them peering over the barbed wire at the soldiers on duty, "There it is," Jack squinted, spotting one of his fellow soldiers on guard, "They've got Algy on duty. Must be important."

"We've gotta get past," the Doctor remarked.

"Want me to take him out?" the Professor looked over at him.

Jack eyed her as though skeptical that she could actually take out a guard, but the Doctor laughed and took her hand, "No, I think we could just distract him…" he looked at Jack, not about to let the Professor try to steal a man's attention away, the only man he wanted paying that much attention to her was him.

He winced a moment, realizing how that thought came across and looked at her, hoping she hadn't caught it, but she was staring at him with an eyebrow raised, '_I didn't mean it quite like that…_'

She smiled, patting his arm, '_I know what you meant,_' she told him, '_I don't want any other women 'paying attention' to you either._'

He beamed at her, she always knew what he was trying to say even when he completely fumbled with what he wanted to say.

Jack smirked, unaware of their conversation, "Lucky for you, I've gotten to know Algy quite well since I've been in town. Trust me," he turned to the Doctor, "She's not his type anyway. _I'll_ distract him," he jogged off, "Don't wait up."

"51st century guy," the Doctor shook his head, "Much more flexible when it comes to _dancing_."

"Not as flexible as me though," the Professor nudged him, "I showed you that last night."

And now it was his turn to blush, "Professor!"

She laughed, "Now we're even."

They watched as Jack approached Algy, talking and smiling at the man…until he started coughing, falling to his knees, his face transforming just as Constantine's had. They ran forward as the man fell to his side, converted, other soldiers running over.

"Stay back!" the Doctor ordered, the Professor picking up the cat as it made to claw at Algy.

"You men!" Jack turned to them, "Stay away!"

"The effect's become airborne," the Professor looked up, alarmed, "Accelerating."

"What's keeping US safe?" Jack asked them.

"Nothing."

The sirens sounded and Jack looked up, "Ah, here they come again…" and then he realized something, "And the bomb'll be here…" he looked at his watch, "Any minute…"

"Never mind about that. If the contaminants air-borne now, there's hours left."

"For what?"

"'Til nothing," the Doctor glared at him, "'Til forever. For the entire human race. And can anyone else hear singing?"

"Over there!" the Professor pointed and they ran to a small shed, peering inside to see Nancy sitting there with a gasmasked soldier asleep at a table before her.

"Rock-a-by baby, on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock..." Nancy sang, "When the bough breaks the cradle will fall, and down will come baby, cradle and all…" she looked back, hearing the door creak open to see the Doctor poke his head in and motioned her to continue, "Rock-a-by baby..." she tugged her arm, showing him the handcuffs, "...on the tree tops, when the wind blows the cradle will rock..."

He quickly snuck in and flashed the sonic across the cuffs, releasing her and helping her back out of the shed. They all ran to the bombsite as Jack uncovered the med-ship, "You see?" Jack asked, "Just an ambulance."

"That's an ambulance?" Nancy eyed it.

"From another world," Jack nodded.

"They've been trying to get in," the Professor rubbed her head, eyeing the ship which had been stenciled with 'Schlechter Wolf,' as Jack moved to enter a code.

"Of COURSE they have," the Doctor sighed, "They think they've got their hands on Hitler's latest secret weapon. What're you doing?"

"Well, the sooner you see this thing is empty, the sooner you'll see I had nothing to do with it," Jack told them, but the controls exploded with sparks making them all jump back as an alarm went off, "Didn't happen last time."

"It hadn't crashed last time," the Professor stepped up, pushing the cat into Jack's arms as she moved to the ship, trying to override the commands before the new Chula army was called into action, "They're the emergency protocols…"

"What's that?" Nancy asked, pointing to a red light on the control panel as it flashed but then something even more alarming caught her attention, "Doctor!" she gasped as the gates at the other side of the bombsite began to shake, "Professor!"

"Captain, secure those gates!" the Professor shouted, it was too late, the alarms had sent out the call to the army.

"Why?" Jack asked, setting the cat down.

"Just do it!" the Doctor called and Jack ran off, leaving him to turn to Nancy, "Nancy, how'd you get in here?"

"I cut the wire," Nancy pointed back towards the fence.

"Show me," the Professor reached over and snatched the sonic from the Doctor's coat, holding it up, "Setting 2,428D reattaches barbed wire."

They ran off as Jack slammed the gate shut and over to a side of the fence, kneeling down. Nancy reached out and held two ends of the cut wire together, the Professor flashing it with the sonic to fuse them together.

"Who are you?" Nancy asked, "Who are any of you?"

"You might not believe me…" the Professor murmured, focusing on the wires.

"You all just told me that was an ambulance from another world. There are people running around with gasmask heads calling for their mummies, and the sky's full of Germans dropping bombs on me. Tell me. Do you think there's anything left I couldn't believe?"

The Professor nodded, she had a point, and turned to her, "We're time travelers from the future."

"Mad, you are."

"We do have a time travel machine."

"It's not that. Alright, you've got a time travel machine. I believe ya. Believe anything, me," she looked up at the sky, "But what future?"

The Professor looked up as well, at the explosions midair, the planes soaring around, the bombs dropping and smiled, seeing what Nancy was thinking. She glanced at the girl and bit her lip, debating whether to tell her what she was thinking, "Nancy…this isn't the end. I know how it looks. But it's not the end of the world..."

"How can you say that? LOOK at it."

"Listen to me. I was in the City. Just a few days ago, but in 50 years time."

"You…you were here?"

She nodded, "London, in the future."

"So…it…it's not…"

"What?"

"German?"

"Nancy," she reached out and put her hand on Nancy's cheek, blinking as she scanned something interesting from the girl, before shaking her head and smiling, "The Germans _don't_ come here. They _don't_ win. YOU win."

Nancy blinked, "_We_ win?"

She nodded, Nancy half laughing with delight, "Now, come on, we've got a world to save eh?"

Nancy nodded and they jumped up, running back to the Doctor and Jack as the man opened the hatch to the med-ship, "It's empty!" he called, "Look at it."

"What do you expect in a Chula medical transporter?" the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Bandages? Cough drops? Professor?"

"Nanogenes," she answered, looking at Jack, "It wasn't empty. There were enough nanogenes in there to rebuild a species."

Jack turned ashen, shaken by that fact, it really WAS his fault, "Oh, God."

"Getting it now, are we?" the Doctor glared.

"When the ship crashes, the nanogenes escape," the Professor explained.

"Billions upon billions of them, ready to fix all the cuts and bruises in the whole world."

"But what they find first is a dead child, probably killed earlier that night and wearing a gasmask."

"And they brought him back to life. Because that's _nothing_ to a nanogene."

"But these nanogenes aren't like the ones on your ship."

"This lot have never seen a human being before. Don't know what a human being's supposed to look like. All they've got to go on is one little body, and there's not a lot left. But they carry right on."

"They do what they're programmed to do, they patch it up. Can't tell what's gasmask and what's skull, but they do their best."

"Then off they fly, off they go, work to be done. 'Cos you see NOW they THINK they know what people should look like and it's time to fix all the rest."

"And they won't ever stop. They won't ever, _ever_ stop."

"The entire human race is gonna be torn down and rebuilt in the form of one terrified child looking for its mother, and NOTHING in the world can stop it!"

Jack looked at them, abashed, too stunned to care about their switched narratives, "I didn't know…"

The Doctor just fixed him with a cold stare for a few seconds before turning back to examine the med-ship with the sonic the Professor tossed him so she could scoop up the cat again as it began pawing at her boots.

"Professor?" Nancy called, seeing the gasmasked people stumbling towards them over the rail track from the hospital.

"It's bringing the gasmask people here," the Professor called, nodding at the flashing red button, "The ship thinks it's under attack. It's calling up the troops. Standard protocol."

"But...the gasmask people aren't troops…" Nancy shook her head.

"They are now. This is a battle-field ambulance. The nanogenes don't just heal you up, they get you ready for the front line. Equip you, program you."

"That's why the child's so strong," Jack realized, "Why it could Om. Comm.."

"It's a fully equipped Chula warrior," the Professor looked at him.

"All that weapons tech in the hands of a hysterical four year old," the Doctor added, glaring, "Looking for his mummy. And now there's an army of them."

The gasmasked people surrounded the fences, the four of them looking around nervously, "Why don't they attack?" Jack asked.

"Soldiers must always wait for their commander," the Professor sighed.

"The child?"

"Jamie," Nancy corrected quietly.

"What?"

Nancy glared at him, "Not 'the child.' Jamie."

Jack's watch beeped and he looked at it, "The bomb drops any second…"

"What's the matter, Captain?" the Doctor turned to him, "Bit close to the volcano for you?"

"He's just a little boy," Nancy whimpered.

"I know."

"He's just a little boy who wants his mummy," she started to cry.

"I know. There isn't a little boy born who wouldn't tear the world apart to save his mummy. And this little boy can…" he looked at the Professor as she held the cat close, "I don't know what to do…"

"It's my fault," Nancy said, tears in her eyes.

"No," the Professor turned to her.

"It is. It's all my fault."

"How can it be your…" the Doctor began when there was a crash behind them, the gasmasked people began to shove against the fence, calling for their mummy, and then at Nancy who was sobbing, "Nancy, what age are you? Twenty? Twenty one? Older than you look, yes?"

"Twenty one," the Professor whispered, having gotten that from touching the young woman before.

"Doctor," Jack called as another bomb landed nearby, "That bomb. We've got _seconds_," and another, "I can't teleport us out with the nav-comm. back online. It'll take too long to override the protocols."

"So it's volcano day," the Doctor muttered, his eyes on Nancy.

"Do what you've got to do," the Professor ordered him lightly. Jack nodded and teleported out.

"How old were you five years ago? Sixteen? Old enough to give birth…" Nancy glanced up at him, still sobbing, the Professor rubbing her back, trying to calm her, before looking away, shamed, "He's not your brother, is he?"

"He's your son," the Professor whispered gently, "A teenage, single mother in 1941, you did the only thing you could, you hid it, even from him."

The gates suddenly swung open and Jamie was standing there in front of the army, ready to charge, "Are you my mummy?"

"He's gonna keep asking, Nancy," the Doctor stepped closer, "He's never gonna stop. Tell him."

The gasmasked people began to approach, following Jamie.

"Nancy...that future I told you about," the Professor told her gently, "The future of the human race rests in _your_ hands. Trust us...tell him."

Nancy sniffed and turned to Jamie as he approached, "Are you my mummy?" the Doctor gave her a small push towards him, "Are you my mummy? Are you my mummy?"

"Yes," Nancy whispered, before growing stronger, "Yes. I AM your mummy."

"Mummy?" the child walked closer.

"I'm here."

"Are you my mummy?"

"I'm here," she knelt before him.

"Are you my mummy?"

"Yes."

"He doesn't understand," the Doctor frowned watching.

The Professor nodded sadly, "There's not enough of him left."

Nancy looked at Jamie, tearful and sincere, "I _am_ your mummy. I will _always_ be your mummy. I'm so sorry," and then she reached out and hugged him tightly, the nanogenes surrounding them, making them both glow with a golden light, "I am so, _so_ sorry."

The Doctor and Professor's eyes widened at the sight, watching them and the light intently, apprehensive and excited.

"Come on, please," the Doctor begged in a whisper, the Professor taking his hand and squeezing it, "Come on, you CLEVER little nanogenes, figure it out! The mother. She's the mother! There's gotta be enough information, figure it out!"

"Yes!" the Professor shouted, seeing a flash of light, "They're recognizing the same DNA!"

Nancy fell away as the nanogenes disappeared, the two of them rushing over to Nancy and Jamie, the Doctor stared at the child, "Oh, come on. Give me a day like this. Give us this one!" he reached out and pulled the gasmask off, revealing Jamie alive and well again, and perfectly human. He cheered, laughing with delight as he lifted the little boy into his arms, swinging him around, the Professor cheering with him, "Ah ha ha! Welcome back! Twenty years 'til pop music, you're gonna love it!"

He hugged Jamie, laughing, as the Professor helped Nancy up, "What happened?"

"The nanogenes recognized the superior information," the Professor explained with a smile, "The parent DNA. They didn't change YOU because you changed THEM!"

The Doctor handed Jamie over to Nancy, "Mother knows best!"

"Jamie..." Nancy cried, hugging him tightly when a bomb landed nearby, and then…

A bomb plummeted towards them…only to be snatched in the air by a blue force field, Jack appearing on it a moment later, "Doctor! Professor!"

"Good lad!" the Doctor grinned.

"The bomb's already commenced detonation. I've put it in stasis but it won't last long."

"Change of plan," the Professor called, "We don't need the bomb. Can you get rid of it? Safely as you can?"

He gave them a nod, saluting them before disappearing, his ship zooming off into the night.

The Professor turned to the Doctor, seeing him in such a good mood and held up the cat, "Can we keep him?"

His grin faded to a grimace, "No. Not after the last cat you decided to bring home."

She rolled her eyes before turning to him with a sly smile, "Doctor…"

"No!" his eyes widened, quickly reaching out to put his hand over her eyes, knowing she was about to try her 'sad eyes' on him, something he was never able to resist, "I promise," he leaned forward, whispering to her, "I'll make it up to you later," and then he kissed her cheek, nearly on her ear, making her shiver slightly.

She sighed but nodded and he pulled his hand away, smiling at her. She shook her head at him fondly before stepping over to Jamie, gently placing the cat in the boy's arm, knowing that he and Nancy would be the best ones to care for it. She nodded to herself and straightened up, brushing her hands off before snapping her fingers, summoning the nanogenes to her, fluttering around her hands, "Just need to upload a software patch…got it!" she threw her hands out and the nanogenes flew towards the gasmasked people, still milling around the train track.

The Doctor grinned widely and ran over, pulling her into a hug and spinning her around as the gasmasked people fell to the floor, returning human once more, "Brilliant! Everybody lives. Just this once. Everybody lives!"

He pulled her into a kiss, Nancy covering Jamie's eyes playfully behind them, before he took her hand and they ran over to Constantine as the others picked themselves up.

"Dr. Constantine!" he called, "Who never left his patients. Back on your feet, constant doctor! World doesn't wanna get by without you just yet, and I don't blame it one bit," he gestured at the others, "These are your patients. All better, now!"

"Yes, yes..." Constantine nodded, confused, "So it seems. They also seem to be standing around in a disused railway station. Is there any particular reason for that?"

The Doctor beamed, "Yeah, well, you know, cutbacks."

"Listen," the Professor cut in, "Whatever was wrong with them in the past, you're probably going to find that they're cured. Just tell them what a great doctor you are."

The Doctor nodded, "Don't make a big thing of it. Okay?" he turned and tugged the Professor back to the Chula med-ship, "Right, you lot! Lots to do! Beat the Germans, save the world, don't forget the Welfare State!"

The Professor moved over to the wiring of the med-ship, "Setting this to self-destruct, soon as everybody's clear of course. History says there was an explosion here."

"Who are we to argue with history?" the Doctor laughed.

"Usually the first in line," she grinned at him.

~8~

The Doctor raced around the console as they entered the TARDIS, still beaming excitedly, his hand enclosed in the Professor's, pulling her with him as he chatted away, "The nanogenes will clean up the mess and switch themselves off…"

"Because I just told them to," the Professor reminded him.

"And they better listen if they know what's good for 'em," he grinned at her, "Nancy and Jamie and the cat will go to Dr. Constantine for help…"

"Ditto."

"All in all, all things considered…" he looked at her.

"Oh go on!" she laughed.

"Fantastic!" he shouted, hitting a button.

"I've never seen you this excited since I gave you that chess set for Christmas."

"Second best gift I ever got!" he defended.

She blinked and looked at him, "Second?"

He just looked at her softly, pulling her into his arms, "I think you know what the first is," he gave her a pointed look, brushing her hair aside so he could cup her cheek.

She blushed, but smiled at him shyly, "I'm not sure…" she teased, "That bear you gave me for Christmas is far more cuddly than you…"

"Oi!" he laughed, still grinning, in far too good a mood and knowing she was joking, "And the best part is…everybody lives! Everybody lives!" he pulled another lever, "We need more days like this!" he reached out and pulled her close again, "Now…I believe I have something to make up for?" he smirked saucily at her.

She rolled her eyes, "Tempting as that is…" he started to frown, "What about Jack?"

He sighed, "Do we _have_ to? He's a _human_…" he nearly sneered at the word, not at all pleased with the thought of a human Companion after Rose's actions in saving her father and everything that had happened as a result.

"He's also a Time Agent," she reminded him, "From the 51st century, he has a better idea than other humans would in terms of what he can and can't do with time," he still seemed to be debating it, "He saved us…" she paused, "He saved ME," he looked at her, "From a bomb going off right next to us. We owe him…"

He sighed and nodded, "You and your sense of honor."

She smiled, seeing his agreement, and pulled a lever, sending the ship off after Jack's, bringing her right alongside his. She moved over to the doors and threw them open to see Jack sitting in the pilot's chair, sipping a drink, quietly speaking to the computer.

She was about to call out when music started playing behind her and she turned to see the Doctor grinning at the console, 'Moonlight Serenade' playing over the speakers. He held out his hand and she smiled, rushing over to him, Jack would hear the music and find his way in soon enough.

She reached him and took his hand, turning him to try and get him into a dance position, she nudged him to start a waltz just as Jack entered, looking around at the sheer size of the place, "Good," the Professor commented as the Doctor tried to make it more of a swing-like dance, "Right, and turn..." he spun her around, getting her arm twisted, making her laugh as she managed to twist her way around it, making it work.

"I'm SURE I used to know this stuff," the Doctor muttered, fairly certain that, at some point in his 900 years, he'd learned to dance more than just a waltz or sway…even if he knew that was probably a lie.

"Close the door," the Professor called, seeing Jack starting to recover, "Your ship's about to blow up, I hate drafts."

She laughed as the Doctor spun her around once more before he turned to the console, starting the engines as Jack shut the doors.

"Welcome to the TARDIS!" the Doctor grinned.

"Much bigger on the inside..." Jack muttered.

"You'd better be."

"Keep that up and I'll ask Jack to dance," the Professor teased.

"Oh!" he shouted, "I've just remembered!" he turned and flicked a switch, 'In the Mood' blaring out of the speakers around the room. He turned to the Professor, moving in time with the music, clicking his fingers, "I _can_ dance!"

"Since when?" she laughed.

"Oi!" he reached out and pulled her to him, the two of them starting to swing dance near expertly around the room, before the Doctor dipped her to the side and pulled her up, spinning her out and stepping back, "Enjoy it!" he called to her as she kept dancing, "That was definitely a fluke. It's never gonna happen again!"

He stepped back, joining Jack by a Y-beam, the two of them watching her dance on her own.

"She's fantastic," Jack remarked, "Isn't she?"

The Doctor grinned, nodding in agreement, before turning to glare at Jack, "Eyes off my Bonded!"

The Professor just laughed and reached out, pulling the Doctor to her, dancing on. No matter how horrendous a dancer he was, just being with him was enough to make up for all that.

A/N: I've officially dubbed the cat Socks in my mind, since it was black with white paws. It would have been so cute for the Professor to keep the cat, but something about picturing little Jamie holding the cat was just too cute to pass up :) And...I secretly think the Doctor also didn't want the cat there because it would take the Professor's attention away from him. Lol, he's jealous of a cat too.

However, I've already got a little sub-plot idea involving a cat for a Series 7 episode, don't know which one. I'll have to see which episode it would adapt best to, but there'll be another cat appearing in my version of Series 7.

A little teaser for the next chapter, we get our last flashback of the series, a bit of soldier-Professor, and...the surprise news!


	11. Boom Town

Boom Town

The Professor looked over from where she stood by the console, her dress now red with small white dots on it, when there was a knock on the door. The Doctor glanced down from where he was stood on a ladder, working on some wiring when Jack walked over to answer it.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack asked, eyeing the young black man who stood outside the door.

"What d'you mean, who the hell am I?" Mickey Smith glared, "Who the hell are _you_?"

"Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever you're selling, we're not buying."

He moved to shut the door but Mickey pushed past him, "Get out of my way!"

"Don't tell me, this must be Mickey," Jack rolled his eyes, shutting the door.

"Mickey!" the Professor smiled, moving over to hug the man tightly, Mickey laughing and hugging her back.

If he were being honest, he was actually really happy that the Professor had called him up and invited him to come see them while they were stopped in Cardiff. He couldn't really say that he was surprised that they'd invited him and not Rose, the Doctor having shouted in the background very specifically that Rose was _not_ to come with him. A little less than six months ago, Rose had reappeared, crying, before Jackie's flat when he'd been there helping repair some wires. After Jackie had made her some tea and calmed her down she'd explained what happened. Apparently she'd done something she felt was good, but ended up being very, very wrong and very bad. The Professor had nearly died because of it, the Doctor nearly destroyed by it, and they'd sent her back. She hadn't told her mother, but she'd told him what she'd done, saving her father even after they'd warned her not to do anything, just making the situation much worse as it went on, and how the Doctor had kicked her out of the TARDIS and refused to let her back in.

His musings were cut off when Jack tugged him away from the Professor. Mickey turned to glare at him slightly, "What was that for?" he asked, "I was just saying hello!"

Jack laughed, nodding back at the Doctor, "He doesn't like anyone 'just saying hello' to her. Believe me, _I_ know."

The Doctor just smiled to himself, he didn't like anyone 'paying attention' to her either as he'd let slip when they'd dealt with Jamie and Nancy.

~/~\~

_He grinned widely, whistling softly to himself as he walked into the library of the Academy, hopping up the stairs two at a time to reach this little study area at the top floor, it was where he tended to find her now. According to her, there were too many people on the lower floors which left the upper ones relatively empty and private, just how she liked it. She wasn't one for big crowds, not even large classes, and would usually fall quite quiet when put before a large group of people._

_Except him. She talked to him whenever he was around. And that made him smile for some reason. She wouldn't even talk much to his friends if he was with them, getting shy...it made him feel special that he was the only one she really talked to. He knew, though, that he'd have to work on that soon, she should have more friends than just him, friends made people happy and he wanted that for her, he wanted her to be happy..._

_His thoughts cut off quickly when he stopped short in the doorway, staring at the sight before him. She was sitting at a study table, another boy standing across from her, gathering up his books and papers, clearly having just finished talking to her. His smile faded and he could feel himself starting to frown, tensing, his hands clenching into fists as he watched the boy say something quietly to her. She nodded and the boy, whom he didn't even notice wore an irritated expression, turned and headed for him, for the stairs._

_He stepped to the side, glaring as he watched the boy head down the stairs, waiting till the boy was out of sight before he turned back to her. She didn't even seem to have noticed he was there, something that...hurt..._

_He shook his head and walked over to her, pulling out a chair the boy had vacated and sat down heavily. She looked up, startled a moment, before she started to smile, not seeming to notice his dark mood, "Who was he?" he asked, not even letting her speak._

_"He's from my class on the basics of time."_

_He nodded, feeling a bit relieved._

_"We're supposed to do a project together," she continued, "About fixed points in time and the consequences of altering one."_

_Oh, they were just working on a project. He started to smile again..._

_"He had a brilliant idea about it actually."_

_And there went the smile, "Did he?" he asked, tense._

_She nodded, "He wanted to research just how much you can alter a fixed point before reality starts to fall apart."_

_He frowned, that WAS a brilliant topic._

_"He's actually found a lot of really interesting instances of these events too. He's a great researcher."_

_He started to clench his fists again._

_"And he's very eager to get the project done quickly and promptly so we don't waste time."_

_He closed his eyes, he always wasted time..._

_"It's rather impressive how much he's gotten finished already for his portion of the project..."_

_"Sounds like a great partner..." he remarked sourly, she made the boy sound wonderful._

_"Yes I suppose he is."_

_He sighed, feeling rather sad that she actually thought so, "You must be pretty good friends by now."_

_"Not really, I don't like him much."_

_His head shot up, his eyes snapping open as he stared at her, his hearts racing, mouth dropping open, "W-what?" he swallowed hard, feeling a hope rise in him for some reason, "Why not?"_

_She looked at him, "YOU'RE my friend," she reached out and put a hand on his lying on the table between them, squeezing it a bit as she smiled, "You're a rather tough act to follow you know. I don't think I'll ever find a friend as brilliant and wonderful as you."_

_He started to smile._

_"He only worked this hard because he wanted to be done with it," she told him, "I can tell. He wasn't very fond of having to work with me in the first place. He wasn't in class when we were to pick our partners, no one wanted to work with me, they all think I'm rather stupid because I don't speak in class."_

_"Don't you listen to them," he told her, moving his hand to hold hers, "You're really smart, brilliant. You think faster than anyone I've ever met!"_

_She gave him a little laugh, "Faster than you?"_

_"Much faster than me," he nodded, squeezing her hand, "And you'll be 10 soon, then you can start picking your own classes, any class you want," he smiled, an idea hitting him, "We can pick the same classes, have them with each other, that way you'll always have a partner in me."_

_She gave him a cute little blush that made him grin wider, "I'd like that."_

_He beamed, squeezing her hand once more. Perhaps trying to get her to talk to other people, make other friends, could wait...just for now..._

~/~\~

The Doctor nodded, "Hands off my Bonded," he called down, fixing more wires.

The Professor just laughed and rolled her eyes, giving Mickey a one armed hug on the side before heading back to the console. The Doctor hadn't been pleased when she'd told him she'd like to invite Mickey to stop in, in his mind Mickey was simply Rose's boyfriend, and anyone associated with Rose he wanted nowhere near her or the TARDIS. But she'd just reminded him about what Mickey had done for them when the Slitheen got involved. Reminding him that Mickey seemed willing to blow Rose up (even if he'd also been willing to blow them up too) had been what it took to get him to agree. That, and her sad eyes, telling him she liked Mickey, not more than the Doctor of course, but that she missed him and really wanted to try and get him to agree to be their new Companion. He'd hesitated on the last part though, but in the end even he had to admit Mickey was amusing and would probably provide them with a laugh or two.

"How're you doing, Ricky boy?" the Doctor called, looking down, a red flashing light strapped to his head as he worked.

"It's Mickey!" he shouted.

"Just ignore him Mickey," the Professor patted his shoulder, "He knows your name, he's just doing that to wind you up," she threw a mock annoyed look at the Doctor who just grinned back cheerily.

Mickey shook his head, "So, what're you all doing in Cardiff? And who the hell's Jumping Jack Flash?" he started to smirk, "I mean, you sure about letting him on board Doctor?" he called, "He's a bit…"

"Handsome?" Jack smirked.

"More like cheesy."

"Early 21st Century slang, is cheesy good or bad?"

"It's bad."

"But bad means good, isn't that right?"

The Doctor just tottered down the ladder, frowning at Mickey, "Are you saying I'm not handsome?"

The Professor rolled her eyes as he started to narrow his gaze at Jack, even when Jack didn't exactly seem attracted to her, the Doctor still got quite jealous and possessive of having another man there, "You're handsome to me," she reassured him, giving him a peck on his cheek, making him beam and wrap an arm around her as she turned to Mickey, "We just stopped off to refuel."

The Doctor nodded, "Cardiff's got this rift running through the middle of the city."

"It's invisible, but it's like an Earthquake fault between different dimensions…"

"The rift was healed back in 1869…"

"By a girl named Gwyneth when these creatures called the Gelth tried using the rift as a gateway but she saved the world and closed it…"

Mickey frowned, looking between them, he'd almost forgotten how they talked, but then Jack jumped in and spoke with them as well.

"But closing a rift always leaves a scar, and that scar generates energy, harmless to the human race…"

"But perfect for the TARDIS," the Doctor nodded, "So just park it here for a couple of days right on top of the scar and…"

"Open up the engines, soak up the radiation…"

"Like filling her up with petrol," the Professor added, seeing Mickey get a bit lost, "And off we go!"

"Into time!" Jack shouted, punching the air.

"And space!" they all cheered.

Mickey just stared at them in disbelief, "My God, have you seen yourselves? You all think you're so clever, don't you?"

"Yeah!" the Doctor grinned.

"Yep!" Jack nodded.

The Professor rolled her eyes, "But neither of them can think as fast as me."

"Oi!" Jack and the Doctor shouted, making her laugh before she took the Doctor's arm and lead him to the doors, stepping out with Jack and Mickey.

"Should take another 24 hours, which means we've got time to kill," the Doctor grinned at the Professor.

"Our second date," she laughed.

"That old lady's staring," Mickey called, eyeing an old woman in the distance.

"Probably wondering what four people could do inside a small wooden box..." Jack started to grin, patting the Doctor suggestively on the shoulder as the Professor sniggered.

"What are you captain of?" Mickey shook his head, "The Innuendo Squad?" Jack just made a 'whatever' sign and headed off, "Wait! Er, the TARDIS…we can't just leave it. Doesn't it get noticed?"

"Yeah," Jack turned around, "What's with the police box? Why does it look like that?"

"It's called a Chameleon Circuit," the Professor explained.

The Doctor nodded, "The TARDIS is meant to disguise itself wherever it lands."

"If this was Ancient Rome, it'd be a statue on a plinth."

"But I landed in the 1960s, it disguised itself as a police box, and the circuit got stuck."

"Ok you two have really got to stop doing that," Jack shook his head at them with a laugh.

"So it copied a real thing?" Mickey asked, "There actually was police boxes?"

"Yeah, on street corners," the Doctor nodded, "Phone for help before they had radios and mobiles. If they arrested someone, they could shove them inside until help came. Like a little prison cell."

"Why don't you just fix the circuit?" Jack asked.

"I like it! Don't you?"

"I love it," the Professor patted him on the shoulder, it just…fit, the police box image.

"But that's what I meant!" Mickey exclaimed, "There's no police boxes anymore, so doesn't it get noticed?"

"Ricky," the Doctor sighed, "Let me tell you something about the human race. You put a mysterious blue box slap bang in the middle of town and what do they do?" he put his hand on Mickey's shoulder, "Walk past it. Now stop your nagging, let's go and explore!"

"He broke the circuit Mickey," the Professor called back as the Doctor took her hand and walked off, "So badly, in fact, not even _I_ can fix it. And _that's_ saying something."

"Oi!" the Doctor called.

"I've told you time and time again Doctor," she turned back to him, "If you don't make any cheap shots at Mickey, I won't make any at you."

Mickey grinned and jogged over, putting an arm around the Professor's shoulders, "That's my girl!" the Doctor glared at him and he quickly removed his arm, "I mean, YOUR girl but…my friend?"

"You're my friend too," she smiled at him, squeezing the Doctor's hand reassuringly even as he tugged her closer and put an arm around her waist.

"What's the plan?" Jack asked, walking on the Doctor's other side.

"We don't know," the Professor smiled, "It's Cardiff. Early 21st Century…"

"And the wind's coming from the...East," the Doctor inhaled deeply, grinning, "Trust me, safest place in the Universe!"

~8~

The group of four were sitting around a small table in a restaurant along the water, listening to Jack telling a humorous story. The Doctor and Mickey were sitting on one side while the Professor and Jack were on the other, the Professor across from the Doctor. It had been a bit of a debate when they'd first decided to eat there, whether he wanted the Professor sitting beside him or across from him. A very silent debate as it had been done in their minds, which made Mickey and Jack stare at them as they just stood at the table for about a minute before sitting. In the end, the Doctor decided he'd rather be able to look at her than simply feel her beside him. He'd claimed, making her blush quite a bit as a result, that he'd spent enough time apart from her, thinking he'd never see her again, he was not about to miss an instant of observing her.

"I swear, six feet tall and with TUSKS!" Jack was saying, laughing hard.

"You're lying through your teeth!" the Doctor shouted.

"I mean, it turns out the white things are tusks and I mean TUSKS! And it's woken, and it's not happy…"

"How could you not know it was there?" the Professor giggled a bit at the thought.

"And we're standing there, fifteen of us, NAKED, and I'm like, oh, no, no, it's got nothing to do with me! And then it roars, and we are running. Oh my God, we are RUNNING! And Brakovitch falls, so I turn to him and I say…"

"I knew we should've turned left!" Mickey shouted, finishing the punch line, making them roar with laughter.

"That's my line!" Jack laughed.

"You are so lying," the Professor laughed, her laughter breaking off a moment when she saw the Doctor get up and snatch a newspaper from an old man nearby, frowning at it.

"I just picked him up went right for the ship," Jack continued to explain, not seeing the Time Lords weren't paying attention anymore, "Full throttle, didn't stop until I hit the spacelanes, I was shaking! It was unbelievable, I'm freaking out and by the time I got there I was fifteen light-years away, I was like this!"

"And I was having such a nice day…" the Doctor sighed, holding up the paper for them to see Margaret the Slitheen was the new mayor of Cardiff.

~8~

The quartet strode purposefully up the steps of town hall, where they knew the mayor currently was, walking up a set of steps in the entrance hall, stopping at the top to look around a moment.

"The target is the last surviving member of the Slitheen family," the Professor explained, taking charge, "A criminal sect from the planet Raxacoricofallapatorious, masquerading as a human being, zipped inside a skin suit. Plan of attack, we assume a basic fifty seven/fifty six strategy, covering all available exits on the ground floor. The Doctor will go face-to-face, that'll designate Exit One, Jack'll cover Exit Two, I've got Exit Three, and Mickey will take Exit Four. Understood?" she looked over to see Mickey was barely keeping up, Jack was eyeing her, rather impressed, and the Doctor was smiling a bit at how she was taking control.

"Excuse me," the Doctor smirked, "Who's in charge?"

"Still me," she shot him a smirk back.

"Oh, is that right?"

"Don't make me pull rank on you soldier."

He laughed, "Nice plan. Anything else?"

"Present arms," she ordered lightly and they pulled out their mobiles, the Professor putting on a small Bluetooth-like earpiece that the Doctor had soniced to be connected to the other phones.

"Ready!" the three shouted.

"Speed dial?" Jack called, and they each pressed a button. He laughed, "See ya in hell," and headed off to the right, the Doctor and Professor heading straight, leaving Mickey to the left.

~8~

The Doctor walked up to the secretary sitting at a desk just outside the mayor's office, "Hello!" he grinned, "I've come to see the Lord Mayor."

"Have you got an appointment?" the man asked.

"Nope, just an old friend passing by, bit of a surprise, can't wait to see her face!"

"Well, she's just having a cup of tea."

"Just go in there, and tell her the Doctor would like to see her."

"Doctor who?"

"Just the Doctor. Tell her exactly that. The Doctor."

The man sighed and stood, "Hold on a tick..." before entering the room.

The Doctor stood there with his hands behind his back, waiting serenely, barely reacting to the sound of a teacup smashing inside.

The secretary reappeared, flustered as he slid through the door, shutting it behind him, "The Lord Mayor says thank you for…for popping by...she'd love to have a chat, but, um...she's up to her eyes in paperwork. Perhaps if you could make an appointment for next week…"

"She's climbing out of the window, isn't she?"

"Yes, she is."

The Doctor nodded smugly at that and pushed past him into the office, dashing across the room to the open window and hurrying out onto the balcony where Margaret was hopping over onto a scaffolding along the side of the building.

"Slitheen heading North," the Doctor called into his mobile.

"On my way," the Professor called back, "All units move out!"

He laughed, rushing over towards Margaret, only for the secretary to grab him from behind and try to stop him, "Leave the mayor alone!"

~8~

The Professor ran down a corridor and pushed past two secretaries in her hurry, sending paperwork flying, before she burst out of an exit.

~8~

The Doctor looked over as Margaret hopped off the scaffolding, running off as she pulled off a brooch, but then he saw the Professor emerge from her exit, running at Margaret. The alien turned and tried another exit, pulling off her earring, only to see Jack heading towards her, before trying the third exit. He shoved the secretary aside and made his way down the scaffolding after her, "Margaret!" he called mockingly.

Margaret ran around a corner, the three of them catching up, only to see her running off, "Who was on Exit Four?" Jack gasped.

"Mickey," the Professor sighed.

A door burst open and Mickey ran out, a bucket stuck to his foot, "Here I am!" he panted before noticing Margaret getting away.

"Mickey the idiot!" the Doctor glared.

Mickey glared, "Be fair, she's not exactly gonna outrun us, is she?"

But then Margaret disappeared in a blue light with a small ting to it.

"She's got a teleport!" Jack gaped, "That's cheating! Now we're NEVER gonna get her!"

The Professor just laughed and pulled the sonic out of the Doctor's jacket, "The Doctor's very good with teleports," she held it up to him.

He grinned and flicked it on, making Margaret reappear, running towards them. She stopped and turned around, running back, disappearing once more. The Doctor flicked the sonic on again and she appeared, much closer, heading for them, only to try once more. The Doctor shook his head and she appeared nearly right in front of them, exhausted and gasping for breath.

"I could do this all day," he said cheerily.

Margaret put her hands up, "This is persecution. Why can't you leave me alone? What did I ever do to you?"

"You tried to kill us and destroy the entire planet," the Professor reminded her.

"Apart from that…"

~8~

The small group followed Margaret into an exhibition room, a small display of a power plant set up on a table, a banner promoting the project hanging on the back wall.

"So, you're a Slitheen, you're on Earth, you're trapped," the Doctor spoke, his hand in the Professor's, "Your family get killed but you teleport out, just in the nick of time. You have no means of escape. What do you do? You build a nuclear power station," he gestured at the model as the Professor stepped away from him to examine it closer, "But what for?"

"A philanthropic gesture," Margaret glared, "I've learnt the error of my ways."

"And it just so happens to be right on top of the rift," the Professor muttered, clearly not believing her.

"What rift would that be?" Margaret asked, far too innocently to be believed.

"A rift in space and time," Jack said, "If this power station went into meltdown, the entire planet would go schwwwupboom!"

"It wouldn't go into meltdown," the Professor shook her head, straightening, "This station is designed to explode the minute it reaches capacity."

"Didn't anyone notice?" Mickey frowned, "Isn't there someone in London CHECKING this sort of stuff?"

"We're in CARDIFF," Margaret rolled her eyes, "London doesn't care! The South Wales coast could fall into the sea and they wouldn't notice…oh...I sound like a Welshman. God help me, I've gone native."

"But why would she DO that? A great big explosion, she'd only end up killing herself."

"She's got a name, you know."

"She's not even a she, she's a..." he eyed her, "Thing."

"But she's a clever thing," the Professor sighed, pulling the middle section off the model and flipping it over to reveal a giant circuit board.

"Fantastic," the Doctor grinned, moving closer to look at it.

"Is that a tribophysical waveform macro-kinetic extrapolator?" Jack's eyes widened as he stared at it.

"Couldn't have put it better myself!"

"Ooh, GENIUS!" Jack gently took the board from her, looking at it intently with the Professor while the Doctor's gaze was caught by the banner on the wall, "You didn't build this," Jack shook his head at Margaret.

"I have my hobbies," Margaret shrugged, "A little tinkering…"

"No, he means, you REALLY didn't build this," the Professor glanced at her, "This technology is far beyond your capabilities."

"I bet she stole it," Mickey muttered.

"It…fell into my hands," Margaret supplied.

"Is it dangerous?" Mickey asked, eyeing the board, "A weapon?"

Jack shook his head and placed the extrapolator on the floor as the Professor explained, "It's transport."

"You see," Jack jumped on the board, "The reactor blows, the rift opens, phenomenal cosmic disaster, but THIS thing shrouds you in a force field, you have this energy bubble, zzhum, so you're safe."

"Then you feed it coordinates, stand on top, and ride the concussion all the way out of the solar system."

"It's a surfboard!" Mickey laughed.

"A pan-dimensional surfboard, yeah," Jack nodded.

"And it would've worked," Margaret said bitterly, "I would've surfed away from this dead-end dump and back to civilization."

"You'd blow up a whole planet just to get a lift?" Mickey stared at her, incredulous.

"Like stepping on an anthill."

"How'd you think of the name?" the Doctor called. They all looked over to see him staring up at the banner, the words 'Blaidd Drwg' written across it. The Professor frowned and took a few steps closer, to his side, staring at it.

"What, Blaidd Drwg? It's Welsh."

"We know, but how did you think of it?"

"Chose it at random, that's all I dunno. Just sounded good. Does it matter?"

"Blaidd Drwg…" the Professor murmured, in thought.

"What's it mean?" Mickey shook his head.

"Bad Wolf…" she frowned, "I've heard that before, Bad Wolf," she looked at the Doctor, "We've both heard that lots of times..."

"Everywhere we go," he nodded, "Two words. Following us. Bad Wolf."

"But how can they be following us?" the Professor shook her head.

The Doctor stared into space a moment, thinking before shaking his head with a grin, "Nah! Just a coincidence! Like hearing a word on the radio then hearing it all day."

"Never ignore a coincidence," the Professor reminded him.

"Unless you're busy," he tapped her on the nose, making her go cross-eyed a moment, "Which we are, come on! Things to do," he clapped his hands and turned to Margaret, "Margaret, we're gonna take you home."

"Hold on, isn't that the easy option, like letting her go?" Jack frowned.

The Professor gave the banner one more look before turning around as well, "Not really, they have the death penalty."

"The family Slitheen was tried in its absence many years ago and found guilty," Margaret glared at them, "With no chance of appeal. According to the statutes of government, the moment I return, I am to be executed. What do you make of that, Doctor?" she turned her gaze on the Doctor's cold stare, "Take me home and you take me to my death."

"Not my problem," he shrugged, indifferent.

"And you Professor?" Margaret turned to her as well.

"I've sent plenty of your brethren home for their executions," she told the woman, seeing her eyes widen in shock, clearly not having known that, "Your branch of the Slitheen family were by no means the first to come across me."

Margaret let out a shaky breath, swallowing hard.

~8~

That night Margaret the Slitheen stood in the back of the TARDIS, looking around in wonder, her hand skimming a few controls on the console, "This ship is IMPOSSIBLE! It's SUPERB. How do you get the outside around the inside?"

"Like we'd give YOU the secret," the Doctor scoffed, working at the console while the Professor stood, leaning against a railing, her eyes on Margaret, watching her warily.

"I almost feel better about being defeated. We never stood a chance. This is the technology of the gods."

"Don't worship me," the Doctor called, "I'd make a very bad God. You wouldn't get a day off, for starters...could worship the Professor though," he shot her a small grin, "She's a goddess."

She rolled her eyes, "Stop it."

He laughed, '_What? Don't want to be worshiped Kata?_'

'_Nearly 900 years, I don't think anyone's ever worshiped me before._'

He gave her a sly smirk, '_I think I worshiped you thoroughly just last night…_'

Her eyes widened and her face flushed at that, '_Theta!_'

He chuckled to himself, the humans and Margaret eyeing them oddly, having been watching their expressions but hearing no words.

"Jack," the Professor called, clearing her throat, ignoring the Doctor full out laughing now, "How are we doing?"

"This extrapolator's top of the range," he replied, getting back to work on hooking up the extrapolator to the TARDIS, kneeling beside the console and working on it, "Where did you get it?" he glanced at Margaret.

"Oh, I don't know..." she sighed, "Some airlock sale..."

"Must've been a great big heist. It's stacked with power."

"But we can use it for fuel?" the Doctor looked over.

"It's not compatible...but it should knock off about twelve hours. We'll be ready to go by morning."

"Then we're stuck here. Overnight."

"I'M in no hurry…" Margaret replied.

"We've got a prisoner!" Mickey laughed, "The police box is really a police box."

Margaret smiled unpleasantly at them, "You're not just police, though. Since you're taking me to my death, that makes you my executioners. Each and every one of you..."

Mickey frowned, "Well, you deserve it."

"You're very quick to say so. You're very quick to soak your hands in my blood. Which makes you better than me, how, exactly?" Mickey couldn't answer, "Long night ahead..." she moved to sit elegantly on the captain's chair as the Professor watched her with a frown, "Let's see who can look me in the eye," she fixed her gaze on Mickey who held it for a moment before looking away, then to the Doctor who only glanced up for a second before returning his attention to his work at the console, and finally to the Professor.

"Oh Peggy give it up," the Professor pushed off the railing and moved to help Jack, "I've killed worse monsters than you with my bare hands, taking you to your death means little to me."

The three men looked at her, Mickey shocked at her words, the Doctor nodding a bit, understanding that she was trying to get Margaret to stop, and Jack sadly for what the girl before him had been through.

She and the Doctor had told him exactly who they were if not Time Agents, Time Lords. And to hear that the girl before him, in the attractive dress, with the cute little smile was THE Professor…he'd nearly fallen over when he'd heard that. Being a freelance agent as he'd been, going rogue, he'd encountered a few of the higher species, heard stories of the war, the Last Great Time War, between the Daleks and the Time Lords. He'd thought it was a myth, especially the stories of a girl who would appear moments before utter devastation would occur to the enemy, fearless, emotionless, heartless, who would just as soon kill you if she saw you with the enemy. The ultimate warrior, the ultimate weapon…and there she was, kneeling before him, in a polka dot dress, helping him wire a police telephone box up to an intergalactic surfboard…

~8~

The Professor stepped out of the TARDIS to see Mickey standing a few feet away on his mobile. He'd left a few minutes ago to answer his phone, complaining of bad reception in the alien box, but she knew that he just didn't want them to know who was on the phone, she could guess.

"…yeah, I'll try," he was saying as she stepped closer, wanting to check on him, "I'll tell 'em. Sure. Ok, bye," he sighed, ending the call and looked over, seeing her walk over.

"How's Rose?" she asked, getting to the point. She wasn't entirely sure how she felt about the girl. She knew she'd 'died' because of what Rose had done to save her father, but it was weird, she couldn't really remember it. One minute she'd been pushing the Doctor away from the Reapers, the next she was standing just a few feet away from the doors of the church and walking towards the Doctor. She'd been displaced in time it seemed, but the Doctor hadn't. He'd thought she died, he'd felt her die, he'd been without her because of Rose, and for that…she wouldn't forgive Rose quite so easily for putting the Doctor through that, whether she knew it would happen or not.

Mickey sighed, "She's been going on about how sorry she is that everything happened ever since you brought her back," he told her, "She's been trying to think of a way to apologize, to make up for it," he eyed her, "But she won't be able to, will she?"

The Professor sighed, shaking her head, "I don't think she will. The Doctor," she shrugged, "He's as possessive of me as I am of him…he loves me very much, I think I love him more but the point stands, if he'd been taken instead of me…there wouldn't have been a Rose to bring back," she warned him, "Be thankful Mickey that the Reapers took me and not him. He won't ever forgive her, it really would take a miracle for that to happen."

Mickey nodded, "I know, she wanted me to tell you though, that she _is_ sorry."

"The Doctor won't listen to it, not now, not with it having happened so recently. It won't change his mind."

"I know that too."

She smiled, "The Doctor ought to give you more credit, you're a brilliant, understanding man," Mickey smiled, "Want to head back in now?"

He glanced at the box and nodded, the two of them heading in to see the Doctor at the console, working away while Jack continue to work on the extrapolator after the Professor had tweaked it a bit before stepping out.

"I gather it's not always like this..." Margaret called from where she was sitting a few feet away, her back to the console, "Having to wait. I bet you're always the first to leave, Doctor. You and the Professor. Never mind the consequences, off you go. You butchered my family and then ran for the stars, am I right? But not this time. At last, you have consequences...how does it feel?"

"We didn't butcher them," the Doctor countered.

"Don't answer back," the Professor walked over to him, "That's what she wants," he looked at her and she put a hand on his shoulder, '_WE know we didn't butcher her family._'

He nodded, dropping a kiss onto her hand before looking over at Margaret, "What about you? You had an emergency teleport, you didn't zap them to safety, did you?"

"It only carries one," Margaret sighed, "I had to fly without coordinates. I ended up on a skip in the Isle of Dogs," the men started to snigger as the Professor shook her head at them, "It wasn't funny!"

"Sorry," the Doctor said sheepishly, still grinning, "It is a BIT funny!" they started laughing again, the Doctor nudging the Professor, getting her to smile, even Margaret started to laugh.

"Do I get a last request?"

"Depends what it is," the Professor told her.

"I grew quite fond of my little human life. All those rituals...the brushing of the teeth, and the complicated way they cook things...there's a little restaurant. Just round the bay…" the Time Lords glanced at her, "It became quite a favorite of mine."

The Doctor moved forward, leaning on the railing to look at her while the Professor took over working on the console, "Is that what you want?" he asked, "A last meal?"

"Don't I have rights?"

"Like she's not gonna try to escape," Mickey scoffed under his breath.

"Except I can never escape the Doctor, so where's the danger?" Margaret snapped, bitter, "And if I tried, the Professor would hunt me down herself, wouldn't she?"

The Professor just looked up, "You wouldn't make it ten feet," she shrugged, "Not much of a hunt."

Jack looked up at that a moment.

Margaret turned her attention back to the Doctor, considering him, "But I wonder if you could do it? To sit with a creature you're about to kill and take supper. The Professor, well, we all know how strong her stomach is, the things she's done…but I wonder, how strong is yours?"

"Strong enough," the Doctor glared at her bringing up the Professor's past. She hated her war-self, _hated it_, hated what she'd been made to do, especially to other species, and was determined to make up for that as much as she could. She didn't need all these reminders of who she'd been.

"I wonder. I've seen you fight your enemies...now dine with them."

"You won't change my mind," he told her, "The only person who's ever been able to is back there," he nodded at the Professor, "And she won't change hers either."

"Prove it."

He just stepped back, walking over to the console again, "There are people out there. If you slip away just for one second, they'll be in danger."

"Except...I've got these," Jack called, holding up two bracelets, the Professor's words reminding him of them, "You both wear one. If she moves more than ten feet away..." he imitated electric shock, making Margaret jump in alarm and the Professor flinch, "She gets zapped by ten thousand volts."

The Doctor, who had put his arm around the Professor at the flinch, grinned at Margaret, "Margaret, would you like to come out to dinner with us? Our treat?"

Margaret smirked, "Dinner in bondage...works for me."

The Professor rolled her eyes, "Mickey, can you stay here and help Jack?"

"Oi!" the Doctor shouted as Mickey started to nod, "I'm not having Mickey the Idiot touch my TARDIS."

"_Our_ TARDIS," the Professor corrected, "And if you try and say he'll break something, I'll tell him about _everything_ you've broken in this box since you found me…"

The Doctor opened his mouth as though he were going to argue but shut it quickly at her threat, he hadn't broken _that_ much…

'_The Chameleon Circuit,_' she reminded him.

'_That was before I found you again,_' he countered.

'_And that was on your very first trip, you've had this box for centuries…_' she smiled at him victoriously, '_My point proven._'

"Take care of her Mickey," the Professor called, heading for the door, pointing back at him, "Don't let me down."

"You can count on me boss," he laughed, pointing back at her.

~8~

The Doctor held the door to the restaurant open for the Professor and Margaret to step through, quickly taking the Professor's hand once they were all inside and a waiter took them to a table, handing them their menus after they'd been seated.

"Here we are, out on a date, and you haven't even asked my proper name," Margaret remarked, eyeing her menu.

"It's not a date!" the Doctor snapped.

"Not with you anyway," the Professor added, smiling at the Doctor.

He grinned back at her before sighing at Margaret, "What's your name?"

"Blon Fel Fotch Pasameer Day Slitheen," the Professor answered and he recalled she had experience with the Slitheen family.

"That's what it'll say on my death certificate," Margaret nodded.

"Nice to meet you, Blon," the Doctor smiled.

"I'm sure."

The Doctor moved to read the menu, the Professor having only glimpsed it a moment before putting it down to keep an eye on Margaret. The plump woman set hers down and looked out the window, "Look...that's where I was living as Margaret…" the Doctor turned around, "Nice little flat. Over there. On the top. Next to the one with the light on…" Margaret reached out to open her ring over the Doctor's wine glass when she hissed.

The Doctor turned around quickly to see the Professor had grabbed her wrist, jerking the woman's arm towards the end of the table and spilling a white powdered poison onto the floor instead of in his glass. He grinned widely at that and went back to reading the menu.

The Professor let go of Margaret's wrist, watching the woman rub it a moment, "Tell me," Margaret looked between them, "What do you know of our species?"

"Only what I've seen," the Doctor answered for both of them, knowing the Professor knew far more about them, having paid more attention in classes than him.

"Did you know, for example...in extreme cases...when her life is in danger..."

'_A female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart from her finger,_' the Professor warned him silently, he gave her a minute nod, readying himself.

"A female Raxacoricofallapatorian can manufacture a poison dart within her own finger," Margaret suddenly pointed a finger at him, releasing the dart but the Doctor just caught it between his fingers, not even looking up.

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"Just checking," Margaret smiled pleasantly, "And one more thing...between you and me..." she leaned in.

'_Careful,_' the Professor called, '_The excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs._'

She watched as the Doctor subtly put his hand in his pocket, pulling out a small bottle of breath spray.

"As a final resort," Margaret whispered, "The excess poison can be exhaled through the lungs!" she hissed at him, breathing out a green gas but he squirted her with the spray.

"That's better," he leaned back as Margaret stuck out her tongue at the taste.

"Best be careful Peggy," the Professor remarked, even though the Doctor was fine and safe and prepared, she did NOT like the fact that Margaret was actively trying to hurt him, "Try that again and I'll rip your tongue out. See how much you like the food then."

The Doctor laughed at Margaret's startled expression, reaching out to take the Professor's hand, calming her, reminding her he was ok, "Now then, what d'you think? Mmm, steak looks nice. Steak and chips!"

~8~

"Public execution is a slow death," Margaret told them, pleading her case as they ate, "They prepare a thin acetic acid...lower me into the cauldron...and boil me. The acidity is perfectly gauged to strip away the skin. Internal organs fall out into the liquid. And I become soup. And still alive. Still screaming."

"There are worse ways to die," the Professor muttered, thinking of a few of her own past deaths.

The Doctor squeezed her hand, "We don't make the law."

"But you deliver it," Margaret glared, "Will you stay to watch?"

"What else can we do?" the Doctor countered.

"The Slitheen family's huge. There's a lot more of us, all scattered off-world. Take me to them. Take me somewhere safe."

The Professor shook her head, "But then you'll just start again."

"I promise I won't," she whispered.

"You've been in that skin suit too long," the Doctor frowned, "You've forgotten. There used to be a REAL Margaret Blaine. You killed her and stripped her and used the skin. You're pleading for mercy out of a dead woman's lips."

"Perhaps I _have_ got used to it. A human life. An ordinary life. That's all I'm asking," they just stared at her, unmoved, "Give me a chance, please...I _can_ change."

"We don't believe you," the Professor told her.

She sighed, shaking her head, earnest, "I promise you, I've changed since we last met. There was this girl...just today...young thing. Something of a danger. She was getting too close. I felt the blood lust rising, just as the family taught me, I was going to kill her without a thought. And then...I stopped. She's alive somewhere right now, she's walking around this city because I CAN change, I DID change. I know I can't prove it…"

"I believe you," the Doctor said softly, there probably _was_ a girl out there alive now.

"Then you know I'm capable of better."

"It doesn't mean anything though," the Professor shook her head.

"I spared her life!"

"You let one of them go, but that's nothing new," the Professor explained, "Every now and then, a victim is spared. Because she smiled...because he's got curly hair...because they begged...and that's how you live with yourself. That's how you slaughter millions. Because once in a while, on a whim, if the wind's in the right direction...you happen to be _kind_."

Margaret glared at her coldly, "Only a killer would know that."

She shook her head, "I'm not a killer Peggy…" Margaret scoffed and moved to argue but the Professor continued, "I'm much worse than that. I'm a weapon. I know I am. I _am_ what the Time Lords made me. And you'd better not forget that because when a mission comes around I _won't_ be kind, I _won't_ let one go. I will kill every last one and spare none. Because_ that's_ the way I was trained. I know what I've done, all I can hope to do is use what I am in a different way, become a weapon for good, for life and creation, instead of devastation and destruction."

The Doctor reached out and put an arm around the Professor's shoulders, rubbing her arm, letting her lean on him. That had been her during the war, let no one go. Anyone and everyone associated with the enemy was to be destroyed, no survivors. And she'd done just that and then some.

"But don't you see?" Margaret tried again, desperate, "That is the way you were trained, _this_ is the way I was raised!"

"The difference between us," she continued, "Is that I took no pleasure in it. I _hated_ every minute of what I did. I feel regret and sorrow. I did what I had to in the middle of a war and not for sport, not for fun, not for profit in a family business. I did what I had to, to save my people."

"I did what I had to to save myself!" Margaret cried, "In the family Slitheen, we had no choice. I was made to carry out my first kill at thirteen. If I'd refused, my father would have fed me to the Venom Grubs."

The Professor frowned, glancing over, hearing a rumbling in the distance, the Doctor as well.

"If I'm a killer, it's because I was born to kill…it's all I know!" she frowned, seeing them looking out the window, "Professor? Doctor? Are you even LISTENING to me?"

"Can you hear that?" the Doctor murmured.

"I'm begging for my life…"

"No, listen!" the Professor hushed her. There was silence a moment before the glass completely shattered, causing chaos, the diners screaming as they scattered.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted, taking the Professor's hand and they ran for the door, Margaret close behind because of the bracelets. They ran down a line of shops and down a flight of stairs, people screaming around them, things smashing all over.

"The handcuffs!" Margaret called as they reached the bottom step.

The Doctor waited impatiently for her to get down the stairs before he pulled off her bracelet, but grabbed her wrist, "Don't think you're running away."

"Oh, I'm sticking with you," Margaret said fearfully as he pulled her off in the direction of the TARDIS, "Some date this turned out to be!"

"Best one yet!" the Professor smiled at him, making him laugh as they ran down another set of stairs to the ground. They ran for the Millennium Center Square, gasping when they saw the TARDIS was the cause of the destruction, a bolt of lightning ripping out of the top of it and into the sky.

"It's the rift!" he shouted, "The rift's opening!"

They ran for the TARDIS as storm clouds gathered over it, the ground starting to crack beneath their feet. The Professor pulled the key to the box out of his pocket and opened the door, ushering them in, only to see Jack and Mickey running around, trying to pull out sparking wires, trying to get control as the whole ship shuddered.

"What the hell are you doing?" the Doctor shouted.

"It just went crazy!" Jack replied.

"It's the rift!" the Professor told them, running to the console with the Doctor, "Time and space are ripping apart. The whole city's going to be destroyed!" they flinched back as small explosions erupted from the console, "Mickey the fire extinguisher," the Professor pushed him towards the back of the box, near the doors.

"It's the extrapolator!" Jack yelled above the noise, "I've disconnected it but it's still feeding off the engine! It's USING the TARDIS, I can't stop it!"

"Never mind Cardiff," the Doctor pulled a lever, "It's gonna rip open the planet!"

"What's happening?" Mickey called, rushing back with the fire extinguisher, only for Margaret to grab him.

"Oh, just little ME!" she shouted, freeing one of her arms from her skin suit and grabbing Mickey around the neck with her claw, "One wrong move and he snaps like a promise!" she threatened when the Professor took a step forward.

"I might've known," the Doctor glared.

"I've had you bleating all night, poor baby, now shut it," she moved closer, "You," she turned to Jack, "Fly boy, put the extrapolator at my feet," Jack hesitated but Margaret tightened her grip around Mickey's neck and Jack moved forward, placing it down, "Thank you. Just as I planned…"

"Thought you needed to blow up the nuclear power station…" Mickey strained.

"Failing that, if I were to be...arrested...then anyone capable of tracking me down would have considerable technology of their own. Therefore, they would be captivated by the extrapolator. Especially a magpie mind like yours, Doctor. So the extrapolator was programmed to go to Plan B! To lock on to the nearest alien power source and open the rift. And what a power source it found...I'm back on schedule...thanks to you!"

"The rift's gonna convulse," Jack shouted, "She'll destroy the whole planet!"

"Plan C then," the Professor smiled, completely calm, "Extrapolator offline!" she called.

And suddenly, everything stilled.

Margaret looked up, alarmed that her plan was failing, "What?" she demanded.

"Calling the Doctor a god?" the Professor crossed her arms, leaning against the console, "Admiring the TARDIS by touching everything? And don't think I didn't see you watching us hook up the extrapolator. I saw your ploy coming a mile away Peggy. Overrode the extrapolator settings while I helped Jack hook it up to create a voice-activated failsafe command, _completely_ cutting off the extrapolator's control."

"Brilliant!" the Doctor cheered, pulling her to him and hugging her, she was a genius!

"Yes well I've still got your dogsbody, don't I?" Margaret glared, squeezing Mickey's neck tighter, making him gag a bit, "So…you are going to take me wherever I want to go or I snap his neck."

A moment later there was a burst of light and a panel of the console started to open, a blinding white light flooding out, taking Margaret by surprise as she stared at it.

The Doctor smiled, putting his arm around the Professor's shoulder, now as calm as her, "Of course, by trying to open the rift you nearly pulled this ship apart."

"So sue me," she glared.

"It's not just any old power source. It's the TARDIS. My TARDIS…"

"_Our_ TARDIS," the Professor nudged him.

"Our TARDIS," he agreed, smiling, "The best ship in the Universe."

"It'll make wonderful scrap," Margaret sneered.

"What's that light?" Mickey frowned, squinting at it.

"The heart of the TARDIS," the Professor explained, "This ship's alive. You've opened its soul."

Margaret stared at the light, blinking as she became more dazed, just looking at it dreamily, "It's...so bright..."

"Look at it, Margaret..." the Doctor told her.

"...beautiful..."

"Look inside, Blon Fel Fotch. Look at the light."

Margaret stared at it, transfixed, loosening her hold on Mickey till he could scramble away and back up behind the Time Lords, watching in safety as Margaret smiled, "Thank you…" she breathed, closing her eyes as the light got brighter, engulfing her.

A moment later her skin suit flopped to the floor on top of the extrapolator, the Time Lords springing into action, darting around the console, "Don't look!" the Professor ordered the humans, "You two stay there and close your eyes!"

The Doctor slammed down a lever and the panel closed, "Now, Jack, come on, shut it all down. Shut down!"

Jack rushed over as the Professor turned to Mickey, "Mickey, that panel over there, turn all the switches to the right," and he did.

The four of them worked busily making sure the TARDIS settled, that whatever Margaret had done was reversed, calming the ship. Just because the extrapolator had been turned off, didn't mean the ship wasn't still unsettled from the use of it.

"Nicely done," the Professor smiled at Mickey.

"Thank you all," the Doctor had to agree.

"What happened to her?" Mickey nodded at the skin suit.

"Must've got burnt up," Jack shrugged, "Carried out her own death sentence."

"No," the Doctor shook his head, "I don't think she's dead."

"Then, where'd she go?" Mickey asked.

"She looked into the heart of the TARDIS," the Professor explained, "Even _I _don't know how strong that is."

"The ship's telepathic," the Doctor added, "Gets inside your head. Translates alien languages."

"The raw energy can translate all sorts of thoughts as well."

The Doctor moved to the skin suit and looked closer, pulling something out, an egg with little tentacles sticking out of it, "Here she is!"

"She's an egg?" Mickey grimaced, it was one ugly egg.

"Regressed to her childhood," the Professor nodded.

"She's an egg?" Jack looked at it.

"She can start again!" the Doctor grinned, but his gaze was fixed on the Professor and she nodded, smiling, regeneration was great for that, "Live her life from scratch. If we take her home, give her to a different family, tell 'em to bring her up properly, she might be alright!"

"Or she might be worse."

"That's her choice," the Professor nodded.

"She's an egg…" Mickey reached out to poke it.

"She's an egg," the Professor laughed.

~8~

The Professor hugged Mickey goodbye, pulling away to let him step out of the TARDIS, having dropped him off at the courtyard of the Powell Estate, the boy still turning down the offer to travel as their Companion, but she'd given him a small gift, a key to the TARDIS so he could drop by and see them if ever they popped in.

"All powered up," the Doctor called as the Professor walked back over to the console, "We can leave. Opening the rift filled us up with energy."

"But let's not do that _ever_ again," she added, seeing his thoughts turning curious as to whether it would always refuel that quickly if they did.

"Off we go, then," he grinned at her, "Always moving on..." he squeezed her hand as she pulled a lever.

"Next stop, Raxacoricofallapatorius," Jack nodded, turning a knob, "Now, you don't often get to say_ that_."

"We just have to pop her in the hatchery," the Professor smiled at the egg resting on the console, "She gets her second chance."

The Doctor kissed the back of her hand and she turned her smile on him, kissing him quickly, reminding him that he was getting a second chance as well, they both were, to recover from the war, to be with each other.

The box faded away, the engines rising and falling…

A/N: I'm really glad I took Rose out of this episode…she irritated me like you wouldn't believe in it. I mean, she runs off, leaves Mickey, basically dates/flirts with other men, comes back and expects him to only be with her and stay loyal even when she hadn't? And then she has the nerve to shout at him about trying to move on from her and date other women…and then she leaves him _again_, not even shouting a warning like 'duck and cover' or something...and _then_ she doesn't even _think_ about him till it's too late. Urg. If Rose and Mickey had only been good friends (even friends with Mickey having a crush on her) I'd like her better. But everything she does to him…I can agree with Rose in one regard, he definitely deserved better. How she treated Mickey is one of the reasons she's not my favorite Companion.

I like to think that Mickey (mostly in my original Academic Series) was like the Professor's Companion even though he was technically both hers and the Doctor's. Like Rory was more her Companion. And since Rory was the Professor's 'pretty kitty' according to Idris, I felt like here, this was the TARDIS's way of helping protect the Professor's other 'pretty kitty' Mickey Smith :)

Now for the surprise news...well, really it's more like a confession. Now, this is difficult for me to say, so I'm just going to come right out with it...

I've been cheating on the Professor with another OC.

I know! I'm so horrible. But as I was writing the Academic Series I started thinking of how another character would have reacted and things I could have done differently (like in Human Nature or in Flesh and Stone or all of Series 4, etc) and just things I WISH someone would have said at certain parts and a different plot line behind that character and before I knew it…I had already mostly written out another revision of DW starting in Series 3 with this new character. And since you guys have been so great in reading/reviewing/liking this story, I thought I could give you a little sneak peek (don't want to give away too much) about it since...I'm going to post it after I finish this AU Professor series and a few stories for Recollections…yay!

This OC is a Time Lady (I just _love_ the idea of one coming back). She's been trapped somewhere and rescued by Torchwood (Jack's Torchwood) who help her find the Doctor again. She knows EVERYTHING about the Doctor and shares this enormous connection with him but the Doctor knows nothing about her. He doesn't even know she's a Time Lady even though she's travelling with him and Martha! So, she has to pretend to be human (she has a reason for that) while also trying to help the Doctor and not give too much away about her identity, which is made all the more difficult when the Master recognizes her for what she is. So far she's a semi-sarcastic but far more light hearted, teasing/joking character than the Professor, much less 'baggage' and dark past/suffering than the Professor (I sort of wanted someone almost opposite of the Professor for a different POV), but she _does_ have some skeletons in her closet along with…a secret ability and a knack for doing what the Doctor would call the impossible at times.

This way, even though the Academic Series might be over till Series 7 ends, we'll still have another series to enjoy between me adding stories to Recollections. I'm thinking of updating this new story every day too, but breaking each episode in two, that way we still get a chapter a day but it also gives time to catch up if someone falls behind :)


	12. Bad Wolf

Bad Wolf

The Doctor was crouched inside what looked like a small cupboard which started to spin around, startling him. He jumped up and began banging on the walls, "What is it? What's happening?" until he fell through the door and onto the floor outside it, into a brightly colored room.

"Oh my God!" a young woman of around thirty shouted, hurrying over to him, "I don't BELIEVE it! Why'd they put you in there? They never said you were coming!"

The Doctor tried to pull himself up but was so disoriented he just fell back down, "But what happened? I was..."

The woman helped him up, "Careful now...oh!" his legs gave out and he fell flat on his face once more, "Oh! Mind yourself! Oh, that's the transmat. Scrambles your head, I was sick for days," he tried to pick himself up again, "You alright?" he grunted, finally managing to stand straight, "So! What's your name then, sweetheart?"

"The Doctor, I think," he answered groggily, "I was er...I don't know, what happened? How…" he looked at her for help, confused.

"You got chosen," the woman grinned, nodding.

"Chosen for what?"

"You're a house mate. You're in the house! Isn't that brilliant?" she laughed, excited.

"That's not fair!" a young man shouted as they entered a sitting room, sitting beside a young black woman on a purple sofa in front of the TV, "We've got eviction in five minutes! I've been here for all nine weeks, I've followed the rules, I haven't had a single warning, and then he comes swanning in," he gestured at the Doctor.

"If they keep changing the rules, I'm gonna protest, I am," the young black woman remarked, "You just watch me, I'm…I'm gonna paint the walls!"

The Doctor just looked around at the house, his mouth open, brow furrowed, confused.

"Would the Doctor please come to the Diary Room?" a computerized voice called out. He looked back when a buzzing noise started and a silver door with an illuminated eye on the side of it opened. He walked over and sat down on a bright red chair, "You are live on channel 44,000. Please do not swear."

He raised his eyebrows, "You have GOT to be kidding."

~8~

The Professor was lying on the floor of a darkened room, a single beam of light on her, just starting to regain consciousness, "What happened?"

"It's alright…" a man said behind her, crouching down and putting a hand on her shoulder.

She quickly grabbed his wrist and turned, twisting till he was on his stomach with his arm up his back, groaning in pain, "Ow!" he shouted, squirming.

And then she saw he was just a young black man, around Mickey's age, and quickly got off him, "Oh! Sorry!" she shouted.

He rolled over, rubbing his arm, "What was that for?" he demanded.

"I'm sorry!" she shot back, "But I have no idea where I am or what happened."

He rolled his eyes, "It's the transmat. Does your head in," she frowned, looking around at the room, squinting as she made out some people moving around in the darkness, "Get a bit of amnesia. What's your name?"

"The Professor," she muttered, frowning.

He lifted an eyebrow, skeptical, "The Professor?"

"Yup."

"Just the Professor?"

"Yup."

"Professor of what?"

"Doesn't really matter does it?" she pushed herself up, "I have to find the Doctor…"

"No!" he scrambled up and grabbed her arm as she turned to leave, "You can't. You can't leave till the Anne Droid lets you. You've got to do what the Anne Droid says. Don't provoke it. The Anne Droid's word is law."

"What do you mean, android?" she frowned, "A robot?"

"Positions, everyone!" an older woman called, "Thank you!"

"Come on!" the man ushered her over, "Hurry up!"

"You don't understand," she shook her head, trying to pull away but her head was still a bit jumbled, "I was travelling. With the Doctor and Captain Jack...they wouldn't just leave me, especially not Doctor. Something must have happened to him…"

"That's enough chat!" the woman called again, "Positions! Final call!" the Professor looked over to see the woman standing before an inactive robot, black with orange on the top of its head, standing on a platform with six darkened podiums in a semicircle around it, four people already standing at them, "Good luck!"

The man smiled but the Professor frowned, "But I'm_ not_ supposed to be here."

"Well, it says 'Professor' on the podium..." the man nodded at one podium that did, in fact, have her name on it, "Come on!" he dashed up to a podium of his own that said 'Rodrick' on it.

She hesitated a moment before moving to take her place, slowly recognizing where she was, "Hold on...this can't be," she shook her head, looking around at the podiums and the android, "This looks like the…"

"Anne Droid activated!" the woman called and the android sprang to life, lifting its head.

"Oh, well that makes sense," she nodded, seeing the android clearer, "The Android. The Anne...Droid."

The Anne Droid, a metal replica of Anne Robinson, called out, "Welcome, to 'The Weakest Link!'"

And, of course, the theme music cut in.

~8~

The Doctor was standing by a door in the house, trying to sonic it, but frowned when it didn't work, "I can't open it…"

"It's got a deadlock seal," the young woman who had found him replied, "Ever since Big Brother 504 when they all walked out..." she followed him as he walked swiftly to the other side of the room, looking for more exits, "You MUST remember that."

"What about this?" he nodded at a mirror.

"Oh, that's exoglass. You'd need a nuclear bomb to get through."

"Don't tempt me," he scanned the edges of it, "The Professor would definitely use one…"

The woman leaned against the wall, lowering her voice, "I know you're not supposed to talk about the outside world, but you must've been watching. Do people like me? Lynda with a Y, not Linda with an I, she got forcibly evicted because she damaged the camera," the Doctor nodded, grinning but not really interested, "Am I popular?"

"I don't remember," he said, indifferent.

"Oh, but does that mean I'm nothing? Some people get this far just 'cos they're insignificant. Doesn't anybody notice me?"

He looked at her, a bit pityingly, "No...you're...you're nice. You're sweet. Everybody thinks you're sweet."

"Oh!" she smiled, flattered, "Is that right? Is that what I am? Oh, no one's ever told me that before. Am I sweet? Really?"

"Yeah. Dead sweet!"

"Thank you!"

He looked over at one of the 'windows' but it was solid black, "It's just a wall, isn't there supposed to be a garden out there?" he walked over to it.

"Don't be daft," Lynda followed him, "No one's got a garden anymore. Who's got a garden?" she gasped, "Don't tell me YOU'VE got a garden!"

"No," he examined the wall, "I don't. The Professor does though, it's in the TARDIS..." he spun around, his eyes wide, "I remember."

"That's the amnesia! So what happened? Where did they get you?"

"We'd just left Raxacoriofallapatorius," he thought, "Then we went to Kyoto, that's right. Japan in 1336, and we only just escaped...the Professor set off a series of fireworks as a distraction…" he frowned, straining to think of how they'd been laughing in the TARDIS, "We were together, we were laughing, and then...there was this light..." he'd looked over as the Professor shouted at him only to see her being pulled away from him, "...this white light coming through the walls, and then..." he swallowed hard, his hands clenching into fists, "And then I woke up here…without her…"

"Yeah, that's the transmat beam," Lynda nodded, not seeming to sense his mounting anger, "That's how they pick the housemates."

He closed his eyes, not wanting to get angry at the wrong person and took a breath, "Oh, Lynda with a Y...sweet little Lynda…" he walked into the room more, "It's worse than that. I'm not just a passing traveler. No stupid little transmat gets inside my ship. That beam was fifteen million times more powerful, which means...this isn't just a game. There's something else going on," he stepped closer to a camera, "Well! Here's the latest update from the Big Brother house. I'm getting out," he pointed at it threateningly, "I'm gonna find my friend. I'm definitely gonna find my Bonded," he glared, "And then I'm gonna find YOU."

~8~

"17...16...15..." the woman, the floor manager, called out, "Thank you people, transmitting in 12...11...10..."

"I need to find the Doc…" the Professor muttered.

"Just shut up and play the game!" Rodrick snapped at her.

She glared at him, "Alright then. You asked for it. You want to play, I'll play."

Seriously, these humans thought they stood a chance against her education?

Rodrick just rolled his eyes, clearly thinking her all talk.

"3, and cue!" the woman shouted.

"Let's play 'The Weakest Link!'" the Anne Droid picked up again, "Start the clock," she rotated to the first man, "Agorax, the name of which basic food stuff is an anagram of the word 'beard?'"

_Bread_, the Professor knew.

"Bread," he answered.

"Correct," she rotated to the next woman, "Fitch, in the Pan Traffic Calendar, which month comes after Hoob?"

_Pandoff_, the Professor eyed her.

"Is it..." Fitch hesitated, "Clavadoe?"

"No, Pandoff," and then she was at the Professor, "Professor, in maths, what is 258 minus 158?"

"One hundred," she answered.

"Correct," and next was Rodrick, "Rodrick…"

"Bank!" he called.

"Which letter of the alphabet appears in the word 'dangle' but not in the word 'gland?'"

_E_.

"…e," Rodrick said after a moment.

"Correct!" the droid turned to another woman, "Colleen, in social security, what D is the name of the payment given to Martian Drones?"

_Default_.

"Default," she answered.

"Correct," and finally to a young man who seemed to barely be keeping it together, "Broff, the Great Cobalt Pyramid is built on the remains of which famous Old Earth Institute?"

_Torchwood_.

"T-Touchdown?" he guessed.

"No, Torchwood," the Anne Droid announced. The Professor frowned, watching as Broff's expression became genuinely distraught. The Anne Droid turned back to Agorax, "Agorax, in language, all five examples of which type of letter appear in the word 'facetious?'"

_Vowels_.

"Vowels."

"Correct. Fitch, in biology, which blood cells contain iron, red or white?"

_Red_.

"Um...white?"

"No, red," the Professor frowned, seeing Fitch look like she'd been gutted at getting it wrong, "Professor," she looked away and back at the Anne Droid, "In the holovid series 'Jupiter Rising,' the Grexnik is married to whom?"

_Lord Drayvole_.

She frowned, hesitating, she'd been watching and seen the reactions of the others when they got their own questions wrong, but hadn't paid attention to how they reacted to others, "…I don't know," she said, watching their expressions, now more suspicious than ever.

"No, the correct answer is Lord Drayvole. Rodrick, in maths, what is nine squared?"

_81_.

~8~

"So, Professor," the Anne Droid turned to her, "What do you actually do?"

"Sort of obvious isn't it?" she asked, eyeing the Anne Droid, "I'm a professor."

"Professor of what?"

"Lots of things."

"Except holovids apparently," the Anne Droid remarked, referencing her incorrect answer. She was silent, not wanting to give away anything, "Why Fitch?"

The Professor took a moment to phrase what she was saying, "I think she got a few of the questions wrong…"

That wasn't her reason at all. Fitch was clearly struggling to keep it together, she was nearing hysterical just that moment, she wanted to get Fitch out, let her go home so she could calm down and recuperate.

"Oh, you'd know all about that…"

"I got _a_ question wrong, yeah, but I can't vote for myself, so it had to be Fitch..." Fitch started to sob, making the Professor frown, disturbed and confused.

Fitch turned to the droid, terrified, "Let me try again, it was the lights and everything, I couldn't think…"

"In fact," the Anne Droid cut in, "With three answers wrong, _Broff_ was the weakest link in that round, but, it's votes that count."

"I'm sorry," Fitch begged, "Oh, please...oh God, help me!" she looked around wildly at the other contestants, pleading for help but they couldn't move. Rodrick looked away, Broff sobbed as the others looked down, the Professor just staring at Fitch with a frown.

"Fitch," the Anne Droid began, "You are the weakest link. Goodbye!" her mouth opened and a gun protruded out of it, firing a thick gold bolt of light at Fitch, blasting her into atoms.

The Professor's eyes narrowed as she watched, her suspicions growing, looking back at the Anne Droid.

"And we've gone to the adverts," the floor manager ran out, "Back in three minutes…"

"What was that?" the Professor asked Rodrick, she had a guess of her own but she wanted to know what a person from that time period thought it was, "What's just happened?"

"She was the weakest link," he remarked, wiping off his voting slate, "She gets disintegrated," he glanced over at the Professor to see her frowning, incredulous, "Blasted into atoms," he told her, as though she were dim, "Some professor you are…" he scoffed.

She shook her head, it wasn't that, the thing unsettling her was the fact that the beam was NOT a disintegrator beam…

"I'm not playing!" Broff shouted, pulling her from her thoughts, the boy was crying, terrified, "I...I can't do it…" the Anne Droid turned to him as he leapt off the podium and ran for it, "I'm not…please, somebody let me…"

"You are the weakest link," the Anne Droid called, firing at Broff, making him disappear, "Goodbye," she turned back to the contestants, the gun retreating into her mouth.

"Don't try to escape," Rodrick muttered, "It's play...or die."

The Professor frowned, looking towards where Broff had been struck. From what it looked like…from what she could recall happened to the three of them just before she woke up there…it was a transmat…unfortunately, the only way she could know for sure…was to be struck by it…

~8~

Lynda and her two housemates, Strood and Crosbie, were gathered on the sofa in front of a TV, "Doctor, they said ALL the housemates must gather on the sofa," Lynda called, "You've got to."

"Busy getting out, thanks," he called from one of the doors, flashing the sonic at it.

"But if you don't obey, then ALL the housemates get punished."

He rolled his eyes but walked over and plopped down on the sofa, putting the sonic away, "Well maybe I'll be voted out, then."

"How stupid are you?" Strood, the young man, glared, "You've only just joined, you're not eligible."

"Don't try anything clever or we _all _get it in the neck," Lynda warned him.

"Big Brother House, this is Davina Droid!" the computerized voice announced as Lynda, Strood, and Crosbie grabbed each others hands, Crosbie grabbing the Doctor's as well, "Crobsie, Lynda, and Strood, you have all been nominated for eviction," the Doctor eyed the trio as they tensed, "And the eighth person to be evicted from the Big Brother House is…" there was a long, tense pause, the Doctor rolling his eyes, "…Crosbie!"

Crosbie gasped as Strood and Lynda immediately hugged her, "I'm sorry!" Lynda called, "Oh, I'm sorry! Sorry!"

"Oh, it should've been me, that's not fair..." Strood frowned, "Oh, Crosbie love..."

The Doctor just relaxed back in the chair, his hands behind his head, these humans were very over exaggerated weren't they?

"Crosbie," the computer called, "You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!"

The trio leapt to their feet, the Doctor not even bothering to follow as they rushed to the door, "I won't forget you," Lynda promised.

"I'm sorry I stole your soap," Crosbie told her.

"Oh, I don't mind, honestly," she hugged her tightly.

"Thanks for the food, you're a smashing cook," Strood hugged her as well, kissing her cheek, "Bless you."

The door slid open, revealing a small, narrow, gleaming white room with a door at the end as the computer called, "Crosbie, please leave the Big Brother House."

Crosbie stared into the room apprehensively, scared, "Bye, then...bye Lynda..."

"Bye..." Lynda called.

Lynda and Strood made an archway with their arms, Crosbie walking under it and into the small room where the door shut behind her.

The Doctor just watched in disbelief as Lynda came close to tears, "I don't believe it. Poor Crosbie..."

"It's only a game show," the Doctor shook his head, "She'll make a fortune on the outside! Sell her story, release a record, fitness video, all of that...she'll be laughing!"

Lynda stared at him, "What d'you mean, 'on the outside?'"

"Here we go..." Strood cut in, seeing Crosbie appear on the TV. They ran back over to the sofa and sat on the edge nervously, watching.

The Doctor just relaxed back, waiting and watching as Crosbie stood trembling, "Well, what are they waiting for? Why don't they just let her go?"

"Stop it, it's not funny," Lynda mumbled tearfully.

"Eviction in..." the computer began to count down, "5...4...3...2...1!"

And suddenly a bolt of light struck Crosbie, disintegrating her, leaving Lynda and Strood distraught and the Doctor alarmed, "What was that?" he gaped.

"Disintegrator beam," Strood remarked.

The Doctor just stared at them as Lynda looked back, "She's been evicted. From life."

"Are you INSANE?" the Doctor leapt up, starting to pace, "You just step right into the disintegrator? Is it that important, getting your face on the telly? Is it worth DYING for?"

"You're talking like we've got a choice!" Lynda stood.

"But I thought you had to apply!"

"Don't be so stupid," Strood rolled his eyes, "That's how they played it centuries back."

"You get chosen whether you like it or not!" Lynda told him, frustrated, "Everyone on Earth is a potential contestant. The transmat beam picks you out at random. And it's nonstop. There are sixty Big Brother houses running all at once."

"How many?" he gaped, "SIXTY?"

"They've had to cut back," Strood sighed dejectedly, "It's not what it was."

"It's a CHARNEL house! What about the winners? What do they get?"

"They get to live," Lynda replied.

"Is that it?"

"Well, isn't that enough?"

The Doctor just stared at her a few seconds before striding across the room, "The Professor is out there. She got caught in the transmat…" he swallowed hard, "She could be trapped here…"

"She's probably safe though," Lynda tried to calm him, not wanting him to do anything rash, "It's not so bad in most channels, especially the first rounds."

"That's not it," he shook his head, feeling along the door Crosbie had stepped through, "If she's a contestant, I don't doubt she'll beat the games…" he tensed, "But if she thinks I'm in danger, she'll beat more than that."

She wouldn't stop till she hunted down the ones who controlled the games, the ones who put them in there…he knew she would, because he was planning to do the same as soon as he found her alive and well, and he would find her alive and well, or those people would wish she had been the one to get to them first.

"Time I got out," he nodded, "That other contestant, Linda with an I, she was forcibly evicted for what?"

"Damaged property…" Lynda said after a moment.

"What, like this?" he pointed the sonic at a camera and destroyed it.

~8~

"You are the weakest link," the Anne Droid stated, "Goodbye!"

Rodrick looked away as Colleen was hit by the 'disintegrator beam,' the Professor just watching solemnly.

"Going to the break!" the floor manager called, "Two minutes on the clock. Just a reminder, we've got solar flare activity coming up in ten."

Rodrick wiped his board as the Professor eyed him a moment, choosing her words carefully, "Colleen was clever, she banked all our money, and you voted for her."

"Well I wanted to keep you in, didn't I?" he grinned, "You're stupid! You didn't even know the Princess Vossaheen's surname. When it comes to the final, I want to be up against you!"

She frowned, but was inwardly pleased. She'd thought as much, she'd suspected that had been his strategy, he seemed the sort. It was why she'd purposefully gotten some questions wrong, so he'd think her stupid and keep her around, she needed to try and get more information on the supposed disintegrator beam…

"So that you get disintegrated, and I get a stack-load of credits," Rodrick continued, pulling her out of her thoughts, "Courtesy of the Bad Wolf Corporation..."

She blinked and looked at him, "The Bad Wolf Corporation?"

"They're in charge," he told her, truly thinking her stupid to not know that, "They run the Game Station."

She shook her head, "Not that, why are they called Bad Wolf?"

"I dunno, it's just a name. It's like an Old Earth...nursery rhyme sort of thing…what does it matter?"

She looked away, thinking, "I keep hearing those words everywhere we go. Bad Wolf…" she trailed off, remembering all the times she'd heard those words. Moxx talking about the Bad Wolf scenario, Gweneth mentioning the big Bad Wolf, the boy who'd spray painted Bad Wolf on the side of the TARDIS when they'd run into Rose, the helicopter on Van Statten's museum was Bad Wolf One, the Face of Boe on the Bad Wolf channel of Satellite Five, the poster in 1987 that had Bad Wolf scrawled across it, the Chula Ship had Bad Wolf in German stenciled into it, the Blaidd Drwg banner for Margaret's project, and now this…all those times…

"Different times..." she breathed, confused, "Different places like it's written all over the Universe..."

"What're you going on about?" Rodrick glared, irritated.

"If the Bad Wolf is in charge of this quiz, then...I'm not here by mistake. Someone's been planning this...and if the other shows are like this one…the Doctor's in terrible danger…" she swallowed hard, if she ran wouldn't be able to help him…but…if she won the game, she'd never know if the disintegrator beam was, in fact, a second transmat and to where…

~8~

"The Doctor," the computer called, "You've broken the House Rules. Big Brother has no choice but to evict you!" the Doctor raised a fist in triumph, "You have ten seconds to make your farewells, and then we're gonna get you!"

He leapt up off the sofa and ran for the door, "That's more like it! Come on then, open up!"

"You're mad!" Lynda ran after him, "It's like you WANT to die!"

"I reckon he's a plant!" Strood pointed accusingly at him, "He was only brought in to stir things up!"

The doors slid open and the Doctor dashed through them into the white room, "The Doctor," the computer continued, "Please leave the Big Brother house."

He looked over to see Lynda standing by the door just before it slid shut, "Come on then, disintegrate me! Come on, what're you waiting for?" he looked up impatiently, "Disintegrate me!" he folded his arms and waited, grinning.

The Professor would kill him if this didn't work.

"Eviction in 5..." the computer began, "4...3...2...1..."

He laughed as the power failed, "Ha ha! I _knew _it! You see? Someone BROUGHT me into this game. If they'd wanted me dead, they could've transmatted me into a volcano. They want me alive…" he turned to the back door, "Maybe the security isn't as tight this end," and looked mockingly at the camera watching him, "Are you following this? I'm getting out!" he pointed the sonic at the door and it swung open, but so did the one to the house as well. He looked over to see Lynda pop her head through the door to look at him, "Come with me," he called.

"We're not allowed!" he heard Strood shout from inside.

"Stay in there," the Doctor continued as Lynda looked back at him, "You've got a fifty-fifty chance of disintegration. Stay with me, I promise I'll get you out alive. Come on!"

"No…" she hesitated, "I can't, I can't..."

"Lynda, you're sweet. From what I've seen of your world, d'you think anyone votes for sweet?"

Lynda looked down, seeing the sense in that, and ran over to him as he held his hand out, the two of them stepping out of the back door and onto a deserted floor on Satellite Five.

"Hold on..." the Doctor looked around in surprise, "I've been here before. This is Satellite Five!" he opened a door on the side of the room and they stepped through it, moving to a control panel, "No guards. That makes a change. You'd think a big business like Satellite Five would be armed to the teeth…" they stepped through another room and the Doctor tested the walls with the sonic.

"No one's called it Satellite Five in ages. It's the Game Station now. Hasn't been Satellite Five in about a hundred years."

"A hundred years exactly," he muttered, checking his watch, "It's the year two zero-zero/one zero-zero. I was here with the Professor before. Floor 139. Satellite was broadcasting news channels back then...had a bit of trouble upstairs. Nothing too serious. Easy, gave 'em a hand, home in time for tea. Oh," he looked up, smiling a bit, "I should get some tea when this is over, the Professor makes the best tea…"

"A hundred years ago?" Lynda cut in, a bit skeptical, watching as he put his hand on a touch-sensitive pad to open a door but had no luck, "What, you were here a hundred years ago?"

He flashed the sonic at the edges of the door, "Yep!"

"You're looking good on it..."

"I moisturize," he told her, almost being serious, before looking at the sonic, "Funny sorts of readings. All kinds of energy...the place is humming. It's weird. This goes way beyond normal transmissions. What would they need all that power for?" he moved to try another door.

"I dunno. I think we're the first ever contestants to get outside."

"I had two people travelling with me. My Bonded and a friend…"

"Bonded?" Lynda shook her head, confused by the word.

"Uh…" he frowned, the human race didn't have a strong enough word that translated what a Bonded was, "I suppose…wife?" it would have to do for now.

"You're married?" Lynda's eyes widened.

He nodded absently, getting back to the door, "They must've got caught in the same transmat. Where would they be?"

"I dunno. They could've been allocated anywhere. There's a hundred different games."

"Like what?" he looked at her.

"Well, there's ten floors of 'Big Brother.' There's a different House behind each of those doors. And then beyond that, there's all sorts of shows. It's nonstop. There's um...'Call My Bluff' with real guns. 'Countdown,' where you've got thirty seconds to stop the bomb going off. 'Ground Force,' which is a nasty one...you get turned into compost. Er...'Wipeout,' speaks for itself...oh! And 'Stars In Their Eyes.' Literally, stars in their eyes. If you don't sing, you get blinded."

"And you _watch _this stuff?"

Lynda could only shrug, "Everyone does. How come you don't?"

"The Professor says TV rots your brain," he shrugged, getting back to the door, "And we never paid for our license."

"Oh, my God! You get executed for that!"

"Let them try," he grinned, holding up the sonic.

"You keep saying things that don't make sense. But who are you though, Doctor? Really?"

"Doesn't matter," he walked over to the next door.

"Well, it does to me...I've just put my life in your hands."

He examined the lock, "I'm just a traveler, wandering past with the Professor. Believe it or not, all I'm after is a quiet life with her. Take some friends along here and there…"

"So...if we get out of here, what're you gonna do? Just...wander off again?"

"Fast as I can."

"So..." she began tentatively, "If you take some friends…do you think I could come with ya?"

He looked at her, smiling at him hopefully, "Maybe you could."

"I wouldn't get in the way!" she promised.

"We wouldn't mind," he smiled, "The Professor loves company," he nodded, "It's not a bad idea, Lynda with a Y," she smiled, "But first of all, we've gotta concentrate on the getting out…" he scanned the door again, "And to do that, you've got to know your enemy, who's controlling it, who's in charge of the satellite now?"

"Hold on..." she ran over to the end of the room, pulling down a lever which illuminated huge letters on the wall, 'Bad Wolf Corporation,' "Your Lords and Masters."

The Doctor just stared up at the words, stunned, before the door slid open behind him. Lynda ran over and they stepped out into an observation deck.

"Blimey!" Lynda breathed, seeing the Earth below, gray and ugly with a few patches of light, what seemed to be fire, here and there, "I've never seen it for real before! Not...not from orbit. Planet Earth..."

"What's _happened _to it?" he stared, horrified.

"Well, it's always been like that. Ever since I was born. See that there?" she pointed, "That's the Great Atlantic Smog Storm. It's been going twenty years. We get newsflashes telling us when it's safe to breathe outside."

"So, the population just sits there? Half the world's too fat, half the world's too thin, and you lot just watch telly?"

"Ten thousand channels, all beaming down from here."

"The human race. Brainless sheep. Being fed on a diet of...mind you, have they still got that program where three people have to live with a bear?"

"Oh, 'Bear With Me,' I LOVE that one!" she cheered.

"And me. The celebrity edition where the bear got in the…"

"Got in the bath!"

He shook his head, getting serious once more, "But it's all gone wrong. I mean, HISTORY'S gone wrong. Again. This should be the Fourth Great and Bountiful Human Empire, I don't understand. Last time I was here, the Professor and I put it right…"

"No, but that's when it first went wrong. A hundred years ago, like you said. All the news channels, they just shut down overnight."

"But that was us. We did that…"

"There was nothing left in their place. No information. The whole planet just froze. The government, the economy, they collapsed...that was the start of it. One hundred years of hell."

"Oh, my..." he stared at the wasted planet, "We made this world."

~8~

Agorax screamed as the beam shot him, apparently turning him to dust, the gun retreating back into the Anne Droid as the light on his podium went out.

"That leaves the Professor and Rodrick," the robot stated, "You're going head-to-head...let's play 'The Weakest Link.'"

"Right," Rodrick remarked to the Professor, wiping off his board, not even bothering to look at her, "That's the end of _tactical _voting...you're on your own now."

The Professor sighed and looked down at her board, wiping it off as well. She hadn't gotten any better information on the beam…

There was only one thing she could do now.

~8~

"Hey, handsome!" Jack called, rushing into the observation deck, a large gun in his hand, "Good to see ya! Any sign of the Professor?"

"Can't you track her down?" he looked at him. All the rooms were shielded, heavily, he'd tried calling out to her in his mind but the shields and the transmissions were blocking him. All he knew was that she was still alive.

"She must still be inside the games," Jack shook his head, "All the rooms are shielded."

The Doctor nodded at that, fiddling with the computer of an information terminal, "If we can just get inside this computer...she's GOT to be here somewhere."

"Well, you'd better hurry up," Jack grimaced, thinking of his time spent in 'What Not to Wear,' "These games don't have a happy ending."

"You think I don't know that?" he snapped, not knowing which game she was in, what danger she was facing, was putting him on edge.

Jack backed down and handed him his wrist-device, "There you go," the Doctor snatched it, "Patch that in. It's programmed to find her…"

"Thanks."

"Hey there!" he smiled, turning to Lynda.

"Hello!" she grinned.

"Captain Jack Harkness."

"Lynda Moss."

"Nice to meet you, Lynda Moss!"

"D'you mind flirting outside?" the Doctor grumbled, focused on the terminal.

"I was just saying hello!" Jack said indignantly.

"For you, that's flirting."

"I'm not complaining," Lynda smiled at Jack.

Jack just kissed her hand, "Which is a good idea."

"Oh!" Lynda laughed.

The terminal beeped in protest and the Doctor banged on it, "It's not compatible. This stupid system doesn't make sense!" he chucked the wrist device to Lynda and wrenched the front of the computer open, snatching it back and trying again, "This place should be a basic broadcaster. The systems are twice as complicated. It's more than just television...this station's transmitting something else."

"Like what?" Jack frowned.

"I don't know," he grunted, working frantically, "This whole Bad Wolf thing's tied up with me. Someone's manipulating my entire life. It's some sort of trap and the Professor is stuck inside it."

~8~

"Professor, in geography, the Grand Central Ravine is named after which Ancient Britain City?" the Anne Droid turned to her after Rodrick got the first question right.

_Sheffield_.

Her jaw tensed, she had to be careful which questions she answered correctly or not, "York?"

"No, the correct answer is Sheffield."

~8~

The device beeped, "Found her!" the Doctor grinned, "Floor 407!"

Lynda gasped in horror, "Oh, my God! She's with the Anne Droid! You've gotta get her out of there!"

~8~

"Rodrick, in literature, the author of 'Lucky' was Jackie who?" the droid asked.

_Collins_.

"Stewart?" he guessed.

"No, the correct answer is Collins," she turned to the Professor, "Professor, the oldest inhabitant of the Isop Galaxy is the Face of what?"

"The Face of Boe," she said.

"That is the correct answer."

Now she and Rodrick were tied, one right and one wrong question each.

~8~

The Doctor, Jack, and Lynda stood in the lift, the Doctor focused on the numbers racing on the digital counter, "Come on...come on!"

~8~

"Rodrick, in history, who was the President of the Red Velvets?"

_Hoshbin Frane_.

"Hoshbin Frane."

"That is the correct answer," the droid turned her head sharply to the Professor, "Professor, in food, the dish Gaffabeque originated on which planet?"

_Lucifer_.

She took a breath, "Mars?"

"Nope, the correct answer is Lucifer."

Rodrick grinned with a nasty pleasure as he pulled ahead by one question.

~8~

The Doctor's fists clenched as he watched the counter rise, his hearts racing.

~8~

"Rodrick, which measurement of length is said to have been defined by the Emperor Jate as the distance from his nose to his fingertip?"

_Paab_.

"Would that be a goffle?"

"No. The correct answer is a paab," the droid moved on, "Professor, in fashion, Stella Pok Baint is famous for what?"

_Hats_.

She hesitated, debating whether to answer this question correctly or not. If she did, she'd be tied with Rodrick for two correct answers. But if he got the next question wrong, then she'd either win or they'd be tied and go to some sort of tiebreaker. She couldn't risk that…

"Shoes," she answered.

"No. The correct answer is hats."

Rodrick grinned, knowing that if he got the next answer right she was a goner, if he got it wrong, she'd still have to get the next one right just to tie him…and with her track record…that didn't look like it was happening any time soon.

~8~

The Doctor, Jack, and Lynda raced out of the lift and onto Floor 407, hearing the Anne Droid in the distance, "Rodrick, in physics, who discovered the Fifteen-Dash-Ten Barric Fields?"

"Game Room Six, which one is it?" the Doctor shouted over the noise.

"Over here!" Lynda pointed.

~8~

_San Chen_.

"San...Hazeldine," Rodrick answered.

"No."

~8~

They reached the door, the Doctor pulling out the sonic as the Anne Droid continued, "The correct answer is San Chen."

"Stand back, let me blast it open," Jack held up his gun.

"Can't, it's made of Hydra Combination," the Doctor shook his head, pressing the sonic to a touch sensitive panel.

~8~

"Professor, in history, which Icelandic city hosted Murder Spree Twenty?"

~8~

The Doctor looked up, hearing the question. Pola Ventura. He let out a breath of relief, the Professor knew that.

~8~

The Professor let out a breath, Rodrick had gotten his answer wrong, she couldn't afford a tiebreaker.

"Reykjavik."

"No, the correct answer is Pola Ventura."

She closed her eyes, the game was over, Rodrick won by one point.

"Oh, my God!" he cheered, "I've done it!" he looked at her, gloating, "You've lost!"

~8~

"No!" the Doctor shouted, absolutely stunned that she'd gotten it wrong. But the way she'd said it…it almost sounded like she WANTED to get it wrong. Why?

"Come on!" he muttered, the sonic whirring, he _had_ to get in there _now_, "Come on, come on..."

~8~

The Professor just stood there, calm, watching as the Anne Droid turned to Rodrick, "Rodrick, you are the strongest link, you will be transported home with 1,600 credits."

"Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" Rodrick grinned.

The Professor's head snapped over as the doors at the end of the floor opened and the Doctor, Jack, and a young woman she could now see in the Doctor's mind was called Lynda entered.

"Professor!" the Doctor shouted, racing towards her, but the doors were so far away.

"Professor, you leave this life with nothing…" the Anne Droid continued.

"Stop this game!" Jack shouted.

"I order you to stop this game!" the Doctor agreed.

"We're live on air!" the floor manager told them.

The Doctor just ran across the floor as fast as he could, the Professor watching him sadly from behind her podium, '_Trust me Theta,_' she whispered to him, just as the Anne Droid turned to her.

"You are the weakest link," it stated, "Goodbye!" and fired a blast at her.

The Doctor's eyes widened, his hearts clenching as he ran to her podium, dropping to his knees before the pile of ashes that was now the Professor.

"What the hell did you do to her?" Jack shouted, furious, at the crew.

The Doctor reached out, gently touching the ashes, numb. The commotion Jack was causing, all the voices in the background, were meaningless to him. He couldn't feel her, he couldn't hear her…she was gone…he felt sick. He felt hollow…broken…but slowly…slowly another emotion was filling him. Rage.

"Back off!" Jack brandished his gun at the crew as they tried to subdue him.

"I need security and I need it here right now!" the floor manager called, "It's this lot..."

A security guard approached the Doctor and Jack turned his gun on him, "Don't you touch him! Leave him alone!" the guard pulled the Doctor to his feet and put a gun to his head, but the Doctor barely blinked, just letting him do it, not even caring as Jack and Lynda were restrained, "You killed her!" Jack shouted, sounding distant to him as he just stared at the ashes, "Your stupid freaking game show killed her."

"Sir, I'm arresting you under Private Legislation Sixteen of the Game Station Syndicate…" the guard began.

~8~

The Doctor was slammed roughly against a gate, searched, but unresisting. He was too far past caring to put up a fight…now. No. The Professor had once said, anger was always the shortest distance to a mistake, he was not about to make one now. No…he was past angry, he was furious. And if there was one thing no one ever wanted, it was to experience the fury of a Time Lord.

He was spun around as a guard held up the sonic, "Can you tell us the purpose of this device, sir?"

But he gave no response.

~8~

Jack, the Doctor, and Lynda were sitting on a bench in a prison cell, being interrogated, "Can you tell us how you got on board?" the guard demanded.

"Just leave him alone…" Lynda tried to defend him. The man had just seen his wife disintegrated before his eyes…

The guard just grabbed her chin to silence her, "I'm asking HIM!" he released her and turned to the Doctor, "Sir? Can you tell us who you are?"

~8~

The Doctor stood against a wall, having his convict's photo taken, first the front, then the side, looking for all the world as though he were dead inside…no one noticed his hands clenching into fists…

~8~

"You will be taken from this place to the Lunar Penal Colony," the guard told them as they sat in the interrogation room again, "There to be held without trial, you may not appeal against this sentence," neither the Doctor nor Jack made a move, "Is that understood?" the guard turned to open the gate, getting no response from them.

"Let's do it," the Doctor muttered to Jack.

Suddenly the three of them leapt to their feet, Jack punching and kicking his way through the gate, tossing one guard aside as the Doctor threw another against a wall, knocking him out. They each grabbed a weapon and left, an alarm going off at their escape.

They ignored it, heading for the lift and piling in, "Floor 500," the Doctor called darkly and the doors shut, the lift activating. He released the safety catch on the large gun Jack had brought with him, his face dark and serious.

Not soon enough the doors opened and they were confronted with the sight of the control room of the satellite, the staff who manned the shows, gathered together by a woman on a platform with tubes and wires sticking out of her, turned around, startled, as they strode out.

"Okay!" Jack shouted, taking command, "Move away from the desk! Nobody try anything clever. Everybody clears!" the staff scattered as the Doctor strode towards a woman with tubes sticking out of her, standing in the back of the room, clearly in charge, "Stand to the sides. And _stay _there."

The Doctor brandished his gun at the woman, "Who's in charge of this place?"

But the woman seemed deaf to his words, counting, "...18...19...20..."

"This Satellite's more than a Game Station."

"79..."

"Who killed the Professor?" he demanded, "Who took her from me?"

"All staff are reminded that solar flares…"

"I want an answer!"

"...in delta point one."

"She can't reply," a man said beside him and he swung around to aim his gun at the male staff member, "Don't shoot!" he flinched.

"Oh, don't be so thick," the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Like I was ever gonna shoot," he tossed the gun to the man. No. He would leave that to the Professor to shoot whoever she wanted, he refused to believe she was dead. Not the Professor, not after what she'd endured during the war. She hadn't survived all that just to die at the hands of a stupid robot on a damned game show, and what she'd told him before, to trust her, she _knew_ what she was doing. She'd _let_ herself get struck for a reason. And he knew she would NEVER let them take her away from him _that_ easily if she didn't believe there was some way for her to get back to him.

"Captain," he called to Jack, "We've got more guards on the way up. Secure the exits."

"Yes, sir!" Jack ran off.

"You," he turned to the staff member, "What were you saying?"

"But...I've got your gun," he nodded at the gun in his hands.

"Okay, so shoot me. Why can't she answer?"

"She's, um..." he looked at the gun again, "Can I put this down?"

"If you want, just hurry up!"

"Thanks," he put the gun down, "Sorry. Um...the Controller is linked to the transmissions. The entire output goes through her brain, you're not a member of staff so she doesn't recognize your existence."

"What's her name?" the Doctor glanced at the Controller.

"I don't know. She was installed when she was five years old. That's the only life she's ever known."

"Door's sealed," Jack called, running back, "We should be safe for about ten minutes."

"Keep an eye on 'em," the Doctor ordered.

"But that stuff you were saying about something going on with the Game Station," the staff member continued, "I think you're right. Unauthorized transmats...it's been going on for years."

"Show me."

"You're not allowed in there!" another member of the staff, a woman, shouted at Jack as he tried to get into a side door, "Archive Six is out of bounds!"

Jack just held up two guns, "Do I look like an out-of-bounds sort of guy?" he placed his hand on the hand pad and walked in.

"Solar-flare activity at delta point zero..." the Controller muttered.

"If you're not holding us hostage, then open the door and let us out," the female staff member walked over to the Doctor as the male member sat at a computer to show him the transmats, "The staff are terrified."

"That's the same staff who execute hundreds of contestants every day…" he turned to her.

"That's not our fault, we're just doing our jobs."

"And with that sentence, you just lost the right to even talk to me. Now," he glared at her, disgusted, "Back off!" the woman stared at him as Lynda flinched.

Suddenly the screens went to static, the lights flickering off as the power wound down, "That's just the solar-flares," the man said, "They interfere with the broadcast signal, so this place automatically powers down. Planet Earth gets a few repeats. It's all quite normal."

"Doctor..." the Controller whispered, but he didn't hear.

"Doctor?" the woman called, but he ignored her.

"Whatever it is, you can wait…" he muttered.

"I think she wants you."

The Doctor looked up, spinning around to look at the Controller, "Doctor..." she called and he hurried over to her, "Doctor...where's the Doctor?"

"I'm here," he told her.

"Can't see. I'm blind. So blind. All my life, blind. All I can see is numbers, but I saw you. You and your love."

"What do you want?"

"Solar-flares hiding me. They can't hear me…my…my masters, they always listen but they can't hear me now. The sun...the sun is so bright..."

"Who are your masters?"

"They wired my head, their name is forbidden. They control my thoughts, my masters...my masters, I had to be careful. They monitor the transmissions but they don't watch the programs. I could hide you both inside the games."

"My Bonded died inside your games!" he glared at her coldly.

"Doesn't matter…"

"Don't you DARE tell me that!" he snapped.

But the Controller ignored him, "They've been hiding. My masters, hiding in the dark space, watching and shaping the Earth...so, so, so many years...they've always been there. Guiding humanity, hundreds and hundreds of years…"

"Who are they?"

"They wait. They plan and grow in numbers, they're strong now. So strong, my masters…"

"Who are they?"

"But they speak of you. My masters, they fear the Doctor. They fear his Bonded, the Professor…"

"Tell me!" he stepped closer, "Who _are_ they?"

But the Controller gasped, the power flickering back on, "20...21...22..."

"When's the next solar-flare?" he turned to the male staff member.

"Two years time," he replied.

"Fat lot of good that is…"

"Found the TARDIS!" Jack shouted, rushing back in.

"We're _not_ leaving now."

"No. But the TARDIS worked it out," he shoved the man out of his chair and sat down, "You'll wanna watch this," the Doctor frowned, watching, "Lynda, could you stand over there for me please?"

"I…I just wanna go home," Lynda murmured.

He smiled at her, "It'll only take a second. Could you stand in that spot, quick as you can?" Lynda moved over and stood in the middle of the empty floor, "Everybody watching? Okay...three, two, one…" he pressed a button and a disintegrator beam, much like the one that had shot the Professor, struck her and she disappeared, leaving ashes in her wake.

"But you killed her!" the Doctor shouted, shocked.

"Oh, d'you think?" he pressed another button and Lynda appeared before the Controller, dazed but unharmed.

"...what the hell was that?" she gasped.

The Doctor looked at Jack who grinned, "It's a _transmat_ beam. Not a _disintegrator_, a secondary transmat system!" the Doctor's eyes widened, lighting up with the realization, "People don't get killed in the games! They get transported across space! Doctor, the Professor is still alive!"

The Doctor laughed, relieved, so THAT was what the Professor had worked out. She knew it was a transmat beam…but that still left the question…where was she and why couldn't he feel her?

~8~

The Professor blinked blearily, waking up to find herself lying on the floor of a spaceship. She frowned, seeing the familiar architecture, and her eyes widened, "It can't be..." she breathed, sitting up. She looked to the side, horrified as a familiar alien trundled towards her, "But you're dead..."

She backed away as it grew closer, a sucker arm dangerously close to her face.

~8~

The Doctor dashed from console to console in the control room, working to find out where the Professor was, "She's out there somewhere!"

"Doctor!" the Controller gasped, working on communicating with him despite her obvious pain, "Coordinates five point six point one…"

"Don't!" he called, typing them in, "The solar flare's gone, they'll hear you!"

"Point four three four…no my masters, no! I defy you! Stigma seven seven…" she screamed and disappeared in a flash of light, transmatted as well.

"They took her…" the Doctor gasped.

~8~

The Professor looked up as the Dalek turned away from her at another flash of light, a pale woman with holes in her appeared. She stood, defiant, proud, blind, "Oh, my masters…" she breathed, smiling at the Daleks, "You can kill me. For I have brought your destruction!"

The Professor closed her eyes as a laser fired, the woman dying before her.

~8~

Jack was sitting at one of the terminals of the computer, the others around him, "Look, use that," the male staff member handed him a disk, "It might contain the final numbers. I kept a log of all the unscheduled transmissions."

"Nice..." Jack peered up at him, "Thanks..." he held out a hand to shake his, eyeing him, "Captain Jack Harkness, by the way..."

"I'm Davitch Pavale," he replied, shaking the hand.

Jack grinned flirtatiously, "Nice to meet you, Davitch Pavale..."

"There's a time and a place!" the Doctor snapped from another terminal.

"Are you saying this entire setup's been a disguise all along?" the female staff member asked.

"Going way back. Installing the Jagrafess a hundred years ago. Someone's been playing a long game. Controlling the human race from behind the scenes for generations."

"Click on this," Jack tossed him a small device. He clicked on it and a screen appeared, an image of empty space above them, "The transmat delivers to that point. Right on the edge of the solar system."

"There's nothing there," the woman frowned.

"It _looks_ like nothing," the Doctor countered, "'Cos that's what this satellite does. Underneath the transmission, there's another signal..."

"Doing what?" Davitch asked.

"Hiding whatever's out there. Hiding it from sonar, radar, scanner..." they stared at the blank space, "There's something sitting right on top of Planet Earth...but it's completely invisible. If I cancel the signal..." he pressed a few buttons and when he looked back at the screen the space was full…of spaceships…very familiar ones…and he felt like ice water was coursing through his veins, the Professor was trapped _there_…

"That's impossible," Jack gaped, "I know those ships...they were destroyed!"

"Obviously, they survived," the Doctor replied, his voice hushed.

"Who did?" Lynda frowned, "Who are they?"

"Two hundred ships," he breathed, fearful, "More than 2,000 on board each one. That's just about half a million of them."

"Half a million what?" Davitch asked.

"Daleks."

~8~

The Professor watched as the room filled with even more Daleks, "Alert!" one shouted, "Alert! We are detected!"

"It is the Doctor!" the one that had found her replied, "He has located us!"

The Professor breathed a sigh of relief, the Dalek hadn't thought to scan her too deeply, didn't know who she was. They knew WHAT she was, she had become a bargaining chip again, but they didn't know who…

"Open communications channel!" the Dalek shouted.

"The Time Lady will stand!" the second Dalek swiveled its eyestalk around to face her, "Stand!"

She swallowed hard and stood, an image materializing in midair of the Doctor, Jack, Lynda, and a few staff standing around.

~8~

The Doctor let out a breath of relief, seeing the Professor standing there still alive, but his body tensed, seeing the Daleks around her, his countenance growing dark once more. It did explain why he couldn't feel her, those ships were shielded to the extreme.

"I will talk to the Doctor!" a Dalek exclaimed.

"Oh, will you?" he remarked, "That's nice. Hello!" he waved mockingly at them, his grin fading.

"The Dalek stratagem nears completion. The fleet is almost ready. You will not intervene."

"Oh, really? Why's that then?"

"We have the Last Time Lady. You will obey or she will be exterminated."

The Professor just looked right at him, smirking just a bit and winked.

He had to fight to keep the grin off his face, the Daleks _didn't know_ who she was.

"No," he replied.

The humans jerked their heads at him, stunned.

"Explain yourself," the Dalek demanded.

"I said 'no.'"

"What is the meaning of this negative?"

"It means 'no.'"

"But she will be destroyed."

He stood up, passionate, "No! 'Cos _this_ is what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna rescue her," the Professor started smiling wider, "I'm gonna save her from the middle of the Dalek Fleet, and then we're gonna save the Earth, _and_ _then_ just to finish off, we'll wipe every last STINKING Dalek outta the sky!"

The Professor let out a little breath, shivering a bit at the passion and fire in him.

"But you have no weapons! No defenses! No plan!"

He grinned, "Yeah? You think so?" his gaze shifted to the Professor, "I've got her, and that's all I need," he started laughing, "You don't even know who she is do you?" the Daleks eyed each other, "That…is the Professor!"

The humans watched in shock as the Daleks wheeled as far away from her as possible.

"You've trapped her there with you!" he laughed again, "Doesn't that scare you to death?" he calmed slightly, turning to the Professor, "Professor…"

"Yes?" she grinned widely.

"I'm coming to get you," he promised, clicking the device, ending communications before spinning around and heading for Archive Six.

~8~

"The Doctor is initiating hostile action!" one of the Daleks shouted.

"The stratagem must advance," another agreed, "Begin the invasion of Earth!"

"The Doctor will be exterminated!" a third added.

"Guard the Professor!" a fourth ordered and one brave little Dalek wheeled over to her, pointing its laser on her, making sure she wouldn't try anything.

"Exterminate!" the rest cheered, the room filling with their cries.

To be continued…

A/N: Wow! You guys are great! I'm glad you're interested in the new OC series :) I feel bad though, I feel like I may have scared some of you into thinking I'm giving up on the Professor. That will _never_ happen, so don't worry. When Series 7 is over, I'll be back and posting the Professor again, and I _will_ continue to revise the rest of the show when a new series or set of specials come out to include her, this will _not_ be the last we see of the Professor woo!

Just some notes about the new series, I've definitely got an idea of how to work the Family of Blood around them not smelling her as a Time Lady, won't say what it is exactly, but it's actually very simple and _not_ a spray like the Professor had :) And there'll also be a small twist in the story as to how the Doctor doesn't know/sense her to be a Time Lady which works along with her trying to appear human.

The Doctor definitely _won't_ just see a Time Lady and fall in love, it's not imprinting lol (I really hated that about Twilight, it just felt like a weird and far too forced way of falling in love to me, I mean, I get 'love at first sight' but I felt like imprinting gave NO choice at all.) Remember, at the point the Time Lady will be coming in, the Doctor's just lost Rose and is barely noticing the human Martha, so he won't exactly be looking for love.

The Time Lady does _not_ have a past with the Doctor. She has seen him around once or twice but they have never really met or spoken to each other. She does know _of_ him through mutual friends and the talk of their people.

As for this AU series. I've got some suggested plots at the back of my mind for now. These include a prequel for the Academic Series (spanning key points of the Doctor and Professor from their first meeting to the end of the Time War/her capture) and a continuation of this AU series with the new 9th Professor into the rest of the show. I'm not currently planning on doing them, BUT, with the ridiculously long waits Moffat seems to want to torture us with between Series, I might, in the future, come back to these two ideas and pick them up. No promises, but it could happen.

One review about Mickey reminded me of an icon I saw once, it was of Mickey during Army of Ghosts, holding up his gun at the Sphere, and the caption said 'Mickey Smith: Hufflepuff with a Machine Gun.' I laughed, that's him alright, loyal to the end.

The next chapter will have a small twist at the end, and my decision of whether to continue into the start of Series 2 :)


	13. The Parting of the Ways

The Parting of the Ways

"You know the Doctor!" the Dalek set to guard the Professor rounded on her, "You understand him! You will predict his actions!"

She smirked, "I'm also the Professor," she reminded it, "His Bonded. I won't betray him."

"Predict!" it shouted, moving closer to her, sounding almost hysterical, making her frown, "Predict! Predict!"

"TARDIS detected," another Dalek reported, "In flight."

"Launch missiles! Exterminate!"

The Professor started laughing, she and the Doctor had just been talking of adapting the extrapolator to act as a secondary shield for the TARDIS, the Daleks wouldn't know what hit them.

~8~

Jack watched as two missiles flew at the TARDIS from the ship, hurtling towards them as he and the Doctor manned the controls, "We've got incoming!" he called. He held his breath as the missiles collided with the ship, only to explode without landing a scratch, "The extrapolator's working. We've got a fully functional force field. Try saying that when you're drunk..."

"And for my next trick..." the Doctor grinned, flicking a knob and pushing a lever.

~8~

The Professor looked up, hearing the wheezing of the TARDIS, only to see it materialize around her and the Dalek that was guarding her, leaving them inside the box.

'_Kata duck!_' the Doctor called in her mind.

She hit the ground just as Jack fired a huge blast at the Dalek with his gun as it cried, "Exterminate!"

The Dalek was blasted to bits as Jack cheered.

"Nice shot!" the Professor called to Jack as she stood up.

The Doctor ran over to her, pulling her into his arms, kissing her firmly, that was far too close a shot, too similar to the Dalek in Van Statten's museum, nearly losing her again.

Jack looked over, hearing them both go silent to see them in a rather heated kiss, he laughed a bit to himself, thinking he probably would have been blushing if he himself weren't worse than them. But then…he started to shift a bit…they were still going at it and they were sort of in the middle of something big here…

"Um, Doctor, Professor," he called, but they didn't seem to hear him, "The DALEKS are still outside."

They broke apart, the Professor blushing and seeming to be trying to hide her face in the Doctor's arm while he just grinned broadly, but with a pink tint to his cheeks.

"Thank you," the Professor said, looking between the two of them, "You saved me," she nudged the Doctor.

He grinned more, reaching out to brush a lock of hair from her face as he looked at her softly, "Told you I'd come and get you."

"Never doubted it," she smiled.

"You alright?"

"Better now," she nudged him again, "You?"

"Not bad," he remarked, "Had a bit of a scare before," he gave her a meaningful look.

"Sorry," she gave him an embarrassed look, "I had to know where the transmat was going."

"I'm glad you did," he had to admit, "If you hadn't, we might not have discovered the Daleks hiding there."

"Never going anywhere without you again though," she told him.

"I'm glad," he hugged her again.

"Hey, don't I get a hug?" Jack walked over.

"Hands off my Bonded," the Doctor told him, a joking, but still quite serious, tone in his voice.

"I was talking to you," he winked at the Doctor.

"Hands off _my_ Bonded," the Professor repeated, making Jack laugh.

Jack rolled his eyes and tossed the gun away, "Drained the gun of all its power supply. Now it's just a piece of junk."

The Doctor took the Professor's hand and tugged her over to the Dalek, the two of them crouching down as he flashed it with the sonic, the flesh of the alien was exposed, the battle armor striped away by the blast.

"Never thought I'd ever see one," Jack remarked, moving to join them, "One minute they're the greatest threat in the Universe, the next minute they vanished out of time and space."

"They went off to fight a bigger war..." the Professor remarked, watching the Doctor, "The Time War..."

Jack breathed out, "I thought it was a just a legend," he recalled how he'd felt when they'd told him about the Professor.

"I wish it was," the Professor sighed.

The Doctor squeezed her hand, "We were there. The war between the Daleks and the Time Lords. With the whole of creation at stake. Our people were destroyed, but they took the Daleks with them…" he stared at the Dalek, even if they hadn't perished in the war with their people…he probably still would have Time Locked the planet away, after what had happened to the Professor at the hands of his own people…

The Professor frowned and reached out, touching the Dalek's flesh hesitantly before gasping, "Oh my God," she nearly gagged, "They're human!"

"What?" the Doctor looked at her, alarmed, his eyes wide.

"There's human DNA mixed with the Dalek…" she swallowed hard, disgusted.

The Doctor looked at the Dalek with a grimace, "Oh that is disgusting…"

"And there are thousands of them," she added, looking at him, "What should we do?"

"No good stood round here chin-wagging," he decided, standing up and helping her up as well, "The Daleks have got the answers, let's go and meet the neighbors."

He turned with her and headed for the ramp, stepping out with her to the cries of the Daleks, "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!" firing their lasers at the TARDIS but the rays stopped midair, hitting the extrapolator's force field.

"Is that it?" the Doctor asked mockingly as the firing ceased, "Useless! Nul points," he leaned against the TARDIS, pulling the Professor into his arms, wrapping them around her waist as she leaned back against him, "It's alright, come on out. That force field can hold back anything."

Jack stepped cautiously out too, "_Almost_ anything."

"…yes, but I wasn't gonna tell them that. Thanks."

"Sorry."

The Daleks were silent, watching them as the Doctor stepped forward to address them, his hand still in the Professor's, "D'you know what they call me in the ancient legends of the Dalek Homeworld? The Oncoming Storm. You might've removed all your emotions...but I reckon that right down deep in your DNA, there's one little spark left. And that's fear," he looked at one of the Daleks as their eyestalk twitched, "Doesn't it just BURN when you face me? Doesn't it just blaze when you even think about the Professor? So, tell us, how did you survive the Time War?"

"They survived through me," a deep, sinister voice called.

They looked over to see a large Dalek towering over them all, its casing open to reveal the mutant within suspended in fluid.

"Jack," the Professor called, "Meet the Emperor of the Daleks."

"You destroyed us, Professor," the Emperor boomed, "You and your Bonded the Doctor. The Dalek Race died in your infernos, but my ship survived, falling through time, crippled but alive."

"I get it…" the Doctor nodded.

"Do not interrupt!" a Dalek shouted.

"Do not interrupt!" followed by a second.

"Do not interrupt!" and a third before all the Daleks joined in.

The Doctor just looked back, mildly annoyed with them, "I think you're forgetting something. I'm the Doctor. And if there's one thing I can do, it's talk. I've got five billion languages, and you haven't got _one _way of stopping me!" he glared at them a moment before his expression quickly changed to a grin as he looked at the Professor, "Well, there is ONE way to stop me," he shot her a wink, "But I reckon you want to know what's going on much more than you want to kiss me eh?"

She smiled, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "Never."

He laughed and turned back to the Daleks, "So if anybody's gonna shut up, it's YOU!" the Daleks shuffled back, seeing their two worst enemies grinning at them, "Okey doke. So, where were we?"

"We waited here in the dark space, damaged but rebuilding," the Emperor stated, "Centuries passed, and we quietly infiltrated the systems of Earth. Harvesting the waste of humanity. The prisoners, the refugees, the dispossessed, they all came to us. The bodies were filtered, pulped, sifted," Jack started to look a bit green at that, "The seed of the human race is perverted. Only one cell in a billion was fit to be nurtured."

"So, you created an army of Daleks out of the dead."

The Professor shook her head, "Just like I said, they're half human now."

"Those words are blasphemy!" the Emperor shouted.

"Do not blaspheme!" the Daleks began to echo behind them.

"Everything human has been purged. I cultivated pure and blessed Dalek."

The Doctor just looked at the Professor, disturbed, "Since when do the Daleks have a concept of blasphemy?"

"I reached into the dirt and made new life. I am the God of all Daleks!"

"Worship him!" the Daleks chanted, "Worship him! Worship him!"

The Professor looked around sadly, "They're insane. A hundred years hiding in silence, that's enough to drive anyone mad," she stepped slightly away from the Doctor, still within the force field, to eye them pityingly, "But it's worse than that. Driven mad by your own flesh. The humanity…" she shook her head, "You hate your own existence…" she swallowed hard, burying the brief flash of empathy she felt for them, she could remember hating who she'd become during the war, "And that makes them more deadly than ever," she looked at the Doctor, "We should go."

He nodded, holding out a hand to her as she turned back to him.

"You may NOT leave my presence!" the Emperor boomed but they were already halfway to the TARDIS, none of the Daleks able to stop them.

"Stay where you are!" a Dalek shouted.

The Doctor just grinned mockingly at them before opening the door to the TARDIS, allowing Jack and the Professor in before closing it behind them.

"Exterminate!" the Daleks ordered, firing at the door but not managing to breach the force field.

The Doctor turned to lean on the door, the Professor moving to hold him as they heard the firing, just taking comfort in that they were not alone.

~8~

The TARDIS set down on Floor 500 once more, the Doctor and Professor stepping out with Jack, "Turn everything up," the Professor rushed to the controls, "All transmissions, wide open, full power. Now! Move!"

"What does that do?" Davitch asked.

"Stops the Daleks from transmatting on board."

The Doctor walked over, helping her, "How did you get on? Did you contact Earth?"

"Well, we tried to warn them," Davitch sighed, "But all they did was suspend our license because we stopped the programs."

"And the planet's just sitting there, defenseless," the Professor rubbed her head.

"What were you saying about extraordinary species?" the Doctor asked her with a small grin.

"Shut up," she smiled too, nudging him.

He moved to reply when he noticed Lynda standing there with the two staff members, "Lynda, what're you still doing on board?" he looked at Davitch, "I told you to evacuate everyone."

"She wouldn't go," Davitch shrugged.

"Didn't wanna leave ya," Lynda smiled.

"There weren't enough shuttles anyway, or _I _wouldn't be here..." the female staff member muttered, "We've got about a hundred people stranded on Floor 0."

"Oh, my God," Davitch gasped and they looked at him to see him staring at the screen, "The fleet is moving. They're on their way."

And they were, Dalek ships were moving smoothly through space, headed right for them, for the Earth, descending on the planet.

The Doctor turned around and frantically began ripping armfuls of wires out of the terminals, the others looking back as the Professor finished up turning everything up.

"Dalek plan," the Doctor explained quickly, "Big mistake. Because what have they left us with? Anyone? Anyone? Oh, come on, it's obvious. A great big transmitter, this station," Jack stared, trying to work it out, "If I can change the signal, fold it back, sequence it anyone? Professor don't say it!" he pointed at her as she opened her mouth, he wanted a human to try and solve it.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Jack gaped.

"Give the man a medal!" the Doctor grinned.

"A Delta Wave?"

"A Delta Wave!"

"What's a Delta Wave?" Lynda asked.

"A wave of Van Cassadyne energy," the Professor explained, "It fries the brain, stand in the way of a Delta Wave and your head gets melted."

"And this place can transmit a MASSIVE wave!" the Doctor cheered, "Wipe out the Daleks!"

"Well, get started and do it then!" Lynda called.

"Trouble is, wave this size, building this big, brain as clever as mine, should take about…ooh…three days? How long till the fleet arrive?"

"22 minutes," Davitch reported.

"And thankfully, with my brain helping," the Professor smiled at the Doctor, "Should take us about…ooh…21 minutes 30."

He grinned at her as she moved to help him, "I love your brain," and pulled her close to kiss her head before he laughed, pulling out more cables.

Jack took the Professor's place at a terminal, quickly setting the shields as much as he could, "We've now got a force field so they can't blast us out of the sky," he called back to the aliens as the humans gathered around him, "But that doesn't stop the Daleks from physically invading."

"Do they know about the Delta Wave?" Davitch asked.

"They'll have worked it out at the same time," the Professor called.

Jack nodded, "So, if they want to stop the Doctor and Professor, that means they've got to get to this level, 500," he pointed to a diagram of the satellite on the screen, "Now, I can concentrate the extrapolator around the top six levels, 500 to 495. So, they'll penetrate the station below that at level 494 and fight their way up."

"Who're they fighting?" Davitch frowned.

"Us."

"And...what're we fighting with?"

"The guards had guns with bastic bullets, that's enough to blow a Dalek wide open."

"There's FOUR of us," the woman reminded him.

"Then let's move it! Into the lift! Isolate the lift controls!"

The two staff members ran off to do that as Lynda moved over to the Time Lords, "I…I just wanna say, um...thanks, I s'pose. And...I'll do my best!"

"Us too," the Doctor nodded, reaching out to shake her hand.

"Thanks for taking care of him," the Professor whispered to Lynda, hugging her.

"No problem," Lynda smiled, "I'm glad I could help them find you."

She gave them a nod before heading off to the lift as Jack stepped up to them, "It's been fun!" he grinned, trying to keep it light, but soon grew serious, "But I guess this is goodbye."

"We'll get this working Jack," the Professor promised him, though they all knew it would take a miracle and that the man was likely to die facing the Daleks.

"You're worth fighting for," Jack smiled at her lightly, kissing her forehead quickly before the Doctor could pull him away. He turned to the Doctor as well, grinning despite the man glaring at him, "Wish I'd never met you, Doctor!" he cupped his face in both hands, "I was much better off as a coward," and kissed him full on the lips a moment before walking off, "See ya in hell!" he called, getting into the lift.

The Professor looked over at the Doctor to see him looking sour, "What's wrong with you?" she asked him. He didn't answer, just glanced at her forehead before glaring at the lift, "Oh," she nodded, working it out, "He kissed my forehead…" still he was silent, so she walked over to stand before him, "Well he kissed your lips," he grimaced, making her laugh, "I can fix that," she smiled, leaning in to kiss him on the lips as well.

He started to smile into the kiss to the point where he had to pull away. He brushed her hair behind her ear and kissed her forehead too, covering up Jack's kiss with his own, "Let's get to work," he whispered and they both turned back to the cables and wires.

~8~

The Time Lords were quiet, sitting in the middle of the rows of desks and terminals, working busily on the wires, the only two people on Floor 500 left.

"You know," the Professor sighed, "This is one of those moments where the laws of time can be infuriating."

"How so?" he asked, glancing at her.

"We've got a time machine, but we can't go back in time to last week and warn them because we'd become part of events and stuck in the timeline."

The Doctor eyed her a moment, "There's another thing the TARDIS could do...it could take us away..." she looked at him, "We could leave. Let history take its course. We go to Marbella in 1989."

She shook her head lightly, "You wouldn't do that."

"No, but you could ask me to," he told her, "I'd do it. For you. I'd do anything for you Kata."

"Oh but humans are my favorite Theta," she laughed a bit, "Even if they are 'mindless sheep.'"

He laughed as well when there was a beeping of the computer. He looked over at it, getting up to check their progress, "The Delta Wave's started building…"

"How much longer does it need?" she called.

He looked at the computer and sighed, turning around to shake his head, "It'll be cutting it far too close," he admitted.

She nodded, glancing back at the TARDIS sitting in the back of the room, "We need to send her away," she said softly, getting up as the Doctor walked over to her, nodding.

"We can't risk the Daleks getting her," he agreed.

"If we survive this, we can use Jack's Vortex Manipulator to get back to her."

He sighed, holding up the sonic to the box and flicking it on. They stood there, listening as the engines started up, the box slowly disappearing, on a preset course to the safest place they could think, 21st century Earth. Mickey still had that key that the Professor had given him, if he saw the box and got inside, their emergency protocols would start and a hologram of the Doctor would explain what was happening, what he should do with the box, just let her fade away.

"Professor, I've called up the internal laser codes," Jack's voice said over a monitor, "There should be a different number on every screen, can you read them out to me?"

"Yeah," she nodded, walking over to a terminal.

She frowned, seeing static on the screen and tried a few codes to bring them up, even hitting the top of it a few times, but nothing happened, "Jack they're not coming up…"

He sighed, "That's fine," he called, it had to be the work they were doing, all the transmissions and shielding going on had diverted power all over the place, and with the Daleks looming…he sighed, "Just tell me…the Delta Wave...is it ever gonna be ready?"

"Tell him the truth!" the Dalek Emperor's voice echoed through the room. They looked up to see him on the main screen, "There is every possibility that the Delta Wave could be complete, but no possibility of refining it. The Delta Wave must kill every living thing in its path, with no distinction between Human and Dalek. All things will die. By your hands."

"The range of this transmitter covers the entire Earth," Jack remarked.

"You would destroy Daleks and Humans together. If I am God, the creator of all things, then what does that make you, Doctor, Professor?"

"There are colonies out there," the Doctor moved to the Professor's side as she spoke, "The human race would survive in some shape or form, but you're the only Daleks in existence. The whole Universe is in danger if we let you live."

The Doctor looked at Jack on the small screen, "Do you see, Jack? That's the decision we've got to make for every living thing. Die as a Human or live as a Dalek," he sighed, "What would you do?"

"Keep working," he replied.

"But they will exterminate you!" the Emperor shouted.

Jack just grinned, "Never doubted them, never will."

The Doctor grinned back, the Professor giving a small smile before they turned back to the wires, getting to work, "Now, you tell me, 'God of all Daleks,'" the Doctor called, "'Cos there's one thing not even the Professor worked out. The words 'Bad Wolf,' spread across time and space. Everywhere, drawing us in. How'd you manage that?"

"I did nothing," the Emperor stated.

"Oh, come on. There's no secrets now, your worship."

"They are not part of my design. This is the Truth of God."

The monitor flickered off as they looked up at the 'Bad Wolf Corporation' sign written above the monitor.

"No possibility of refining it?" the Professor scoffed after a moment, "Please," she nudged him, "If it were just you, maybe…"

"Oi!" he nudged her back.

She just smiled, "I always could think faster than you," she reminded him, "I think I can refine it enough to save the humans."

He looked at her, his eyes widening as she showed him the alterations to the Delta Wave in his mind and grinned, "Fantastic!" he cheered, kissing her quickly as they got to work.

~8~

"You were right!" Lynda's voice came over the comms., "They're forcing the airlock on 494…"

The satellite shuddered violently, the two of them rushing around, working in overdrive to get it all working.

"Defenses have gone offline," Lynda added nervously as the shaking stopped, "The Daleks have overridden the lock. Advance guard have made it to 495."

"Jack, how're we doing?" the Doctor called out to the comms..

"495 should be good," he replied, "I like 495."

"They're flying up the ventilation shafts!" Lynda gasped, "No...wait a minute...oh, my God! Why're they doing that? They're going _down_!"

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of screaming as the Daleks attacked those on Floor 0, cries of 'exterminate' echoing around the rooms till the feed was cut off.

"Floor 0…" Lynda breathed, "They killed them all."

"Lynda!" the Professor called, hearing the girl trying not to cry, "What's happening on Earth?"

"The fleet's descending..." she came back, her voice hushed, "They're bombing whole continents. Europa...Pacifica...the New American Alliance...Australasia's just...gone…and I've got a problem..."

"Human female detected!" a Dalek cried from her feed.

"They've found me," Lynda whispered, fear in her voice.

"You'll be alright, Lynda," the Doctor called, the two of them working faster than ever, "That side of the station's reinforced against meteors."

"Hope so!" she cheered, they could both tell she was terrified but trying to be brave, to keep it light, "Know what they say about Earth workmanship..."

The Professor swallowed hard, hearing what sounded like something welding through the wall moments before there was a crash of glass breaking and Lynda screamed, the feed going to static.

They looked up in horror, Lynda was dead.

"Last man standing!" Jack shouted over the comms., leaving them little time to think on Lynda, "For God's sake, Doctor, Professor, finish that thing and kill them!"

"Finish that thing and kill mankind!" the Emperor laughed, appearing on the main screen, watching them frantically working.

"You've got twenty seconds maximum!" Jack reported, the two of them dashing around like crazy.

They listened as Jack fired at the Daleks, the firing starting to sound less powerful as the seconds ticked by, he was running out of weapons until…

"Exterminate!" a Dalek shouted.

"I kinda figured that," Jack said before there was a laser fired.

Jack was gone.

The Professor pulled up a lever, setting the device, "Got it!" she shouted.

The Doctor ran over, checking it, "It's ready!"

Just in time it appeared, as Daleks began to file into the room, surrounding them.

"You really wanna think about this," the Doctor called, putting his hands on the lever, the Professor close by, "'Cos if I activate the signal, every living creature dies."

"I am immortal," the Emperor stated.

"D'you wanna put that to the test?"

"I want to see you become like me_. _Hail the Doctor, the Great Exterminator!"

"I'll do it!" he threatened, "The Professor's refined this, the Earth is safe."

"But you are not," the Emperor reminded them, having gleamed as much watching them work.

The Doctor tensed, the Dalek was right, the Professor had managed to save the Earth, but all those on the satellite would die in the blast. It was just the two of them alive by now, but that was just it, wasn't it? _She_ was still alive…

"Prove yourself, Doctor," the Emperor continued, "What are you, coward or killer?"

He swallowed hard, his hands tensing on the lever, shaking, his face scrunching in pain, but…he couldn't do it. The Professor was alive, he _couldn't_ kill her, he couldn't be responsible for her death, not for anything, not for the Earth, not for the Universe.

"Coward," he stepped away, "Any day!" and tore out a plug that connected the device to the Delta Wave.

The Professor closed her eyes as he put his arm around her. She knew why he'd done it, for her, to not have to hurt her. She had to admit, she would have done the same, she would never, _ever_ hurt him, never kill him. She cursed herself silently, if she'd just been quicker, thought faster, then she could have refined it more, made it so only the Daleks were affected…

The Doctor pressed a kiss to her temple, reassuring her, '_We promised,_' he reminded her in her mind. Whatever they did, they would do together. If they were going to die by extermination, it would be together as well.

"Mankind will be harvested because of your weakness," the Emperor told them.

"And what about us?" the Doctor glared, his grip around the Professor tightening, "Are we to become two of your angels?"

"You are heathens. You will be exterminated."

"Maybe it's time," the Professor sighed, looking at him with tears in her eyes. She'd just found him, wanted forever with him, the rest of time, to the end of the Universe and back, but still…just to be with him…it was enough.

The Doctor rested his head against her temple, the two of them holding onto one another as they closed their eyes and waited for the lasers to fire...

Suddenly the sound of the TARDIS resounded.

"Alert!" a Dalek shouted, "TARDIS materializing!"

Their eyes snapped open and they spun around, shocked and stunned, to see the TARDIS appearing.

"You will not escape!" the Emperor boomed.

The TARDIS doors flew open, a bright golden light shining from within, the power of the Time Vortex pouring out of it. And there, in the doorway, stood Rose Tyler, her eyes glowing golden as she stepped forward, the light curling around her.

"What've you done?" the Doctor stumbled back in horror, pulling the Professor behind him. A human with the power of the Time Vortex…there was no telling what she would do, what the power would make her do…

"I looked into the TARDIS," Rose breathed, her London accent gone, her voice echoing, "And the TARDIS looked into me."

Mickey had told her everything. He'd told her about what had happened with Margaret the Slitheen, how the heart of the TARDIS had turned the woman into an egg, how the words Bad Wolf seemed to be following the Time Lords. She'd seen the same words scrawled out on the ground of the Powell Estates just by where the TARDIS had landed, Mickey letting her in with the key he'd been given. The Doctor had appeared, a hologram of him, telling them that he and the Professor were in danger, that the TARDIS couldn't be discovered, and to leave it there. But she couldn't. She'd agonized over what she'd done in trying to save her father, wanted desperately to apologize, and hearing they were in danger…she couldn't bear it. No matter what happened, what the Doctor may have threatened to do, she _couldn't_ let them just die and not try to help. They really were the most wonderful people she'd ever met…she had to _try_ and, it seemed, the TARDIS wanted her help as well…

The Professor's eyes widened, "You looked into the Time Vortex…" she shook her head, "Rose, _no one's_ meant to see that!"

"This is the abomination!" the Emperor shouted.

"Exterminate!" a Dalek shouted, firing at Rose, but she just held up her hand, freezing the bolt and sending it back into the Dalek.

The Doctor and Professor could only stare at the display of power.

"I am the Bad Wolf," she stated, "I create myself. I take the words..." she waved her hand at the 'Bad Wolf' written on the wall, "I scatter them in time and space…" the words rose off the wall and floated away, "A message to lead us here."

"Rose, you've got to stop this!" the Professor called, "You've got to stop this now!"

Rose just stared straight ahead as though she hadn't heard her.

"You've got the entire Vortex running through your head," the Doctor tried, "You're gonna burn."

"I want you safe," Rose looked at them. The Doctor stepped back, shocked at that, after what he'd said to her the last time he'd seen her, wanting to save them should have been the last thing on her mind, "Protected from the false God."

"You cannot hurt me," the Emperor shouted, "I am immortal."

"You are tiny," Rose looked at the creature, "I can see the whole of time and space, every single atom of your existence, and I divide them!" she lifted her hand and the Daleks began to separate into golden, liquid-like particles, "Everything must come to dust...all things. Everything dies," she looked around as the Daleks dissolved, "The Time War ends."

"I will not die!" the Emperor shouted, "I cannot die!"

The Time Lords watched as the ships outside began to dissolve away as well.

Rose stood with her arms raised, staring right ahead, shaking.

"Rose, you've done it," the Professor took a few steps towards her, but the Doctor tugged her back just a bit, not wanting her to get too close to the destructive powers Rose was displaying, "Now stop. Just let go."

"How can I let go of this?" Rose smiled, "I bring life..."

"But this is wrong! You can't control life and death!"

Rose looked at her, "But I can. The sun and the moon...the day and night," her voice started to tremble, "But why do they hurt..."

"The power's gonna kill you and it's our fault," the Doctor stepped to the Professor's side, looking regretful that this was happening to Rose.

"I can see everything," Rose started to cry, "All that is...all that was...all that ever could be…"

"We have to stop this," the Professor whispered to him, worried.

"My head..." Rose's face scrunched, fearful.

The Doctor nodded, "Come here…" he stepped towards Rose.

"Doctor," the Professor warned him lightly, stopping him a moment, "Let me help."

"...it's killing me..." Rose cried.

"It's ok," he told her, stepping before her as the Professor moved behind her. She reached out and put her hands on Rose's head, her fingers on her temples and closed her eyes, concentrating on opening Rose's mind as wide as she could, allowing the Vortex to flow out of her, but it needed direction.

The Doctor put his hands on Rose's shoulders, stepping closer, pulling the Vortex into himself as it flowed out of her. Rose slumped forward, the Professor managing to catch her as she fell, gently holding her up as the Doctor turned to the TARDIS, exhaling the Vortex and throwing his hands out, sending it back to the TARDIS panel which shut after the power had been returned.

"Doctor…" the Professor breathed, concerned.

He looked at her and smiled, "I'm fine," he told her before reaching out to help put Rose between them, the two of them moving her into the TARDIS. They placed her onto the floor by the console and ran to the controls, getting the box out of there and into the Vortex.

A few moments later Rose let out a little moan, waking up as she rubbed her head, "What happened?" she winced, sitting up.

"Don't you remember?" the Doctor looked at her, mildly surprised that she could forget something like that.

"It's like...there was this singing..."

"That's right!" the Doctor laughed, "The Professor sang a song and the Daleks ran away."

"Oi!" the Professor mock glared at him, "What's _that_ supposed to mean? If anything, they'd run for their lives if YOU sang to them."

He let out a hearty laugh at that.

"I was at home..." Rose struggled to remember, "Then I was in the TARDIS, and..."

'_Theta…_' the Doctor heard in his mind, looking away from his shimmering gold hand to the Professor who was crossing her arms, '_So you're fine are you?_' she was angry, but he could hear a fear and concern in her mental voice and could only give her a sheepish grin.

"I can't remember anything else..." Rose mumbled, not noticing them.

"Doctor," the Professor called out loud when he refused to answer her silently.

He looked at her softly, "I was gonna take you to so many places," he smiled at her, a semi-sad look in his eyes even as he grinned, "Barcelona, not the city Barcelona, the planet. You'd love it. Fantastic place, they've got dogs with no noses!" he laughed, Rose just watching, confused and concerned, "Imagine how many times a day you end up telling that joke, and it's still funny!"

"Knowing you," the Professor swallowed hard, seeing that he was trying to make her feel better, "Only once."

"Oi!" he laughed again, though more sadly. He felt the exact same now as she did in the satellite, he'd wanted forever with her, in this body. But they both knew that could never last long, his past travels had shown him that, the bodies never lasted long. And even though they both knew what was coming, that this was not the end, saying goodbye still hurt.

Rose got up and looked between them.

The Doctor looked over at Rose as well, nodding to himself, "You could have come too," he told her. Despite lingering tensions he felt about Rose being anywhere near the Professor, she HAD just saved them and risked her life to do so, whether she knew it or not.

"We're going to Barcelona?" Rose asked, blinking a bit, starting to smile at being invited aboard again.

"Maybe you will," he remarked, "The Professor will take you," he looked at her and she nodded, "And maybe I will. But not like this."

"Doctor…" the Professor whispered, tears in her eyes.

"You're not making sense," Rose frowned, starting to sense that something was wrong.

"I might never make sense again!" he looked back at the Professor, wanting desperately to see her smile before he left, "I might have two heads. Or no head!" he laughed, getting a little sad smile from her, "Imagine me with no head! And don't say that's an improvement..." he pointed at her making her laugh.

"It certainly wouldn't be," she walked over to him, reaching out to cup his cheek one last time, "Neither of us would get any kisses."

He smiled at her, reaching up to press her hand to his cheek, only to suddenly fall backwards, a blast of golden light propelling him. He clutched his stomach as though he'd been punched.

"Doctor!" the Professor gasped, moving towards him.

"No," he looked at her regretfully, "You have to stay away," he could feel tears prickling in his eyes to have to tell her that, before wincing in pain.

"Professor," Rose called, starting to get worried, "What's going on?"

"He absorbed all the energy of the Time Vortex, and no one's meant to do that you dunce!" the Professor shouted at him, though there was a strain in her voice as she tried to keep her tears in, "You told me you were fine!" he screwed his eyes up in pain, Rose staring at the two of them in concern, when the Professor turned to her, "Every cell in his body is dying."

Rose's eyes widened, horrified, feeling like she'd just been responsible for another one of them dying, this was _not_ how she wanted to make it up to them, "Can't he do something?"

"Yeah," the Doctor strained, "I'm doing it now! Time Lords have this little trick, it's...sort of a way of cheating death. Except..." he looked at the Professor sadly, "It means I'm gonna change."

She nodded, sniffling. He'd taken in the power of the Vortex from Rose after it had nearly built to full power, harming him too severely.

"I'm not gonna see you again," he blinked, the tears now visible in his eyes, so, _so_ sorry that this was happening. It really wasn't that big of a deal, not to their people, they'd both regenerated enough times, but still…to know that HE wouldn't be with her anymore, that some new man was going to spend time with her, even if it was still a version of him, it hurt, "Not like this. Not with this daft old face," he laughed, "And before I go...I just wanna tell you, I love you, so much."

"I love you too," she told him, smiling, knowing that he wanted to see that, "Always, no matter what."

He grinned widely, "You were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic. And d'you know what? So was I!"

And with that, he threw his head back, his arms out, orange-gold energy exploding out of him, from his neck and sleeves and trouser legs. The Professor moved over to Rose, pulling her back a bit, keeping her from the dangerous energy, the two of them watching as the Doctor transformed before their eyes.

His hair grew out, becoming just a bit longer, darkening to black, thicker on top. Stubble grew on his chin and below his nose, his face becoming more sculpted. His body seemed to remain much the same, muscular, built…but just slightly smaller than what he'd been.

And then…there was a new man standing where he'd been in the same clothes and leather jacket.

He blinked, revealing his dark brown eyes, and cracked his neck, looking at the Professor, "See?" he grinned at her, "Just fine," he walked over to her and pulled her away from Rose, kissing her deeply, grinning saucily as he pulled away, "New lips, have to be broken in eh?"

She laughed and shook her head at him, poking him in his hard chest, "This one's easily distracted then?"

"Only by you," he winked at her, before noticing Rose standing there, staring at him in shock, "Oh, right…we were heading somewhere weren't we?" he looked at the Professor, wrapping an arm around her, resting his hand on the small of her back, running his fingers up and down her spine a bit, making her shiver, "Barcelona."

A/N: How about that little twist, we have a different Doctor it seems, one whom I picture to be similar to Dominic Cooper, more recent images of him, mostly like him as Henry Sturgess from Abraham Lincoln: Vampire Hunter (there are a few pictures online if you haven't seen the movie). I felt like we got our 10 because of Rose, how she basically became like his humanity during Series 1, reminding him to respect the dead, pitying/defending the Dalek as it died, mourning her father and trying to save him, everything she did then made him the human Doctor we got in Series 2. But with the Professor here, Rose wasn't always there making him human, the Professor didn't want him to let the Gelth through, not from respect for the dead but because she knew they were plotting something, the Dalek, seeing the Professor, tried to kill them all which made Rose's defense not a good thing, Rose saving her father caused the Professor to be taken, etc. Having the Professor there changed what the Doctor did and didn't do and why, and that would change the sort of man 10 would be. And since this is AU, with a different 9th Professor, I figured we could have a different 10th Doctor too. It was one reason I was a little uncertain as to whether to go into Series 2 or not, since we all love our 10 I was afraid to write the series with someone who wasn't him.

I hope it was believable how Rose just appeared. I tried to hint at it in Boom Town that Rose has been obsessing with how to make it up to them, I mean, after dreaming of travelling space and time for a year, you're not just gonna give it up without a fight. And seeing the TARDIS appear without them, the hologram basically saying that they were in danger, and with Mickey having told her about the heart of the TARDIS and how Bad Wolf was following the Time Lords, I felt that Rose might be able to work it out how to get back to them. She wanted to make it up to them for 'killing' the Professor, what better way than to try and help/save the both of them? And even though the Doctor regenerated, she DID save them both, so I think she's made it up to them, but as for how long she might stay with them travelling...well...

And...my decision is...I _will_ continue this into the beginning of Series 2. The Christmas Invasion, New Earth, and Tooth and Claw. They will be continued here, in Rewritten. If I happen to come back and continue with an AU Series 2 I may take the three chapters out and make them their own story (probably just making it a Rewritten series, like Rewritten: Series 1, Rewritten: Series 2 or something). But you _will_ be getting the three episodes.

The reason why I decided to go ahead with that was that, I had originally just given a description of how I thought the new 10th Doctor would be, but I felt like it didn't really do justice to portraying how I pictured him or really describe him well. So I thought, instead of telling, I might as well show with those three chapters. It was a bit hard because the man I originally saw 10 as becoming, changed a bit when I was outlining, which made writing the three chapters a bit difficult. But, once I worked out exactly how this new Doctor would be, it just flowed. So, we've got three more days of Rewritten to look forward to :) I hope you enjoy!


	14. The Christmas Invasion

The Christmas Invasion

The TARDIS jolted around as it flew through the air, knocking into buildings until it came down, banging into dustbins on the way. Mickey and Jackie, who had gathered when they heard the wheezing noise, looked at each other, concerned, when the doors were suddenly thrown open and the Professor ran out, squealing, a man chasing her, laughing as he caught her around the middle and spun her around, pulling her in to kiss her.

"Rose!" Jackie gasped, seeing her daughter in the doorway and ran over to hug her, she'd been gone for months!

Her call seemed to snap the Time Lords out of their moment, the man turning around, but pulling the Professor into his arms, her back to his chest, his arms wrapped tightly around her, "Look at that. We made it."

"Barely," the Professor remarked, putting her arms over his. He'd gone a bit mad in the TARDIS, rushing around, grinning dangerously, wanting to really make the adventure daring by setting the TARDIS into overdrive…and proceeding to distract her whenever she tried to calm the box down. They had wanted to return to tell Mickey and Jackie that Rose was alright, well…she did. He was just eager to get out there, see the Universe once more.

He looked around a moment, feeling the cold air through his jacket, seeing the look of the land around them and realized, "It's Christmas!" nuzzled his head into her neck, "Merry Christmas sweetheart."

And then he promptly collapsed, nearly taking her down with him when she tried to grab him, Mickey running over to help her lie him down.

"What happened?" Rose asked, rushing over with her mother, "Is he alright?"

"I _knew_ this would happen," the Professor sighed, the Doctor's head on her lap. She'd seen all the signs, his jitters in the TARDIS, the gleam in his eyes, the strain in him…he was basically exploding with regeneration energy, an aftereffect of taking in the Vortex, it would take his new body a short while to recover from that.

"But is he ok?"

"He'll be fine," she reassured them, "He just needs rest."

"Wait a minute," Mickey shook his head, looking at the man with black hair and stubble, "Who is he? Where's the Doctor?"

"That's him," the Professor told him, "This _is_ the Doctor."

"What d'you mean, 'this is the Doctor?'" Jackie frowned, "Doctor who?"

~8~

The Doctor was lying tucked in bed, wearing a pair of stripy pajamas, Rose was standing at the foot of the bed, biting her nails as the Professor sat on the edge of the bed beside him, reaching out to gently stroke his face.

"Here we go!" Jackie called, rushing in with a stethoscope in her hand, "Tina the cleaner's got this lodger, medical student. And she was fast asleep, so I just took it."

"Thank you Jackie," the Professor looked up, "But we don't need that. I can scan him well enough."

"Scan?" Jackie frowned, "What d'you mean 'scan?'"

She held up her fingers, waving them a bit, "It's a skill I have, I can learn about things by touching them, the Doctor's fine, he's just got to rest for now.

Jackie shook her head, not following, "I still say we should take him to hospital…"

"We can't," Rose cut in, shifting from foot to foot, nervous. She'd experienced the Doctor when he'd thought the Professor was dead, she just had a feeling that it would be much worse for her if the Professor thought he was in danger because of something she had done, again, "They'd lock him up. The both of them. And dissect them. One bottle of his blood could change the future of the human race."

"Just give me a moment," the Professor murmured, leaning forward to place her head to the center of his chest, listening, smiling softly as she heard the four-beat rhythm, "Both working."

"What d'you mean 'both?'" Jackie asked, getting exasperated with so little answers.

"We've got two hearts," the Professor explained.

"You're joking aren't you?"

She laughed a bit, sitting up, "Go on, give it a listen Jackie."

Jackie hesitated before putting on the stethoscope and moving closer, listening to either side of the Professor's chest, gasping, "Oh that's just weird. Anything else you've got two of?"

"Mum just leave them alone," Rose murmured, turning to leave the room, feeling too jittery to just stand there and watch, not knowing if the Doctor would get better despite the Professor's assurances.

Jackie moved after her daughter as the Professor stood to follow…only to find that the Doctor refused to let go of her hand after she'd taken it sitting beside him. She smiled, leaning over, "It's alright love," she whispered in his ear, "I'll be back in a moment, you just rest."

She watched with a soft look in her eyes as he relaxed, releasing her, sighing out a wisp of orange-gold regeneration energy. She laughed as it floated around her, batting it away and towards the window before she stepped out of the room to follow Rose and Jackie into the kitchen.

"How can he go changing his face?" Jackie was asking as Rose looked in the refrigerator, "Is that a different face or is he a different person?"

"How should I know?" Rose snapped, frustrated, before sighing, "Sorry…"

"He's a different person," the Professor clarified, walking over, "Our people had a way of cheating death, healing ourselves by changing every cell in our bodies, making us into entirely new people."

Rose blinked, tears in her eyes, knowing the Doctor, the Doctor she had been trying to make up her mistakes to, was gone, dead, because of her, "I keep forgetting you're not human…" she murmured.

"He's still got the same memories Rose," the Professor told her, almost as though she knew where the girl's thoughts had gone, "He remembers everything, right up to the end."

Rose nodded, knowing she was talking about how he'd offered her to come with them before they'd headed back to Earth. She shook her head, looking at her mother, wanting a change of topic, "The big question is...where'd you get a pair of men's pajamas from?"

"Howard's been staying over," Jackie told her, moving away.

"What, Howard from the market? How long's that been going on?"

"A month or so," Jackie told her and she winced. It had only been a few minutes for her between getting them to help her open the TARDIS, looking for that light Mickey had told her about, and coming back to find months had past and it was Christmas, "First of all, he starts delivering to the door and I thought, 'that's a bit odd.' Next thing you know, it's a bag of oranges…"

"Is that Harriet Jones?" Rose gasped, turning to walk into the sitting room, hearing a TV playing in the background, a very familiar voice speaking.

"Oh, never mind me..." Jackie muttered, following her with the Professor.

"Why's she on the telly?"

"She's Prime Minister remember?" the Professor smiled and moved to stand beside Rose. She couldn't be as angry with her as the Doctor had been for saving her father. She had been the one displaced in time, but, she knew that Rose had gotten her miracle, gotten the Doctor to forgive her. She'd saved them both, even if the Doctor had regenerated because of it. But that had been his choice, and he was still there, alive, just different. So, for that reason, she could forgive Rose now, and right now the girl was terrified and confused.

"I'm eighteen quid a week better off," Jackie added.

"Britain's Golden Age," the Professor nudged Rose, making her smile a bit.

"Keep on saying 'my Rose has met her.'"

"Did more than that," Rose smiled more, "Stopped World War Three with her. Harriet Jones..."

"Harriet Jones," a reporter called on the screen, "What about those calling the Guinevere One Space Probe a waste of money?"

"Now, that's where you're wrong," Harriet shook her head, "I completely disagree if you don't mind. The Guinevere One Space Probe represents this country's limitless ambition. British workmanship sailing up there among the stars."

"This is the spirit of Christmas, birth and rejoicing, and the dawn of a new age," another man beside Harriet continued, "And that is what we're achieving fifteen million miles away. Our very own miracle."

"The unmanned probe Guinevere One is about to make its final descent," a reporter described as a graphic of the probe came up on screen, "Photographs of the Martian Landscape should be received by midnight tonight."

The Professor smiled, "Earth ingenuity…" she shook her head, proud, there were those brilliant humans she knew them to be. And it would figure that the Doctor would sleep through it.

~8~

"What if…what if he doesn't forgive me?" Rose asked as she and the Professor walked arm-in-arm down a road with Mickey, crowded with shoppers.

"He invited you with us," the Professor reminded her.

"Yeah and then he went mad and nearly crashed the TARDIS, what if it's just a…heat of the moment thing and he doesn't really mean it?"

"Rose," the Professor stopped her, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders, "If you can _promise me_ that you will do everything we say from now on, I'll make sure you come."

Rose blinked, tears in her eyes, a small hopeful smile making its way onto her face, "I promise!"

"Then I promise too," she nodded, "Now, come on, I want to get the Doctor a gift for when he wakes up."

"God I still can't believe it's Christmas," Rose remarked, reaching out to take Mickey's hand, squeezing it, "It's only been a few minutes…"

"I'm just glad you're back," Mickey squeezed her hand back, "And safe."

"What if he's dying?" Rose frowned at Mickey's words.

"He's not Rose," the Professor reassured her, "He's in what we call a healing coma. He's focusing the rest of his regeneration energy towards healing himself of the damage the Vortex did to him. He just needs a few hours and he'll be fine."

"Yeah," Mickey swung her hand a bit, "He won't die on Christmas. But your mother might kill ya if you don't get her a gift. So what're you gonna get her? Even after you left I'm round all the time now, you know. She does my dinner on a Sunday...talks about you all afternoon, yap yap yap yap yap..."

Rose wasn't really listening, looking at the Professor as she stopped walking, her gaze locked on a band of masked Santas a few feet away playing 'Good Tidings of Comfort and Joy' on their brass instruments.

"What is it?" Rose asked, seeing her frown and tense.

"Don't panic Rose…" she warned, "But they're robots…and those instruments," her gaze flickered to the instruments as they lowered them, "Aren't instruments…down!" she turned, half throwing Mickey and Rose to the ground with her as the Santas turned their instruments into flame throwers, blue flames shooting out of them.

People started screaming and scattering, the Santas still blasting the fires around.

"It's us!" Rose gasped as they ducked behind a stall, "They're after us aren't they?" she looked at the Professor.

"On my signal, run," she told them, tensing more. The Santas turned and blasted the stall, "Run!" she shouted, dashing out from behind the stall towards the Santas.

"Professor!" Rose shouted, but Mickey pulled her away.

They watched as the Professor managed to grab one of the Santa's arms and twist it, disabling it enough to grab its weapon and fire at the large Christmas tree beside them, knocking it over and onto the other Santas, distracting them before she turned and ran back to them.

"What's going on?" Mickey asked, frantic, as they ran towards the streets, "What've we done? Why are they after us?"

"Taxi!" Rose shouted as one pulled up, the three of them clambering in, as she pulled out her phone.

"Who're you phoning?"

"My mum," Rose breathed, putting the phone to her ear only to hear a busy signal, "Mum, get off the phone!"

"Who were...those Santa things?" Mickey looked at the Professor.

"Pilot Fish," she remarked, "Hunters, scouts."

"Scouts?" Rose frowned, "So they're after the Doctor?"

"Not exactly," she looked out the window as they pulled up to the complex, "His regeneration energy…that!" she pointed and they ran out of the cab to see a wisp of orange-gold energy escape a window in Rose's flat, "Come on!"

They ran up the stairs and into the flat to see Jackie still on the phone, "So, save us a chipolata..."

"Get off the phone!" Rose shouted, running over to her.

"It's only Bev! She says hello."

Rose grabbed the phone, "Bev? Yeah, look, it'll have to wait," she hung up and looked at Mickey and Jackie, not even noticing the Professor tensing and looking around as though for something dangerous that she just couldn't see, "Right, the Professor says it's not safe, we've gotta get out, where can we go?"

"My mate Stan, he'll put us up," Mickey supplied.

"That's only two streets away. What about Mo? Where's she living now?"

"I dunno!" Jackie shook her head, "Peak District!"

"Oh, we'll go to Cousin Mo's then."

"It's Christmas Eve! We're not going anywhere! What're you babbling about?"

"Jackie…" the Professor cut in, stepping past them towards a green tree set up in the back, where she was certain a white plastic tree had been before, "Where'd you get that tree?"

"That's a new tree," Rose realized as well, "Where'd you get it?"

"Well, I thought it was you!" Jackie turned to her daughter as the Professor slowly edged nearer to the tree.

"How can it be me?"

"Well, you went shopping, there was a ring at the door, and there it was!"

"No, that wasn't me."

"Then who was it..."

The Professor reached out and touched it a moment before jumping back, "Get back!" she shouted, pushing them towards the back of the room moments before the tree started to light up on its own.

"Oh, you've gotta be kidding me," Rose breathed, her eyes wide.

"Quick!" the Professor nudged them, "Move!"

Jackie and Rose turned, rushing back down the hall as the tree started to spin rapidly, 'Jingle Bells' starting to play at a fast speed, moving towards them, shattering the coffee table into firewood within seconds.

"Go! Move!" she pushed them more, but Mickey ran past her, grabbing a chair and holding it before him, trying to stop the tree or at least hold it back.

"Mickey!" Rose shouted.

"Leave it!" Jackie yelled as the tree started to chop the chair, "Get out! Get out!"

"Mickey move!" the Professor called, "Get out of there now!"

He threw down the chair and ran back to where she was ushering them into the Doctor's room. He turned and slammed the door shut behind him, trying to hold it closed as the tree grew closer. Jackie started to shove the wardrobe over, Mickey helping, the two of them pressing themselves against it and the door, trying to keep the tree back.

"Doctor!" Rose called, rushing over to his bedside.

"Rose no!" the Professor shouted, making Rose look up at her, alarmed, "Do NOT wake him up!" she shouted, rushing over to his leather jacket hanging on a small rack as Rose stepped back from the Doctor and pulled out the sonic.

"I'm gonna get killed by a Christmas tree!" Jackie shrieked as the tree started to smash through the wardrobe.

"Jackie, Mickey, move!" the Professor called. They jumped to the side and she flashed the sonic on just as the tree burst through, making it explode a moment later.

"Nicely done," a voice said behind her.

She looked back to see the Doctor sitting up in bed, propping himself up on his right arm, grinning at her, "Go back to sleep," she told him, worried for him, to wake up in the middle of a healing coma wasn't a good thing.

"Not a chance," he smirked, getting out of bed. He'd heard the screaming and shouting, the smashing, and then her voice…she'd been in danger, of course he'd woken up, and of course he'd not go back to sleep now, not till he knew she was completely safe. She turned to face him completely as he stood, his gaze locked on her, "Remote control. But who's controlling it?"

"I'll find that out myself," she pointed at the bed, "You go back to bed."

"No," he said firmly, walking over to her, "It's dangerous. And you're not going anywhere without me."

She looked at him a moment as he opened his mind to her, letting her see the flash of terror he'd felt at hearing those sounds before, the painful clenching in his hearts at the thought of her being in danger and him not being there to help her…to protect her...

"Never again," he added, pulling her closer to him, his arms moving around her as he stared into her eyes.

"You've woken up too soon," she reminded him softly, staring into his brown eyes, there was just something about them that pulled her in.

He smiled and kissed her, entirely focused on her and reassuring her, barely even noticing the terrified humans scattered around the room, watching them, still panting from fear, "I'm fine," he promised, pulling away to rest his forehead to hers.

"You'd better be," she warned him, nudging him.

He winked at her, moving over to pull a dressing gown off a rack, putting it on before taking her hand and leading her to the torn apart door, the humans exchanging a look before rushing out after them.

They headed out of the flat, onto the small balcony walkway outside it, right up to the railing where they could see three of the Santas standing on the ground below.

"That's them," Mickey breathed.

The Professor just raised the sonic, pointing it threateningly at the Santas till they backed away, standing close before teleporting away.

The Doctor grinned darkly, watching the Santas flee from her before he put his arm around her waist, moving to nuzzle the side of her head a moment before whispering in her ear, "You've no idea how appealing you are when you do that…"

She swallowed hard, already knowing he'd felt her shiver, "Not the time," she had to remind him.

"They've just gone!" Mickey frowned, leaning over the railing to look down, "What kind of rubbish were they? I mean, no offense, but they're not much cop if a sonic screwdriver's gonna scare them off."

"Pilot Fish," the Doctor and Professor said as one.

"What?" Rose blinked, the Professor had mentioned they were Pilot Fish before, but she didn't exactly know what that was.

"They were just Pilot Fish," the Doctor shrugged, as though it were no big deal, no real threat, before suddenly he coughed, throwing himself backwards against the wall, clearly in pain.

"What's wrong?" Rose shouted as the Professor moved to his side.

"Fine are you?" the woman glared at him, though he could see a fear and concern in her eyes.

He gave her a strained smile, reaching up to stroke her cheek a moment, "I'm just regenerating still," he told her, "Just bursting with energy me," he breathed out shakily, a stream of regeneration energy flowing out of him, moving right for her, circling her.

"This is getting a bit ridiculous," she told him, swatting the energy away for the second time.

He gave her a roguish grin, "Can't help it if every part of me is attracted to you."

"What's going on?" Rose asked.

The Doctor blinked and looked over, as though just noticing the humans were there, "The Pilot Fish can smell the energy," he explained.

"They're trying to eliminate the defense," the Professor added, though her gaze was on the Doctor, worried, even as he turned back to her, looking right at her, "So they can take him."

"They could run their batteries on me for a couple of year…" he grunted, lurching forward, groaning.

"Oh!" Jackie gasped, kneeling before him, "Oh! Oh!"

"My head!" the Doctor grit his teeth, pressing his hands to his head.

The Professor knelt down and touched his forehead, gently, the Doctor reaching out to grab one of her hands, "You're having a neuron implosion…"

"I need…"

"What do you need?" Jackie asked, frantic.

"I need…"

"Say it, tell me, tell me…" the Doctor moved to open his mouth but Jackie just kept going, "Painkillers? Do you need aspirin? Codeine? Paracetamol? Oh, I dunno…Pepto Bismol? Liquid paraffin. Vitamin C? Vitamin D? Vitamin E? Is it food? Something simple? Uh, a bowl of soup? A nice bowl of soup? Soup and a sandwich? Soup and a little ham sandwich?"

"I need you to shut up!" he snapped.

"Oh, he hasn't changed that much, has he?" she remarked.

He lurched forward again and leaned against the opposite wall, "We haven't got much time," he turned around, pressing his back against the wall, panting for a few moments, trying to gather his strength before looking at the Professor, "If there's Pilot Fish, then…" he strained, "You need to get out of here."

"Not without you," she told him.

He groaned, sinking to the floor, grimacing, "Brain…collapsing…"

"You never ever listen to me do you?" the Professor said softly, kneeling before him, reaching up to his head and placing her hands on either side of his face, her fingertips just on his temples, "Sleep," she whispered, closing her eyes, using their mental connection to send him to sleep. He slumped forward, only her hands bracing him keeping him upright, "Sweet dreams," she kissed his forehead before looking at Mickey, "Can you help me?"

He nodded and, between the two of them, they were able to get the Doctor up and back into the flat, into his bed.

"Pilot Fish mean that something is coming," she told them quietly, lifting the duvet over him, tucking him in once more.

~8~

The Professor sat at the Doctor's bedside, mopping his forehead with a flannel in one hand, squeezing his hand in her other, a concerned look on her face as he was restless and sweaty, clearing not doing well. He'd been mumbling and calling out in his sleep, not always in English, though only she could understand his utterings in Gallifreyan, calling for her.

Rose stood in the doorway, watching, with tears in her eyes, as the Professor cared for him, so worried not only for him but for the Professor. The woman had known that waking him up early was bad for him, but to be confronted with just how bad had shaken her. She looked back when Mickey walked past, his laptop in his arm to follow him to the sitting room.

The Professor glanced over, seeing them leaving and leaned in, "_I'll be back Theta,_" she whispered in their language, squeezing his hand in reassurance, before getting up and heading for the sitting room as well.

"Jackie, I'm using the phone line," Mickey was saying, "Is that alright?"

"Yeah," Jackie replied, "Keep a count of it. It's midnight. Christmas day," she looked over as the Professor entered the room, "Any change?"

"He's worse," she said, her voice cracking just a bit, "Just one heart beating."

Rose walked over and put a hand on the Professor's shoulder. She knew the woman was more upset at herself than at her, the Doctor was in such condition because he had woken, believing his Bonded to be in danger, not because of what had happened using the heart of the TARDIS. If he'd remained asleep he'd be fine.

"Scientists in charge of Britain's mission to Mars have reestablished contact with the Guinevere One Space Probe," a reporter announced as Jackie sat down in front of the telly, "They're expecting the first transmission from the planet's surface in the next few minutes."

"Yes, we are," the same man who had been beside Harriet before was speaking, "We're…we're back on schedule. We've received the signal from Guinevere One. The Mars landing would seem to be an unqualified success."

The Professor frowned, stepping closer to the TV, watching the man, he was far too nervous and jittery to be speaking the truth, the situation was worse than he wanted to admit.

"But is it true that you completely lost contact earlier tonight?" a reporter asked.

"Yes, we had a bit of a scare. Guinevere seemed to fall off the scope, but it…it was just a blip. Only disappeared for a few seconds. She's fine now, absolutely fine. We…we're getting the first pictures transmitted live any minute now. I'd better get back to it, thanks," and with that, the man walked off.

"Here we go, Pilot Fish," Mickey called, getting the laptop up.

"You don't need to do that Mickey," the Professor called as he and Rose looked over, "Pilot Fish are scavengers, mostly harmless. But they're the tiny fish that swim alongside the larger fish. Usually they are either scouts or the fish that draw in food for the larger fish."

"Larger fish like sharks?" Rose asked, frowning.

"Great big sharks," Mickey nodded, looking at a small bit of information he'd already brought up on the fish, "So, what you mean is that we had them..." he pointed at the small fish, "And now we get that?" he pointed at the shark.

"I'm afraid so," the Professor nodded.

"How close are they?" Rose asked her.

She shook her head, "There's no way of telling right now, but the Pilot Fish are never too far away from the main fish."

"But it _is_ close though?"

"Funny sort of rocks…" Jackie remarked behind them.

They turned around to see a distorted, static picture on the TV screen, what looked like rocks but were most certainly not.

"That's not rocks..." Rose breathed, the image clearing as they stepped closer.

"...coming live from the depths of space on Christmas morning," a reporter called.

The image cleared more to reveal an alien roaring at them viciously, making the humans jump back.

The Professor, however, just rubbed her forehead, "Oh you're kidding me…"

"What?" Mickey looked over at her, "You recognize them?"

"She's an alien expert," Rose told him.

"They're called the Sycorax," she shook her head, not wanting to alarm them by explaining just what the species was like, "Mickey can you hack in? They're going to try and make verbal contact soon after establishing the visual," he nodded, turning back to the computer, "Call me as soon as you get anything."

Rose nodded, moving to Mickey's side as the Professor walked out of the room and back to the Doctor. She stood in the doorway, looking at him sadly, before she moved over to his bedside, taking his hand, "Don't worry," she whispered to him, "I'll protect you. They're not gonna get you," she smiled a bit, kissing his knuckles, "They'll have to get through me first, won't they?"

~8~

"Professor!" Rose called.

The Professor looked over and got up, squeezing the Doctor's hand reassuringly so he'd release her, to go into the sitting room where Mickey had apparently been able to hack into UNIT's system again.

"Take a look," Mickey called her over to where he and Rose were sitting before the laptop, "I've got access to the military. They're tracking a spaceship. It's big, it's fast, and it's coming this way."

An image of four Sycorax appeared, one of them speaking in an alien language.

"You said they were Sycorax?" Mickey looked over his shoulder at the Professor.

She nodded, frowning at the alien language, "The TARDIS should translate alien languages…but the Doctor's not the only one who's weak right now, using so much of the heart of the TARDIS's power against the Daleks weakened her too for now…"

"Can you translate it though?" Rose asked.

She nodded, listening to the transmission, "'People, you belong to us. To the Sycorax. We own you. We now possess your land, your minerals, your precious stones. You will surrender or they will die. Sycorax strong, Sycorax mighty, Sycorax…rock…'" she blinked, "Well, that's one use of the word I suppose."

She sighed, rubbing her head, before heading back out of the room, to look over the Doctor once more, not comfortable leaving him for too long.

~8~

Rose and Mickey stood in the doorway of the Doctor's room, watching as the Professor knelt on the floor, gripping the Doctor's hand in hers, the man straining to breathe. They could see tears in her eyes as she looked at him, struggling. She knew he'd recover, he _had_ to, he was the Doctor, he could do anything. She swallowed hard, if he didn't…

She closed her eyes and pressed his hand to her forehead.

He had to.

~8~

The sun had just started to rise when there was a commotion from outside the flat, "What is wrong with you?" a woman was shouting, "Jason? Jason?"

The Professor looked over as Rose and Mickey ran past the doorway towards the front and kissed the Doctor's forehead, getting up to follow.

"Sandra?" Rose called as the three of them stepped out.

"He won't listen!" Sandra gestured to the man before her, walking down the walkway in a daze, "He's just walking, he won't stop walking! There's this sort of...light, thing. Jason? Stop it! Right now!" Sandra turned and ran after him.

Rose and Mickey moved to the balcony, looking out at dozens of people walking, a blue light flashing around their heads periodically as they made their way to the stairs.

"It's a favored trick of the Sycorax," the Professor called as they watched the people starting to gather at the top of the roofs, "Blood control," she noticed the physical traits between the ones in the daze, how there seemed to be one member of a family unit unaffected, and older member and a child bound to the light, they'd probably shared the same blood type, and given the amount of people on the roofs, a third it appeared, it was probably A.

"They're controlling their blood?" Rose gaped, horrified.

"It's harmless enough," she continued, "They won't be able to hurt them, just scare them a bit."

And with that, she turned and walked back into the flat, leaving Rose and Mickey to watch, she was not about to leave the Doctor till she knew he was getting better. The Earth could wait, her world could not.

~8~

"Ladies and gentlemen..." the Professor heard from the Doctor's room, Harriet Jones speaking on the television. She sighed, listening, "If I may take a moment during this terrible time. It's hardly the Queen's speech, I'm afraid that's been cancelled. Did we ask about the royal family? Oh. They're on the roof. But, Ladies and gentlemen, this crisis is unique, and I'm afraid to say, it might get much worse. I would ask you all to remain calm. But I have one request: Doctor, Professor, if you're out there...we need you."

The Professor closed her eyes, the Doctor needed her more.

"I don't know what to do. But if you can hear me, Doctor, Professor...if anyone knows the Doctor or Professor, if anyone can find them...the situation has never been more desperate. Help us. Please, Doctor. Help us Professor."

And then she heard crying, Rose crying, sobbing really, nearly choking on her tears, "He's gone," Rose sobbed, most likely to her mother, "The Doctor's gone. And it's all my fault!" she wept, "The Professor won't leave him. And he can't help…it's my fault…"

"It's alright..." Jackie tried to soothe her, "I'm sorry..."

A moment later the windows smashed, shattering, showering the floor with glass as the ground shook.

"We're under attack!" Mickey shouted.

The Professor took a breath, it was only a matter of time before the Sycorax came for the Doctor, she had to do something, stop them…take control.

She stood up and moved to the sitting room where the humans were picking themselves up, "No, it's a sonic wave," she corrected, "The spaceship's hit the atmosphere. They're here."

"Oh my God," Mickey's eyes widened.

"They've come to Earth, they're after him, we need to move."

"What are you gonna do?" Rose asked.

"Step one, get him safe, that means into the TARDIS. Step two, stop the aliens. They are NOT taking him from me or harming this planet if I have anything to say about it."

"And how're you gonna stop them?" Jackie eyed her a moment, a bit disbelieving.

The Professor's gaze just grew hard, "I have slaughtered millions of aliens in the past Jackie, and I'd kill billions more if it means keeping him safe," she took a breath, her voice dropping, "Their race doesn't stand a chance."

Rose swallowed hard, "What do we do?"

She nodded, "Mickey, you and I are going to carry the Doctor. Rose, you open the doors, clear the way. Jackie, you're in charge of bringing necessities, food, first aid, whatever you think we need. Understood?" they nodded, "Move out."

They separated, Jackie running into the kitchen for food, Rose moving to push some of the broken bits of wood out of the way as she and Mickey ran to the Doctor's room to get him out.

They made quick work of getting the Doctor out of the flat, Jackie lagging behind slightly, struggling with several shopping bags of food, dropping a few of them, "Mum, will you just leave that stuff and give us a hand?" Rose called, stuck before the Professor and Mickey as they hauled the Doctor between them.

"It's food!" Jackie called.

"Just leave it!" she turned and rushed down the stairs, Mickey and the Professor following with him, the three of them managing to get him through the courtyard and into the TARDIS, lying him down on the floor as Jackie ran in with her bags.

"So, what do we do?" Mickey asked, "Just sit here?"

"I'll get to it in a moment," the Professor called to him, "I just want to make sure the Doctor's alright, that moving him didn't harm his recovery…"

"Right, here we go," Jackie grinned, pulling out a thermal flask, "Nice cup of tea!"

"The solution to everything," Rose gave her mother a little grin.

Jackie laughed, handing Rose the thremal flask, "You wait here, I'll get the rest of the food," she turned and rushed out, leaving Rose leaning against the console, watching the Professor check the Doctor over.

The Professor looked up a moment, "Tea?" her eyes widened as she turned to look at Rose, "Did she say tea?"

"Yeah…" Rose shook her head, not following as she held up the flask.

"Oh I am stupid!" she called, pushing herself up to grab the flask. She'd been so worried about the Doctor that she'd completely forgotten about the wonders of tea! She felt so foolish! All that time he'd been lying there and Jackie had been making tea! She could smack herself.

"What about tea?" Mickey frowned, confused.

"Tea is basically a superheated infusion of free radicals and tannin," she explained quickly, not bothering to try and simplify it in her rush of getting the cap undone and pour a bit of tea into it, "Just the thing for healing the synapses!" she leaned forward and gently lifted the Doctor's head, feeding him some of the tea.

"How does this thing work?" Mickey called, spotting the monitor, "It picks up TV, maybe we could see what's going on out there. Maybe we've surrendered…" he hit a few buttons, "What do you do to it?"

The Professor closed her eyes a moment, she wouldn't be able to pilot the TARDIS subtly enough for a surprise attack on the Sycorax without a second pilot…and the Doctor wasn't up to par just yet…

"I dunno, it sort of tunes itself," Rose moved over to help Mickey, pushing more buttons.

She swallowed hard, she couldn't stop them, she had to let them push whatever buttons they wanted. The Sycorax would pick up on the TARDIS responding to the buttons and teleport the box to them. Not quite a surprise attack, but it would get them there, right where she needed to be to start negotiations.

She heard a beeping on the console, a specific one, the TARDIS had been teleported. She shook her head, placing her ear against the Doctor's chest, listening intently...

"I don't know," Rose sighed, before looking up, concerned, "What's taking mum so long?" she wondered, heading for the door, "I'd better go and give her a hand. It might start raining missiles out there."

"I'll help," Mickey added, getting up to go with her.

"No!" the Professor shouted, just noticing Rose by the door, she'd been trying to listen to the Doctor's heart, hearing the second one starting to beat again and hadn't noticed them, "Don't!"

But it was too late, the two had already stepped out of the box, Rose screaming as something growled.

"I'll be back soon," the Professor whispered, kissing him quickly, before she got up, knocking over the flask on her way, spilling the rest of the tea as she ran for the door.

"Get off!" she could hear Rose shout, "Get off me!"

She paused at the door, peeking through the window to see that Rose and Mickey, as well as Harriet Jones and another man in a suit, were surrounded by Sycorax, their main gathering room. She squinted, trying to get a sense of the situation, not even noticing the tea dripping onto machinery below the console, starting to steam.

The Sycorax leader yelled with glee, the crowd cheering, even as Harriet ran towards Rose, "Rose!" she hugged her tightly, but the Professor could see she was scared, "Rose! I've got you. My Lord. My precious thing. The Doctor, the Professor, are they with you?"

"The Doctor…" Rose swallowed hard, "It doesn't look good."

"And the Professor?"

The Professor looked back, hearing the hiss of the steam to see the Doctor take a deep breath, the regeneration energy escaping. She smiled, it would just take him a bit more time.

Her attention was pulled back as the Sycorax leader roared, cutting off Rose, pointing at her.

"The yellow girl," she heard the other man translate, reading off of a small device in his hand, "She has the clever blue box. Therefore, she speaks for your planet."

"Oh no she doesn't," the Professor called, striding out of the TARDIS and shutting the door behind her, she was _not_ about to let any of the humans have to face this.

"Oh my Lord!" Harriet gasped, smiling, "Professor!"

The Professor gave her a small nod before heading right over to the Sycorax leader, "I seek to address the leader of the Sycorax under peaceful contract as laid out in convention 15 of the Shadow Proclamation," the Sycorax leader looked at her, as though startled she had such knowledge, "You have come to Earth and hold one third the population hostage via an archaic means of control. Now, if you have any hope for surviving past this meeting, I suggest you release them."

The Sycorax leader and his men began to laugh before it strode towards her, roaring.

"You are very, very funny," the man by Harriet translated for the humans, "And now you're going to die."

"No!" Rose shouted, about to rush forward when Mickey and Harriet held her back, "Leave her alone!"

The Professor just stood firm even as the leader circled her, the man translating, "Did you think you were clever, threatening us?" the leader lifted his arms in the air, "We are the Sycorax. We astride the darkness. Next to us you are but a wailing child."

She raised an eyebrow, "I am nothing of the sort," she told it, "You have no idea who you are dealing with," she started to smile, she'd felt a tingling in her mind, the Doctor was stirring…and he'd caught that little threat the leader had given her before...

The leader seemed to snort at her, the man translating, "If you are the best your planet can offer as a champion..."

"Then your world will be gutted..." the leader spoke, in English.

"...then your world will be gutted..." the man translated.

"...and your people enslaved."

"...and your people enslaved…" the man looked up, hearing English as well.

"And you," the leader sneered, "We will take great pleasure in tearing you limb from limb."

The Professor shook her head, "I'd like to see you try."

"Hold on, that's English," the man whispered to Harriet, though the Sycorax didn't seem to notice, focused on the alien woman before them.

"Because I am the Professor," she continued, feeling just a shiver down her spin as the Doctor's presence grew stronger in her mind, "Bonded of the Doctor. The Last of the Time Lords."

"He's talking English," Harriet agreed, whispering to Rose, watching as the Sycorax actually started to tense and look nervous.

"And there's something else you don't know," she smirked, "You're speaking English."

"I would never dirty my tongue with your primitive bile!" the leader roared.

"And that means just one thing," she turned, looking back at the TARDIS with the others.

The doors opened and the Doctor stood there, grinning at her, his gaze focusing in on her, "Miss me?"

She laughed and ran over to him, hugging him tightly as he buried his face into her hair, before pulling away stroking her cheek with a finger, "Give me a mo?" he asked her. She nodded and he stepped past her, just as the leader roared and lashed a whip at him. The Doctor just grabbed it around his fist and pulled it away, discarding it, "I'd be very careful if I were you," he threatened, making his way towards the leader who tried to strike him with a cane instead. But he managed to grab it from him, snapping it over his knee and chucking the pieces away, "You've threatened my Bonded," he told the leader, staring it down a moment, "Which makes me infinitely less merciful," he warned.

The leader looked a bit startled at him, at the threat in his voice.

The Doctor just nodded and turned his back on the alien, walking back over to the Professor, "Mickey," he nodded at the man as he passed, "Prime Minister," and Harriet who just stared at him, confused, "Rose," he added as she beamed, and then he came to the woman who had captured his attention, "What do you think?" he asked her, holding out his arms for her to examine him.

She smiled and walked over to him, "Rather different," she kept it vague.

He smirked, "Good different or bad different?"

She laughed at the familiar words, "A good one," she reached out to touch his face lightly, just staring at his eyes as he looked back into hers.

"Ginger?" he asked after a moment.

"Black," she shook her head.

He sighed, "One day," before kissing the back of her hand, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles as he looked upon her with new eyes, "You'd be a lovely ginger," he told her quietly.

"Rather suave this one is then?" she asked him, feeling her breath catch in her throat...the way he stared at her...

"Only with you," he winked at her.

"I'm sorry," Harriet called, disrupting their moment, "Who are you?"

"The Doctor," he replied, turning, his arm moving around the Professor's waist, gently stroking her side.

"But what happened to my Doctor? Or is it a title that's just passed on?"

"I'm him," he nodded, "Same man, different face."

"But you can't be…" she shook her head.

"We were trapped in Downing Street Harriet Jones, you kept calling yourself a backbencher. I rather think you're more like Hannibal than anything, a fearless leader."

"Oh, my God," Harriet breathed, stunned, only the Doctor would know that.

"And look at you now, Prime Minister."

"If I might interrupt!" the leader shouted.

"Oh yes," the Doctor eyed the alien disdainfully, not at all happy with how it had threatened the Professor.

"Who exactly are you?"

He turned to the alien, a near feral grin on his face as he stepped closer, "I'll tell you exactly who I am. I am the Doctor. The Oncoming Storm. Destroyer of the Daleks. An adventurer, a traveler, an explorer. I'm also a man who loves his Bonded more than anything," he shot a wink at the Professor, making her blush, "And I don't take kindly to anyone threatening her. I also have an interest the Earth, which you are trying to invade, aren't you?" he glared at the leader before walking past him, up a few steps, towards a large button, "With this," he gestured at it, "The control matrix…controlling what?" he looked at the Professor.

"One third the human population," she called, "Via blood control, A if I had to guess. They're standing on the rooftops."

He nodded, eyeing the button before crouching down and opening a panel, seeing a red liquid in a bowl with wires on it, "There's the blood," he called, dipping a finger in and standing, dabbing it on his tongue, nodding again, "Human blood. A Positive," he wiped his finger off and turned to the leader who was glaring at him, "Another thing about who I am…I don't know when to stop," he started to grin and, before anyone realized what he was about to do, slammed his hand down on the button.

"No!" Rose and Harriet shouted at how careless he seemed to be with the lives of the humans on the planet below.

"You killed them!" the man beside Harriet yelled.

The Doctor's jaw tensed in irritation, as though he would just hit the button if he weren't entirely sure the humans would be safe, "Did I?" he looked at the leader.

"We allow them to live," the leader remarked, glaring.

"Allow?" he scoffed, making his way down the steps again to face it, "You talk as though you've got a choice."

"Blood control is like hypnosis," the Professor explained to the humans who still seemed a bit fearful that the humans had jumped, "You can hypnotize someone to do something daft, but you can't hypnotize them to their death."

The Doctor nodded, "The survival instinct is too strong."

"Blood control was just one form of conquest," the leader cut in, "I can summon the armada and take this world by force."

The Doctor eyed him, "You could do that," he nodded, "But I'm afraid my Bonded is rather fond of humans. If you upset her by attacking them, then you anger me," his gaze grew hard, "And you do _not_ want me angry. I know that. So, this is your last chance to leave them be."

"Or what?"

"Or..."

"He challenges you!" the Professor called, stepping up to his side, grabbing a sword from a Sycorax standing nearby.

The Doctor looked over at her as the Sycorax started to laugh, "You love getting me into situations like this, don't you?"

She smiled at him, handing him the sword, knowing he could handle it, "Oh yes."

He started to grin, turning to the Sycorax, "Am I right that the sanctified rules of combat still apply?"

The leader started down the steps towards him, pulling out a sword of its own, "You stand as this world's champion?"

"Just about sums you up, doesn't it?" the Professor whispered, taking the dressing gown off him.

"I'd rather be your champion," he grabbed her hand a moment, pressing a kiss to the back of it, winking at her as she blushed.

"You never stopped," she told him, stepping back.

He turned to the leader, "Do you accept the challenge? Or are you just a cranak pel casacree salvak?"

The leader hissed and moved to a kneel, the Doctor doing the same, "For the planet?"

"For the planet," he agreed.

They both stood up and held their swords at the ready before running at each other, beginning the fight. The Professor held her breath watching, she'd never really seen the Doctor with a sword before, she knew he could handle one, but to see him fight with it…she felt a little shiver up her spine. He seemed to be holding his own rather well, even as he was thrown to the side as the leader laughed. But the Doctor just straightened up, his gaze turning hard as he began the fight again.

"Look out!" Rose shouted as the leader swung at him.

"Shh," the Professor moved over to the humans, "Don't distract him."

'_If you don't want me distracted,_' she heard him in her mind, '_You might want to wait in the TARDIS._'

She blushed just a bit at his hidden compliment, '_Not a chance. There's no way I'm missing this._'

She looked over, seeing him start to grin as he put more effort into the fight, shooting her a wink as he caught her own hidden compliment in her thoughts. She was enjoying the sight of his new physique fighting with a sword just as much as he'd enjoyed her keeping the Pilot Fish back with the sonic.

The Doctor turned his attention back to the fight, hitting a button with his elbow and leading the fight up a set of stairs, through a door, onto a platform outside the ship, the Professor, the humans, and a few Sycorax moving to follow, watching the fight.

The leader swung his elbow, hitting the Doctor in the nose, making him groan. The Professor tensed, wanting to help but knowing that if she interfered then the challenge would be invalidated, the Sycorax would win the planet. Besides…if the darkening of the Doctor's face was anything to go by, that hit had only served to fuel his desire to win.

He ran at the leader again, their swords clashing, both of them grimacing with effort, until the leader got a lucky swing in, slicing off the Doctor's hand and sword, making the humans gasp. The Professor just looked over at a Sycorax beside her, eyeing the sword on its belt.

"Sycorax!" the leader called, triumphant.

The Doctor just started laughing, "I'm a lucky man as well," he commented, holding up his arm, "I'm still within the first fifteen hours of my regeneration cycle. Which means I've got just enough residual cellular energy...to do this…" he looked at his stump as it regrew his hand.

"Witchcraft!"

"Time Lord," he smirked.

"Doctor!" the Professor called, grabbing the sword off the Sycorax beside her and tossing it to him.

He grabbed it midair and spun it around, testing its weight and his new wrist, before running at the Sycorax leader, fighting once more. They clashed swords a few more times before the Doctor jabbed the leader hard in the stomach with the handle of the sword, doing it again and again till the leader fell to his knees, the Doctor kicking him in the chest till he fell onto his back.

He pointed the sword at the leader's neck, "I win."

"Then kill me," it growled.

'_No,_' the Professor called and he glanced over at her, '_Give him a champion's command, make him swear on the blood of his species, not to return. They leave the Earth alone and tell other species not to try and attack or meet the same fate._'

He grinned, nodding, and turned back to the leader, "I shall spare your life if you take this champion's command: leave this planet and never return."

"Yes," it groaned out.

He jabbed the sword closer, angry and serious, "Swear on the blood of your species."

"I swear."

He nodded, stabbing the sword to the side of the leader's face, grabbing the leader's fallen sword for himself as a sign of his victory among the other Sycorax. He turned, about to head back, when he found himself stumbling back a few feet, his free arm winding around the Professor's waist as she threw herself at him, kissing him for his victory. He grinned into the kiss, so much so that he had to pull away, unable to continued he was grinning so widely.

"Bravo!" they heard Harriet clapping.

"That says it all," Rose agreed, "Bravo!"

"You did it!" Mickey cheered.

The Doctor took the Professor's hand and they turned to head back over to the humans. Behind them though, the leader pushed himself to his feet, grabbing the Doctor's sword and roaring, running at them.

The Doctor's expression darkened as he turned and stabbed the leader through the gut with its own sword, pulling it out as the leader fell back to the ground, glaring down at the alien. The creature had been about to attack them, attack the Professor, even after he'd spared its life on her request. He was not above killing the alien to keep the humans safe, but she had thought past that, to the message the Sycorax would carry to the stars. They were a fearsome race, the Sycorax, to be defeated in the name of humans would give the humans a legendary name, a reputation, a protection.

But the alien had gone too far. He would not stand for_ anyone _threatening or harming the Professor.

"No second chances," he told it, before his glance turned to Rose, her and Harriet looking slightly alarmed at how brutal he had been, but both knowing that it was in defense, "I'm _that_ sort of man."

Rose swallowed hard and nodded at his message to her. She could travel with them, but one single mistake on her part and she'd be lucky to be back on Earth. She didn't believe at all that he'd kill her like he had the Sycorax, but this would be her LAST chance to travel the stars with them. But she knew she could do it, she could prove she was capable of doing so. She'd promised the Professor to do exactly as they told her, if she did that, she would be fine. And she'd learned from her past mistake, she _hadn't _listened and too much had been lost because of it. Never again.

'_Now who's distracting?_' he heard the Professor call in his mind. He looked over, starting to grin, rather smugly, to see her getting a bit flustered, breathing a bit heavily at his actions. Taking charge, defending her, being the tall, dark, hero…it seemed the sort of man he was excited her just as much as, and perhaps even a bit more than, his last body had.

He reached out and kissed the back of her hand, "Always you," he whispered, making her blush.

"Here," she held up the dressing gown for him, helping him back into it as they walked back to the humans, heading into the ship to address the congregation of Sycorax still remaining.

They stopped before the TARDIS, but instead of addressing them himself, he gestured her forward, "You were the one in Intergalactic Relations," he remarked.

She took a breath and stepped up, "By the ancient rites of combat, we forbid you to scavenge here for the rest of time. And when go you back to the stars and tell others of this planet, of its riches, its people, and its potential, make sure that you tell them this: It is defended!"

And with that, the TARDIS, the Time Lords, and the humans disappeared, teleported away, reappearing on a street.

"Where are we?" Rose looked around.

"We're just off Bloxom Road," Mickey grinned, "We're just round the corner, we did it!" he laughed and jumped up and down in glee.

"Wait a mo…" the Doctor called, holding his hand up to quiet him, waiting till the ship took flight, back to the sky before grinning, pulling the Professor back into his arms.

"Go on, my son!" Mickey shouted, "Oh, yeah!"

Rose jumped on his back, cheering as well, "Yeah! Don't come back!"

"It is defended!"

They laughed happily, Rose jumping off to hug him, while the Time Lords just smiled.

Harriet turned to the Doctor, holding out her arms, "My Doctor."

"Different Doctor," he corrected, reaching out to shake her hand, "Prime Minister."

'_Not much of a hugger are you?_' the Professor mused.

'_Not with humans, no,_' he agreed, his one arm squeezing her, letting her know there was one person he'd be hugging for certain.

"Still the same man though," Harriet smiled, before looking up at the sky, at the ship departing, "Are there many more out there?"

"Not just Sycorax," he told her.

"There are hundreds of species," the Professor added, smiling at the sky, "Thousands of them."

"And the human race is drawing attention to itself."

She nodded, proudly, "Every day you're sending out probes and messages and signals…" Earth ingenuity at its best.

"This planet's so noisy," the Doctor added, sensing her thoughts, it seemed this one still wasn't the largest fan of humans, "But you _are_ getting noticed...more and more," he glanced at Harriet who's expression had started to dim, "You'd best get used to it."

"Rose!" they heard Jackie shout.

"Mum!" Rose ran over as her mother appeared around the corner.

"Just what we need," the Doctor whispered to the Professor, "Domestics."

She just laughed and nudged him in the stomach, watching as the small family embraced, hugging each other.

"Oh, my God!" Jackie was saying, "You did it, Rose! Oh!"

The Professor glanced back as she heard something beep to see the man who'd been with Harriet walk off a few feet, listening to a message on a comm..

"You did it too!" Rose told her mother, "It was the tea! Fixed his head!"

"I said so!" Jackie smiled.

"Look at him!" Rose nodded back at the Doctor.

But Jackie's attention was caught by something just behind the Time Lords, "Oh, my God! It's the bleeding Prime Minister!"

Rose just laughed and hugged her mother, Mickey joining in as the Time Lords walked over, the Doctor not about to join in, but the Professor wanted to thank Jackie for the tea so they'd gone over.

"It's a message from Torchwood," the man approached Harriet quietly, "They say they're ready."

"You left me!" Jackie was saying, pulling away from Rose, Harriet watching the small family.

"I'm sorry!" Rose laughed.

"I had all the food!"

The Professor looked back to see Harriet closing her eyes a moment, "Tell them to fire."

"Fire at will," he called into the comm..

A moment later a beam of green light shot out from the ground nearby. They small group looked up, startled, as four more beams shot out, connecting in the middle before firing at the Sycorax ship, destroying it.

"What is that?" Rose gasped, "What's happening?"

Jackie just put her hand over her mouth, horrified, as Mickey looked disturbed.

The Professor's jaw tensed, tears in her eyes as she stormed away from the Doctor and over to Harriet, "That was murder!" she shouted at the woman, the Doctor and the humans following her.

"That was defense," Harriet countered, "It's adapted from alien technology. A ship that fell to Earth ten years ago."

"But they were _leaving_!" she shook her head, the Doctor putting his arms around her from behind, trying to comfort her, hating seeing her getting so upset because of this human…

"You said yourself. They'd go back to the stars and tell others about the Earth. I'm sorry, but you're not here all the time. You two come and go. It happened today, Mr. Llewellyn and the Major. They were murdered. They died right in front of me while you," she looked at the Doctor, "Were sleeping. In which case, we have to defend ourselves."

"Britain's Golden Age," the Doctor glared at her, speaking disdainfully, tightening his hold on the Professor as he felt her shaking, from a combination of anger and sorrow and even a bit of fear. It was one thing for the humans, for anyone really, to attack in defense. It was quite another to attack when the enemy was down and defeated…there was no honor in that, and her sense of honor had remained intact from the war…it wasn't right. And if the humans were willing to do that to a species that had been leaving, that had been defeated…what would they do to others?

"It comes with a price," Harriet nodded.

"We gave them the wrong warning," he said darkly, "We should've told them to run, as fast as they can, run and hide because the monsters are coming: the human race."

He had been right, the humans were every bit the stupid apes he'd called them in his last body. The Sycorax would have gone out and spread the word that the Earth was off limits, but now, because these humans couldn't see past their noses, the Earth would be open to attack. They'd still be noticed, their signals were still calling out into space, but now they'd have no reputation for protection.

"Those are the people I represent," Harriet glared back, "I did it on their behalf."

"Then we should've stopped you instead."

"What does that make you then? Another alien threat?"

He stepped towards her angrily, his arms moving from the Professor to take her hand, "Do _not_ challenge _me_, Harriet Jones. I am a completely different man. I could bring down your government with a single word."

"You're the most remarkable man I've ever met. But I don't think you're quite capable of that."

"You're right," he nodded, "I might not be, but the Professor is," he looked at her.

The Professor swallowed hard, pulling herself together, "She's right though, not a single word, just four."

"I don't think so," Harriet shook her head.

"Four words," she repeated.

"Stop it!"

"Four."

The Doctor let go of her hand, letting her step past Harriet and towards her assistant, he was not about to stop her, not after this human had upset her so.

The Professor reached out and tugged his earpiece from his ear, "Doesn't she look tired?" she whispered to him, sending a meaningful look at Harriet, before walking back to the Doctor who took her hand, the two of them walking back towards Rose, Jackie, and Mickey.

"What did she say?" Harriet ran to her assistant as the five walked off.

"Oh, uh…" he shook his head, "Nothing, really…"

"What did she say?"

"I…nothing! I don't know!"

"Professor!" Harriet shouted, but they didn't look back, "Doctor! Professor, what did you…what was…what did she say? What did you say, Professor? Professor! Doctor?"

The Doctor just squeezed her hand, the two of them following the humans around a corner, ignoring Harriet's 'I'm sorry' just before they turned it.

~8~

The Professor was standing beside the Doctor, laughing as she put a rather long, rather familiar looking, scarf around his neck, laughing even more as he took it off with a smile and draped it around her waist, pulling her in to kiss her before smiling as they got back to trying to find a new outfit for him to wear. He picked up something that looked like a soldier's uniform and held it up, turning to her.

She grimaced and shook her head so he turned and shuffled through the clothes again. They'd been at it for a while now, but nothing seemed to work. His gaze caught on a long brown jacket and a brown suit, "What about this?" he asked, holding up the pair.

The Professor eyed it a moment, "Not exactly…but I have an idea," she smiled and disappeared into the back.

He put the suit and jacket back, turning around to go find her when a hand reached through some clothes and pulled him through them, laughing as he wound his arm around her, kissing her, not even caring which outfit she'd picked out, this was a far better use of his time.

~8~

Eventually he'd tried on the outfit the Professor had picked, a white dress shirt with a buttoned up red suit vest, revealed by the open, almost victorian style, black frock coat, and black pants. It fit him rather nicely, he rather liked it. He grinned, the outfit made him look far more dashing than his old one did, if he was honest.

"Very much so," the Professor called, catching his thoughts.

He just winked and held out a hand to her. She smiled, taking it, him kissing the back of it as they headed for the door, they'd kept the Tylers and Mickey waiting long enough.

~8~

The Doctor sat at the side of the table in the Tyler flat, the Professor on his lap, a faint blush on her face as he'd pulled her there and refused to let her go, winding his arms around her to make sure she stayed put, not that she was complaining.

Rose screamed as the Christmas cracker she'd pulled with the woman banged, the Professor handing over the prize, a pink paper party hat, as she already had a blue crown of her own on her head. The Doctor had won it but given it to her to wear.

"It's pink!" Rose laughed, putting it on her head, "Mum, it should be yours!"

"I'm rather fond of you in blue," the Doctor whispered to the Professor, smiling up at her, eyeing the crown on her head, "My Queen," he kissed the back of her hand, "I'm yours to command."

She laughed and leaned over, "Then I command a kiss from thee."

He grinned widely, "Who am I to deny my lady?" he asked, reaching out to cup her cheek, pulling her in to kiss her gently. He could never get enough of her, this new body of his, it just pulled him to her, it was as natural for him to touch her as breathing was.

"Look, it's Harriet Jones!" Mickey pointed.

They turned to see Harriet on the TV, "Prime Minister, is it true you are no longer fit to be in position?" a man was asking.

"No," Harriet stated, though they could see she was stressed, "Now, can we talk about other things?"

The Professor stood up, the Doctor moving with her to get closer to the TV, watching, "Is it true you're unfit for office?"

"Look, there is nothing wrong with my health! I don't know where these stories are coming from! And a vote of no confidence...is completely unjustified."

The phone rang behind them and Jackie went to answer it.

"Are you going to resign?"

"On today of all days, I'm fine. Look at me, I'm fine. I look fine, I feel fine."

"It's Beth," Jackie called, "She says go and look outside."

"Why?" Rose called, she and Mickey still sitting at the table.

"I dunno, just go outside and look. Come on, shift!"

They all headed for the door, stepping out to see it was snowing outside. The humans laughed in delight and ran for the stairs, the Time Lords following them into the courtyard with a few other families, watching as meteors flew across the sky.

"Oh, that's beautiful!" Rose gushed, "What are they, meteors?"

"It's the spaceship breaking up in the atmosphere," the Professor shook her head, the Doctor putting his arms around her, holding her close as it was a bit nippy.

"This isn't snow, it's ash," he nodded.

"Okay, not so beautiful…" Rose grimaced.

"They can't say it's a hoax now," Mickey walked over, thinking back to the Slitheen and what happened then, "Everyone saw it."

"What about you?" Rose asked hesitantly after a moment, glancing at the Doctor, "What are you gonna do next?"

He hummed a bit, still looking up at the sky, his chin resting on the Professor's head, "Back to the TARDIS, same old life."

"Just you two?"

"The way it's always been," he looked down, smiling at the Professor, not even seeing Rose's expression fall. The Professor smiled at him, but nudged him, nodding at Rose, "Oh, right, yes," he nodded, "You are…welcome to come. If you'd like."

She grinned, "Really?" he nodded, "Oh thank you!" she cheered.

"You're never gonna stay, are you?" Mickey asked, smiling sadly.

He knew Rose had been wanting to get back out there and see the Universe again, how much she'd wanted to make it up to the Doctor what she'd done. He could understand it. The Professor had always been kinder to him than the Doctor and it always made him feel like he didn't want to let her down, even if he wasn't her Companion. To disappoint them…after having gotten to travel with the two of them, he knew Rose would do whatever she could to get back out there. And…he sort of wanted that for her, he wanted her to see the Universe, to experience it, even if he couldn't bring himself to do it himself, he wanted her happy.

"There's just so much out there," Rose smiled, "So much to see...I've got to."

He nodded, "I get it."

"Well, I reckon you're mad," Jackie cut in, "The three of you. It's like you go looking for trouble."

The Doctor started to grin, it seemed this version of him was just that, and he couldn't wait, "One of the things I live for," and then he gave the Professor a wink, hinting at another thing he lived for, her.

The Professor just blushed a bit, thinking she must be setting a record with blushing, before replying with, "Likewise," looking up at the stars, drawing his attention to them as well, along with the humans.

"So, where're we gonna go first?" Rose asked, excited and eager to be back with them, to prove herself.

The Doctor hummed, "That way," he pointed at the sky.

"No," the Professor corrected playfully, "That way," and reached out to nudge his hand just a smidge to the right.

Rose laughed, smiling widely as they looked up at the stars.

A/N: I thought that, since the Professor is also a pilot, the TARDIS should have been strong enough to translate the Sycorax too, but I loved that moment when the aliens started speaking English that I wanted to keep the need for translators in. So I thought that using the TARDIS power would weaken the TARDIS too, it must have taken a lot to be able to stop the Daleks.

According to Aliens in London, Rose had been missing since early March 2006, which means it was March 2007 when the episode happened. 6 months later, facing Margaret the Slitheen, makes it September. I'm taking Bad Wolf to have happened recently after that, so the TARDIS might have been sent to Earth only a few days later, still around September. If Rose got it open and went after them, a few months would have gone by to make it December when she returns with the Professor and the New 10th Doctor.

Speaking of the New 10th Doctor, I hope you like him so far. I know we don't really see much because he's sleeping most of this chapter, we'll see more in the next two chapters, but I hope from what you've seen so far that he's an ok 'original' 10th Doctor, I did still want to keep some things the same (some of his lines/things that happen to him). We'll also start to see a bit more of what this New Doctor is like when not in a life threatening situation, his personality and mannerisms. Just a little idea of what's coming, I sort of wanted to take the new 10 in a different direction than our 10, he won't be as over-excited as DT portrayed him, but more calm, gentleman-ish/polite-ish (the opposite of rude lol...well, until the Professor's in danger...), with a bit of the Professor's habits peeking in here and there, and a tiny little bit old-fashioned in terms of sweet things he'll say to the Professor :) I hope you'll like him.

And just a note on a review, that's a really interesting idea, to have Jenny continue on their travels with them. I'm not sure I could do that now, since I'm pretty set to start the new OC series in a few days, possibly a week, but I'm definitely going to keep that in the back of my mind. Just a treat, one of the one-shots I've written for Recollections does have a bit of Jenny in it :)

As for why I didn't have the Doctor send the Professor away, she's a pilot too, I figure she, of all people, would be able to get back right away no matter what protocols were in place. So it would have been a fairly short trip to Earth. And with her training, I don't think the Doctor would be able to knock her out for long, if at all, to give himself time. He also couldn't use the same trick as Rose to get her in the TARDIS, she'd see through that. And I sort of wanted her there with him to 'refine' the Wave more, playing on the whole 'one person or a planet' theme that's popped up in my Series 1. In the episode he doesn't use the Wave because Earth was in the range of it, here it's only him and the Professor who would be caught and he can't kill her :)


	15. New Earth

New Earth

The Professor giggled, "Stop it," she said, lightly smacking the Doctor on the chest as he proceeded to try and work the controls to start up the TARDIS with his arms on either side of her, trapping her.

He hummed, something she'd noticed this new him did when he seemed like he was debating something, "No," he smirked at her, kissing her quickly as he pulled a lever, starting the rotor up. He pulled away and they looked up at it, smiling.

The Professor laughed, hitting a button on the controls, the box starting to make the wheezing noise. The doors opened and Rose stepped in, shrugging off her rucksack, grinning but seeming hesitant to really step further in.

"Come on," the Doctor waved her over, stepping away from the Professor to help her pilot as Rose beamed and ran up to watch them as they disappeared into the Vortex.

"So, where are we going?" Rose asked.

"Further than we've ever gone before," the Professor told her, pulling a lever and setting the box down. They headed for the door, stepping out to see they were on a windy stretch of grass.

Rose's mouth dropped open as she looked at the futuristic city beyond, flying vehicles floating over them towards it.

"It's the year five billion and twenty three," the Doctor stated, closing the doors behind him, a picnic basket in one hand, holding out an old blanket to the Professor in his other, "We're in the galaxy M87, and this...this is New Earth."

"That's just..." Rose shook her head, "That's…" she could only laugh in wonder. She hadn't actually gotten to set foot on another world yet. Earth, then a space station, then Earth again…but now…this was a new Earth, literally.

"It's not bad is it?" the Professor smiled at her, taking the blanket from the Doctor.

"That's _amazing_," Rose shook her head, "I don't think I'll ever get used to this. Ever. Different ground beneath my feet!" she jumped up and down, "Different sky...what's that smell?"

The Doctor bent down and plucked some grass up, "Apple grass."

"Apple grass! That's beautiful! Oh, I love this. Can I just say..." she looked at them, "Thank you," she told them earnestly, "For letting me travel with you again."

"Just remember your promise and we won't have any problems," the Professor told her.

Rose nodded, "Of course."

"Right then," the Doctor took the Professor's hand, "Come on."

He tugged her off and they walked across the grass, Rose following, excited, till they came to a lovely area that overlooked the city, setting down the blanket and basket, starting the picnic they'd planned.

The Doctor grinned, watching the Professor as they ate and talked, it had been his idea to have a picnic on that old blanket of theirs. He really wanted to show that, even though he was a new man, a different man, one thing was always going to stay the same, how he felt about her. And a picnic on their blanket was just the thing. He knew he didn't have to, that she knew his feelings and all about regeneration, but he just wanted to do it for her, to see her smile like she was now. This version of him seemed even more set on making her happy, giving her all the joy he could in life, protecting her from all the harms.

He was so focused on watching her chatting with Rose that he didn't even notice the familiar metal spider creeping up behind them, spying on them, turning to the Professor.

"In the year five billion the sun expands," the Doctor explained to Rose, "The Earth burns."

Rose's smile started to fade a bit at his bluntness, but the Professor just looked over at him with a smile, it seemed he'd taken on a bit of her personality when he regenerated, "Jabe's grandfather is doing swimmingly now that I think about it," she turned to Rose, "I should introduce you when we're done here."

Rose nodded along, not really sure who Jabe's grandfather was…or who Jabe was for that matter…but just wanting to be a part of their conversation too.

"So the planet's gone," the Doctor continued, looking at the Professor, "All rocks and dust…" he reached out and took her hand, smiling at her, "But the human race _survives_," he played with her fingers, making her smile at the familiar words. It seemed that, while he still felt guilty over what had happened to their people, he didn't let it haunt him as it had before. Having her there, reminding him that all life came to an end at some point, that all civilizations rose and fell, but that they survived and their people through them, had helped him forgive himself if just a bit.

She smiled, squeezing his hand in return, "They spread out across the stars. And as soon as the Earth was lost, a wave of nostalgia hit, and they founded this place!"

"Same size as the Earth," the Doctor added, "Same air, same orbit."

"And the call goes out for the humans to move in."

Rose laughed, she'd forgotten how they could talk like that and was more than a bit relieved to see that at least that hadn't changed. It was nice to have the Doctor doing something as simple as that, reminding her that he was the same man, if a different Doctor, "What's the city called?"

"New New York."

"Oh, come on," she said skeptically.

"It's true," the Doctor nodded, "It's the City of New New York."

"Well, strictly speaking, it's the fifteenth New York since the original," she laughed, "Which makes it...New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York."

Rose and the Doctor laughed at that, "I suppose I can't say anything," the Doctor mused, smirking at the Professor, "New New Doctor."

"With new new lips eh?" the Professor smiled, leaning in to kiss him as he reached out to cup her cheek, holding her there just a little longer.

"You two are adorable," Rose told them, though they could sense a hint of sadness in her voice. They knew that she and Mickey cared for each other, Mickey perhaps a bit more for Rose than she did him, but they could also tell that the relationship was strained. They couldn't see a connection between the two humans like they had found in each other, and it seemed Rose knew it too.

Rose shook her head and cleared her throat, "Can we go and visit New New York?" she asked them, "So good they named it twice?"

The Doctor nodded, "I suppose," he stood up and held a hand out to the Professor helping her up as Rose got up herself, "Though we need to make a stop there first," he nodded towards a large building in the distance with a green moon on the side of it.

"Why? What is it?"

"It's a hospital," the Professor told her, helping the Doctor put on his coat in the wind, "That green moon on the side is the universal symbol for hospitals."

"Oh," she nodded, that would be useful to know for the future.

"And we got this," the Doctor pulled out the psychic paper, "A message on the psychic paper."

"Psychic paper shows the reader what the holder wants them to see," the Professor explained to Rose as they looked to see 'Ward 26, please come' on the paper.

"Someone wants to see us," he looked at the Professor as he tucked the paper away.

"Let's just put this back in the TARDIS," she nodded at the blanket and basket, "Then we'll be off."

Rose picked up the basket as the Professor gathered the blanket, the Doctor taking out the key to the TARDIS and they headed over.

~8~

"Bit rich coming from you," Rose remarked, eyeing the two Time Lords as they entered the hospital.

The Doctor just shrugged, his arm around the Professor's shoulders, "I don't like hospitals."

For being called the Doctor, he really didn't have the best memories of hospitals or infirmaries. The Professor squeezed his hand, knowing that most of the time he'd ended up in the infirmary to visit her or because he'd gotten into some sort of fight defending her or something along those lines.

"The Pleasure Gardens will now take visitors carrying green or blue identification cards for the next fifteen minutes," a voice spoke over the loudspeakers, "Visitors are reminded that cuttings from the gardens are not permitted."

"Very smart," Rose looked around, "Not exactly NHS."

"There's no shop," the Doctor commented.

"And that's a problem?" the Professor eyed him, a bit confused.

He smiled at her, "I wanted to get you flowers," he told her, pulling his arm away to take her hand and kiss the back of it, "Beautiful flowers for my beautiful flower."

"You'd better be careful," she whispered to him, "Your suave is showing."

He just grinned widely at her.

"I thought this far in the future, they'd have cured everything," Rose remarked.

"The human race moves on," the Doctor said, "But so do the viruses. It's an ongoing war."

Rose's eyes widened as a nurse with a cat-like face walked by, "They're cats…" she breathed, pointing.

"And you're human," the Professor remarked but Rose just gaped, still staring after the cat-nurse.

The Doctor looked over, hearing a lift ping, and grinned, quickly turning the Professor to kiss her deeply, leaving her rather breathless when he pulled away and walked over to the lift, "Race you up."

She blinked a bit, shaking her head and ran towards the lift as the doors closed, the Doctor smirking at her, "Cheater!" she called through the door though she couldn't help but smile, as a diversion it worked rather well.

"Only way I'd win," his muffled voice called back to her as his lift went up.

She shook her head and stepped into the second lift, "Wait!" Rose called, dashing over, not wanting to get lost.

"The lifts only take one," she called, holding up a hand to stop Rose, "Easier to sterilize that way."

"Sterilize?" Rose asked.

The doors started to close, "Take the next lift to Ward 26, and watch out for the disinfectant!" she called to the human as the doors shut, "Ward 26," she told the lift…but her smile soon fell off her face as the lift began to move down instead of up.

~8~

"Commence stage one," the computer called in the lift, "Disinfection."

Green lights flashed on and the Doctor stood, perfectly at ease, as a shower of disinfectant rained down on him, going so far as to smooth his hair back.

~8~

"Commence stage one, disinfection," the computer in the Professor's lift called.

The droplets poured down on her as well, though she just stood there, in thought, frowning. She was debating whether to contact the Doctor, before deciding against it. This new him was even more protective of her, she didn't want him to run after her, possibly getting himself in trouble or putting himself in danger when she didn't even know what was out there…

~8~

A white powder puffed onto the Doctor, who just smiled a bit as it wafted around him.

~8~

The Professor reacted much the same way to the powder as the liquid, letting it poof around her.

~8~

The Doctor chuckled as a blow-dryer engaged, billowing his coat to dry it as well.

~8~

The Professor, however, did try to tidy her hair a bit, bringing it over her shoulder as it usually was.

~8~

The doors opened to Ward 26, the Doctor stepping out, looking rather well groomed, his hair perfectly tidy, sticking up slightly.

~8~

The Professor stepped out of the lift to see she was in some sort of cellar, tense, alert…

"The female child is clean," a voice called from down the corridor. She looked over to see a pale man with red tattoos standing there, looking a bit nervous, "This way, Professor," he scurried off.

The Professor hesitated, picking up a metal rod and following after.

~8~

"It's a very nice establishment," the Doctor commented as one of the cat-nurses led him through Ward 26, his arms casually clasped behind his back, "There's no shop downstairs though. I was hoping to get my Bonded flowers…"

"The hospital is a place of healing," the nurse remarked, "Not shopping."

"It could be argued that a shop does some people a world of good," he remarked, glancing over to see a man who was completely red hooked up to tubes.

"The Sisters of Plentitude take a lifelong vow to help. And to mend."

He paused as they passed a bed holding a rather fat man who looked a bit gray, a very prim woman by his side, "Excuse me!" the woman called, indignant, as he observed them, storming over to him, "Members of the public may only gaze upon the Duke of Manhattan with written permission from the Senate of New New York."

"That's Petrifold Regression," he eyed the man turning gray and stiff.

"I'm dying, sir," the Duke called, "A lifetime of charity and abstinence. And it ends like this."

"Any statements made by the Duke of Manhattan may not be made public without official clearance," the woman stated.

"Frau Clovis!" the Duke gasped and the woman rushed back to his side, taking his hand, "I'm so weak!"

"Sister Jatt!" Clovis snapped at the cat-nurse beside the Doctor, "A little privacy, please!"

Jatt nodded and led the Doctor away, "He'll be up and about in no time."

"Not with Petrifold Regression," he argued lightly, "He's turning to stone. There won't be a cure for another thousand years. You could set him up as a statue but not much more."

"Have faith in the sisterhood. But is there no one here you recognize?" he looked around, "It's rather unusual to visit without knowing the patient."

"No," his eye caught something, "I believe I've found him."

Jatt followed his gaze to see the Face of Boe set up in the corner of the ward, by the window, a young cat-nurse beside him, tending to him as they approached.

"Novice Hame," Jatt greeted, "If I can leave this gentleman in your care?"

"I'm afraid my Bonded and our friend might have gotten lost," the Doctor cut in a moment, "The Professor and Rose Tyler. Could you ask at reception?"

"Certainly, sir," Jatt nodded and left.

"I'm afraid the Face of Boe's asleep," Hame told the Doctor as he observed the face, "That's all he tends to do these days. Are you a friend, or..."

"We met just the once on Platform One, him, my Bonded, and I," he shook his head, "What's wrong with him?"

"I'm so sorry. I thought you knew. The Face of Boe is dying."

"Of what?"

"Old age. The one thing we can't cure. He's thousands of years old. Some people say millions. Although, that's impossible."

He smiled a bit at that, "Oh, no...I like impossible," he moved to crouch before Boe, "I'm here. I received your message. I look a bit different, but it's me, the Doctor, the Professor's round here too somewhere…"

He put a hand on Boe's tank as the face sighed.

~8~

The Professor slowly stepped into a room to see an old tape playing, a movie projected on the wall, of a glamorous party scene, everyone laughing and holding champagne, focused on a woman in the center.

"I mean, you never know what your life's going to be like!" the woman said and the Professor frowned, recognizing the voice, "Ever! I'm bored with this drink," the woman handed it away, "Anyway, oh, hello darling! Now, don't! Stop it!" she pushed a man playfully in the chest.

"Hello Cassandra," the Professor called, looking over at Cassandra, the trampoline, with the man cowering beside her.

"Oh go and ruin my fun surprise," Cassandra's eyes narrowed, she'd been hoping to frighten the woman a bit, she seemed so easily frightened the last time they'd met.

"You stay where you are," she threatened, holding up the rod, pointing it like a sword.

"Why?" Cassandra rolled her eyes, "What do you think I'm going to do? Flap you to death?"

"I was talking to your force-grown clone over there," she nodded at the man, easily recognizing the tell-tale marks of a clone. The slight smell, the thinning of the hair follicles, the reduced iris contractions…

"Oh...that's just Chip. He's my pet."

"I worship the mistress!" Chip called.

"Moisturize me, moisturize me..." she ordered as Chip picked up a canister and squirted her with it, "He's not even a proper life-form, as you said, a force-grown clone. I modeled him on my favorite pattern. But he's so faithful. Chip sees to my physical needs."

She grimaced a bit, hoping that meant food, before shaking her head, "How are you still alive?"

"After you had the Doctor murder me…"

"I did nothing of the sort Cassandra," she cut in, "That was your own fault."

"The brain of my mistress survived," Chip told her, "And her pretty blue eyes were salvaged from the bin," he grinned at Cassandra who looked flattered.

"But what about the skin? I saw it, you exploded."

"That piece of skin was taken from the front of my body," Cassandra replied, "This piece is the back."

She couldn't help the smirk that appeared on her face, "So you're talking out of your…"

"Ask not," Cassandra glared.

"The mistress was lucky to survive," Chip glared as well, "Chip secreted mi'lady into the hospital."

"Then they don't know you're here," the Professor realized.

"Chip steals medicine. Helps mi'lady. Soothes her. Strokes her..." he lifted a hand to stroke Cassandra.

"Please stop," the Professor grimaced, feeling as though she were about to be sick.

"But I'm so alone, hidden down here..." Cassandra sighed, "The last human in existence..."

"Probably the last trampoline," she countered, "They've called this planet New Earth…"

"A vegetable patch."

"And there's millions of humans out there."

"Mutant stock!"

"They just evolved, Cassandra. They evolved as they should. You didn't. You had yourself all nipped and tucked and what good came from it?"

Cassandra didn't answer, simply turned her attention back to the film, "Oh, I remember that night. Drinks for the Ambassador of Thrace. That was the last time anyone told me I was beautiful. After that it all became...such hard work…" she glanced at the Professor who was eyeing her warily, as though sensing her attempts at distraction, "But I've not been idle tucked away underneath this hospital, I've been listening. The Sisters are hiding something."

"Hiding what?" she frowned.

"Oh...these cats have secrets. Hush, let me whisper. Come close."

She shook her head, "That's not gonna work on me Cassandra," she took a few steps back for good measure, only to be caught in a machine that bound her with light, holding her in place. She cursed herself for not noticing, she'd been so focused on Chip as she entered, expecting him to attack her that she hadn't seen it, a psychograft…and the worst part was, now that she was caught in it, it could keep her from calling out to the Doctor telepathically.

"Chip!" Cassandra shouted, "Activate the psychograft!"

Chip bound over to the controls as the Professor struggled, pulling a lever as bars of light came down around her, the second stage of the psychograft.

"The lady's moving on," Cassandra grinned, "It's goodbye trampoline, and hello blondie!"

A moment later a cloud of light jumped out of Cassandra and flew towards the Professor, entering her. Chip released the lever and the Professor fell to the floor.

"Mistress?" he called, worried.

"Moisturize me..." Cassandra murmured through the Professor, starting to stir. Chip hurried for the canister as Cassandra eyed herself, "How bizarre...arms...fingers...hair! Let me see! Let me see!" she jumped to her feet and ran to a mirror, smirking, "Not bad at all…" and then her eyes widened, "And what's this? Two hearts?" she started swaying her hips, "Oh baby, I'm beating out a samba!"

~8~

"Hope, harmony, and health," came over the loudspeaker in Ward 26, "Hope, harmony, and health."

The Doctor crossed the ward, handing Hame a glass of water, "That's very kind," she took it, "But there's no need."

"You're the one working," he remarked, turning to look out the window, a growing sense of unease filling him, the Professor was taking a rather long while to reach them…

"There's not much to do. Just maintain his smoke. And I suppose I'm company. I can hear him singing, sometimes. In my mind...such ancient songs..."

"Am I the only visitor?"

"The rest of Boe-kind became extinct. Long ago. He's the only one left. Legend says that the Face of Boe has watched the Universe grow old," the Doctor smiled, unknown to her, relating very much to that, "There's all sorts of superstitions around him. One story says that just before his death, the Face of Boe will impart his great secret. That he will speak those words only to one like himself."

"What does that mean?" he turned a bit to look over his shoulder at her.

"It's just a story."

"Tell me the rest."

"It's said he'll talk to a wanderer. To the man without a home. The lonely God."

"Doctor!" Rose called, rushing over to him through the ward, a smile on her face at having found him, "There you are! I thought the Professor gave me the wrong information for a minute…" and then she frowned, "Where is the Professor?"

He frowned, turning around completely to face her, "I thought she was with you."

She shook her head, "She got on just before me, right after your lift closed. I had to wait ages for another one…she should have been here by now."

The Doctor frowned, the unease growing with his worry. She _should_ have been there by now, "Have you still got that phone I soniced?"

She nodded, pulling it out of her pocket and handing it over as he quickly soniced it once more, connecting it to the comm. he'd given the Professor when they'd faced Margaret the Slitheen, as far as he knew she still had it on her. He put the phone to his ear, waiting…he couldn't hear her in his mind, for some reason she'd hidden away her thoughts and raised her mental barriers…

~8~

Cassandra stood before the mirror, looking at herself in the Professor's body, smirking as she unbuttoned a button or two from the top of the girl's dress, running her hands over her new body, "Oh...curves...oh, baby..." she started bouncing up and down, Chip mimicking her to her side, "It's like living inside a bouncy castle!" she cheered.

"Mistress is beautiful!" Chip called.

"Absolutement! Oh, but look..." her gaze was caught by her old frame, now powered down.

"Oh..." Chip gasped, sad, "The brain lead expired...my old mistress is gone…"

"But safe and sound in here," she tapped her head.

"What of the girl child's mind?"

"Oh..." she pouted, "She's hidden her thoughts away…I can barely see anything…she's…with the Doctor...that man we saw before..._he's_ the Doctor...the same Doctor with a new face! That hypocrite! I must get the name of his surgeon!" she turned on her heel to head back to the mirror, "I could do with a little work. Although..." she ran her hand over the Professor's bum, "Nice rear bumper. Hmm!" she smiled, when something started beeping, "Oh...it seems to be beeping...is it meant to beep?" she reached into a small pocket on her olive green dress and pulled out a small earpiece, staring at it.

"A primitive communications device."

She frowned, placing it on her ear and tapped it, the Doctor's voice calling out on the other end, "Professor…where are you? I can't hear you."

Her eyes widened and tried to recall how the Professor had spoken, the few words she'd heard from the girl, ordering for her death, "Um...wotcha?"

"Where are you?" he repeated, she could hear the concern in his voice, "It doesn't take this long to get to Ward 26."

"I'm on my way, governor," she replied, "I shall proceed up the Apples and Pears."

The Doctor was silent a moment, "I've found who sent us the message, the Face of Boe."

Cassandra forced herself to laugh, "Oh...that big old...boat...race..."

She could hear a man laughing in the background as the Doctor came back on, "I'm waiting in Ward 26," he reminded her, "See you in a mo?"

She sighed a breath of relief as the call cut off.

~8~

The Doctor ended the call, frowning a bit, unable to shake the feeling that something was wrong, she hadn't exactly sounded like herself just then…but his thoughts were cut off when he saw the Duke of Manhattan laughing, he and Clovis sharing a glass of champagne.

"Didn't think I was going to make it!" the Duke called as he stepped over, "It's that man again!" he gave the Duke a nod, his hands behind his back, "He's my good luck charm! Come in! Don't be shy!"

"Any friendship expressed by the Duke of Manhattan does not constitute a form of legal contract," Clovis warned him.

He gave another nod before gesturing Rose over, "Rose, the Duke of Manhattan."

Rose's eyes widened as she looked at the rather plump man.

"Winch me up," the Duke ordered lightly, giving them both a thumbs up as Clovis pressed a button on a remote, moving the bed upwards, "Ah! Look at me! No sign of infection!"

"Champagne, sir, ma'am?" a waiter walked over.

The Doctor just waved him off, his attention on the Duke who looked pink once more, "You had Petrifold Regression…"

"That being the operative word!" the Duke grinned, "Past tense! Completely cured."

"But that's not possible."

"Primitive species would accuse us of magic, but it's merely the tender application of science," another cat-nurse walked over.

"How on Earth did you cure him?" the Doctor eyed her, suspicious.

"How on New Earth, you might say," the nurse smirked.

He tensed a moment, recognizing her attempt at diversion, something else he'd seemed to pick up from the Professor, "What's in that solution?" he nodded to the bag hanging above the Duke's bed.

"A simple remedy."

"Then tell me what it is," he challenged.

"I'm sorry. Patient confidentiality. I don't believe we've met. My name is Matron Casp."

"The Doctor," he said shortly, "This is Rose."

"Hello," Rose smiled a bit, though slightly nervous, she could tell the Doctor was losing trust in these cat-nurses and that made her hesitant to say too much to them.

"I think you'll find that we're the doctors here," Casp grinned.

"Matron Casp," Jatt called, "You're needed in intensive care."

"If you would excuse me," Casp nodded at the two of them before heading off with Jatt, the Doctor watching them as they walked away, even more suspicious.

~8~

"This Doctor man is dangerous," Chip said, worried for his mistress.

Cassandra just flicked the Professor's hair, letting it hang down her back, it was rather irritating to have it over her one shoulder, "Dangerous and clever. I might need a mind like his since the Professor's hidden her thoughts. The Sisterhood is up to something. Remember that Old Earth saying? Never trust a Nun. Never trust a Nurse. And never trust a cat. Perfume?" she turned, taking a small tube of perfume from Chip and pushing it down the front of her dress, hiding it, before striding out of the room.

~8~

Cassandra emerged onto Ward 26, looking around, when she spotted the Doctor examining various drips, frowning, Rose by his side.

"Professor!" Rose shouted, smiling as she saw the woman approach, "There you are!"

The Doctor looked over, his frown deepening, he hadn't even noticed her, hadn't even sensed her there in his mind…that hadn't really happened before, "Come and look at this," he held out hand, gesturing her over. But the Professor just stood there, staring at him a moment, "Professor?"

"Right," Cassandra shook her head, she'd seen the Doctor through her spider spy, but he was even more impressive in person, "Yes, sorry."

She walked over to where he led them to a patient whose skin was completely red, "Do you recognize that?" he asked, eyeing her a moment.

"How should I know?" she asked him, blinking.

He tensed at that, "That's Marconi's Disease," he reminded her, his eyes on her even as he explained it, watching her face, "It should take years to recover of course, but this man only took two days. They also seem to have invented a cell washing cascade…" he paused, waiting for her to say what he knew the Professor would say, what she would realize, but it never came, that, "Their medical science is far too advanced for this time period…" she just shrugged, "And then there's this one," he gestured to another man who was completely white, "Pallidome Pancrosis," still no reaction, "Which kills you in ten minutes, but he's fine…"

Rose frowned, watching the woman as well. By now she'd have thought the woman would have been finishing his sentences, explaining the diseases to her with him as she'd heard them do quite a few times.

"We need to find a terminal," the Doctor remarked, "See how they do this," they started to walk off but both of them noticed her walking quite differently than she normally did…she hadn't even taken the Doctor's hand as they both seemed privy to do, "If they've got the best medicine in the world why is it such a secret?"

"I can't Adam and Eve it," Cassandra murmured.

"Why are you talking like that?" Rose asked, catching on to some other differences even she was seeing in the woman, like the buttons on the top of her dress being open, her hair down her back and not over her shoulder...

"Oh, I don't know..." Cassandra turned to them, "Just larking about...New Earth...new me..." she started to look the Doctor up and down, "New you as well…" she added before suddenly pulling his face towards her and planting a smacking kiss on his lips.

Rose's eyes widened at the very sudden move, actually gaping at it.

Cassandra pulled away a few moments later, the Doctor blinking, starting to stiffen as he stared at her, "T-terminal's this way," she stuttered, a bit breathless, before walking off.

"What was that?" Rose shook her head, she hadn't been around the Professor very long, but she knew enough to know that certainly was very out of character for the woman. When the Doctor had been silent for a few moments, she looked at him, "Doctor?"

He was standing there, his hands slightly clenched into fists, his body tense, shoulders squared, jaw clenched as he stared after where Cassandra had gone, a dark look in his eyes, "That's not her," he ground out.

"What do you mean, 'that's not her?'" Rose frowned.

"They've done something to her…that's _not_ the Professor."

"Who has?"

"I don't know," he stated, starting to stalk off after the woman, "But whoever it is, had best reverse it…"

Rose's eyes widened at the sight before her, she'd seen that look in his eyes before, that dark look that promised retribution, she'd seen it directed at her once before…she rushed off after him.

The Doctor swallowed hard as he rounded a corner to see the person who was not the Professor standing at a terminal, looking at a screen in the wall. He took a breath, forcing himself calm, anger was always the shortest distance to a mistake, the Professor, HIS Professor, had said that to him. He needed to calm down, if he wanted answers, he couldn't make the woman suspicious of him, let her know that he knew she wasn't the Professor. She might say something or do something that could tell him what had happened if she didn't suspect anything.

He pulled out the sonic as soon as he was beside her and flashed the screen, bringing up the layout of the hospital, "Nothing out of the ordinary," he remarked as Rose ran over to them, "Surgery, post-op, nano-dentistry…"

"But…no shop eh?" Rose tried to lighten the mood, still a bit concerned for the Doctor and whatever had happened to the Professor.

"No, it's missing something else," Cassandra shook her head, "When I was downstairs, those Nurse/Cat/Nuns were talking about intensive care. Where is it?"

He eyed her a moment, pulling his attention away from her to look at the layout again, "You're right, well done."

"Why would they hide a whole department?" Rose frowned.

"It's gotta be there somewhere," Cassandra squinted at the terminal screen, "Search the sub-frame."

"What if the sub-frame's locked?" the Doctor asked, flashing the screen again.

"Try the installation protocol."

"Right," he nodded, the Professor would have hacked the system herself by now.

He clicked the sonic off and the entire wall moved down, revealing a secret corridor behind it. Cassandra smirked and walked straight into it.

The Doctor frowned, watching her go, the Professor wouldn't be that careless. He glanced at Rose and gave her a nod, the two of them heading in after her until they came to a stop down a set of metal steps into intensive care. It was a large, cavernous chamber with row upon row of green, glowing doors. The Doctor pushed past Cassandra and walked over to one, opening it with the sonic, only to see a man, covered in boils, looking back at them.

"That's disgusting," Cassandra grimaced, "What's wrong with him?"

The Doctor just eyed the man, "He's sick."

"What disease is that?" Rose asked as he closed the door and opened another to see a woman in there as well, just like the man.

"All of them," he replied, disgusted, "Every single disease in the galaxy, they've been infected with everything."

"What about us? Are we safe?"

"The air is sterile. Just don't touch them," he shut the door and turned to look over a railing, at the rows of doors above and below them.

"How many patients are there?" Cassandra eyed the rows.

He tensed, the Professor would have already calculated them by a glance, "They're not patients," he remarked.

"But they're sick!" Rose could agree with that.

"They were born sick," his hands began to tighten on the railing, disgusted with what was happening there, "They're meant to be sick. They exist to be sick. They are lab rats. The Sisters have got a cure for everything because they've built the ultimate research laboratory. A human farm."

"Why don't they just die?" Cassandra grimaced.

"Plague carriers are always the last to go."

"It's for the greater cause," a voice said behind them.

They turned around to see Hame standing there, "Novice Hame," the Doctor eyed her, "When you took your vows, did you agree to this?"

"The Sisterhood has sworn to help."

"By killing?"

"But they're not _real_ people. They're specially grown. They have no proper existence."

The Doctor tensed, "And what is the turnover? A thousand a day, every day, for how many years?"

"Mankind needed us. They came to this planet with so many illnesses. We couldn't cope. We did try. We tried everything. We tried using clone-meat and bio-cattle...but the results were too slow. So the Sisterhood grew its own flesh. That's all they are. Flesh."

"These people are alive," Rose defended.

"But think of those humans out there, healthy and happy, because of us."

"If they live because of this, then life is worthless," the Doctor told her.

"But who are you to decide that?"

He glared at her, "I'm the Doctor," he winced inwardly, he couldn't even say the Professor was there because clearly she was not, "And if you don't like it, if you want to take it to a higher authority, there isn't one. It stops with me."

"Just to confirm..." Cassandra peered over his shoulder, "None of the humans in the city actually _know_ about this?"

"We thought it best not…" Hame began.

"Stop," the Doctor cut in, starting to advance dangerously on Hame, "I can understand the bodies. I can understand your vows. But one thing I can't understand…what have you done to my Bonded?" he glared at her, making her step back in fear, "What have you done to the Professor?"

"I don't know what you mean," Hame shook her head.

"I am being very, _very_ calm," the Doctor continued to advance, "You had best beware of that, when I'm very, very calm. The _only_ reason I'm being so very, very calm is that the brain is a delicate thing. Whatever you have done to the Professor's mind, I want it reversed. Now."

"W-we haven't done anything," Hame stuttered, clearly frightened of the dark look in his eyes.

"I'm perfectly fine," Cassandra rolled her eyes.

"These people are dying," the Doctor stated, looking Hame in the eyes, "And the Professor would care. She would be trying to stop this."

"Oh, alright, clever clogs," Cassandra reached out and grabbed his arm, turning him around but he pulled his arm away, as though not even wanting her to touch him, someone who looked like the Professor but wasn't her, "Smarty pants," she smirked, moving to try and put her arms around his neck, "Lady-killer…"

But he just grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms off him, holding them before him, "What has happened to you?"

"I knew something was going on in this hospital, but I needed this body and your mind to find it out."

"Who are you?" Rose asked, moving to the Doctor's side, seeing him getting angry.

"The Last Human," Cassandra smirked.

The Doctor stepped back, glaring, letting her go, "Cassandra."

"Wake up and smell the perfume!" she shouted, pulling the tube of perfume out and squirting the Doctor and Rose in the face, knocking them out.

"You've hurt them!" Hame shouted, kneeling between the two, "I don't understand…I'll have to fetch Matron!"

"You do that, 'cos I want to see her. Now, run along! Sound the alarm!" she ripped out a cable as the alarms went off, Hame hurrying away.

~8~

The Doctor awoke to find himself smushed inside one of the cells of intensive care, rather cramped as Rose had been placed inside with him, the two of them barely able to move.

"Wh…" Rose started to wake, "Where are we?" she looked around, alarmed.

"Cassandra!" the Doctor shouted.

"Aren't you two lucky there was a spare?" Cassandra appeared, smirking at them through the smudgy window of the cell, "Standing room only."

"You've stolen the Professor's body…"

"Over the years, I've thought of a thousand ways to kill you, Doctor. And now, that's exactly what I've got. One thousand diseases. They pump the patients with a top-up every ten minutes. You've got about...three minutes left. And it'll be even sweeter knowing it was your precious Professor who did it. Enjoy."

"Just let her go, Cassandra!"

"Oh I don't think so…" Cassandra laughed, "I'm rather enjoying this new body of mine. I may keep her, after I've had a little work done of course," he glared at her, if she left one mark on the Professor's skin… "Now hushaby! It's show time."

"Anything we can do to help?" Jatt asked as she and Casp approached.

"Straight to the point, Whiskers..." Cassandra turned to her, "I want money."

"The Sisterhood is a charity," Casp shook her head, "We don't give money. We only...accept."

"The humans across the water pay you a fortune. And that's exactly what I need. A one-off payment. That's all I want...oh, and perhaps a yacht. In return for which, I shall tell the city nothing of your institutional murder. Is that a deal?"

Jatt just pressed a few buttons on a remote as Casp frowned, "I'm afraid not."

"I'd really advise you to think about this."

"There's no need. I have to decline."

"I'll tell them! And you've no way of stopping me! You're not exactly Nuns with Guns, you're not even armed."

"Who needs arms when we have claws?" she hissed, her claws shooting out of her paws.

"Well, nice try," she turned around to call Chip who had been hiding nearby, "Chip? Plan B!"

Chip pulled a lever and every cell door on their row swung open, including the Doctor and Rose's. He stormed out of the cell and straight to Cassandra, "What've you done?" he shouted.

"Gave the system a shot of adrenaline, just to wake 'em up. See ya!" she turned and ran off.

"Don't touch them!" he yelled, leading Rose after Cassandra, not about to lose the woman controlling the Professor's body, "Whatever you do, don't touch them!" he barely noticed that the infected weren't after them but turning to the cat-nurses behind them.

They'd just reached a set of stairs when an alarm went off, all the doors to the cells opening as the infected started to walk out.

"Oh, my God..." Cassandra gasped.

"What the hell have you done?" the Doctor glared at her.

"It wasn't me!"

"One touch and you get every disease in the world, and I want that body safe, Cassandra!" he looked around, "We need to go down!" he pushed Cassandra and Rose onward, down the steps.

"But there's thousands of them!" Cassandra tried to argue.

"Move!" he shoved her, "Down! Down! Move!"

"This building is under quarantine," came over the loudspeakers, "Repeat, this building is under quarantine. No one may leave the premises. Repeat...no one may leave the premises."

"Keep going!" the Doctor urged them, "Go down!"

They reached the basement, bursting through a door into the room where the lifts were stationed. Rose ran for one, trying to open them, but they were sealed shut.

"The lifts have closed down," the Doctor shouted to her, "That's the quarantine, nothing's moving."

"This way!" Cassandra called, rushing off.

"Rose!" the Doctor called back and Rose ran after them, poor little Chip getting stuck behind as the infected cut him off. The Doctor didn't dare stop, he had to keep an eye on Cassandra, she was still using the Professor's body, and he would be getting her back safe and sound and well.

Cassandra burst into the room where she'd hidden herself away, the machinery powered down, Rose slammed the door shut behind them as Cassandra ran across the room to try another door, but there were infected clambering to get in on the other side, so she slammed that door shut too.

"What's that?" Rose gasped, looking at the machinery.

The Doctor turned to it, scanning it and the doorway with the sonic.

"We're trapped!" Cassandra called, upset and scared, the Doctor's hearts clenching at the sound, but forcing himself to remember this was _not_ the Professor, "What're we going to do?"

"You are going to leave that body," he spun on her angrily, gesturing at the psychograft with the sonic, "That psychograft is banned on every civilized planet! You're compressing the Professor to death!"

"But I've got nowhere to go. My original skin's dead."

"That is not my problem. You can float as atoms in the air. Now, get out," he pointed the sonic at her threateningly.

She just scoffed and eyed it, "What's your little metal wand supposed do to me?"

He glared and strode towards her, actually making her stumble back in fright at the look in his eyes, "Nothing compared to what _I_ will do to you," he told her, glaring, "Because, believe me Cassandra, I _will_ find a way to separate you from the Professor if it is the _last_ thing I do and when that happens, you will wish for the death you're so eagerly trying to evade by the time I am through with you."

Rose flinched, actually quite scared for Cassandra despite what she'd done. She couldn't help but think of the Doctor who had faced the Sycorax, he hadn't even hesitated to stab their leader when he'd nearly attacked the Professor. She could only imagine what the Doctor, the Oncoming Storm, for cleary this was the side of him now in place, would do to the woman for manipulating the Professor, using her, compressing her to death...

The Doctor stepped back to give Cassandra room, "You give her back to me. _Now._"

Cassandra took a breath and flew out of the Professor...straight for the Doctor. He couldn't harm her if she was controlling him.

"Professor!" Rose gasped, rushing to the woman as she fell to her knees, gripping the side of her head, "You alright?"

"Oh, my head..." she moaned, frowning as she looked around the room, "Where'd she…" she let out a breath as she looked at the Doctor, her eyes wide, she couldn't hear him, "Doctor?"

"Oh, my," the Doctor smirked, a very distinct inflection in his voice as he turned to them, "This is...different."

"Cassandra?" Rose gaped, startled.

"Goodness me, I'm a man. Yum. So many parts!" she started to wiggle a bit, "Two hearts again!"

"Cassandra get out of him," the Professor called, pushing herself to her feet, needing Rose's help a bit.

"Ooh, he's built," Cassandra ignored her as she slid a hand down the Doctor's body, "And a little bit strong," she raised an eyebrow at the Professor, "You've thought so too. I've been inside your head..." she walked towards the Professor, grinning, far more at ease facing the woman than the Doctor now that she'd seen enough inside her head, "You've been looking...you like it."

"Get out of him," the Professor threatened, taking a step closer.

"Or you'll what?" Cassandra smirked, "You wouldn't hurt him," she laughed, knowing it was true, "Not even to get to me."

The Professor glared at her, only for the door they'd run through to slam open, the infected starting to make their way in.

"What do we do?" Cassandra gasped, "What would he do? The Doctor…what the hell would he do?" she looked at the Professor, "What would _you_ do?"

The Professor swallowed hard, not wanting to help Cassandra, but knowing if she didn't the Doctor would be in trouble, "The ladder," she pointed, "Move!" she pushed Cassandra on.

Cassandra ran for it, climbing up it quickly as Rose followed, then the Professor, the three of them climbing up and up, into a shaft of some sort.

"If you get out of the Doctor's body, he can help us!" Rose shouted up at Cassandra. The Professor was behind her, so the Doctor would be the one leading them.

"Yap yap yap..." Cassandra rolled her eyes, before smirking down at the Professor, "You know, it was tedious inside your head Professor. Hormone City."

The Professor moved to open her mouth to shout up at her when something grabbed her ankle. She looked down to see Casp had grabbed her, "Get off!" she shook her leg.

"All our good work!" Casp cried, "All that healing! The good name of the Sisterhood, you have destroyed everything!"

"Go and play with a ball of string," Cassandra shouted back, dismissive.

"Everywhere disease! This is the human world. Sickness!"

Casp screamed, breaking out into boils as one of the infected grabbed her. The Professor shook her leg, thankful she was wearing boots and that Casp hadn't managed to touch her, getting the cat-nurse to let go as she fell down the shaft, wailing.

"Move!" she shouted up at the two before her.

Cassandra whimpered and hastily started to climb again, Rose right behind her.

"Maximum quarantine," the loudspeaker called, "Divert all shuttles."

They reached the top of the ladder to find the lift doors were still sealed, "Now what do we do?" Cassandra called.

"Use the sonic screwdriver!" the Professor shouted.

Cassandra pulled it out of the Doctor's pocket, holding it between her thumb and forefinger, crinkling her nose, "You mean this thing?"

"That's it!" Rose nodded, having a better view of it than the Professor.

"Well, I don't know how! The Doctor's hidden away all his thoughts like you did!" she shouted down to the Professor.

"Cassandra, go back into me," the Professor called, "The Doctor can open it. Do it!"

"Hold on tight," Cassandra breathed and leapt out of him, into the Professor, "Oh great," she muttered, looking up, "Open it!"

"Not until you get out of her!" the Doctor glared down at her, pointing the sonic at her.

"We need the Doctor."

"And I need her," he snapped, "I order you to leave her!"

Cassandra rolled her eyes and leapt out of her and into him once more, "No matter how difficult the situation, there is no need to shout."

"Cassandra!" the Professor groaned, "You need to get out of him!"

"But I can't go into you, he simply refuses, he's so rude."

"Just go in me!" Rose shouted, seeing the infected getting closer to the Professor, "Just do it Cassandra!"

Cassandra eyed her, her nose wrinkling in disgust, "Oh, I am so gonna regret this..." and leapt out of the Doctor and into Rose, "Oh my God!" she gasped, horrified, "I'm a chav now!"

The Doctor opened the lift doors with the sonic and held out a hand, pulling Rose up, and then the Professor, shutting the doors before kissing her quickly as soon as she was on her feet once more, smiling into it as he felt HER kissing him once more.

"Do we really have time for that?" Cassandra cut in.

The Doctor pulled away and glared at her, taking the Professor's hand and pulling her past Cassandra, into Ward 26, as the woman ran after them.

They'd just stepped into the ward when Clovis appeared, brandishing a chair at them menacingly, roaring.

The Doctor quickly pulled the Professor behind him, protecting her as he grabbed the chair and yanked it away from the woman, "We're clean!" he nearly snarled at her, in no mood to have people threatening them any longer. This ended now.

"Show me your skin!" Clovis shouted.

"If we'd been touched, we'd be dead," the Professor stepped to the Doctor's side once more.

He couldn't help but breathe a sigh of relief, hearing that. It was his Professor once more, just as sharp as him, logical, fast…brilliant.

"Now," the Professor continued, taking charge, "What's happened here? What's the status?"

"There's nothing but silence from the other wards," Clovis replied, "I think we're the only ones left. And I've been trying to override the quarantine," she held up a small handheld device, fiddling with it, "If I can trip a signal over to New New York, they can send a private executive squad."

"You can't do that," the Professor shook her head, "If they forced entry, they'd break quarantine."

"I am _not_ dying in here!"

"I second that," Cassandra added from where she was examining Rose's reflection in a tray that had once held medical supplies.

"We are _not_ going to let a single particle of disease get out," the Professor stepped up, "There are ten million people in that city and they'd all be at risk! Now, turn that off!" she reached out and grabbed the device from Clovis, snatching the Doctor's sonic off him and flashing the device, short circuiting it.

She felt an arm wrap around her waist and pull her back, the Doctor nuzzling the side of her head and couldn't muster the will to fight him despite the situation. Being trapped in her own body, seeing Cassandra making her do all those horrible things to the Doctor…she'd tried to fight the woman but the psychograft was too strong, the most she'd been able to do was keep the woman from learning anything she could have used against him with her knowledge as a Time Lady.

Seeing herself kissing the Doctor but knowing SHE wasn't the one doing it…made her sick. All she wanted was to be in his arms again, as herself, seeing him safe and well…but then Cassandra had taken him over too. Now though…God she'd only been apart from him less than an hour and she missed him…

'_So appealing,_' she heard him murmur in her mind, '_You have no idea…_'

She closed her eyes, taking a breath, she'd noticed this version of him seemed to be more like a gentleman. Standing very prim, often with his hands behind his back if she wasn't beside him, in which case he would be touching her in some way, he seemed to gravitate towards her, noticing and focusing on her first and foremost. He wasn't outwardly rude to others, rather polite for the most part…unless she was in danger, and then it was all forgotten and he was driven by a single minded goal of protecting her. In those instances, he could care less who he hurt, who got hurt, as long as she was alright in the end. She'd noticed, though, that for all his gentlemanly qualities, he was far more intimate with her, suave, charming, trying to make her blush and shiver…like now.

'_You've learned more about the diseases here,_' she reminded him, knowing he'd been actively gathering information about how the hospital worked while she'd been trying to keep Cassandra from getting into her mind, he'd know more about what to do now, '_You're the Doctor, figure out a way to save them and THEN we'll finish this…_'

He nodded, pulling away only a bit, knowing that the infected also posed a threat to her as well as the others in the hospital, "Right," he took a breath, looking around, catching sight of the solutions in the bags, "Rose. Novice Hame. Professor. Everyone!" he called out, getting their attention, "Get me intravenous solutions for every single disease. Now!"

Everyone gathered the solutions they could find, the Professor helping to affix them to a rope he'd secured around himself, "Cassandra!" she called, seeing the woman fluffing Rose's hair, primping, "A bit of help!"

"In a moment," Cassandra waved her off.

The Professor rolled her eyes and resumed tightening the solutions to hang off him, "Got it," she told him, tying the last one.

He nodded and flicked the sonic at the lift door, opening it, "With me?" he asked, holding out a hand to her.

"Always," she smiled, taking his hand as he pulled her to the lift.

"The lifts aren't working," Cassandra reminded them.

"Not_ moving_," the Doctor corrected her, "There's a difference," he stepped back and handed the sonic to the Professor, running in and jumping into the shaft, grabbing the rope.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cassandra gasped, especially when the Professor jumped in after him.

"Seal the doors!" Clovis shouted as the infected started to approach the ward.

"You're completely mad the pair of you!"

"You keep her safe Cassandra," the Professor warned the woman, "When we're done we want Rose back."

Cassandra rolled her eyes, like she'd be able to go anywhere in a sealed ward, as the Doctor hit a winch and they whizzed down the shaft, landing with a soft thump on the top of the lift.

The Professor started to sonic the lever on top of it while the Doctor began ripping the bags open, pouring the solutions into the disinfectant container, "Just have to secure the lever…" she mumbled.

"The lever's going to resist," he warned her, opening a trapdoor to the lift, "But keep it in position," he glanced at her, smirking, "Hold onto it with everything you've got."

She smiled back, reaching out to squeeze his hand, "Been doing that all my life it seems."

He winked, taking the sonic from her, and jumped into the lift, "The Doctor will see you now," he called, opening the doors with the sonic, the infected beyond the door turning to him at the sound before slowly moving towards him, "Now!" he called.

The Professor pulled the lever, setting off the automated disinfection.

"Commence stage one," the computer called, "Disinfection."

He stepped back, motioning the infected further in as the solution started to rain down on him, soaking him as well as the others. He started smiling, seeing the boils disappearing, the infected healing.

A moment later there was a plop as the Professor jumped out of the trapdoor as well, smiling widely, a pride in her eyes as she looked upon him, not even caring that she was getting soaked as well. He grinned, putting his arm around her, hugging her close as they watched the first few infected who had entered look at themselves, at their healthy skin.

"Go," the Doctor ushered them to the door with a nod, "Pass it on."

The newly healed turned and began to hug the rest, passing on the cure, spreading their health to the other infected, curing them as well.

"Look at that sweetheart," he whispered in her ear as they stepped out of the lift once the path was clear, the entire room was healed.

"A new sub-species of human," she looked around the room, "Grown by cats, kept in the dark, fed by tubes, but completely alive," she hugged him tighter, smiling up at him, "And you saved them."

"The human race just keeps on going," he smiled, looking at them, "Keeps on changing. Life will out," he looked at her, brushing her cheek with a finger, "You taught me that."

She grinned and leaned over, kissing him.

~8~

The hospital was swarming with police officers by the time the Time Lords, still wet, reached Ward 26 to see Cassandra trying to stand around inconspicuously. She couldn't risk trying to leave without them for fear of being noticed by the police.

"All staff will present themselves to the officers for immediate arrest," came over the loudspeakers, "I repeat, immediate arrest. All new life forms will be catalogued and taken into care," they watched as Hame was led away, the Doctor not even blinking as he watched her disappear, "All visitors to the hospital will be required to make a statement to the NNYPD."

"Is that the Face of Boe?" the Professor asked, catching sight of the large case the face was residing in.

The Doctor nodded and took her hand, leading her over, smiling when he saw that Boe was awake and looking lively, "You were supposed to be dying," he told it.

"There are better things to do today," Boe replied telepathically, "Dying can wait."

"Oh, I hate telepathy," Cassandra remarked as she walked up to them, "Just what I need, a head full of big face."

"I have grown tired with the Universe, but you and your Bonded have taught me to look at it anew Doctor."

"That's my Bonded," the Doctor nodded, gazing at the Professor softly, "Full of life."

She blushed a bit, his new eyes, how they seemed to gaze upon her, always left her blushing. She turned away, looking at Boe, "There are legends you know, saying that you're millions of years old."

Boe laughed, "There are? That would be impossible."

"Not impossible," the Doctor remarked, "Just…a bit unlikely," he eyed Boe a moment, "I was under the impression that there was something you wanted to tell me..."

"A great secret."

"So the legend says."

"It can wait," the Doctor nodded, accepting that, whatever Boe had to say, it was his to say when he wanted to, "We shall meet again, Doctor, Professor, for the third time...for the last time...and the truth shall be told. Until that day..." he teleported away.

The Doctor shook his head and looked at the Professor, "What?" she asked.

"I take it he's not a 'great looking one?'" he smirked.

"Nothing compared to you," she reassured him, making him laugh, but then her gaze landed on Cassandra who was examining her nails, disinterested, "That just leaves you Cassandra."

"But...everything's happy," Cassandra smiled, nervous, "Everything's fine...can't you just leave me?"

The Doctor just tensed, the Professor squeezing his hand to remind him she was alright once more, "You've lived long enough. Leave that body and end it, Cassandra."

"I don't want to die!" she wept.

"No one does," the Professor said softly, but able to empathize, knowing what it was like to not want to die, especially when you knew what would happen to you, what you would become after. The Doctor squeezed her hand in return, knowing she was thinking of the forced regeneration the High Council had ordered for the Academics once the training program had been completed, making them into elite soldiers.

"Then help me!"

"We can't," the Doctor shook his head, not unsympathetic now that the Professor was safe, but knowing the woman's time had truly come ages ago.

"Mistress!" a voice called.

They looked over to see Chip run over to them, healthy, "Ah!" Cassandra gasped, "You're alive!"

"I kept myself safe. For you, mistress."

"A body..." Cassandra eyed him, thinking, "And not just that, a volunteer..."

"Don't Cassandra," the Professor shook her head, guessing where her mind had gone, "He's got a life of his own."

"But I worship the mistress!" Chip glared at her, "I welcome her."

"Cassandra…" the Doctor turned to her, but it was too late. Cassandra had leapt out of Rose and into Chip, the Professor moving to catch Rose as she stumbled like Rose had done for her.

"You alright?" she asked the girl, smiling at her.

"Yeah, I…" Rose shook her head, standing up, "I think so…" she winced and rubbed her head, "Thanks," she smiled at her as the Professor let her go.

"Oh, sweet Lord," Cassandra called, now looking at Chip's arms and tattoos, "I'm a walking doodle."

"You can't stay in there," the Professor shook her head, "That's not fair."

"We can take you to the city," the Doctor agreed, "They can build you a skin tank and you can stand trial for what you've done."

"Well, that would be rather dramatic," Cassandra smirked, "Possibly my finest hour. And certainly my finest hat. But I'm afraid we don't have time. Poor little Chip is only a half-life. And he's been through so much. His heart is racing so. He's failing. I don't think he's going to last…" her legs gave way, Rose being the only one to try and grab her.

"You alright?" Rose asked hesitantly as she helped her stand.

"I'm fine," Cassandra told her, but paused, "I'm dying. But that's fine."

"We can take you to the city..." the Professor began.

"No, you won't," Cassandra shook her head, resigned, "Everything's new on this planet. There's no place for Chip and me anymore. You're right, you were right. It's time to die," she swallowed, "And that's good."

The Doctor and Professor shared a look, they could understand what it was like, being about to die and wanting a small comfort.

"There's one last thing we can do," the Professor squeezed the Doctor's hand and he nodded, the two of them turning to lead Cassandra away with Rose.

~8~

The Doctor, Professor, Rose, and Cassandra stepped out of the TARDIS, into a party, the same party the Professor had seen on Cassandra's film. And there she was, the woman herself, laughing and talking, the life of the part.

"Thank you," Cassandra turned to them.

"Just go," the Doctor told her, "And don't look back."

Cassandra nodded and walked into the middle of the party, her gaze fixed on her younger self, just wanting to let her know she was beautiful.

The trio stood there, watching as she approached herself, speaking quietly to the woman who looked touched after a moment, before collapsing into her arms, Cassandra calling for help from the crowd.

The Professor squeezed the Doctor's hand as the three of them turned and headed back to the TARDIS.

A/N: Lol, oh Cassandra. I hope it was believable how the Doctor threatened Cassandra. I know our 10 probably wouldn't have gone so far as to threaten her like that, but I wanted this 10 to be almost like the 11th Professor, where they are one way usually but when something happens to the other a switch is flipped and they are the opposite (like the Professor being eager and excited and then the soldier when he's in danger). Here he's all charming and suave and then dark and dangerous when she's in danger.

Just a note. One review requested that I possibly take this story just one chapter further. I was originally planning to stop at School Reunion, but...I began this AU series with the Doctor facing the Krillitanes to save the Professor, it's almost poetic if I end this series with them really finishing the Krillitanes. So...if you guys want, I will take this AU series into School Reunion (but no more than that). I don't want to overlap too much with Reunion, at least not now. Which means we'd get one more day of Rewritten. (OMG I can't believe it would have been over tomorrow!) So what do you think?


	16. Tooth and Claw

Tooth and Claw

"What do you think of this?" Rose asked, gesturing to her outfit, a short dungaree skirt with braces and a purple shirt, "Will it do?"

The Professor looked over from where she was standing by the console, looking through a few discs, the Doctor crouched down, his jacket off, working on something under the console, "It's fine Rose, especially in the late 1970s," she turned and put one of the discs in a small slot, 'Hit Me With Your Rhythm Stick' began to play.

"Ian Dury and the Blockheads?" the Doctor looked at her with a small smirk.

"Number one in 1979," she remarked, smiling at him as he stood up.

He shook his head as Rose laughed, "You and your music."

She whacked him lightly on the shoulder, "You know you love it when I dance," she added, swaying a bit to the music, making him smile, "Would you like to see him Rose?" she glanced over her shoulder.

Rose's mouth dropped open, "How'd you mean? In concert?"

"Where else?" she laughed.

"We can take you to the Battle of Trafalgar," the Doctor supplied, walking around the console and flicking controls as he went, already knowing they'd be going for the concert, if there was one thing he'd never deny the Professor it was her music, "The first anti-gravity Olympics, Caesar crossing the Rubicon..."

"Or Ian Dury at the Top Rank," the Professor smiled at him, seeing the 'Desired Destination' he'd selected on the monitor, "Sheffield, England, Earth, 21st November, 1979."

"Oh that is brilliant!" Rose beamed, walking over to them.

"Hold tight," the Doctor warned, pulling a lever, making them all lurch forward as the TARDIS shuddered and spun through the Vortex. He grabbed a small mallet and whacked the console.

"Seriously?" the Professor eyed him, "Still with the mallet?"

He just laughed and, with one final swing, set the TARDIS down with a thump, knocking them all to the floor, Rose on her side, the Professor landing on him with a laugh.

"We always seem to end up in this position don't we?" she smiled down at him.

"Can't say I mind," he grinned up at her, his arm that had wound around her waist at the fall stroking up and down her spine.

She shook her head, pushing herself up and reaching out a hand for him as well.

"1979," the Doctor added, turning to grab his coat off the railing, putting it on before taking the Professor's hand as they led Rose to the door, "China invades Vietnam, the Muppet Movie," he winked at her, "You love that one."

"Margaret Thatcher," she laughed, nudging him.

"Skylab falls to Earth," he continued.

"With a little help from you," she poked him, Rose shaking her head at them.

"Nearly took off my thumb," he added, stepping out of the doors only to stop short, seeing that they were surrounded by Scottish soldiers, guns at the ready. He slowly put his hands up, making sure to step before the Professor, guarding her as he eyed the men warily.

"_18_79," the Professor sighed, she should have expected this.

"You will explain your presence," one of the men, clearly the captain by his uniform, spoke, "And the nakedness of these girls," he glanced at the Professor and Rose who exchanged a look. Rose was, by far, more 'naked' than the Professor was, but she was wearing a skirt that showed off the bottom of her legs, which, in 1879 would have been 'naked' to them.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asked, adapting a Scottish accent.

"How can you be ignorant of that?"

"You'll have to excuse my confusion," he remarked, "My…wife…" he supplied smiling at the Professor who nodded at the captain, "And I have been up half the night, tracking down this…" he glanced at Rose, "Wee naked child over hill and over dale. Aye Rose?"

"Ooch, aye!" Rose attempted, a horrendous Scottish accent, "I've been oot and aboot."

"Don't do that," the Doctor mumbled to her.

"Hoots mon!"

"No," the Professor gave her a strained smile at the attempt, "Really don't."

"Will you identify yourself, sir?" the captain demanded.

"I'm Doctor James McCrimmon," the Doctor supplied, "From the..."

"Township of Balamory," the Professor added, her own flawless Scottish accent in place, "We were travelling through with...my sister," she nodded at Rose, "He has his credentials, if he might?" the captain nodded and they lowered their hands, the Doctor reaching into his pocket and pulling out the psychic paper.

"As you can see, a Doctorate from the University of Edinburgh. I trained under Dr. Bell himself."

"Let them approach," a woman called from the carriage behind the soldiers.

"I don't think that's wise, ma'am," the captain remarked, still eyeing them suspiciously.

"Let them approach."

The captain sighed and turned to them, "You will approach the carriage. And show all due deference."

The Doctor gave the man a nod before holding out his arm to the Professor to take, leading her and Rose to the carriage. One of the footmen opened the door to reveal an older Queen Victoria sitting within.

"Rose," the Professor smiled, "Might I introduce her Majesty Queen Victoria. Empress of India and Defender of the Faith."

Rose curtseyed a bit, "Rose Tyler, Ma'am. And my apologies for…" she glanced at the Professor, "My sister and I being so naked."

"I've had five daughters," Victoria remarked, "It's nothing to me. But you, Doctor...show me these credentials," he handed over the psychic paper which she studied a moment, "Why didn't you say so immediately? It states clearly here that you have been appointed by the Lord Provost as my Protector."

The Doctor's eyes widened just a fraction at that, but he gave a nod anyway, "My apologies Ma'am."

"May I ask," the Professor spoke up, seeing something wrong with this situation, "Why is Your Majesty travelling by road when there's a train all the way to Aberdeen?"

"A tree on the line," she replied.

The Professor frowned, "An accident?"

"I am the Queen of the United Kingdom of Great Britain and Ireland. Everything around me tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt," the Professor nodded, understanding.

"What, seriously?" Rose's eyes widened, staring at Victoria in shock, "There's people out to kill ya?"

"I'm quite used to staring down the barrel of a gun," Victoria remarked.

"Sir Robert MacLeish lives but ten miles hence," the captain cut in, "We'll send word ahead, he'll shelter us for tonight, then we can reach Balmoral tomorrow."

"This Doctor, his wife and sister-in-law," Victoria eyed the three of them, "Will come with us."

Rose smiled just a bit, the whole fact that the Professor had called herself her sister sinking in. The last time anyone had thought they were related had been…when she'd saved her father. She hadn't even really thought about it at the time, but she supposed it was a logical assumption, they were both blonde and had a similar nose. But it was…nice…to have the Professor call her that herself and be ok with it. She did laugh a bit when the idea hit her that she was now, according to Queen Victoria, the sister-in-law of the Doctor.

"Yes, Ma'am," the captain nodded, "We'd better get moving, it's almost nightfall."

"Indeed," Victoria agreed, "And there are stories of wolves in these parts. Fanciful tales intended to scare the children. But good for the blood, I think. Drive on!"

Rose smiled as they stepped back, allowing the carriage on, before following it, "It's funny though, 'cos you say 'assassination' and you just think of Kennedy and stuff. Not her."

"1879," he nodded, tucking the Professor's arm in his own more, "She's had..." he frowned, thinking.

"Six attempts on her life by now," the Professor nudged him for forgetting that detail.

He smiled a bit, looking at her, "We just met Queen Victoria."

"That we did," she nodded.

"She was just sitting there!" Rose gushed, excited. This was the first historical figure she'd met. She'd been to the future yeah, and just slightly into the past…but this was…way out there, "I want her to say 'we are not amused.' I bet you both five quid I can make her say it."

"It would be an abuse of our privileges as travelers in time if we accepted," the Doctor remarked.

"...ten quid?"

"I suppose," the Doctor smiled, clearly not thinking anything would come of it.

"Not me," the Professor shook her head. The Doctor looked at her a moment and she nudged him again, "Never underestimate women when we want something."

He started to grin in a less than innocent way, thinking back to the last time she herself had wanted something, just after they'd left New New York in fact. He hadn't exactly stopped her from getting it, not when the thing she wanted was more than pleasurable for the both of them…

'_Not like that!_' the Professor shouted in his mind, blushing fiercely, '_You need to stop that Theta._'

'_But you blush the most exquisite shade of red Kata,_' he told her, gazing at her softly, '_And to know that _I_ am the only one to make you blush so…_' he started to smirk, '_You have no idea what that does to me._'

'_I think I have a rather good one,_' she remarked, blushing even more as she felt his desire for her.

He just untucked her arm from his, lifting her hand to kiss the back of it.

~8~

The carriage pulled up to a lovely manor, Torchwood according to a plaque by the gates, Victoria getting out a moment later.

"Your Majesty," a man in a suit greeted, stepping out of the manor, bowing to her.

"Sir Robert," Victoria nodded at him, "My apologies for the emergency. And how is Lady Isobel?"

"She's...indisposed, I'm afraid…she's gone to Edinburgh for the season. And she's taken the cook with her," he grinned nervously, something the Professor and Doctor noticed, "The kitchens are barely stocked...I wouldn't blame Your Majesty if you wanted to ride on."

The Doctor and Professor exchanged a glance, seeing that Robert would rather Victoria stay away than there for the night, but the Queen seemed not to notice, instead cheerfully replying, "Oh, not at all! I've had quite enough carriage exercise. And this is...charming. If rustic. It's my first visit to this house. My late husband spoke of it often. The Torchwood Estate. Now, shall we go inside?" Robert did not seem comfortable at all at that, "And please excuse the naked girls."

"Sorry," Rose called, blushing a bit, the Professor not seeming disturbed.

"She's not quite as elegant as her sister I'm afraid," the Doctor added, his arm moving around the Professor's waist, "Hasn't learned much of propriety of the times. She's only just started listening to her elders."

Rose looked a bit bashful at that, how he'd twisted his words to suit their own situation, how she'd only recently been allowed to travel with them on the agreement of listening to them, "Thinks he's funny," she murmured, "But I'm so not amused," she glanced at Victoria, "What do you think, Ma'am?"

"It hardly matters," Victoria waved her off, "Shall we proceed?" she turned to Robert who nodded and led the way into the house.

"So close," Rose sighed.

"Makerson and Ramsey, you will escort the Property," the captain called to two soldiers, "Hurry up."

"Yes, sir," they replied as another soldier took a small wooden box from the carriage, carefully carrying it into the house.

"Might I ask what's in there?" the Doctor asked.

"Property of the Crown," the captain replied, "You will dismiss any further thoughts, sir. The rest of you go to the rear of the house. Assume your designated positions."

"You heard the orders," one of the men called, "Positions, sir."

The Doctor held out his arm to the Professor who took it, the three of them heading into the house.

~8~

Robert led the way into a room that was clearly meant to be an observatory of sorts, Victoria, Rose, the Doctor and Professor, and a few of the bald household servants behind him.

"This, I take it, is the famous endeavour?" Victoria called, spotting a large telescope in the middle of the room.

"All my father's work," Robert nodded, "Built by hand in his final years. Became something of an obsession, he spent his money on this rather than caring for the house or himself."

The Doctor looked at the Professor who was smiling up at the device and couldn't help but smile as well, "I wish we'd met him, I like him," he remarked to Robert.

"It's beautiful," the Professor smiled at him, "The ingenuity that went into it," she nudged the Doctor, "Brilliant."

"May we?" he gestured at the telescope.

"Help yourself," Robert nodded.

The Time Lords stepped towards it, Rose moving after them, just looking at the telescope, watching them look it over.

"What did he model it on?" the Professor asked, turning to Robert as the Doctor crouched down to look through the lens.

"I know nothing about it," Robert smiled regretfully, "To be honest, most of us thought him a little...shall we say, eccentric. I wish now I'd spent more time with him. And listened to his stories."

'_It's not exactly a working model,_' the Doctor called to the Professor, standing up and moving aside for her to look into it herself, '_It has far too many prisms._'

She had to nod at that, '_The magnification's gone right over the top. It's a bit odd._'

But she stood, smiling at him, "It's still very impressive," she told him.

"And the imagination of it should be applauded," Victoria agreed, not having heard their silent conversation.

"Thought you might disapprove, Your Majesty," Rose looked at her, "Stargazing. Isn't that a bit fanciful?" Victoria stared at her, "You could easily...not be amused, or something...no?"

"This device surveys the infinite work of God. What could be finer? Sir Robert's father was an example to us all. A polymath. Steeped in astronomy and sciences, yet equally well versed in folklore and fairytales."

"Stars and magic," the Doctor smiled at the Professor, "My sort of man."

She just shook her head at him and wandered around the telescope once more.

"Oh, my late husband enjoyed his company," Victoria reminisced, "Prince Albert himself was acquainted with many rural superstitions, coming as he did from Saxe Coburg."

"That's Bavaria," the Professor added quietly to Rose as she made her way back around to them.

"When Albert was told about your local wolf, he was transported," Victoria turned to Robert.

"What is this wolf?" the Doctor called.

"It's just a story," Robert tried to wave him off.

"Then tell it," the Professor challenged, seeing him get nervous, glancing back at one of the staff behind him, uncomfortable.

"It's said that…" he began haltingly.

"Excuse me, sir," one of the staff cut in, "Perhaps her Majesty's party could repair to their rooms. It's almost dark."

"Of course. Yes, of course."

"And then supper," Victoria nodded, "And...could we find some clothes for Miss Tyler and Mrs. McCrimmon? I'm tired of nakedness."

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose said pointedly.

Victoria just ignored her, turning to Robert, "Sir Robert, your wife must've left some clothes. See to it. We shall dine at seven. And talk some more of this wolf. After all...there is a full moon tonight."

"So there is, Ma'am," Robert swallowed hard, bowing as the Queen left the room with the three of them behind her.

"Oh dear Lord," the Professor whispered.

"What?" the Doctor turned to her, seeing her eyes a bit wide.

"They're going to make me wear a gown, aren't they?" she asked him with a small frown.

He smiled reassuringly at her, his arm moving around her waist as Robert opened a door for Rose to enter a room of her own, "Don't worry sweetheart," he told her softly, "If you trip, I'll catch you," he kissed her hand, "I'll always be here to catch you."

She smiled up at him, reaching out a hand to touch his cheek gently, neither of them noticing Victoria watching them sadly.

~8~

"You see?" the Doctor smiled, pulling out a chair for the Professor to sit in as they joined Victoria and the captain in the dining room, waiting for Robert to arrive as he was speaking to some of the staff in the kitchens, "You didn't fall once."

"But I tripped twice," she reminded him as he sat down beside her. She'd only been in the chocolate brown, floor length dress not even five minutes and nearly fallen down the stairs and tripped stepping into the dining room.

"But did you fall?" he took her hand, kissing the back of it, "Not once. I kept my promise, didn't I?" she nodded, smiling at him as he looked into her eyes, "And you look lovely in your gown," he added, "A vision," he reached out and traced her cheek with a finger, "You should wear them more often."

She let out a breath, feeling her hearts racing at his words, "You need to stop that," she said softly.

"Stop what?"

"Looking at me with those eyes of yours," she told him, "You've an unfair advantage over me."

"Says the woman who loves to use her 'sad eyes.'"

"Yes but I don't use them all the time," she reminded him, "Your eyes though…they're just…mesmerizing."

He gave her a charming smile, "I don't believe it possible sweetheart," he told her, "I truly think I should die if I could no longer gaze upon you," he kissed her hand once more, "You are like the sun, the light in my life."

"Your suave is showing again," she murmured.

"Your companion begs an apology, Doctor," one of the staff called, entering the room with Robert, pulling them out of their moment. The Professor started to blush heavily, just remembering that Victoria and the captain had been privy to their entire moment. She glanced at the Queen to see her smiling at her softly, but with a sad look in her eye, the captain just seeming uncomfortable with their display of affection.

"Her clothing has somewhat delayed her," the man continued.

The Doctor gave him a nod, turning back to Victoria, "She is not used to wearing such gowns," he added, "A bit of a family trait."

The Professor blushed again at that.

"If your wife tripped only twice I fear for her sister," Victoria remarked lightly, smiling at the Professor to show it was in jest.

The captain laughed, "Very wise, Ma'am! Very witty!"

Victoria stared at him appraisingly, "Slightly witty, perhaps. I know you rarely get the chance to dine with me, Captain, but don't get too excited...I shall contain my wit in case I do you further injury."

"Yes, Ma'am. Sorry, Ma'am."

"I believe we were waiting on Sir Robert," the Professor cut in lightly, "You promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Indeed," Victoria turned to the man who had taken a seat at the head of their small table, "Since my husband's death, I find myself with more of a taste for supernatural fiction."

"You must miss him," the Doctor remarked quietly.

"Very much," Victoria looked at him, slowly becoming lost in her thoughts and very sad, "Oh, completely. And that's the charm of a ghost story, isn't it? Not the scares and chills, that's just for children, but the...hope of some contact with the great beyond. We all want some message from that place...it's the Creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation. The dead stay silent. And we must wait."

"It's my belief," the Professor said softly, her hand in the Doctor's, "That the ones we love never truly leave us," she told the woman, "And they can always be found in here," she placed a hand to her left heart, remembering they were among humans.

Victoria smiled at her, watching as the Doctor gave her a gentle kiss, making her smile as well, before clearing her throat of her thoughts, feeling oddly lighter of heart from the woman's words. She turned to Robert, "Come! Begin your tale, Sir Robert. There's a chill in the air. The wind is howling through the eaves. Tell us of monsters!"

"The story goes back three hundred years," Robert began, "Every full moon, the howling rings through the valley. The next morning, livestock is found ripped apart and...devoured."

"Tales like this just disguise the work of thieves," the captain waved the tale off, "Steal a sheep and blame a wolf, simple as that."

Victoria actually looked mildly irritated at his addition to the story.

"But sometimes a child goes missing," Robert continued, "Once in a generation. A boy will vanish from his homestead."

"Are there descriptions of the creature?" the Professor asked him, frowning. For a child to be taken _every_ generation…it was too odd and meticulous to be the work of a simple wolf.

"Oh yes, ma'am. Drawings and woodcarvings. And it's not merely a wolf. It's more than that. This is a man who becomes an animal."

"A werewolf?" the Doctor leaned forward, intrigued.

"My father didn't treat it as a story. He said it was fact. He even claimed to have communed with the beast, to have learned its purpose…"

The Professor looked over as one of the bald staff members looked at something out the window. She tensed a bit, the Doctor squeezing her hand, noticing the man as well.

"I should've listened," Robert sighed, regretful, as he glanced at the man as well, "His work was hindered, he made enemies. There's a Monastery in the Glen of Saint Catherine. The Brethren opposed my father's investigations."

"Perhaps they thought his work ungodly," Victoria suggested.

"That's what I thought. But now I wonder...what if they had a different reason for wanting the story kept quiet?"

The Time Lords watched as the man moved to the window and began chanting under his breath.

"What if they turned from God and worshipped the wolf?"

"And what if they were with us right now?" the Doctor asked, standing up, the Professor with him as the others noticed what the man was doing as well, the chanting, it was praising the wolf as a god.

"What is the meaning of this?" Victoria demanded.

"Explain yourself Sir Robert!" the captain pulled a gun and aimed it at Robert.

"What's happening…"

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty, they've got my wife," Robert tried to explain.

"Rose," the Professor realized, "They've taken Rose!"

"Come on!" the Doctor took her hand, the two of them running for the door, "Sir Robert!"

Robert turned and followed them out as the captain turned his gun at the staff member. They ran through the halls, the Professor leading them on with her skirt bunched up, hearing a wolf howling below them, rushing downstairs and through the corridors of the basement.

They could hear screaming as they turned a corner, Rose shouting out, "One, two, three, pull!" before there was a clanging of something that sounded like chains hitting the floor.

The Professor pulled up her skirt more and kicked at the wooden door of the cellar room, breaking it down.

"My God!" Robert gaped, watching the quite unladylike feat for only a moment before his attention was pulled to his wife rushing towards him.

"Where the hell have you been?" Rose panted as the Doctor started ushering the staff out the door.

"What…" the Professor frowned, seeing a werewolf grabbing at the bars of a cage at the other end of the room.

"Get out!" Robert shouted, helping usher people out.

The wolf began to bend and break the bars, throwing the cage off but the Professor just frowned, eyeing it even as it threw the top of the cage across the room, now free. The Doctor reached out and grabbed her hand, pulling her to the door and slamming it shut behind them, locking it with the sonic.

"Now who's got no sense of self preservation?" he asked her with a small smirk, recalling her words to him when they'd been in Downing Street.

She just shook her head and took his hand, the two of them running off after the staff.

~8~

The steward of the house was handing guns to all the men remaining as they paused in one of the rooms upstairs, "Arms...and your strife...ready everyone?" he glanced at Robert's wife Isobel, "Take the girls. Get them out through the kitchen."

Isobel frowned and turned to her husband, "I can't leave you. What will you do?"

"I must defend her Majesty," Robert told her, "Now, don't think of me, just go," he gave her a quick kiss.

"All of you at my side, come on!" Isobel called, gathering the maids and rushing off with them.

The Doctor stood by Rose and the Professor, sonicing the handcuffs still around Rose's wrists, freeing her.

"It could be any form of light modulated species triggered by specific wavelengths," the Professor murmured, not having been able to touch the werewolf to confirm which species it was.

"Did it say what it wanted?" the Doctor asked Rose.

"The Queen, the Crown, the throne," Rose shrugged, "You name it."

They all looked over at a doorway when a thumping sounded. The Doctor looked at the Professor and nodded at her before stepping past the men and carefully making his way into the hall to investigate. He stiffened seeing the wolf at the end of the corridor, staring it down a moment, before it growled and ran for him. He turned and rushed back into the room, "It's coming!" he warned the men, moving past them to the Professor's side as the men readied the guns.

"Fire!" the steward called as the wolf appeared. They all shot at it, making it stumble back, "Fire!" they fired another round, filling the room with smoke, but the wolf was nowhere to be seen when it cleared.

"We should retreat upstairs," the Professor called to the men.

"I'll not retreat," the steward glared at the doorway, "The battle's done. There's no creature on God's Earth that could survive such an assault. I will sleep well tonight with that thing's hide upon my wall!" he strode across the room towards the door, checking for the wolf, the group watching him cautiously. The steward smirked, seeing nothing, before turning back to them, "Must've crawled away to die…"

He was suddenly lifted clean through the ceiling by the wolf, a growling and devouring noise reaching them.

"There's nothing we can do," the Professor said.

The Doctor nodded and squeezed her hand, pulling her out of the room, Rose following with Robert, as the men tried to fire through the ceiling to no avail. They ran down a corridor and into the main hall of the house, the Doctor slamming a door behind them and locking it with the sonic.

"Your Majesty!" Robert gasped, spotting Victoria heading down the stairs, "Your Majesty!"

"Sir Robert!" she called, "What's happening? I heard such terrible noises."

"Your Majesty, we've got to get out. But what of Father Angelo? Is he still here?"

"Captain Reynolds disposed of him."

"The main entrances to the house will have been boarded shut by now," the Professor glanced around, knowing that this trap had been far too long in the making for something as simple as doors or methods of escape to not have been thought of.

"The windows appear to be unattended to," Robert remarked, gesturing to a door, leading Victoria and the trio in.

"I wouldn't bother," the Professor told the man as he headed for a window, "They'll be guarding the house from the outside as well, watching the windows for that purpose."

Robert ignored her, climbing onto one of the window sills, only to jump back when he was shot at by the bald men outside.

"They want us inside," the Doctor remarked.

"Do they know who I am?" Victoria asked, outraged.

"Yeah, that's why they want ya," Rose explained, recalling what she'd learned from the werewolf before it became a wolf, "The wolf's lined you up for a...a biting."

"Now, stop this talk. There can't be an actual wolf."

Just as soon as the words had left her mouth a howling rang out.

"We need to get out of here," the Professor said, bunching up her skirt, preparing to run.

The Doctor nodded, taking her hand and pulling her out of the room, the company behind them, running into the hall, hearing the wolf battering against a door. He glanced around a moment before leading them off down the corridor, up a staircase. There was a crash and they could hear the growling getting closer, the wolf had broken free.

They ran to the top of the stairs, through more corridors, the wolf nearly upon them with the captain appeared, holding a gun. They quickly dropped to the ground as he fired at the wolf, sending it reeling backwards. He moved behind the corridor's corner, the group rushing after him, panting a bit.

"I'll take this position and hold it," the captain told them, "You keep moving, for God's sake! Your Majesty, I went to look for the property, it was taken. The chest was empty."

"I have it," Victoria replied, "It's safe."

"Then remove yourself, Ma'am. Doctor, you stand as Her Majesty's Protector. And you, Sir Robert, you're a traitor to the crown," he cocked his gun.

"Bullets won't be able to stop it," the Professor warned him.

"But they will buy you time. Now, run!" he turned, stepping out into the corridor again as Victoria and Robert ran off, the Doctor, Professor, and Rose behind them. They entered a room at the end of the hall, a library, all of them dashing in save Rose who watched in horror as the wolf pounced on the captain.

"Rose, in!" the Professor shouted. Rose shook her head and ran into the room, the Professor slamming the door shut behind her, "Barricade the door!" she called.

The Doctor and Robert quickly grabbed whatever they could, chairs and bits of wood, and blocked the door up, "Wait a moment," the Doctor called after a brief quiet, "Listen…" they quieted, hearing the wolf howling into silence, "It's stopped…" he moved to the door, pressing his ear against it, hearing the wolf walk off, "It's gone."

"Listen," Rose whispered.

They could hear the padding of the wolf's paws as it moved around outside the room, all of them listening to where it was moving.

"Is this the only door?" the Professor looked at Robert.

"Yes," he nodded, before his eyes widened, "No!" he ran to a side door, the Doctor moving to help him barricade that one shut as well.

"Shh!" Rose hissed, and they listened, hearing the wolf stop, the footsteps padding away, leaving them, "I don't understand. What's stopping it?"

"Something inside this room," the Professor looked around.

"But what?" the Doctor wondered, "Why can't it get in?"

Rose took a breath, trying to calm down from being chased all over, "So…that was a werewolf?"

He sighed, "As good a word as we have for now."

"Are you alright?" the Professor asked, eyeing Rose.

"Now," Rose smiled a bit, feeling safer even though they were trapped in the library.

"I'm sorry, Ma'am," Robert called from where he was sitting with his head in his hands against the second barricade, "It's all my fault. I should've sent you away. I tried to suggest something was wrong, I...thought you might notice. Did you think there was nothing strange about my household staff?"

The Doctor and Professor nodded while Rose turned to Victoria, "I'll tell you what though, Ma'am, I bet you're not amused now."

"Do you think this is funny?" Victoria snapped at her, angry.

Rose ducked her head, meek, "No, Ma'am, I'm sorry."

"What, exactly, I pray someone please, what exactly is that creature?"

"You would call it a werewolf," the Doctor told her, "But it's a more of a lupine wavelength haemovariform."

"And should I trust you, sir? You who change your voice so easily? What happened to your accent?"

The Doctor blinked, as though just realizing he'd lost the Scottish accent, now that he thought about it, when they'd been trying to find Rose, "Ah…"

"Still got mine," the Professor nudged him, her own still in place, "Takes remarkable dedication and focus to maintain something like that in such a situation."

He started to smile at her, "Oh but there's the problem. There's only one thing in the Universe I can easily focus on for ages."

She blinked, "What?" he just looked at her pointedly, making her blush, "Stop it…"

"Both of you stop it!" Victoria shouted, it would have been endearing, watching the two of them, had the situation not gotten so out of hand, "I'll not have it. No, sir, not you...not that thing...none of it. This is _not_ my world."

~8~

The Professor was staring at the woodwork of the library, at a carving of mistletoe on the door, "Mistletoe..." she mumbled, "Sir Robert, did you father put that there?"

"I don't know, I suppose…" he shrugged.

"On the other door, too..." she noticed, but shook her head, "A carving wouldn't be enough though...I wonder..." she reached out and trailed a finger along the wall, rubbing her fingers beneath her nose, sniffing it, "Viscum album, the oil of the mistletoe," her eyes widened and she looked at the Doctor, "It's been worked into the wood like a varnish!"

He put a hand to the wood, impressed, "Very clever," he looked at the humans who were staring at them, confused, "Mistletoe is full of lectins and viscotoxins."

"And the wolf's allergic to it?" Rose frowned, trying to follow along.

"It certainly thinks it is."

"The monks would need a way to control the wolf," the Professor reasoned, "You never want a weapon too powerful to be controlled."

The Doctor reached out and squeezed her hand, knowing she was thinking of how the Time Lords had kept the Academics at bay during training, how they punished them. She had nightmares about the different methods they'd used. He'd never tell her, but he'd seen them. When they slept their mental barriers were less firm, things leaked through. He'd seen, what he would guess was, only a portion of what she'd been through during her training, but it had been more than enough. If he hadn't thought she'd died during the war, he would have gotten her off world and burned the planet just for revenge against the High Council and what they'd done to her. It made him sick to think of what tortures they'd put the Academics through, what they'd put _her_ through. To do that to another person, you'd have to be a monster, and with their leaders becoming exactly that, he could only imagine what their people would have become with such guidance.

"Nevertheless," Robert sighed, "That creature won't give up Doctor and we still don't possess an actual weapon."

The Doctor stared at him a moment, "Was your father the only clever one in the family?"

Robert looked up, almost offended, but the Doctor didn't apologize in the slightest.

"We're in a library, my kind of arsenal," the Professor nodded, "The best weapons in the world, books."

The Doctor plucked one from a shelf and tossed it to Robert, "Arm yourself."

~8~

Rose, Robert, the Doctor, and Professor were flicking through books, all talking over each other, calling out whatever they found that might be useful.

"Biology, zoology..." Rose read, "There might be something on wolves in here..."

The Professor picked up another book, "What about this..."

"...some form of explosive..." Robert muttered from his own book.

The Doctor jumped down from a ladder, holding a book in his hands which he placed on the table, "Look at this," he called, pointing to a page of an illustration of a rock falling to the Earth, "Something fell to Earth."

"A spaceship?" Rose guessed.

"A shooting star," the Professor read quickly.

"'In the year of our Lord, 1540,'" Robert read, "'Under the reign of King James the Fifth, an almighty fire did burn in the pit.' That's the Glen of Saint Catherine just by the Monastery."

"But that's over three hundred years ago," Rose frowned, "What's it been waiting for?"

"Perhaps just a single cell survived," the Doctor guessed, "Adapting slowly down the generations."

The Professor's eyes widened, "It survived through the humans! Host after host after host. Robert you said it yourself, every generation a child disappeared."

"But why does it want the throne?" Robert looked at her.

"That's what it wants," Rose nodded, "It said so, the...the Empire of the Wolf."

"Imagine that..." the Doctor murmured, frowning, "The Victorian Age accelerated. Starships and missiles fueled by coal and driven by steam...leaving history devastated in its wake..."

"Sir Robert!" Victoria stood, Robert moving over to her, "If I am to die here..."

"Don't say that, Your Majesty," he pleaded.

"I would destroy myself rather than let that creature infect me. But that's no matter. I ask only that you find some place of safekeeping for something far older and more precious than myself," she opened her bag.

"Hardly the time to worry about your valuables," the Doctor remarked.

"Thank you for your opinion," Victoria glared at him, "But there is nothing more valuable than this," and with that, she pulled the Koh-I-Noor from her bag, holding it in the palm of her hand.

"Is that the Koh-I-Noor?" Rose asked, eyes wide.

"The greatest treasure in the world," the Professor nodded.

"I think you'll find it's the greatest _diamond_ in the world," the Doctor corrected her lightly, "Hardly the greatest _treasure_," he smiled at her, "That title is already taken," he added, kissing the back of her hand.

"Stop it," she blushed a bit, Rose smiling at them. It was oddly sweet how they could get caught in a moment like that with the threat of a bloodthirsty werewolf trying to kill all looming.

"It was given to me as the spoils of war," Victoria continued as they approached her, "Perhaps its legend is now coming true. It is said that whoever owns it must surely die."

"That's true of anything if you own it long enough," the Professor replied, shaking her head, forcing herself to look away from the Doctor's eyes.

"May I?" the Doctor held out a hand to Victoria who hesitantly handed it over to him.

"That _is_ beautiful," the Professor breathed, "You have to admit that," she nudged the Doctor.

"For a _diamond_," he smiled back at her, making her blush once more.

"How much is that worth?" Rose stared at it.

"They say the wages of the entire planet for a whole week," he answered.

"Good job my mum's not here. She'd be fighting the wolf off with her bare hands for that thing."

"I think she'd win," the Professor remarked, making Rose laugh.

"Where is the wolf?" Robert asked after a moment, hearing quiet, "I don't trust this silence."

"Why do you travel with it?" the Doctor asked Victoria.

"My annual pilgrimage," she sighed, "I'm taking it to Helier and Carew. The Royal Jewellers at Hazelhead. The stone needs recutting."

"Oh, but it's perfect," Rose gazed at it.

"My late husband never thought so."

"Prince Albert kept having the Koh-I-Noor cut down," the Professor explained to Rose, "It used to be forty percent bigger than this."

"He always said...the shine was not quite right. But he died with it still unfinished."

"Unfinished..." the Professor murmured, before she and the Doctor looked at each other, "That's it!"

He smiled, handing the diamond back to Victoria, "There's a lot of unfinished business in this house, isn't there?"

"His father's research," the Professor turned back to Victoria, "Your husband, Ma'am, he came here and he sought the perfect diamond."

"This house, is a trap for you, is that right, Ma'am?"

"Obviously," Victoria remarked, eyeing them as they went back and forth.

"That's what the wolf _intended_."

"What if there's a trap inside the trap?" the Professor added.

"Explain yourself," Victoria demanded.

"What if his father and your husband weren't just telling each other stories."

"They dared to imagine all this was true and they planned against it," the Doctor explained.

"Laying the real trap not for you but for the wolf."

Just then a fine sprinkle of plaster fell from the ceiling. They all looked up to see the wolf walking over the glass of a dome above their heads, growling down at them.

"That wolf," the Doctor reached out and took the Professor's hand, "Move!" he shouted, pulling her to the door, all of them working on unbarricading it and running into the corridor.

"Your Majesty!" Robert called, ushering her out as the Doctor slammed the doors behind them.

"Robert, the observatory!" the Professor called, grabbing her skirt up to keep from tripping on it.

He nodded and led the way, rushing around a corner as the wolf broke through the doors and chased after them. They ran down another hall, just reaching an intersection when the wolf reached them…suddenly Isobel appeared, throwing a pan of boiling water that smelled of mistletoe at the wolf.

It howled but backed up in pain.

"Isobel!" Robert ran to her, kissing her quickly.

"It was mistletoe," she told him.

"Get back downstairs."

"Keep yourself safe."

He kissed her again, "You go."

She nodded and gathered her maids, "Girls, come with me. Down the back stairs, back to the kitchen. Quickly!"

They ran off, Robert staring after her sadly when the Doctor shouted, "Come on!"

They ran off down the corridor again, "The observatory's this way!" Robert called, leading the way to the main staircase, hurrying up it as fast as they could, hearing the wolf recovering and resuming the chase behind them.

The Doctor burst into the observatory with the Professor, "No mistletoe on these doors," the Professor observed, "Your father wanted the wolf to get inside."

"Is there any way of barricading this?" the Doctor looked at the doors as well.

"Just do your work and I'll defend it," Robert told him.

"If we bind them shut with rope…" the Professor began.

"I said I'd find you time," Robert cut in. They stared at him, realizing what he was about to do, "Now get inside."

The Doctor reached out and put a hand on Robert's shoulder, squeezing it, "You're a good man Sir Robert."

Robert gave him a curt nod, before closing the door behind him, sealing them in.

"Your Majesty," the Professor shook her head, getting back to the matter at hand, "The diamond, may I?"

"For what purpose?" Victoria hesitated.

"The purpose it was designed for," she said softly. Victoria took a breath and handed it over, "Thank you."

The Doctor and Professor ran over to the telescope, to a wheel-like mechanism beside it, "Rose!" the Doctor called, ushering her over to help them, "Help us lift it!"

Rose and the Professor stood on one side, the Doctor on the other, struggling to turn the wheel, the cogs shifting slowly, making the telescope rise.

"Is this the right time for stargazing?" Rose asked, straining.

Before they could respond, they heard a growling before Robert screamed just outside the door. Victoria held up her crucifix as the wolf battered against the door.

"Does this thing even work?" Rose grimaced.

"Not as a telescope," the Doctor grunted, "But as a light chamber."

"It magnifies the light rays like a weapon," the Professor added, seeing Rose shaking her head, confused.

"Light rays?" Rose asked, before looking outside, "Moonlight! But it needs moonlight! It's made by moonlight!"

"Humans are seventy percent water and yet you can still drown," the Doctor countered.

"Come on!" the Professor pushed the wheel, the light chamber finally starting to align with the moon, "A little more…"

Just as they got it aligned, moonlight shining in a small beam of light on the floor, the wolf broke through the door, too far away from the light. It advanced on Victoria, the Professor tossing the Doctor the diamond as he leapt towards the floor, putting it into the beam, setting off a prismatic beam of light that shot out in all directions, hitting the wolf.

It was lifted into the air, hanging there, caught in the light, before it started to retake its human form, "Make it brighter," the boy whispered, "Let me go."

The Doctor pushed himself up, looking over at the Professor and nodded. She turned, flicking a switch, magnifying the light even more.

With a final howl, the wolf and the boy vanished, the light shutting off.

Rose breathed a sigh of relief, but Victoria was staring intently at a cut on her wrist, "Your Majesty?" the Professor called, seeing her, "Did it bite you?"

"No, it's..." Victoria shook her head, "It's a cut."

"If that thing bit you…" the Doctor stepped up.

"It was a splinter of wood when the door came apart."

"Let me see..."

"It is nothing!" she snapped, pulling her hand away as he reached for it.

The Doctor and Professor stared at her, not believing her for a moment.

~8~

The Doctor, Professor, and Rose were kneeling before Queen Victoria, everyone present, including Isobel and her maids, dressed in black for the loss of Sir Robert, "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub thee: Sir Doctor of TARDIS," Victoria tapped each of his shoulders with a sword, "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Professor of TARDIS," she tapped each of her shoulders, "By the power invested in me by the Church and the State, I dub the: Dame Rose of the Powell Estate," and did the same to Rose, "You may stand."

They stood, "Many thanks, Ma'am," the Doctor nodded.

"Thank you," the Professor added.

"Thanks!" Rose grinned, "They're never going to believe this back home."

"Your Majesty," the Doctor continued, "You said last night about receiving a message from the great beyond, I think your husband cut that diamond to save your life."

The Professor smiled, "He's protecting you even now Ma'am, even from beyond the grave."

"Indeed," Victoria nodded, "Then you may think on this, also: that I am not amused."

The Doctor sighed as Rose cheered, "Yes!"

"Not _remotely_ amused!" Victoria snapped, "And henceforth...I banish you."

"I beg your pardon?" the Doctor looked at the Queen, stunned.

"I rewarded you, Sir Doctor, you, your wife, and her sister. And now you are exiled from this empire, never to return. I don't know what you are, the three of you, or where you're from, but I know that you consort with stars and magic and think it daring. But your world is steeped in terror and blasphemy and death and I will _not_ allow it! You will leave these shores and you will reflect, I hope, on how you managed to stray so far from all that is good. And how much longer you will survive this...terrible life," she stepped away from them, angry, "Now leave my world. And never return!"

~8~

The trio hopped off the back of a farmer's cart as it came to a halt near the TARDIS in a field, "Woah!" the driver called.

"Thank you, Dougal," the Professor called, waving at the man as he continued on.

"The interesting thing is that Queen Victoria_ did_ actually suffer a mutation of the blood," the Doctor explained to Rose as he walked hand-in-hand with the Professor, "It's historical record haemophiliac."

"It used to be called the Royal Disease," the Professor added, "But it was always a mystery because she didn't inherit it. Her mum didn't have it, her dad didn't have it, it just came from nowhere."

"What, and you're saying that's a wolf bite?" Rose frowned.

"Perhaps Haemophilia is just a Victorian euphemism," the Doctor shrugged.

"For werewolf?"

"You never know," the Professor smiled.

"Queen Victoria's a werewolf?"

"Her children had the Royal Disease as well," the Doctor reminded her.

"So, the Royal Family are werewolves?"

"Oh, not yet," the Professor shook her head, "A single wolf cell could take about a hundred years to mature, in which case, it would be ready by the early 21st century," she smiled.

"Nah! That's just ridiculous! Mind you…Princess Anne..." Rose trailed off, thinking more, "And if you think about it...they're very private. They plan everything in advance. They…they could schedule themselves around the moon, we'd never know! They like hunting! They_ love_ blood sports!"

The Doctor just smiled as he opened the TARDIS, letting them all in.

"Oh my God, they're werewolves!" Rose shouted as the box disappeared.

A/N: Wow! I'm glad a lot of you want me to go into School Reunion. And I have to say, I'm really touched that you wish the series was continuing past that. This may sound cliché but, it makes me feel warm inside and happy and smiling so widely that my cheeks hurt. You guys...you're amazing. I really feel like I've done a good job to see that people like the series and the Professor that much :) And I can only hope you'll like the new OC just as much when I finally post that series in about, oh, wow, a week! Before I post that, we've still got School Reunion (yes I'm going to do it) and about 5 stories for Recollections...mostly from the 11th Doctor's time, so if any of you have requests for adventures I've made up as a passing remark or off-screen ones that the characters mention that you want to see written out, let me know :)

To answer a question, yes, I'd probably end up changing the 11th Doctor too. I'll talk a bit more in the next chapter of a vague outline of where I would see the series going with the new Professor and Doctor, at least their 10th incarnations, just some small changes to the plot I've already done for the rest of Series 2 (and Series 3 and 4), nothing too big or spoilery. But the way I picture it, the new 9th Professor created a new 10th Doctor. This new 10th Doctor would create a new 10th Professor. I can't really see too far into what the new 11s would be like, I feel like I'd have to write out the 10s to get to that point. But then again, idk, they would still regenerate together, I know that much, so you never know, they might end up like the 11s we have.

As for next (and last, for now) chapter. We're definitely going to get a reaction from the Professor, quite a bit of dark Doctor, a very different reaction from Rose to Sarah Jane, and...somehow...a line from the TV series Supernatural's After School Special episode for anyone who's seen it, I'm really not sure how it got in there but I wrote it out and was like, huh...that actually works :)


	17. School Reunion

School Reunion

A school bell rang and children hurried into their classrooms, the Doctor just reaching the door to the Physics Lab a few seconds after the last student had sat down. He opened the door and stepped in, placing a briefcase onto the desk and turned to the class, "Good morning, class," he greeted, nodding at them as he clasped his hands behind his back, "Are we ready to begin?" they nodded, "Introduction to Physics," he commented, looking around at the children, "Now, since I have taken over for the last teacher, I'd like to test what you know. Two identical strips of nylon are charged with static electricity and hung from a string so they can swing freely. What would happen if they were brought near each other?" a small boy put his hand up, "Yes?"

"Milo, sir," the boy began, "They'd repel each other because they have the same charge."

"Very good," he nodded, "Next question, I coil up a thin piece of micro wire and place it in a glass of water. Then I turn on the electricity and measure to see if the water's temperature is affected. My question is this: how do I measure the electrical power going into the coil?" Milo raised his hand again, "Would anyone else care to answer this time?" no one else moved and so he nodded at Milo, "Milo?"

"Measure the current and PDs in an ampmeter and a voltmeter."

The Doctor nodded, eyeing the boy as his peers looked at him, impressed, "Milo, tell me this, true or false, the greater the dampening of the system, the quicker it loses energy to its surroundings."

"False," he answered promptly.

"And what is a non-coding DNA?"

"DNA that doesn't code for a protein."

"65,983 times 5 is..."

"329,915."

The Doctor blinked at that, the students starting to appear a bit more disturbed than impressed, "How would you travel faster than light?"

"By opening a quantum tunnel with an FTL factor of 36.7 recurring."

"Interesting…" the Doctor murmured, stepping back to the briefcase, opening it for a few pages of notes, ready to begin the lesson for the other students.

~8~

The Doctor walked to the doorway of the gymnasium, it was his free period before lunch and he wanted to see how everything was going. He opened the door and stepped in, the door shutting behind him as he stood with his hands behind his back, watching the goings-on inside. The Professor had gotten a position in the school as well, as the physical education teacher. He shook his head at that, he'd thought she might get a position as a literature teacher, having loved classics such as Charles Dickens, or even as a librarian given her love of books and how much time she'd spent there in the Academy, however, now that he thought on it, he could see her being a PE teacher. The training program the Academics had been forced into wasn't just on how to fight or build weapons, it was about building up their physical strength as well.

Not to mention, the only position at the school that had been vacant in its own right was PE. She'd convinced him that getting two teachers out of their positions by having them both win the lottery would be far too obvious. Apparently the PE teacher had disappeared only recently, gone into the kitchens to help the dinner ladies move some ingredients for their school lunches and just never come back out. It had been lucky in that regard. The headmaster had been rather pleased when she'd applied for the position, this school firmly believed an active body made for an active mind and she had one of the most active in both. Not just from how clever Time Lords were naturally, but from her dancing and other activities, how often they ended up in situations where they were made to run amongst others…

'_You are distracting me,_' he heard her call in his mind and looked up, shaking himself from his thoughts which she'd clearly heard, not all of them the most innocent.

'_Then we are even for the Sycorax,_' he smirked, watching her.

She had the students in three rows, seeming to be jogging in place for a few moments before she blew the whistle in her mouth and they dropped to a crouch, kicking their legs out before standing again in a squat thrust and moving into jumping jacks, till she blew the whistle again to a squat thrust and back to jogging.

He gave himself a moment to eye her as she stood before the young men and women. She was wearing a pair of shorts and a polo shirt, small white shoes on with her hair in a braid hanging over her shoulder, her arms crossed. And then he knew, no matter what she wore she would always be beautiful, even in clothes as bland as the school's PE uniforms.

'_Thank you,_' he heard as he saw her smile over at him a moment before whistling again.

"Alright," she called to the students who were panting, many of whom were crouched over, their hands on their knees, "Very good job all of you, take it in."

The two groups of children separated and headed for two doors on the sides of the room, getting ready to change before lunch began.

The Professor walked over to the Doctor, smiling at him as he reached out and put his arms around her waist while she draped her arms over his shoulders, "To what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked.

"It's been hours since I saw you last," he told her, leaning in to kiss her, "Far too long."

She couldn't help but smile wider at that, he was so sweet to her, "Likewise," she whispered.

"Having fun?" he smirked a bit.

She laughed, holding up the whistle, "The whistle makes me their god."

"Warming up to the idea of being worshiped then?" his smirk turned a bit more saucy.

She whacked him lightly on the chest, trying to ignore how firm it was, "Stop it."

He just caught the hand she'd whacked him with and lifted it to his lips, kissing it as he stared into her eyes, "Never."

She looked away, forcing herself to in fact, ever since she'd mentioned that his eyes were mesmerizing he'd taken to trying to actively use them on her. She cleared her throat, making him laugh, and looked back, "How was physics?"

He sighed, "Most of the class was about average for learning such a topic so early, one boy though, far too advanced. And you?"

"Most of the students exhibit the stamina of an older teenager. That workout just now should have had them more worn out, and before they were playing football…the angles they were using for the walls," she shook her head, "I don't think humans would be thinking about angles and things like that when playing a game."

He nodded, about to say something when the bell went off above them. She laughed, letting her head fall onto his shoulder a moment, a shiver racing down her spine at his deep chuckle in her ear.

"Go get changed," he told her, knowing that this was the last of her Physical Education classes for the day, the rest would be in a classroom talking about health, eating properly and first aid, "I'll wait here."

She gave him a quick peck and headed for the office she'd been given.

~8~

The Doctor and Professor stood in line with a few students and teachers, pushing their trays along as the dinner ladies spooned food onto the plates. Rose, dressed as said dinner ladies, spooned mashed potatoes onto his plate, giving them filthy looks at the same time. This whole 'do as we say' thing was coming back to bite her. They'd told her to go undercover as a dinner lady and she'd resigned herself to do it.

The Doctor nodded his thanks to her, plucking a banana off a shelf and turning to head to a table while the Professor just tried not to laugh, following him. They sat down, eating quietly for a few minutes till the line died away and Rose made her way over. The Doctor speared a chip onto his fork and nibbled it before frowning and setting it back down, a bit disgusted at the taste, it just...it was wrong. The Professor had gone for a salad instead and hadn't touched the chips.

"Two days," Rose muttered, wiping at the table with a rag, "Two days, we've been here."

"Thank Mickey," the Professor smiled at her, "He's the one who called us."

"He was right to," the Doctor agreed, "There was a boy in class this morning who's got a knowledge beyond planet Earth."

"You eating those chips?" Rose asked. He just pushed them towards her for her to help herself, "They're _gorgeous_. Wish I had school dinners like this," she sat down.

"It's very well behaved, this place," the Professor remarked, looking around, not at all what she'd expect a school of such young children to be like…not even she was this well behaved in school, thanks in large part to the Doctor.

He smiled, hearing her thoughts and took her hand under the table, squeezing it. He couldn't say she hadn't influenced him as well. She'd made him pay attention a bit more, really want to try and do well, though not too well otherwise she would have stopped tutoring him…

He glanced over at her to see her eyeing him with her eyebrow raised, she'd caught that little admission. So he'd been faking half his tutoring needs then?

'_Come now Kata, I would have done anything to spend even more time with you,_' he told her silently, running his thumb over her knuckles, '_And I did learn more when it came from you, you were far more interesting than those teachers of ours._'

She smiled a bit at that.

"You are not permitted to leave your station during a sitting!" a dinner lady snapped, approaching Rose who quickly stood.

"I was just talking to these teachers," Rose explained as the Doctor nodded in greeting, the Professor giving a timid wave, "He doesn't like the chips."

"The menu has been specifically designed by the headmaster to improve concentration and performance," the woman stated, sounding almost offended, "Now, get back to work!"

She turned on her heel and left, Rose following after, "See?" she turned to them, walking backwards, "This is me. The dinner lady."

The Doctor looked over at the Professor as she tensed to see her watching one of the other new teachers, Mr. Wagner, approach a girl a few tables away, "What is it?" he asked but she just shook her head, watching the man.

"Melissa," Wagner greeted, "You'll be joining my class for the next period. Milo's failed me...so it's time we moved you up to the top class. Kenny? Not eating the chips?"

"I'm not allowed," a boy beside Melissa spoke.

"Luke, extra class. Now," and with that, Wagner turned to leave.

The Doctor's frown deepened as the Professor's gaze rose to look at the headmaster, Mr. Finch, watching the proceedings from a balcony above the canteen before he turned and left.

"Kata…" he whispered, pulling her attention away. She was tense, nervous if he had to guess by how she'd jerked her head to face him. He reached out and touched her cheek, "What is it?"

She swallowed hard, "I don't know," she admitted, crossing her arms over herself, a move he hadn't seen her do in ages, "I just…I feel…like something's wrong. Like we're in danger. I can't help but think there's something here that I can't see and…" she sighed, "I know they're aliens, but I feel like it's more than that. That it's worse than that but I don't know why."

He reached out and put his arm around her, pulling her closer. None of the new teachers had shaken their hands when they'd started there a day or so ago, she hadn't been able to scan them to see which aliens they were. They could be anything from humanoid aliens to aliens using a human-like appearance, like a shimmer or a morphic illusion. There was no way to tell without using the sonic on them, and they'd rather not give away the fact that they too were aliens until the absolutely had to, should the aliens that had taken over the school be hostile. It was putting her on edge, not knowing. And being so in tune with her instincts was making her even more nervous around the other teachers.

"Nothing will happen," he promised, nuzzling the side of her head, "I promise you that," he smiled, kissing her cheek, "Like you once said to me, they'd have to get through me, to get to you," he rested his forehead on her temple, whispering to her, "And I will NEVER let that happen. _No one_ is taking you away from me Kata. Not ever."

She closed her eyes, starting to smile, she trusted him. She could understand him, she felt the same way.

~8~

The Professor was sitting on a desk in the staff room, a biscuit in her hand though she wasn't eating it, she wasn't really looking anywhere save at the Doctor as there were members of the alien staff standing on the other side of the room, stiff and quiet, which made it harder for her to relax entirely, despite the Doctor's efforts.

He was standing beside her, one hand running up and down her back while the other rested on her knee as he tried to soothe her, going between watching her face and glancing at the teachers in the back. It was rather unfortunate as there was another teacher, a human one, pacing before them who had been talking to them for quite a while, though neither were paying much attention to him.

"…and yesterday, I had a twelve-year-old girl give me the exact height of the Walls of Troy...in cubits!"

"Ever since the new headmaster arrived?" the Professor managed to ask.

"Finch arrived three months ago. Next day, half the staff got flu. Finch replaced them with that lot," he nodded back at the teachers, "And the PE teacher who went on sabbatical," he shrugged, thinking of what he'd been told of that departure, "The teacher you replaced," he looked at the Doctor, "Well, that was just plain weird, her winning the lottery like that."

"How so?" the Doctor asked, distracted as the Professor put her biscuit on a plate beside her, no longer hungry. He reached out and took her hand with the one that had been on her knee, squeezing it reassuringly, his thumb stroking over her knuckles.

"She never played! Said the ticket was posted through her door at midnight."

He hummed, not really listening, focused on the Professor until…

"Excuse me, colleagues," Finch called, stepping into the room, "A moment of your time."

The Doctor looked over and stiffened, which made the Professor frown at him a moment before turning to see a woman standing beside Finch, a woman she could recognize from memories of the Doctor.

"May I introduce Miss Sarah Jane Smith," Finch continued, "Miss Smith is a journalist, who's writing a profile about me for the Sunday Times," Sarah Jane smiled at them all, the Professor moving off the desk, squeezing the Doctor's hand as he stared at his former Companion, smiling a bit, "I thought it might be useful for her to get 'a view from the trenches,' so to speak. Don't spare my blushes," he turned and left.

Sarah Jane looked around before spotting the Doctor and Professor, walking over to them, "Hello!" she smiled.

"Hello," the Professor said, squeezing the Doctor's hand out of his shock.

"Yes, hello," he gave her a nod as well.

"And, you are..." Sarah Jane looked between them.

"John Smith," he replied.

"Katherine Stewart," the Professor added, reaching out to shake the woman's hand politely.

When they'd applied to the school, they'd decided to apply separately as there was less chance that whatever aliens who were there would make a connection between them. They couldn't waltz in as a married couple just when two teaching positions opened, though they had to admit that their self control around each other left something to be desired and, even though it had only been two days, they'd tried to keep it away from the other teachers.

But the Doctor couldn't help but be closer to her just then, as he had been in the canteen, she was far too nervous about the teachers, something that was just getting worse with every hour they were there. He had to try and comfort her.

"Katherine Stewart?" Sarah Jane smiled, "Any relation to Brigadier Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart?"

"No," the Professor smiled a bit.

"And John Smith was it?" she turned to the Doctor who nodded, "I used to have a friend who sometimes went by that name."

"It is a very common name," he gave her a smile as well.

"He was a very uncommon man," Sarah Jane said, in thought, before shaking her head, "So, um, have you two worked here long?"

"No," the Professor shook her head, "It's only my second day. Both of ours actually."

"Oh, you're new, then? So, what do you think of the school? I mean, this new curriculum? So many children getting ill, doesn't that strike you as odd?"

"You don't sound like someone just doing a profile," the Doctor told her.

"Well, no harm in a little investigation while I'm here."

"No," he agreed, "Good for you," she smiled at them and walked over to some of the other teachers, "Good for you Sarah Jane Smith."

"She's lovely," the Professor said quietly, "I'm glad I got to meet one of your old Companions."

He looked at her, a bit startled, "You remember her?"

When they'd met again during the war, when he'd met the soldier she'd become, he had basically talked the entire time, he couldn't bear the silence between them. She'd asked a question or two, about his travels. He'd spoken of a few of his old Companions, especially one Sarah Jane Smith.

"Of course," she smiled sadly, "Your stories about your adventures were one of the few things keeping me going," she looked at him, "Giving me hope."

And they had been. Knowing he'd been able to get out there, away from their people, see the Universe as they'd planned, it made her want to end the war that much sooner, so they could go out again, the two of them, flying about in that old Type 40 TARDIS they loved hiding away in. It gave her more people and places she wanted to meet and go, a drive to fight harder, to keep going. She wanted to meet his Companions, thank them for watching out for him when she couldn't be there.

"I should have taken you with me," he looked at her, "I _never_ should have left you," he wanted desperately to kiss her just then, looking up at him with that smile of hers, but the teachers were still there, "You've no idea the hole it left in my hearts to be without you."

"I've a fairly good one," she corrected, squeezing his hand, "Judging by how filled the hole is now," she nudged him, "My hearts are near bursting because of you."

He smiled at her as well, that was his Kata, reminding him that they were together now. The past was the past, especially theirs, they could only live in the moment and enjoy the future, and they were together again. As it should be.

~8~

That night, the Doctor opened a fire door into the school, stepping in with the Professor, his hand in hers, as Rose and Mickey followed them, "Oh, it's weird seeing school at night," Rose remarked, "It just feels wrong…" she looked around at the darkened corridor, "When I was a kid, I used to think all the teachers slept in school."

"Right," the Professor took a breath, "Rose, go to the kitchen and get a sample of that oil you said they were cooking the chips in. Mickey, the rest of the new staff are all Maths teachers, go and check out the Maths department. The Doctor and I will check Finch's office. Meet back here in ten minutes."

She had offered to go to the nurse's office, see if there were any records of the ill children, but the Doctor had refused to let her wander off on her own, not knowing what sort of aliens the new teachers were or even where they went at the end of the day, if they were still there or not.

He squeezed her hand, leading her off, up the stairs, leaving Rose and Mickey to their assigned tasks. They walked down a dark corridor, the Professor stopping suddenly, tugging him to a stop as well, listening. They could hear a screeching noise as well as a flapping in the distance before it stopped. They looked at each other a moment before turning and heading in the direction the noise had come from instead.

They walked cautiously around the school, stopping suddenly when they saw a door open and Sarah Jane backing out of it, and they knew she'd spotted the TARDIS. She tensed, as though sensing them behind her, and turned around slowly to see them.

"Hello, Sarah Jane," the Doctor greeted quietly.

Sarah Jane's eyes widened, "It's you. Oh...Doctor..." she started to smile, "Oh, my God, it's you, it's...it's...you've regenerated."

"Half a dozen times since we last met."

"You look...incredible."

'_That you do,_' the Professor told him silently.

He smiled, "So do you," he said, to both of them.

"I got old," Sarah Jane waved him off, edging closer, "What're you doing here?"

"UFO sightings, school gets record results," he put his arm around the Professor, "She couldn't resist. And I couldn't say no."

The Professor smiled and leaned on him.

Sarah Jane's eyes widened a bit, she could tell, even from this small gesture that it was more than just a friendly move, clearly the Doctor was intimate with this woman. Which left her wondering, Companion or Time Lady?

"What about you?" he continued, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Same," she smiled, laughing a bit before it faltered, "I thought you'd died. I waited for you and you didn't come back, and I thought you must've died."

"I told him that was rude," the Professor mumbled.

"I lived," the Doctor said quietly, "Everyone else died except the Professor."

Sarah Jane nodded, so it was a Time Lady then, well that made perfect sense to her. No matter whatever sort of feelings she might have had for the Doctor, whatever any human might feel for him, she knew, he was an incredible man and he deserved someone equally as brilliant. And she knew, that wouldn't be a human, no matter how much they advanced or evolved.

"It's nice to meet you Sarah Jane," the Professor smiled at her.

Sarah Jane moved to greet her as well, but another thought struck her of what he'd said, "What do you mean 'everyone else died?'"

"There was a war," the Professor answered, knowing how much it still hurt him to talk about it, "You've met the Daleks yes?" Sarah Jane nodded, "Both sides lost, in the end," she looked at the Doctor, "But we haven't lost everything."

He looked down at her, smiling warmly, "No we haven't," he agreed, staring at her, she really was his everything.

Sarah Jane smiled at them, shaking her head, he was so different than the Doctors she'd met, "I can't believe it's you…" and then someone screamed, "Okay! Now I can!"

The Doctor took the Professor's hand and they dashed down the corridor with Sarah Jane, trying to find who had screamed, nearly skidding into Rose as she ran out from a connecting hall.

"Did you hear that?" Rose gasped, before spotting Sarah Jane, "Who're you?"

"Rose," the Professor nodded at Sarah Jane, "Meet Sarah Jane Smith," she smiled, "One of the Doctor's former Companions."

Rose's eyes widened, "Oh my God!" before she practically leapt at the woman, hugging her, "That's so amazing! You travelled with him? When? Which him? Where'd you go? What happ…"

"Not exactly the best time Rose," the Doctor cut in.

Sarah Jane just laughed and shook Rose's hand properly, "Hi. Nice to meet you," she nudged the Doctor, "You can tell you're getting older, your Companions are getting younger."

The Doctor just shook his head, pulling the Professor on, Rose and Sarah Jane smiling at each other before following them into a lab where Mickey was standing, surrounded by vacuum packed rats.

"Sorry!" he called, spotting them, "Sorry, it was only me. You told me to investigate, so I…I started looking through some of these cupboards and all of these fell out of them."

The Professor crouched down and picked one up, looking at it.

"Oh, my God, they're rats," Rose grimaced, "Dozens of rats. Vacuum packed rats."

"And you screamed?" the Doctor looked at Mickey, shaking his head at the man.

"It took me by surprise!" he defended, but the Doctor just stared, unimpressed, "It was dark! I was covered in rats!"

"Does anyone notice anything strange about this?" Rose cut in as the Professor stood, "Rats in school?"

"Well, they must use them in biology lessons," Sarah Jane shrugged, "They dissect them."

"No one dissects rats in school anymore," Rose shook her head, frowning, "They haven't done that for years now."

Sarah Jane nodded.

"Then what are they for?" the Professor looked at the pile.

"Everything started when Mr. Finch arrived," the Doctor reasoned, "We should go and check his office," he took the Professor's hand again and they were all off.

Rose eyed Sarah Jane as they walked on. The Doctor hadn't mentioned the woman at all during the few travels she'd had with him and the Professor. She knew he had previous Companions, he'd practically spat it at her when he'd left her back on Earth, but he'd never said who they were. She'd tried to find reference to them in the history books when she'd researched him, but had come up with nothing. She wasn't sure whether to be thrilled that she got to talk to a previous Companion, actually meet one and see what the Doctor was like before the one she'd met, or sad that this could very well be her one day. The Doctor had also told her that she wouldn't be the last Companion he'd ever take, which made her wonder now, would he even tell the next Companion who she was? Or would she be like Sarah Jane, a passing remark?

Before she even realized it, they were stopping outside the headmaster's office, the Doctor flashing the sonic against the lock to open it.

"…those rats could have been food," the Professor was saying.

"Food for what?" she asked, shaking her head from her thoughts.

The Doctor simply opened the door with the sonic and peered inside, looking up at some strange noises that were coming from there, "Rose..." he began and they all looked at him, alarmed at the anger and hatred in his voice, "You know you used to think all the teachers slept in the school..." he stepped into the room more, allowing them all to see, "Seems they do."

There, on the ceiling, hanging upside down, were a number of bat-like creatures.

The Professor's eyes widened, terror and tears filling them, "No…" she breathed, shaking her head as she backed up, trembling, before she turned and fled down the hall.

"Professor!" the Doctor called, running after her with the humans following, knowing what was wrong.

Those bats…

They were Krillitanes.

~8~

The Professor burst out of the school, her hands moving to her hair as she grabbed it, breathing heavily, far too heavily, nearly hyperventilating as she turned in every which direction as though looking for a place to run and hide. She was shaking, trembling, tears blurring her vision. She was absolutely terrified, and not just from seeing the Krillitanes again.

She'd been surrounded by them and hadn't even known.

They'd never assumed human form around her, adapting the different traits they'd taken from other civilizations, morphing into them, but never appeared human, and even if they had, they would have changed their appearances, knowing she'd escaped and not wanting to risk her recognizing them and warning the one who'd saved her from them. She felt sick, she'd been surrounded, they'd been there, the horrible bat-like aliens just under the surface and…those aliens who'd tortured her and harvested her cerebral fluid…she could feel the bile rising in her throat at the memory...

She jumped, screaming, as something touched her shoulder, spinning around, only to nearly fall to her knees but the Doctor caught her, holding her tightly as she clung to him, crying.

It was too much, he knew, to be confronted with the very aliens who had hurt her. She'd come so far, faced so many aliens, even an army of Daleks, but he knew, in her subconscious, the Krillitanes would always be the worst she could face, no matter what she said. You didn't go through something like she had and not carry over some sort of trauma from it.

The Krillitanes _terrified_ her.

If he thought the nightmares she had of the war and what she'd done, what had been done to her, were bad, he wasn't sure if her nightmares of the Krillitanes were worse. There would be times he'd wake up to her touching his face or his arm or listening to his hearts, not because she'd woken early and just watched him, but because she'd woken and been terrified that it was a dream, that she'd been tortured so badly by the Krillitanes that she'd fallen unconscious and was just dreaming of being back with him, dreaming that he'd rescued her.

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her hair as he held her close, "I'm here, you're safe."

"_The Krillitanes,_" she murmured, "_They…here…what they did…I can't…I knew not all of them…Theta…_" she sobbed, her words as broken as her thoughts, "_Why did it have to be THEM?_"

He just held her tighter, realizing she'd reverted back to Gallifreyan. It was their natural language. They could speak English fluently, spoke it more often than not, but in such a situation…being confronted with such a shock…it couldn't be helped. She needed something safe, comfortable, familiar...

"_I know,_" he said, speaking their language as well, knowing it would help calm her down, "_But you're safe Kata. I'm here, they won't get you. They won't hurt you again. I swear it._"

"_They won't stop,_" she sobbed, shaking her head, "_If they find out who I am, they'll…_" she swallowed hard, not even wanting to speak it. They'd try and take her away from him, they'd kill him to get her back, they'd hurt her again…even worse, not for answers but as punishment…

He pulled back just a bit to cup her face, moving her to look at him, his hearts breaking at the tears and fear and pain in her eyes, "_That will NEVER happen,_" he promised, sensing her thoughts, "_They will never get you. I won't let them,_" he looked into her eyes, a promise in his own, "_They will pay for what they did to you Kata, believe me, they will pay. I will make sure of that._"

She took a little breath and buried her head in his chest, nodded into it, as he wrapped his arms around her again, not about to let go or release her, she was shaking even more.

"Doctor?" Rose called quietly, a bit shocked to see such a reaction from the Professor. The woman had been a bit nervous around aliens at first, but she'd come so far since then, she'd stood up to the Sycorax! To see her so upset and frightened…it had to be bad, "What's wrong?"

The Doctor took a breath, trying to calm himself. He could only feel two things right at that moment, a protectiveness of the Professor, wanting to reassure her that she was safe, and an intense hatred for the Krillitanes. He knew that he hadn't been able to kill all the creatures in that lab, as the Professor had rightly guessed, he knew that one day they'd have to face the aliens who had taken her. But he'd expected it to be after he'd hunted them down, not like this, out of the blue, it was one reason he hadn't made the connection between the oil Rose had told them was on the chips and the aliens. And that anger and hatred that was rising in him…he was trying desperately to keep it from making him lash out at the others.

He shook his head, this wasn't the place to talk about that, he couldn't bring up what had happened with the Professor in such a state, it would only make her worse and he couldn't do that to her. She needed to calm down first, "Not just now Rose," he swallowed hard, trying to control his temper, the humans had done nothing wrong this time, "We need to go somewhere to talk about this, plan what to do about those teachers."

"Those were teachers?" Mickey's eyes widened.

"When Finch arrived, he brought with him eight new teachers, five dinner ladies and a nurse. One teacher for PE and a dinner lady 'disappeared' leaving thirteen. Thirteen of them."

"And what's this?" Rose held up the oil she'd taken in a jar.

The Doctor tensed, feeling the Professor stiffen, his arms holding her tighter, she'd only just started to calm. She could scan it, tell them if it was the oil that held her cerebral fluid or not, give them an idea of which oil was being used, but he was NOT about to let her. Having to touch that oil, the possibility of realizing her own cerebral fluid was suspended in it…it was too much to ask anyone after the shock she'd gotten.

He kissed her on the top of her head, pulling away a bit, "You stay here with Sarah Jane, Rose, and Mickey," he told her, "I'm going to get the TARDIS. We've got to analyze that oil from the kitchen, see which it is."

"I might be able to help you there," Sarah Jane called, seeing the genuine fear that had entered the Professor's eyes at just the thought of the Doctor leaving her for even a moment, she couldn't let him, "I've got something to show you," she nodded towards the car park and led them over, the Doctor moving his arm around the Professor's shoulders, holding her close.

She walked over to her car, opening the boot and pushing back a green blanket to reveal K9!

"K9," the Professor sniffled, managing to muster a small smile despite the fact she was still shaking terribly and crying a bit.

The Doctor smiled, kissing her head before glancing at Rose and Mickey, "Allow me to introduce K9 Mark III."

Mickey and Rose just stared at it, "Why does he look so...disco?" Rose asked, picking the most random word she could think of, trying to get the Professor to feel better.

The Doctor looked mildly offended by that, "I'll have you know that in the year 5,000 this is cutting edge," he looked at Sarah Jane, his hand absently rubbing the Professor's shoulders as she sniffled, her tears subsiding for now, he felt his hearts lighten slightly, he was doing something right if he'd been able to calm her even this little bit, "What's happened to him?"

"Oh, one day, he just..." Sarah Jane shook her head, "Nothing!"

"You didn't try and get him repaired did you?" he asked, concerned for what the technology in K9 could mean if another human saw it.

"No," she sighed, "It's not like getting parts for a mini-metro. And I know the technology inside him could rewrite human science. I couldn't show him to anyone!"

He nodded and then blinked, looking beside him to the Professor as she hugged herself, a thought striking him. He started to smile and reached for K9.

~8~

The small group was gathered in a chip shop by the school, Rose and Mickey getting food while the Doctor sat beside the Professor with K9 on the table between them and Sarah Jane across from them. A side panel on K9 was open, the Professor leaning forward as she worked quickly on repairing the little robotic dog, the sonic whirring in her hand as the Doctor watched her.

He smiled a bit, watching her work, he knew exactly what she needed for now. Something to distract her. Whenever she got worked up at the Academy, all she needed was something to distract her, calm her down before she tackled the problem again. She needed something familiar, something safe, to focus on while she calmed down from the shock of seeing the Krillitanes again. K9 was perfect for that. She'd always had a soft spot for the robotic dog despite being more fond of cats, he'd sent the first K9 he'd ever had back to Gallifrey with Leela to her as a gift, she'd built K9 Mark II and III based on that original robot. Once she'd finished, she would be alright, she'd be calmed and reassured enough to be able to at least talk about the Krillitanes even if he didn't think she'd ever be able to face them again.

Mickey and Rose cast the girl a concerned look but sat at a different table, wanting to give the three of them a moment of privacy, some time for the Doctor to catch up with a former Companion.

"I thought of you on Christmas Day," Sarah Jane said after a moment, "This Christmas just gone? Great big spaceship overhead, I thought, 'Oh, yeah. Bet he's up there.'"

"Right on top," the Doctor nodded, though his gaze was on the Professor, "Not entirely by choice."

"It worked though," the Professor said quietly and he smiled, she was starting to talk again.

"You were there too?" Sarah Jane looked at her as she nodded, "And Rose?"

"And Mickey," the Doctor added, "The former Prime Minister as well."

Sarah Jane nodded, watching as he reached out to the Professor, brushing some of her hair from her back over her shoulder before running his hand up and down her back as the girl gave a small smile.

"Did I do something wrong?" she asked a few moments later, "Because you never came back for me. You just...dumped me."

"I was called back home," he replied, "Humans weren't allowed."

"I waited for you. I missed you."

"You didn't need me," he countered.

"You know what the most difficult thing was? Coping with what happens next, and with what doesn't happen next. You took me to the furthest reaches of the galaxy, you showed me supernovas, intergalactic battles and then you just...dropped me back on Earth. How could anything compare to that?"

He finally pulled his gaze away from the Professor to look at her with a frown, "You want me to apologize for that?"

"No, but we get a taste of that splendor...and then we have to go back."

"You're still investigating though. You found that school, you're doing what we always did."

"You could've come back."

"I couldn't," he said quietly.

"Why not?"

The Doctor didn't answer, he couldn't. It was silent in the shop for a moment when Sarah Jane seemed to sense she'd be getting no answer and sighed, "It wasn't Croydon, where you dropped me off, it wasn't Croydon!"

"Where was it?"

"Aberdeen," she muttered, clearly irritated.

"Ah," he nodded.

And then he realized something, "You finished," he looked at the Professor, she had, in fact, finished quite a while ago, the silence before had been indicative of that.

She smiled, "She needed to talk," she told him quietly, her voice just a bit raspy, her eyes still slightly red, but she didn't appear to be shaking anymore, "And you needed to listen."

He shook his head, smiling at her as he reached out to cup her cheek, trust her to see that and see to that. Now he needed to make sure she was ready for this, "Will you be alright?"

She took a breath but didn't answer, instead flicking on the sonic one last time and K9 sprang to life.

"Master!" K9 called as the Doctor stood up before the robotic dog, the Professor remaining sitting with Sarah Jane as Rose and Mickey walked over.

"You recognize me," he couldn't help but smile at that.

"Affirmative."

"Rose," he took a breath, holding out a hand to her, "Give us the oil."

She handed it to him and he pulled the lid off, the Professor closing her eyes as he moved to dip his finger in, "I wouldn't touch it, though," Rose called quickly, "That dinner lady got all scorched."

He just dipped his finger in and dabbed some on a sensor K9 stuck out to him, "Here we go," he breathed.

"Oil," K9 identified, "Ex-ex-ex-extract ana-an-analyzing..."

Mickey grinned, "Listen to it, man! That's a voice!"

"Careful!" Sarah Jane warned, "That's my dog!"

"Confirmation of analysis," K9 called, "Substance is Krillitane Oil."

"We know that," the Doctor nodded, "Is there anything suspended in the Oil?"

K9 began to scan as the humans frowned, if they knew what aliens they were facing, why hadn't they said anything before then?

"What are...Krillitanes?" Sarah Jane asked.

The Doctor closed his eyes a moment, about to answer when the Professor spoke, "They're a composite race," she answered, the Doctor's eyes snapping open. He looked at her, watching as she just looked at the table, answering, before moving behind her to put his hands on her shoulders, squeezing them. She smiled and looked up at him, putting a hand on his before continuing, "Your culture is a mixture of traditions from various countries, the people you've invaded or been invaded by. But the Krillitanes are an amalgam of the races they've conquered. They…" she swallowed hard, "They take physical aspects from the people they destroy. They've looked like bats their last ten generations."

"How do you know?" Rose asked the woman softly, sensing this was a VERY delicate subject for her.

Before either Time Lord could answer K9 sprang to life again, finished with the scan, "Confirmation," he called, "There is another sub-substance sus-suspended in the Oil."

"What is it?" the Professor asked, quiet, dreading the answer.

"Cerebral fluid," it stated after a moment.

The Professor let out a breath and turned her head to rest it on the Doctor's hand, her eyes squeezed tightly closed as he moved closer to her, his arms coming to rest around her, hugging her back to him.

"From who?" Rose asked, a sinking feeling starting in the pit of her stomach at their reactions.

"From me," the Professor said, her voice trembling.

The Doctor looked at the humans, "Just before the war ended, the Professor managed to escape," he told them, softly stroking her hair, "She was captured by the Krillitanes and they tortured her. They electrocuted her whenever she failed to answer even simple math questions. Whenever we think, we produce a cerebral fluid that helps us think faster, makes us clever. They were harvesting it from her," he squeezed her, "To mix with their Oil."

"But…" Mickey frowned, "They've been feeding it to those kids, haven't they?"

"They want them clever," the Doctor nodded, frowning, knowing what their plan was, to crack the Skasis Paradigm, the Professor had gleamed that much from her time in captivity with them.

"How much Oil was left?" the Professor looked over at Rose, tears she was trying to keep back in her eyes.

"Not much," Rose answered, "They had barrels of them, but…_that_ Oil," she nodded at the sample sitting on the table, "That's the one they took the most time moving and storing."

She nodded, swallowing hard, "They're running out of time," she looked up at the Doctor, "Their plans, they're going to need them completed, soon."

He nodded, leaning forward to kiss the top of her head.

~8~

The Doctor stepped out of the chip shop with the Professor, his arm around her shoulders as he watched her hugging herself, this whole situation was not easy for her. He was worried. She was the strongest person he knew, but there were things that he didn't want her to ever have to face, this was one of them.

He felt his eyes narrow as he thought of the Krillitanes, what they'd done to her. Her reaction earlier had broken his hearts, seeing her that terrified, that upset…he was certain of one thing. They. Would. Pay.

"Doctor?" Rose called behind them. They stopped walking and turned around to see Rose shifting from foot to foot a bit uncomfortably, "How many Companions have you had?" she asked quietly, not really sure she wanted to know now that she'd said it.

"Does it matter?" he shook his head, his jaw clenching a bit in irritation. The Professor was an inch away from breaking down over this whole thing and Rose was asking about his Companions?

Rose could only nod a bit, "Yeah, I…" she swallowed hard, "Do you just leave us behind? Is that what you're going to do to me? Again?"

He couldn't answer because she already knew. Yes. He would. He had in the past. He would again if she ever put the Professor in danger like she had before. But they both knew she wasn't asking about that, she was asking, should she manage to not make a mistake that badly again, if he would just abandon her.

"No," the Professor said quietly, snapping him out of his thoughts, "Not if you keep your promise."

Rose nodded, "Would you even think of me though?" she asked, knowing, realistically, that as a human she probably wouldn't be able to stay with them forever.

"Of course we would."

"But Sarah Jane..." she shook her head, looking at the Professor for she had been the one answering, "He was that close to her once, and now...he never even mentions her," she looked at the Doctor, "Why not?"

He stared at Rose.

"Tell her," the Professor whispered, nudging him a bit.

He looked at the Professor, smiling at her for the action, before sighing and turning to Rose once more, "We don't age. We regenerate. But humans decay. You wither and you die. Imagine watching that happen to a friend, to anyone. You can spend the rest of your life with us. But we can't spend the rest of ours with you. We have to live on. That's the curse of the Time Lords."

"Time Lord!" they heard someone shout before a screech echoed in the night. They looked up to see Finch standing on the roof of the school, "The Time Lady!" he snapped, pointing at the Professor.

The Krillitane beside him swooped off the roof and dove right for them. The Doctor's hearts clenched hearing the Professor scream beside him and he pulled her down, Mickey and Sarah Jane running over, all of them ducking.

The Krillitane flew over them, back into the sky and away.

"Was that a Krillitane?" Sarah Jane gasped.

Rose frowned, "But it didn't even touch her, it just flew off! What did it do that for?"

"To scare her," the Doctor said.

They looked over, their hearts breaking at the sight. The Professor was crouched on the ground, her knees to her chest, curled in a ball, shaking, as the Doctor held her while she cried, her eyes scrunched tightly closed.

"They wanted her frightened," he added, glaring up at the fading Krillitane darkly.

The alien had dove at them, not intending to hurt them or try to pull the Professor away, simply because it knew it would frighten her more to see it descending on her, in a group, with him beside her, unable to do more than pull her back from it.

His arms tightened around the Professor, helping her stand as he scooped her into his arms, holding her close as Sarah Jane led them back to her car, and he decided.

No.

He wouldn't make the Krillitanes pay for what they'd done.

He would kill them.

~8~

The next morning, as the school bell rang, the Doctor, Professor, Mickey, Rose, and Sarah Jane got out of Sarah Jane's car and strode towards the school. The Professor held fast to the Doctor's hand, tightening her grip the closer they got to it. He'd tried to get her to stay at Sarah Jane's house, let him handle this himself. She'd refused. After she had calmed down a bit, thanks to a combination of his presence, Sarah Jane's tea, and a bit of a rest on the woman's sofa, she'd decided she was going to help him. She wasn't going to let the Krillitanes see her as weak as they had last night.

But that didn't mean that the Doctor was going to let her face Finch as he planned to do himself. Not yet. Not till he'd 'had a word' with the man himself.

He paused before the doors, turning to the others, "Rose, Sarah, Professor, you go to the Maths room," he instructed, taking charge this time, "Get those computers open, we need to see the hardware inside, try to stop the program running. Here, you might need this," he felt his pockets for the sonic but the Professor held it up with a little smile, having already gotten it off him. He lifted her hand and kissed the back of it before continuing, "Mickey, surveillance. I want you outside."

"Just stand outside?" Mickey frowned.

"We need someone on the outside," the Professor told him, "In case we need backup or a way out…"

He nodded, understanding.

"Here, take these," Sarah Jane tossed him her keys, "You can keep K9 company."

"What're you gonna do?" Rose asked the Doctor.

He squeezed the Professor's hand, "It's time I had a word with Mr. Finch," he looked over his shoulder at Rose and Sarah Jane, "I'm trusting you both to keep her safe," he told them quietly, the barest hint of a threat in his voice should anything happen to her on their watch.

"We will," Rose nodded as the Professor moved over to them.

"Of course," Sarah Jane agreed, putting a hand on the Professor's shoulder as she tensed.

The Professor was not at all happy that he was going to face the Krillitane leader alone. But he'd insisted, used every tactic he could think of, especially his eyes, to get her to agree. She had to admit though, even standing before the school, despite her decision, was hard. She honestly didn't know what she'd do, if she even could face the Krillitane leader.

The Doctor stepped up to her, reaching out to stroke the side of her face with a finger, "I'll be fine," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her gently, "It's the Krillitane who should be worried."

She let out a breath at the dark threat in his voice and nodded. He smiled at her, winking once before he turned and strode into the building. He walked through it for a few minutes, wary of the new teachers, till he came to a stairwell. He looked down it to see Finch standing there, looking up at him a moment later. His gaze turned dark, glaring down at the man who merely smirked up at him before walking off.

~8~

The Doctor opened the door to the school swimming pool to see Finch standing there, waiting for him on the opposite side of the water.

"Which one are you?" he asked, his attention on the alien, not about to be distracted from this, knowing what the Krillitanes had been willing to do to the Professor made him alert and on the defensive.

"My name is Brother Lassa," Finch replied.

He shook his head, "I didn't ask who, I couldn't care less about that. I want to know which one you are," he glared, "What hand did you have in what you did to the Professor?"

"The Professor?" Finch feigned ignorance.

"The Time Lady you captured and tortured!" he spat, storming over.

"Ah," Finch laughed, "And what did she tell you of her capture?"

"That your people attacked her. That she was shot and regenerated, too weak to fight back," Finch started smirking and the Doctor realized, "It was you. You were the one who shot her."

"I was quite shocked, I'm sure you could imagine, to be able to make that shot against her. The Professor," he shook his head, "The legends that float around the Universe of her. The terror her name inspires…the blood on her hands…"

"Stop," the Doctor threatened, his voice low.

"And we captured her so easily," Finch continued, "It was almost laughable, a warrior such as her, taken down by a simple Dalek adapted weapon…"

"Stop it."

"Oh how she screamed," Finch laughed, "She fought, of course she did, against the program, but even your people can't withstand pain forever. Endless pain, voltage turned up every time she failed to answer. And she never learned to stop fighting. So she just kept _screaming_…"

The Doctor reached out and grabbed Finch by the lapels of his jacket, turning to shove him against the wall, glaring at him, his teeth bared, "I said stop!"

"And then you saved her," he tilted his head, eyeing the Doctor, calm despite the fury in the man's eyes, "The last Time Lord left. The Doctor," his gaze turned dark, "You've no idea the setbacks you caused us by destroying our Oil, how many of my brothers you massacred that day. But I should have expected that of the infamous Doctor, given what you did to your own people."

He shoved Finch away, his shoulders heaving as he glared at the man, tense, he wanted nothing more than to rip the man's head off. But he couldn't. If he killed Finch now, the other Krillitanes would sense it, they'd be on the attack, and with the Professor in the school, he was not about to risk her safety, no matter how badly he wanted to murder the man before him.

"Your people deserved it," he spat, "You tortured her."

Finch laughed, "And our efforts proved fruitful. She produced the most exquisite cerebral fluid we've collected yet."

He tensed, trying not to rise to the bait, "This plan of yours, your attempts to crack the Skasis Paradigm...it ends _now_."

Finch laughed, "That is fascinating. Your people were peaceful to the point of indolence. You seem to be something new. Would you declare war on us, Doctor? Would you let the Professor fight it as she has before?" he smiled darkly, "I doubt she's fighting fit anymore. She cowered before one Krillitane, fled before us as we slept. You've no idea the pride we take in knowing _we_ have broken her so."

Before Finch could even react, the Doctor had thrown himself at the man, punching him fiercely across the face, sending him stumbling back and into the wall. Finch's eyes widened slightly as he looked at the fuming Time Lord before him. The Doctor stood there, his fists clenched, jaw tense, glaring at the alien, "You harmed my Bonded," he spat, "You will get no mercy from me now."

And with that, he turned and stormed out of the room, leaving a stunned Finch behind. He couldn't stay in that room any longer or else he'd kill the man. On top of making the Krillitanes alert to the attack, he'd also kill the man far too quickly. No. He wanted the man to suffer first.

He took a breath, he needed to find the Professor. He needed to see she was alright. Just to see her, he needed to calm down, he needed her.

~8~

Sarah Jane was crouched beside the Professor as the woman worked on the computers in the lab, flashing the sonic across some wires, trying to get past the deadlock system that seemed to have been put in place whenever the computers were turned off. Rose stood a few feet away, keeping a lookout into the corridor.

"It's not working," the Professor sighed, pulling herself up and turning on the computer, she'd have to try and hack it the old fashioned way.

"I thought the sonic worked on anything?" Sarah Jane shook her head, standing as well.

"Anything but a deadlock seal."

"Sarah Jane?" Rose asked after a moment of silence, the Professor working away, distracting herself with the computer, "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," Sarah Jane smiled at the girl, leaning against the computer table to face her.

Rose smiled in return, "What was it like? Travelling with the Doctor? Which Doctor was it?"

"I've met many different Doctors, but I travelled with his third and fourth incarnations," Sarah Jane smiled in reminiscence, "He was older, with gray hair," she laughed a bit, "Had a bit of a nose to him. He was physical, unafraid to join a fight, but he loved inventing all these gadgets, as much a gentleman as he is now, maybe even more. Hopeful."

"And that was his third self?" Rose tried to follow.

She nodded, "His fourth had brown curly hair, wore this long coat and a hat, and this rather long scarf…"

"I knew he liked it," the Professor murmured, smiling as she listened to them, she looked over at the women, "I knit it for him."

"He rarely took it off," Sarah Jane told her, before turning back to Rose, "He was very…charming at times, funny, aloof. He could be laughing one moment but angry the next. He usually took charge but sometimes played his intelligence down to trick his enemies. He was a good judge of character too," she sighed, "And the places we went, I saw things you wouldn't believe…"

"Like what?" Rose smiled.

"Oh I saw mummies and robots and aliens…"

Rose nodded, "The first were these shop dummies come to life. Then I saw Slitheen in Downing Street. There was a Jagrafess, Reapers, some Daleks…"

Sarah Jane nodded, "I've met them before. Anti-Matter monsters too. Real living dinosaurs," she laughed, recalling that one.

"Real living werewolf," Rose nudged her, moving to lean against the table beside her.

Sarah Jane smiled, "The Loch Ness Monster."

Rose's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

They started laughing, making the Professor smile. It was nice to see the Doctor's Companions, new and old, getting along, talking of their trips with him. It made her feel happy to know he'd touched so many lives, made such a difference to people.

"With you," Rose continued, "Did he do that thing where he'd explain something at like, ninety-miles-per-hour, and you'd go, 'what?' and he'd look at you like you'd just dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time!" Sarah Jane beamed, "Does he still stroke bits of the TARDIS?"

"Yeah! Yeah! He does! What about…"

"Doctor?" the Professor called, cutting in. They looked over at her to see her frowning before turning to look over their shoulder at the sight before them.

The Doctor was standing in the doorway, tense, his jaw clenched, rigidly stiff, unmoving as he just looked at the Professor. The woman in question, knowing something was wrong, just got up and went right over to him, putting her arms around him, hugging him tightly as his arms automatically wound around her, pulling her close as he buried his face in her hair, closing his eyes.

'_What did he say to you?_' she whispered in his mind. He'd blocked his thoughts from her, not wanting her to have to listen to whatever the Krillitane might say to him.

He could only shake his head, tightening his grip more, feeling himself relax now that she was back in his arms once more, feeling her hearts beating against his chest, a reminder that she was alive and well.

He'd saved her. He'd found her. She was there. And she was by no means broken. It would take more than a few bats to do that to her. Not even their own people had managed to do that.

~8~

"All pupils to class immediately," came over the loudspeaker, "And would all members of staff congregate in the staff room."

The Professor looked up from where she was typing at the computer, still trying to hack it, while the Doctor couched beside her, flashing the sonic.

"No, no," Rose ran to the door as students tried to enter, "This classroom's out of bounds. You've all gotta go to the South Hall. Off you go, South Hall!" she shooed the children away and shut the door behind her.

"There has to be some way to get into the program," the Professor muttered, they needed to see how far the Krillitanes had come to cracking the Paradigm.

"You wanted the program," Sarah Jane called, "There it is."

They looked up to see a large screen at the front of the room had turned on, a green cube floating around as a code raced through it.

"The Skasis Paradigm," the Doctor sighed, getting up and heading over to the screen with the Professor, "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paradigm."

The Professor could only breathe a sigh of relief, "They haven't yet."

"The Skasis what?" Sarah Jane frowned.

"The God-maker," the Doctor explained, "The universal theory."

"If you crack that equation," the Professor shook her head, "Then you've got control of the building blocks of the Universe."

"Time and space and matter, yours to control."

"What, and the kids are like a giant computer?" Rose asked.

"Yes."

The Professor closed her eyes, "Their learning power is being accelerated by the fluid in the Oil. It acts as a conducting agent, the fluid seeping into their minds to make the children cleverer."

The Doctor took her hand, "And by using the cerebral fluid of a Time Lord they've added innate knowledge of time and space. They may very well crack the code…"

"But that Oil's on the chips," Rose grimaced, swearing off chips forever, "I've been eating them."

"What's 59 times 35?" the Professor asked her.

"2,065."

"There you go."

Rose's eyes widened, "Oh my God..."

"But why use children?" Sarah Jane frowned, "Can't they use adults?"

"The God-maker needs imagination to crack it," the Professor sighed, "They're not just using the children's brains to break the code...they're using their souls."

"Let the lesson begin Professor," a voice called behind them, making the Professor tense. They turned to see Finch step into the room, grinning. The Doctor quickly took the Professor's hand and tugged her behind him, glaring at the man, "Think of it," he continued, "With the Paradigm solved, reality becomes clay in our hands. We can shape the Universe and improve it."

"The whole of creation with the face of Mr. Finch," the Doctor shook his head, "I rather like things as they are."

"You act like such a radical, and yet all you want to do is preserve the old order. Think of the changes that could be made if this power was used for good."

He scoffed, "By someone like you?"

"No..." Finch shook his head, "Someone like you," the Doctor stared at him warily, "The Paradigm gives us power, but you could give us wisdom. Become a God. At my side. Imagine what you could do, think of the civilizations you could save. Perganon, Assinta...your own people, Doctor. Standing tall. The Time Lords...reborn."

"Doctor, don't listen to him," Sarah Jane called as Rose looked at the Doctor in concern.

"And you could be with him throughout eternity," Finch looked at them, "Young...fresh...never wither, never age...never die. Their lives are so fleeting. So many goodbyes. How lonely you must be, Doctor. Join us."

"No," the Professor whispered behind him, before taking a breath and stepping to his side, "Everything has its time. Everything ends."

The Doctor's gaze hardened, "I will NEVER join you after what you've done to my Bonded," he spat at Finch, "Get. Out."

Finch stiffened and turned, leaving them.

"We need to go," the Professor murmured, her gaze locked on the doorway. Finch hadn't just left, he wouldn't, he'd gone for reinforcements.

The Doctor nodded, squeezing her hand, turning to dash out of the room with Rose and Sarah Jane behind them. They turned a corner and flew down the stairs, running into Mickey and the boy Kenny at the bottom.

"What is going on?" Mickey gasped.

They looked up, hearing screeching to see three Krillitanes half flying, half groping their way along the corridor towards them. The Doctor turned and led them off in the opposite direction, running into the canteen and over to the doors on the other side, only to find they were deadlocked closed.

A door burst open and Finch stepped in with the Krillitanes, "Are they my teachers?" Kenny's eyes widened.

"Yeah," Rose nodded.

"Leave the Doctor and Professor alive," Finch called, "We have use for her," he smiled darkly at the Professor, "As for the others...you can feast."

The Krillitanes dropped down at them, the Doctor hefting up a chair, the Professor behind him, trying to keep them back as the others ducked down when suddenly one of the bat-like creatures was hit by a beam of red light, falling to the floor, dead.

"K9!" Sarah Jane shouted, seeing the dog roll in.

"Suggest you engage running mode, mistress," K9 called.

"Come on!" the Doctor took the Professor's hand once more, leading the others out as K9 keep firing, "K9, hold them back!"

"Affirmative, master. Maximum defense mode!"

They ran out of a door, the Doctor slamming it shut and locking it with the sonic before they continued on.

"The Oil…" the Professor swallowed hard.

The Doctor turned to her, cupping her face, "They won't use you for that again," he promised her.

She shook her head and looked at him, "No, the Oil…the Krillitane life forms can't handle it…they've changed the physiology so often, even their own Oil is toxic to them. The dinner lady, the PE teacher, they both disappeared after handling it.

He kissed her quickly, she was incredible. She'd been tortured by these creatures, had to be out of her mind with fear of them by now, and there she was, coming up with a way to stop them.

He turned to Rose, "How much was there in the kitchens?"

"Barrels of it," Rose answered.

They jumped, hearing the Krillitanes starting to pound on the door behind them, ripping holes in it with their claws.

"We need to get to the kitchens," the Doctor decided, "Mickey…"

"What now, hold the coats?" Mickey frowned.

The Doctor just grabbed Mickey's shirt, in no mood to waste time, "Get all the children unplugged and out of the school," he pushed Mickey down the hall, "Now we need to stop the bats."

The Professor just turned and elbowed a fire alarm, setting it off. The Krillitanes winced and began to wail at the noise. The Doctor beamed at her, turning to open the doors, the aliens now in too much pain to attack, and led them through the canteen to the kitchens.

They'd just reached a back corridor when the alarms cut off, but K9 trundled out of a side door, "Master!" K9 called.

"Come on!" the Doctor shouted to the robot as it followed them into the room at the end of the hall. They ran into the kitchen, sonicing the door shut behind them before the Doctor ran over to the Oil barrels, sonicing them, "They've been deadlock sealed! Finch must've done that…" he shook his head, "I can't open them."

"The vats would not withstand a direct hit from my laser. But my batteries are failing."

The Doctor looked at K9 a moment, "Right," and then at the Professor, "Get everyone out," he told her, taking her hand, squeezing it, "Out the back door," she nodded and led them off, seeing his plan in her mind, "K9, stay with me!" he called as they ran off.

He turned and quickly moved the vats of Oil together, right before K9.

"Capacity for only one shot, Master," the dog informed him, "For maximum impact, I must be placed directly beside the vat."

The Doctor nodded, "As will I," he muttered, pulling the extrapolator out from inside his coat. He'd snuck out that night when the Professor had fallen asleep to get into the school, move the TARDIS away from it, not willing to risk the Krillitanes taking it. He'd also needed the extrapolator, fully charged thanks to the TARDIS.

He set the board down and looked over, hearing the screeching of the Krillitanes before standing and stepping onto it.

~8~

The Professor closed her eyes a moment as they ran out of the school. She knew what the Doctor was going to do, what he wanted to do, and that he would be safe with the extrapolator there. But still…knowing what he was planning, it wasn't going to be easy to stand there and watch it happen without worrying about him.

~8~

The Doctor looked over at the doors as they burst open, before quickly sonicing the extrapolator, turning it on just as the Krillitanes, the twelve of them remaining, stepped into the room, in human form.

"When you find him..." he heard Finch ordering, "Eat him if you must, but bring me his brain. I want to know all the Professor's weaknesses…"

He tensed hearing that, but remained where he was as the Krillitanes came into view, all of them stopping short when they spotted him.

"Doctor," Finch greeted with a smirk.

"I promised the Professor something when I rescued her from you," he informed them.

"And what was that?" Finch sneered at the sentimentality of it.

"I promised her that you would never hurt her again," he said, his voice growing lower as he went on, the Krillitanes starting to tense at the threat in it, "That I wouldn't let you near her, those of you who _survived_," he sneered, and they started to look at each other in alarm, as though just recalling that he had been the one to kill their brethren, "And that if I _ever_ saw you again…I would destroy you," and then he started smiling, which was infinitely more terrifying than his glares, "I _never_ break my promises to her," he looked over at K9, "Fire."

K9 shot a laser at the vats of Oil, which exploded all over the Krillitanes who screamed in pain, wailing and writhing in agony. The Doctor watched with grim satisfaction as the aliens' skin began to bubble, turning red, pulsating and swelling…

Until they exploded, screaming, taking the school with them, with him safe inside the force field created by the extrapolator. He had wanted to be there, he wanted to see it. He wanted to watch, he wanted to make sure they suffered for what they'd done. Last time he'd left before he could make sure that all the Krillitanes had been destroyed.

Not this time.

He brushed off his coat and stepped off the extrapolator, picking it up and walking through the rubble.

~8~

Outside the school, the children began to cheer and clap as the dust began to settle, the shock of the sudden explosion worn off.

Rose, Mickey, and Sarah Jane had looked on in alarm, terrified for the Doctor's safety, when the Professor had assured them he was fine, that he'd snuck a force field with him. They weren't entirely sure whether to believe her, when she suddenly took off running. They looked over to see the Doctor stepping through the dust, grinning widely as he saw the Professor, opening his arm to catch her as she leapt at him.

He laughed, spinning her around, holding her tightly, before placing her down. He reached out and cupped her cheek, "I'm fine," he whispered, kissing her quickly.

"They're gone?" she asked when he pulled away to rest his forehead on hers.

"For good," he nodded, "They are NEVER going to harm you again," he leaned in, nuzzling the side of her head to whisper in her ear, "You're safe now Kata."

She smiled, feeling tears in her eyes, but not of fear, of relief, "Thank you Theta," she whispered in return.

He just held her closer, both of them deaf to the cheering children beside them or the small smiles on the humans behind them, though Sarah Jane seemed to be near tears herself.

~8~

"Hello Sarah Jane," the Professor greeted with a small smile as she saw Sarah Jane walking towards the TARDIS, parked in a park, when she stepped around the back of the box, about to head back in.

The door opened and the Doctor stepped out, seeing Sarah Jane's approach through her, "Would you like to come in?" he asked his old Companion.

She nodded and stepped through the doors, the Professor shutting them behind her as she looked up at the new interior, wide eyed, "You've redecorated!" she commented.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asked, his arm around the Professor's waist as he held her close.

"Oh, I do," she nodded, "Yeah. I preferred it as it was, but uh...yeah. It'll do!"

"I love it," Rose called from where she was standing beside Mickey at the console.

"Hey, you, what's 47 times 369?"

"No idea," Rose smiled, "It's gone now, the Oil's faded."

"But you're still clever."

Rose smiled wider and looked over at the Doctor expectantly, only to see him gazing at the Professor softly, smiling when the woman in question smiled up at him.

"Doctor?" Rose called, pulling his attention away a moment.

The Doctor looked over to see Rose smirking a bit at them, "We're about to head off," he shook his head, leading the Professor up to the console with him as he spoke to Sarah Jane, "But you could come with us if you'd like."

Sarah Jane looked at their happy faces but had to shake her head, "No...I can't do this anymore. Besides, I've got a much bigger adventure ahead! Time I stopped waiting for you and found a life of my own."

"Can I come?" Mickey asked as they looked at him, "No, not with you, I mean...with you," he turned to the Time Lords, "'Cos I'm not the tin dog. And I wanna see what's out there."

The Professor smiled and walked over to Mickey, "About time!" she cheered, hugging him quickly.

Mickey laughed and hugged her back. Every time he saw the woman, she always tried to get him to join them as another Companion, he'd always said no. But today…actually being out there and doing something to help…he could see why Rose wanted to travel with them. And…he wanted a bit more of that. Making a difference.

A moment later the Professor was tugged back away from him and into the Doctor's arms as he wrapped them around her waist, holding her back to his chest, "That's enough touching my Bonded," he muttered.

"Is that okay though?" Mickey asked him, knowing the Professor was clearly open to the idea.

The Doctor gave him a nod as Rose put an arm over his shoulder, "Welcome aboard!" she cheered, hugging Mickey from the side.

Sarah Jane laughed, "Another Smith," she smiled at the Doctor before sighing, "Well, I'd better go."

She walked over to Mickey hugging him a moment before turning to Rose, "If you ever find yourself on Earth," she said quietly, "Come and find me, we'll talk more."

Rose nodded, pulling away as the woman turned and walked over to the doors where the Doctor and Professor were waiting, following them out.

"It's daft," Sarah Jane said as she turned to them, smiling at the Doctor, "But I haven't ever thanked you for that time, and like I said, I wouldn't have missed it for the world."

He smiled at her as the Professor stepped up and hugged her, "Goodbye Sarah Jane," she whispered, "It was lovely to finally meet you. You have no idea how important you all are to him," she added, smiling, as she pulled away.

Sarah Jane smiled too, "Goodbye Professor," and she turned to the Doctor, "Goodbye, Doctor."

"It's not goodbye…" he began.

"Say it, please. This time. Say it."

He nodded, smiling at her with pride in his eyes, "Goodbye Sarah Jane," he reached out and hugged her as well. This new him wasn't much of a human hugger...but this wasn't just any human, this was his former Companion, his Sarah Jane Smith. For her, he could make an exception.

He reached out and took the Professor's hand, the two of them heading back to the TARDIS, smiling at Sarah Jane as she waved goodbye. They stepped into the TARDIS and walked to the console, quietly putting in the controls, smiling as they watched Sarah Jane on the monitor, discovering the little robotic dog they'd left her, K9 Mark IV.

A/N: I felt kind of bad for Rose getting kicked out of the TARDIS the way she was, even if the Doctor felt he had reason to do it which is why I decided to include Rose on these adventures. I also figured that Rose is such a big part of Series 1 and 2, not having her in Series 2, at least in part, would be a bit weird. So Rose is in the beginning of Series 2, but, like I did in Series 1, if I were to continue this, she wouldn't be in all of it.

I'm just going to give a general idea of what I'd see the future of this series as being, since I feel bad that I'm _not_ currently continuing the AU series after this. Rose would travel with them at first, but when Mickey stays in the parallel world (I feel like Rose would have to be there for that since it involved her father) and her parallel-mother is converted, it hits her hard and she stays with her mother at the end of Age of Steel. She wouldn't reappear till Army of Ghosts where she would contact the TARDIS via her phone and tell them about the 'ghosts' which makes them come to check on it.

As for Series 3, the only thing I know for that one would be that the Professor would still regenerate at the end of the Last of the Time Lords, BUT! that she wouldn't have been stuck in the _Valiant_ like last time. She'd be travelling the Earth with Martha (they would still have a close friendship), which would make for a much more independent 10th Professor, but not a soldier one. This would also add a tiny bit of stress to Series 4 where the Professor feels like she can go out there on her own during a few adventures, split up to cover more ground and whatnot, but the Doctor not wanting her out of his sight as he seems rather fixated on her in this new 10th version doesn't he?

I can't quite see into the 11s though, I feel like I would have to have written out the series, see where the characters go, how they develop, and what might change before I could see how they themselves would change.

And just to confirm, I am NOT currently planning to continue the AU series past this chapter. I WILL be continuing the original Academic Series after Series 7 airs, as soon as the last episode of the series has aired I will be back posting Reproduction. This way I don't spoil any episodes for anyone and I don't write something in the first few chapters that conflicts with something later on. I MIGHT come back to the AU series in the future, depending on how long the waits between the different series are.

So, for now, this is all there is of the AU series. Check back tomorrow where Recollections, a collection of fleshed out off-screen/mentioned adventures, will be posted. I've got about five written out that I'll probably post in the next couple days (I will continue to post that, but I don't know how quickly since they will all be original chapters) and after that we'll get the new OC series :)

And I just want to thank all of you who have read this series, reviewed, favorited, anything really. You really are the reason I write, you inspire me so much. I just want to say, thank you for that. Truly, thank you.


End file.
